The Divine Case Story
by Eden01
Summary: Despite Berlin being dead and the rest of the organization been dismantled. A new blacklister emerges who is only known as Divine. This individual knows more about Liz that Red aims to keep a secret. Will this drive Liz and Red apart or become more closer? *AU*
1. Introduction

**I was a frequent ghost reading the stories of the Blacklist from all the wonder writers when all of a sudden I have this inspiration to write my own. I decided to publish a story. Its AU but then again not really. Lizzington of course :).**

**I don't own the blacklist. I'm just using its characters to deliver a good story to entertain people. No profit is being made for such publication**

**Enjoy the story and reviews are deeply appreciated**

**-Dk**

* * *

"you think this is over Liz? It isn't. Maybe my organization is dead but one still isn't. As long as Divine lives it's not over."

As Liz tries to decipher what Berlin meant before she shot him. She goes through the papers that contain names of the people who worked for berlin. Tom's name appeared on the list and currently he's on the run as well as the names of Nikki who was Gina's Zanatakos real name, Christopher who was tom keen's "brother". When suddenly looked at a separate folder tittle "Divine" as she was about to open it she got a knock. She went to the door and opens the door

"Hello lizzie"

She hadn't spoken to Reddington since finding out red's involvement of killing her adoptive father. But their relationship got back in speaking terms after Red protected her from berlin after Donald was shot and killed. Red spends 4 days in the hospital bed recovering from a gunshot wound in the arm.

"Why are you here red? I thought you'll be at one of your safe houses." - Liz says

"I want to make sure you're alright. I know with Donald's sacrifice it must be painful for you to cope with it."- Red says

A mixture of sadness and guilt is what Liz felt

"He's dead because of me….and you"- Liz says with feeling of anger

Red in his sacarstic tone replied

"Ha yes everything bad traces back to me. As flattered as I would be in other circumstances. I believe in this case. I'm not so flattered and whether you believe me or not. He was a good adversary due to the many years he spent chasing right after me. But, with time I learned to appreciate his honesty and courage before losing the light he treasured most. Even though he was close to losing himself, I can respect that he stayed with his convictions. Took a different route than mine."

Liz just looks at him with more confusion than ever.

"Is this another cryptic message that's aim directly at me?"- Liz asks

Red looks at her with a stone faced expression on his face

"We have work to do Lizzie"- Red says as he sits in the sofa

"what have you found so far in the documents?" - Red asks

Liz just looks at him with a frustration look on her face but lets it go.

"Well I found out the all this contains the names of the people who worked for berlin. Majority of them have been captured or dead. There are only two people who remain alive and those people are tom and divine." - Liz says as she picks up the folder labeled "Divine" and opens it but all she finds is black lines in most of the papers and no picture.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" -Red says

"I can't read this file it's covered with lines"- Liz replies as she gives the folder to red. he in return looks at it

"It looks like berlin took the opportunity to erase Divine from its files or those two had quite a history. It just means that we may have to ask good ol Gina about this Divine character"- Red says

[The next day]

Liz went to a federal correctional facility located in New York to visit Gina

"when I heard someone came to visit me I never thought of the people who would come to visit me would be you." - Gina says

"Life is full of surprises Nikki. But I'm here because I want answers."- Liz says

Gina looked at her

"who told you about my real name?"- Gina asked

"Berlin's files….He's dead."- Liz replies

Gina looked at Liz with a deep penetrating stare

"Why are you here then?"- Gina asked

"I know you were tom's legitimate wife before I "married" him. I have every single person who worked for berlin which includes you, tom, and his "brother". Now you and I know that tom is out there."- Liz says

"I'm not saying anything that concerns him"- Gina replied

Liz gets up and grabs Gina from the collar of her prison uniform

"Oh you will tell me where tom is and frequents. But not now, I'm more concerned on what do you know about "Divine"?"- Liz asks losing her patience

"Divine? Is she still alive?"- Gina says

"it's a she?"- Liz says from the shock

"If it wasn't for that bitch, he would've not been taken away from me."- Gina replied

"Quit your bitching. Now tell me about Divine. What do you know?"- Liz asked

"Divine was a myth to all of us. Nobody from the organization knew what divine looked like. Berlin kept her in secret. It was said that she would've taken over the organization if something happen to berlin. That's all I know"- Gina says

[Red's safe house]

"Dembe , I need you to call every one of my allies and tell them to search for Divine"- Red says

Dembe looks at Red worried

"You don't know what she looks like."- Dembe remarks

"I would rather take my chances. She knows information that Lizzie wants to know and I have to prevent her from getting to Divine. Usually in these circumstances I would bring this case to the FBI but I think to Lizzie. Divine is her only name on her own blacklist. "- Red states as if it were a fact

[Parts unknown]

"I have some news for you Divine. One good one and one bad one."

"Tell me?"- Divine says

"Good news is berlin is dead"

Divine felt relief washed through her

"Finally berlin is out of my way. I can finally retire."- Divine states

"Well this is where the bad news comes in Tom Keen is still free and judging from the circumstances. He's coming for you"

"If that's the case then let him. I will eliminate him and anybody who comes close to me…at whatever cost. There's only one person I might not harm….Elizabeth keen."- Divine stated


	2. Tom's Real Name

**Here's another chapter so you guys can enjoy. I'll leave it up to here ****and ****see how it plays out. **

**Rebbecabraxton and chinagirl18 thanks for your reviews I really do appreciate it. I'm glad you guys like the story**

**Here's another chapter enjoy**

**-Dk**

* * *

The next day

Elizabeth Keen and the rest of the FBI along with other governmental figures went to Donald Ressler's funeral. Family, friends, and colleagues went up to the podium to say some last words to describe their favorite moment with Ressler. As Ressler was being laid to rest, Liz saw Reddington from the distance watching every moment from the funeral. As everyone has left Liz stayed where reddington approached her.

"I'm sorry. I know how difficult it must be for you."- Red says

"He died right in my arms. I couldn't save him…He should've not died."- Liz says verge of crying almost.

Red hugged Liz with his good arm.

"You can cry Lizzie, I'm here… I'll always be here with you... Even if you don't want me around, I'll always be with you."- Red says

Liz responded his hug and let herself go. But then thoughts came in

_I can't trust him…he's a monster, he killed my dad… I can't_

She stopped hugging red.

"It's too soon for me red."- Liz says

Red looks at her with some pain reflecting in his eyes but quickly changed to his typical stone calm demeanor

"I understand Lizzie."- Red says

They both look at Ressler's grave as the cold wind approaches.

"Why has it gotten cold all of the sudden"- Liz asks

"That could only mean things will be more complicated before they get better."- Red replies

[At a bar office in parts unknown]

"Roger"

"Yes?"- Roger replies as he enters the room where Divine is located and sat

"You know our former boss Berlin? He's dead"- Divine says

"Really? How?"- Roger asks

"I don't know roger. From what adiri mentioned to me Berlin was chased by the FBI, a confrontation happen that left one agent dead and somebody shot and killed him."- Divine mentions

"So basically the whole organization is down?"- Roger asks

"It can be possible. There is still one loose end out there and I'll put him out of his damn misery when he shows up. Unless if something can be arranged."- Divine says

Roger just laughs

"you still hate having issues eh?"- Roger says

"when you can create allies more than enemies, the world flies at a much better pace. But, if one defection happens then they are gone and my allies such as yourself know that"- Divine says with a smile

"so what's your next move?"- Roger asks

"we're going to New York City. I'll have adiri meet us there and then we'll see where we go from there."- Divine says

[Red's car]

"That folder, where it formerly contained information about Divine. I've asked some of my allies about it. They say Divine has more power than Berlin ever has."- Red says

"Why do you say that?"- Liz says

"Just like I have interests within some of the most powerful politicians. Divine has interests within some of most important people in the world. She has connections with people that range to business, some politicians but mostly those of the entertainment industry. The only thing certain is that she's about to be 21 this year."- Red says

"Entertainment industry?"- Liz says

"Yes. Do you remember that day May 26, 1994 where Michael Jackson and Lisa Marie Presley gotten married in the Dominican Republic?"- Red says

"I heard of that."- Liz says

"Well, it's been said that they contracted Divine's protection services around 2006. Divine must've been no younger than 13 years old. Berlin wanted nothing to do with him. In fact it's been said that Berlin along with the Chandlers was responsible for Jackson's demise. But Divine took the case and met with Michael and Lisa separately. Long story short Divine was able to get Lisa to Dublin where Michael was."- Red says

"What does this have to do with.."- Liz is interrupted

"Patience Lizzie. Because of that Michael set her up with the royalty of Bahrain where she has most of interests which include most of the Middle East, India and morocco. She's responsible for most of the people's downfall and other people's rise. In other words she can be your greatest heaven or your worst hell."- Red says

"What's she to you?" - Liz asked

Red took a deep breath

"Hell…Pure hell. She killed 10 of my associates in the span of a year."- Red states

"So you want the FBI to capture her?"- Liz asks

"Yes please and bring her to me before you give her to the imbeciles known to you as your bosses"- Red says with a smile

[The Post office]

"I know for all of us. It's hard to come back here after everything that's happen. But, like most would say life and the show go on. The loss of special agent Donald Ressler was a very tragic one. He dedicated most of his life to keeping this country safe. Let's honor him to do as such."- Cooper states

Everyone clapped and went back to their posts

Liz is barely coming in to the post office after red dropped her off.

"Agent Keen. May I have a word with you in my office" - Cooper says to liz as she went with cooper to his office and he closes the door

"How are you holding up?"- Cooper asks

"I'm doing ok."- Liz replies

"You can take some time off if you like?"- Cooper asks

"No, there's work to be done. The job can be my therapy. I wouldn't want it any other way sir."- Liz replies

"Very well. Do you have a case?"- Cooper asks

"Yes"- Liz replies

"Well let's get everyone in the meeting."- Cooper says

[10 minutes later]

"With the take down of Berlin. It's come to our attention that's one person from that organization is still free. She's only known as "Divine." Divine is one of the most unpredictable people in the world. According to reddington she has connections in every facet of life entrepreneurs, politicians, singers and actors. There's a story where She was contracted by these two individuals Michael Jackson and Lisa Marie Presley for protection services in exchange Michael gave good recommendations to everyone he knew making her the most powerful person in the world."- Liz says

"More powerful than Reddington?"- Cooper asks

"I'm afraid so"- Meera says as everyone looked at her.

"In my home country of India I've heard about a person who has ties with the Nehru-Gandhi family for many years. I know because My CIA sources confirmed months ago that she was responsible for Rahul Gandhi's success as Vice President of the Indian National Congress party and the Chairperson of the Indian Youth Congress." - Meera states

Cooper looks at meera then right back at Liz

"Do we know what she looks like?"- Cooper asks

"No sir, the only thing that's known is that she was born around 1993. So she can be either 20 or 21 years old currently. It's clear that Divine and Berlin had history. But what remains unclear is why Divine wasn't with berlin the day we killed him."- Liz states

[Red's car]

"I thought you said you weren't going to use the FBI for the Divine case?"- Dembe says

"My friend, things are complicated than I thought. From what my people have discovered, it seems tom is searching for divine. We need to get to Divine before tom does and definitely before Lizzie does too. But all the help can be useful." - Red says

[Chicago]

Tom was getting out of the shower and already changed before he went to bed. He decided to stay in some sleezy motel and pick up the drive the next day but before he could go to bed he turned around.

"Hello Tom…or should I say Hello Matthew."


	3. Unexpected Gift

**Warning: "Colorful" Language and Slight Torture**

* * *

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"- Tom asked

"Tom Keen? What type of last name is Keen…? I mean hell; I don't understand why Elizabeth didn't see right through you. Keen as in keen suspect of some shit. Your real name is Matthew Robinson with a mom, little sister and a wife Nikki or "Gina zanakataos" who was nothing but a whore."

"You bitch"

He looked for his gun in the nightstand but as soon he couldn't find it he got up and went with the intention to fight with divine but two men came right to him and beaten him down to the ground

The figure took out tom's gun it found in the nightstand and put it in tom's head

" I don't know why Berlin saw you to be one of his best agents if you're just as pathetic."

"Who in the fuck are you?"- Tom says angrily

Oh you'll know soon enough Matthew"

with that the figure put an injection in tom's neck and the two men carried him out

[Liz's house]

"Ok what I know so far about Divine? She's young and has power with some of the most important people in this world. She must be an arrogant person, who probably has no type of relationship with anyone. If Berlin was just as evil then Divine is no better."

Liz was trying so hard to put Divine in perspective of her profiling. She is very good a profiling some of the best criminal from serial killers to somebody from Reddington statue. She got nostalgic.

_I trusted him…I actually trust him with everything…I_

Liz cried. Let truth be told Liz actually became very fond of reddington after the anslo garriack incident. Even though she had her reservations about red but she started to feel comfortable around him and to some extent trusting him with all of her being. He made her feel whole and to some extent vulnerable. She went to grab the music box and started to play it then she looked at the divine files again and remembered Berlin's last words. She became convinced that divine has more of a connection with her than most of her colleagues would think. Then it hit her

_ oh my god what if red is after her too?_

[The next day….Red's Safe house]

"Ha Amir is good to speak with you again" - Red says

Amir is a computer hacker and assassin. His work specifics in tracking people down and killing them if necessary; He's worked with some of the very best criminals in the field including berlin. But, he was always faithful to red after red saved his life years ago.

Amir was responding to red's hug with a smile on his face

"Tell you what red it's been what 3- 5 years since we last saw each other. I didn't think I would ever see you again since the incident on Brussels."- Amir says

"I'm glad you're still on my side Amir. But, what I called you is on some maximum urgency."- Red says

"I'm all ears"- Amir says

"I know you worked with Berlin once. I need to know if you know anything about someone named "Divine?""- Red saks

Amir looks at red with a slight worry

"Just because you and I have a good relationship red. I would advise you strongly that don't step in her way. She's one of those people who shouldn't be underestimated. I never met her personally. But, Berlin did tell me about her. Berlin raised her, she was his legacy but something happened that caused Divine to turn on Berlin."- Amir says

"Let me guess so that's why he hired you? To kill Divine?"- Red says

"Yes , this was in the year 2007. I heard about Divine's real age and I couldn't kill a child. That's when berlin turned the tables on me and sends everyone to come after me. Because of you I'm alive red and I thank you for that."- Amir says

"I need people like you Amir. It's so hard to find people like you in this world. Now, that the immediate threat of berlin so happened to be my brother Walter is gone. You need to help me to catch divine at all costs. She has information that I don't want to be leaked."- Red says

"Wait you and Berlin were related?"- Amir asks

"Yes unfortunately so." - Red says in his usual sass

"I will help you red but believe me Divine isn't going to stop until she eliminates everyone who she presumes to be her enemy."- Amir states

"Amir, I lost 10 of my associates because of her. Believe me is more personal to me."- Red says as Dembe appears

"Mr. Reddington, Tom keen has vanished. He's no longer in his hotel room in Chicago."- Dembe says

"How can that be possible? My spies should've seen something"- Red says as he looks at Amir

"Looks like Divine has finally struck."- Amir says

[Hours later….Warehouse-New York City]

Tom was hanging from some chains that sustained him. His arms were up and his feet locked with chains and his head was lower with one white light shining through him. He started to wake up.

"Where am I?"- Tom says feeling groggy

"Finally you woke up, you know you may be who you are but hell you sleep like sleeping beauty."

The figure was sitting in a basic metal black chair with a black fedora which had a small dark red feather on the side of her fedora on her head, hair tied, Black Dickies pants, Ed Hardy yellow zipped shirt with a hoodie, gold bracelet and black elegant shoes.

"You work for Reddington?"- Tom asks

Divine laughs sarcastically

"If you're saying that for the fedora no you jackass. My inspiration for the fedora it just so happen to be because of Al Scarface Capone. You know 1920s Chicago. Seriously you are dumber than you look."- Divine says

"Who are you then? Stop playing games with me shit."- Tom says

As soon as he said shit, The figure got up and pistol whip him very hard while one of divine's guards lifted the chains and tom felt he was about to be ripped in half and screamed for his life. The figure put its hand up signifying to stop.

"You want to know that badly huh?"

"Just tell me."- Tom asked

"You heard about Berlin's legacy have you?"

"You're Divine?"- Tom asks

"Yes"- Divine says looking at him coldly

"You fucking. It's because of you that our organization went down. You turned on us."- Tom says

"Wrong Matthew. Circumstances made me do what I did besides I gave you the option for you to join in my defection... You decided to run like a bitch and coward to Berlin" -Divine stated

"If you would've done you're job, I would've been with my family, I would've not felt compelled to clean up your mess so who's the bitch now" - Tom states

Divine pistol whipped Tom again

"Would you shut up. Quite frankly what you did Matthew was worst. You made that woman believe that you were in love with her and she being your world while all along you would still have to kill her if berlin asked you."- Divine says

"it's not like that?"- Tom says

"oh yes it is. I mean it's rather cute how you hide your box in wooden floors, key for your insurance policy in the lamp and you had to try so hard to please Liz that you couldn't even do that. I mean did you really think that you hitted all the spots that can make her scream."- Divine says

"How did you...it was you who put those cameras in the house weren't it?"- Tom says

"of course it was me. You're a great actor Matthew, you truly are but at the end of the day you are just as worse as me. You should be shot at honestly."- Divine says

Tom looks at her coldly, defeated

"what do you want?"

"Since you were going to my side of the woods to kill me. I'm going to make things simple. I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. You work for me and protect Liz from the ultimate threat in her life, after that we part ways and you get to go as a free man and be with your family."

"Fuck you"

"Big mistake *

Divine pistol whipped again and the guards pulled the chains and he scream again. Minutes later divine told them to stop

"Matthew I would like you to meet Julio the best hypnotist in the world. He will make sure that you won't remember a damn thing of this conversation. Julio"- Divine says

Julio went up to top and Julio started the hypnotizing process on tom and minutes later tom feel under Julio's command and forgot everything and as Julio was finishing his routine. One of divine's guards put a towel in tom's face causing tom to pass out. Then Adiri walks in the warehouse

"what should we do now?"

"It seems Matthew didn't want to cooperate"

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No, I thought he would want to work with me. He doesn't understand he was just another pawn that was used for the bigger agenda. But he's ignorant to understand that. Luckily, He won't remember everything of this episode. I made sure of that. Besides I don't think I could've ever worked with a man who deceives people especially one of Liz's stature.

"I have some news Elizabeth has grown more power within the governmental people and feared by most criminals. There's rumors that she is being mentored by somebody who's a top notch criminal."

"That's interesting. But, what I learned from berlin, Elizabeth is every criminal's obsession including of one person I know."

[Hours later]

Liz was coming home after a long day from work and she entered the door and she felt that something was wrong. She walked a little bit when she saw a tied up and beaten unconscious tom on her floor

"Oh my god"

she kneeled to tom and saw a letter and a yellow manila folder next to him

_**Elizabeth, you may not know who I am. Believe me when I tell you that I can be of some assistance in your life. You may not understand now but maybe later on when we meet officially you might understand. Just to show that there are no hard feelings here's "tom" with a folder showing all of his real information that he had while he was in Walter's (Berlin) organization.**_

_**Take care of yourself and say hello to Reddington for me**_

_**-"Divine"**_

* * *

**I decided to test these 3 chapters to see how the story is received. **

**Reviews are deeply appreciated and I'll try to answer as many as possible if the time permits itself :)**

**-Dk**


	4. Delta 0591 Awakens

**Hi everyone,**

**I know most of you are wondering what's Divine's purpose with Liz? I can't say much on that but I thought originally for Divine to be a man instead of a woman but I realized that the element would bring as a jealous factor for red. For suddenly lizzie to pay attention to another male criminal would make red tick. Although it makes for good tension but I've seen writers who would do it better justice than I can and it would be slight repetitive since writers have done the red jealous factor. I took a different route and it's interesting even for me to write.**

**Enough babble and hopefully you enjoy the chapter**

**-Dk**

**Warning: slight suggested rape scene and more colorful language**

* * *

"Do you have anything to do with this? Does Divine work for you now?"

Red was just as perplexed just by staring a tom at the hospital bed in the condition he was in.

"please Lizzie, if I would anything to do with this then I would have a smile on my face. It flatters me he's here. I just wished I put him here instead of divine."- Red says

Liz is reading the letter again

"From the looks of this she knows you red"- Liz says as she gave the letter to red

Red is reading the letter with a calm demeanor

"it's obvious that she knows of my existence. I suggest to you to tell your team about tom, it seems divine did your job of finding out of the real identity of your husband."

"But, how would she know any of me or you? What are you not telling me red?"

"Like I told you before Lizzie, I'm never telling you everything. It seems that Divine has an agenda. What's the agenda? I honestly wouldn't know."

"So what now?"

"like I said Lizzie call your agents, have him under custody and explain tom's linkage to my brother. Now, if you excuse me I must take my leave."

"Wait, Keep me updated on Divine"

Red doesn't say anything and just leaves

Minutes later FBI agents put Tom under custody while he's in temporary coma in the hospital bed.

* * *

[Post Office]

As Liz was telling the story about Tom to everyone of the team they were shocked including Assistant Director Harold Cooper, who was more known to keeping his feelings out of the job.

"So Wait? Divine put your husband in your house beaten and unconscious? Why would she reach out to you?"- Cooper asked

"I don't know it suggests that she somehow knew about tom's ware bouts and decided to get to him before we did."- Liz says

"It seems that the situation is more serious than we thought. If Divine was knowledgeable about your husband's motives then what else does she know?"- Cooper says

Nobody answers

"we could lock down the city?"- Meera says

"What good does that do if we don't know what she looks like and not only that if possible she may not be even in DC anymore."- Cooper says

* * *

[New York City]

Divine: Let's get started with the meeting shall we?

It was a very luminous office close to Wall Street in the banking district of Manhattan, NY. There were 4 men sitting at the table.

Divine: Gentleman it's come to my attention since berlin is eradicated from this earth, The FBI may come after me next since Walter proceeded to not erase properly my file after my defection.

"So what's going to happen to us Divine?"

"We are making a lot of money, Business is booming"

"Are you sure that your status as the next FBI's big fish won't affect us"

"Gentleman I assure you your positions of power within the banking world won't be affected in case such an arrest is made. As long as you guys don't blab out to anyone of your connection to me, we'll be fine."- Divine states

"what do we say about our allies in the EU, India, Middle East and Morocco?"

"tell them that they will be unharmed."- Divine says

"So this is how it ends?"

"No. It's just I will be going on small vacation spots here and there. Business will be going on as usual but meetings like this physically will occur less likely."- Divine says

"We could try the Skype method"

"We could but unfortunately since the revelation of the prism program, none of us here will take our chances, we agree"

"He's right. I'm meeting with some contacts from the intelligence community in several days to fix that problem so at least we can have our meetings securely. I'll send one of my people to you if any updates occur."- Divine says

"If that's the case then…thank you Divine for what you did for us. I think from all of us at this table we do appreciate what you've done"

Divine smiles

"Anything to make one's life a little easier. Oh and before I forget, I need to know if one of you have seen a man named Raymond Reddington?"- Divine asks

"the last time I saw him was some time ago with some woman walking into a pawn shop."

"Well that is all meeting is adjourned" - Divine says

Everyone starts to get up, they shake hands and hug Divine as a show of respect then leave

"We got some info on Elizabeth"- Roger says as he gives the folder to Divine. Divine looked over every document that pertained to Liz but

"Why isn't her birth certificate here roger?"- Divine asks

"there weren't any of the registries in the country..what's wrong?"- Roger asks

"Roger I want you to prepare a trip to Moscow. There's only one crazy son of a bitch who can help me in this case"- Divine says

"Can't we just bring him here to the US"- Roger asked

"We would be compromising him in doing that. We leave tomorrow ok :)"- Divine says as Roger nods and leaves

Divine looks at the pictures of Liz and stares at them

"I hear that we are going to Russia"

"You heard correctly adiri. I can see why the Reddington brothers were obsessed with Elizabeth. She seems like a person one would want to protect and cherish, to keep her protected from this world that habituate people like me or the Reddington brothers."

"If I can ask this question if I may? But, what's your interest with this woman?"

Divine looks at adiri with a calm demeanor and penetrating stare

"I'm a Pandora's Box adiri; anything that I know can either make her or break her not just her but red as well. If I were in red's shoes he's probably hunting me down because of his associates. Point is adiri some details are better left unsaid."

"so you aren't telling me?"

Divine: of course not, now let's go to the safe house we need to rest for tomorrow's trip

They left

* * *

[Hospital…the next day]

Tom was waking up and saw FBI agents

"What's going on? Where am I? Liz?"

"Hi tom, you're under arrest for first degree murder of a FSB officer and a homeland security agent. You're not getting out anytime soon"

Tom smiles sadistically

"Let me guess you enjoy this do you?"- Tom asks

"Nothing that can be done to you will ever satisfy me. I loved you and you destroyed me- Liz says in a lower anger tone

"Agent keen I'm here"- It was Aram who showed up with his Laptop

"Great a nerd had to show up"- Tom says

"Aram is here to get your statement"- Liz says

"Your name"- Aram says

"You already know my name Vincent Tom Keen"- Tom says

"your real name"- Liz says

"That is my name Liz stop fucking being so damn intrusive"- Tom says

Liz The folder that Divine provided for her and opens it

"your name is Matthew Eric Robinson"

Tom looked at Liz with a cold shock stare

"You didn't think I wouldn't know you bastard about Nikki and your other life in Chicago"

Tom stays silent.

"What was your position in Berlin's Organization?"- Aram says

"I was agent delta 0591"- Tom says

"what..."- Aram was interrupted

"why so many questions nerd"- Tom asks

"To see if you know about anybody by the name of "Divine"

Red appeared amused

"you brought your daddy again Liz really? Do you enjoy this reddington about you putting me in here?- Tom says

Red just laughs in amusement

"Just shut up and answer the damn question?"- Liz says

"I can't believe you guys believe she's real, she's a myth"- Tom says

"No she isn't, our old friend Gina knew of her existence and told agent keen about it. In fact it's because of Divine you are here. She handled you over to agent keen as a gift."- Red states

"What was divine wearing?"- Liz asks

"I don't remember"- Tom says

"was there anyone else?"- Liz asks

"I don't fucking remember All I remember was being hit in the back of my head…that's all I know"- Tom says

* * *

[Red's car]

"It seems divine is smarter than I thought dembe"- Red says

"so what now?"- Dembe says

"For now we'll let Lizzie lead the pack. All I know is that divine is invisible and fighting with an enemy who's better than berlin. It's a long road ahead my friend."

* * *

[In alley]

"Help me someone"

"shut up bitch"

"hurry up I want some of her"

"She'll have us…it's going to be fun sweetheart"

All three men laughed

Help me noooo don't do this please

A group of 3 men where around her and were about to rape her when all of a sudden 3 gunshots

The girl was shaking and saw a shadow figure coming towards her with a gun

"Please ...don't hurt me"

"I'm not going to hurt you honey. I know you don't trust me but please you must on this one now get dressed"

The girl got dressed

"I have my car close by here, you can stay with me until morning ok"

The girl went with the shadow figure to its car which was a Black Lincoln Escalade.

"what's your name honey?

"My name is Christine…who are you?"

"you can just call me Divine."

TBC

* * *

**Trivia: Sam's last name is Holland when in the episode of General Ludd tom tries to visit Sam and asks the nurse " Hi, I'm here to see Samuel Holland?"**

**Also I want to hear your theories of what can actually be Divine's purpose for Liz is or her background? It'll be interesting to know :)**


	5. Catalyst

**A ne****w chapter which I hope all of you enjoy. I managed to edit my chapter many times so I can correct the mistakes. But, if there's any then it's mine and I apologize for that:). I watched yesterday's episode and I was like Damn hahaha. **

**I read all of your theories about who Divine could be and her interest in Liz. The only thing I can say is.. its more complicated than most will imagined.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Red was standing with a glock attached with a silencer in front of Agent Keen. She was petrified because her so called husband had a gun to her head; an apparent standoff between the two of them.**_

_**"Drop the gun now."- Tom says**_

_**"No."- Red says**_

_**Gunshot was heard**_

"NO!...It was only a dream"

_A very traumatic nightmare_

When that incident happened, Liz felt completely helpless. On one hand there was her "husband" Tom, the man that lied to her from the gecko, believing that her husband loved her. Then there was Red, the man who turned her world upside down and in her own words is responsible for destroying her life. She knew that she probably was going to die that day but fortunately that didn't happen.

Liz looked at the clock and it said 4:30 am. Rather than going back to sleep, she got up and went to her living room and checked the Divine folder. Now, granted knowing fully well that the file was worthless. She took out her notepad and started writing. She started putting what she knew about the cases and how they're connected. Then wrote down everything that she knew about Berlin aka Walter Reddington, she knew Walter was a master manipulator of sorts. He had well-rounded connections within the scientific community and used it to his advantage. He and red were similar in a lot of ways. They both had knowledge of different languages and their industries to bring society to its knees. But, Red was more honest about who he was as a person. Walter on the other hand knew people's weaknesses and preyed on them in order to do his bidding.

Then, when she went to profile Divine again, she was at the crosswords. Liz knew that Divine was by any standards a well-rounded criminal just like Red and Walter. But, what the question was how Divine fit on Red's List at #2. She was close to the #1 name on the infamous blacklist. Does Divine know more than Liz and Red about a certain enemy?

Liz: That's it.

Liz wrote down some names down in her pad and got into the showers and prepared to go to work

* * *

[Moscow-5 pm]

A man was sitting down in a café shop in St. Petersburg wearing one sweater and one jacket that could very well resembled an overcoat. He was on his computer surfing the web for raw sensitive data until..

"Hello Ed, nice to see you again."

Divine had put her black fedora down and untied her hair and combed her short hair to the best of her ability before sitting down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Calm down Edward, nobody knows that you're with me and I'm with you. The last thing I need is for the rest of the initials to come down on my ass. The Federal Bureau of Investigations is enough."

"The FBI is after you? With more reason then we need to get out of here."

"Then come with me. I have my car at a short distance."

Ed and Divine walked to a rental Mercedes Benz where adiri was seated to wait for Divine.

"Look snowden I'm going to be brief with you. I need you to do a job for me that requires some extra caution."

Ed: I don't know. It's too tricky especially in my position.

"I can assure you that the name of Edward Snowden is only heard briefly when it's something related to the internet or award for free speech. Beyond that not as much but enough of the small chat, Like I said I have a job for you. It benefits you more because there's a bounty of 1 million dollars that can possibly have your name on it."

"Holy crap that's a lot of money."

"Especially if you convert it to Russian Rubies. You're set to live anywhere in this god forsaken cold hell-hole."

"Ok, if I do this then I want you to do something for me."

"Ambitious and greedy. Ok, however it depends on what you want me to do."

"Since my asylum expiries around the summer. I need you to fly me anywhere in the world where not even the US government would get me."

"Remember what happen to the Bolivian President Evo Morales plane right?"

"Of course I do. But, Russia isn't really a safe haven for me. I need to leave Divine get it. I contacted everybody from the black market and they told me that the only two people that could help me were either Raymond 'Red" Reddington or Divine. I was going to contact you first just because I trust you more than I trust Red. We had past business and such."

"I know and it's an honor for me to know that you trust me enough to do business like this. Now if you can't do this then I guess I'll have to ask people on my payroll to do this search. But, the only answer I'll get is no responses from any database that needs clearance. You however, still retain contacts within the facet and now I need them."

"What is it then?"

Divne hands over a small paper to Ed

" I need you to find her official birth certificate. There's 2 names just in case one doesn't get a hit on the databases. I need her real birth document no questions asked, please."

The paper contain 2 names Elizabeth Scott Keen and Elizabeth Scott Milhoan.

"Sure, I'll help you, count on it."

"As per your request, I'll see what I can do. I make no guarantees though."

"That's alright Divine and thanks."- Ed says as he leaves the car and walks away

Adiri turns to see Divine

"Are you sure about having Ed going on your plane to any place on earth?"

"It's better that he stays out than going in and meeting the full force of the US government on his ass. He stayed true to his morals and convictions and therefore I respect him because of that."

* * *

[Washington DC- The Post Office, 7 am]

Agent Keen is discussing what she figured out about Divine with Merra Malik.

"As I was studying the Divine case and all the clues I was given by Red. It seems that Divine is another form of criminal. She has no political agenda and allegiance to anybody. She worked for Berlin during late childhood and early teenage years because Walter Reddington raised her. She owned Walter her loyalty but something happened that by 2007 when she was only 14 years old, she betrayed Berlin and left the organization."- Liz says

"Do you know the reason yet?"- Meera asks

"No but judging of what Reddington said, Divine was contracted by Michael Jackson and Lisa Marie Presley to do some type of protection service job for those two. In order to find out who Divine is or what she looks like. We must talk to Michael Jackson's family and if possibly Lisa Marie Presley herself in England."- Liz says

"So you think the Divine's danger is her mystery. That nobody knows what she looks like?"- Meera asks

"That's part of it; the rest however is just blurred to me."- Liz says

Aram arrives

" Hi guys, sorry I'm a little late; it seems traffic today is a nightmare.

"Tell me about it.- Meera says

* * *

[Other side of town]

A government official was sitting in his usual escalade with his entourage when suddenly 3 motorcycles carrying 2 people each where in coming in their direction behind them. One motorcycle went and passed them slightly whether as the other two were on the side of the escalade and as the street light turned red, the people from the motorcycles aimed fire directly at the car. Gunshots were heard everywhere and it was too much for the car to handle. Then the motorcycles left leaving everyone left in the escalade for dead.

* * *

[One of the many Red's Safehouses-10 minutes later]

Red looks at dembe with a cold shock

"is there a lead?"- Red says

"no, they all had helmets on with tinted visors. It's all over the news right now."- Dembe says

* * *

[The Post Office]

Aram is shocked

"Guys you need to see this"

* * *

[Divine's Plane]

_**Reporter: Sources confirmed that the people who caused the shooting are 4 male suspects. The people who occupied the vehicle were government workers including one of its top officials from the FBI. His name is Harold Cooper. He's the Assistant Director for Counterterrorism within the FBI. He was hit with 6 gunshot wounds including one fatal shot to the head. He and his 5 occupants were all pronounced dead on the scene. The assailants are at large, that's all the report for now back to the newsroom.**_

Divine looks with a cold stare at the screen

"so now it begins."- Divine says

"Do you think…"- Roger says

"Yes, the race begins."- Divine says

TBC...

* * *

**Commentary:**

**I decided to put Edward Snowden in the fanfic just because he adds value to the intelligence community. Its because of him most people are aware what was happening with the prism program. Also it seemed interesting to put Divine in a scene where she's having a meeting with someone from snowden stature. It adds value that to some extent that Divine is a legitimate threat. But the question is where does Divine's loyalty lie? Who will she be loyal to when the smoke clears? I want to know your theories about that. It'll be interesting indeed.**

**Since Sam's last name was officially released on yesterday's episode. I spelled it wrong so in this chapter I corrected it.**

**All reviews are appreciated as always :)**

**-Dk**


	6. First Move

**This chapter will attempt to answer at least one of the doubts about Divine's past and the reason why Berlin protected her.**

**Enjoy and all reviews are appreciated.**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Red's Safe house-10:45 am]

Liz was in shock of the news report that mentions that her boss Harold Cooper was shot and killed with 4 other people. In her search of trying to find answers, she went to Red's safe house after getting a call from Dembe to come and meet with Red.

"Where's Red?" Liz asked

Dembe didn't respond. Instead he lead her into a big spacious living room where Red was talking to Amir who just so happen to work for him with the objective to find Divine. Red looks at Liz and immediately felt relieved that she was ok. Red was actually worried because he thought that Liz might've been with Cooper in that car, he's glad she wasn't.

"Lizzie, thank you for coming at some short notice, I want you to meet Amir, and he's my old good friend and associate." Red says with a calm voice

"It's very nice to meet such a beautiful woman like yourself. Red you lucky bastard, always gets the most beautiful ladies. You got to tell me how you do it."

Amir smiles at Red however that comment made Red laugh in his typical fashion.

"No huge secret Amir but we will speak about it later. What can you tell me about that incident that happened in the news today?" Red says.

"That poor fella, it seems like that attack was perpetrated by Divine. She revolutionized that style of killing. I've only seen that in Latin America where I stayed at some places to evade the British government. Those crimes occur very fast. You can consider them "Homicide or Murder Express." Amir says matter of a factly.

"Homicide or Murder express?" Liz asks.

"Yes, in the time I worked for this one individual, he told me about that Divine had a gifted mind, which is why he protected her so much and raised her."

"You are talking about Berlin? You worked for Berlin?" She asks

"Once, it was more of a contract killing. He hired me to kill Divine. When I found out Divine's real age, I couldn't bring it to myself to kill her. Unfortunately, Berlin found out about it and decided to come after me. This when mines and red's path crossed. He saved my life."

Liz looked at red for a little bit, not believing what she had heard.

_Have you ever had a selfless moment in your life?_ That little flashback to the conversation that she had with Red at the insane asylum, that little statement began to haunt her memories. Red on the other had a very penetrating stare at Liz. He expressed little to no emotion in his face.

"This is how I meet Amir and knew of my brother's organization existence. He and I had several businesses together. I'm not going to mention them because that's irrelevant to the topic at hand. My point is Amir has decided to help us in search of Divine." Red says.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess you can come with Red and I now to the post office. You'll be working with Aram." She says.

"Who's Aram?" Amir asks.

"He's a very bright intelligent man who unfortunately is in bed with the feds." Red says in faked shame.

Amir agrees but says.

"No I can't show up without the rest of my equipment. I do apologize for that. But expect me to be there shortly."

* * *

[Post Office…11:00 Am]

Liz along with Meera, Aram, and Red where planning on Divine's next move.

"Aram, do you know where Lisa Marie Presley is now?" Meera asks.

Aram searched in his computer.

"Looks like Lisa is not in England but she seems to be in Los Angeles. According to Immigration it's says that Lisa landed half an hour ago in LAX." Aram says.

"Then I guess she's here to say hi to the Jackson Family"

Amir says while he appears with Dembe with his equipment which consisted of a laptop bag.

"Wow, this is huge." Amir says.

"Of course Amir it's the FBI, it was to be expected." Red says and smiles and hugs Amir to greet him.

"Can we focus back to the topic please?" Liz pleaded. "Lisa and the Jackson family are very close. More now if Michael being dead and all, if that Oprah interview taught me anything then it's that she might even visit his tomb."

"Are you a fan of either of them?" Meera asks

"No, but my cousin is quite fan of mj. I actually like his music but it's just a shame that it ended the way it did. I actually respect Lisa because of all of the people in his life, she really loved him." Liz asks.

"Well, Lizzie if that's the case then we need to get going. I have a plane waiting for us."

"I am not." Liz says

"No Lizzie, this time it isn't an option." Red interrupted.

They both left along with Dembe and Amir.

* * *

[Red's Jet]

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"If it's to protect you Lizzie then I take my chances."

Liz didn't know what to think of red anymore. He had mood swings just like he changed socks. But as soon as she got out of her thoughts, Red sat next to her on the plane.

"How can I make you forgive me about Sam?" Red says with a deep voice.

Liz closed her eyes as she felt red's lips on her shoulder and kissed her in her neck gently from behind. She felt her inhibitions going lower when she let out a small moan. But she finally reacted.

"Mm, I'm not going to forgive you for that." Liz says. Red stops from what he's doing.

"I never lied to you Lizzie. I had the opportunity to have done that. But, I knew you wouldn't forgive me if I did." Red stated matter of a factly.

Liz's thoughts ran cold. She was very confused about red, she wanted to kill red for taking the one thing that she cared for in her entire life but at the same time and for some strange reason. She needed him.

* * *

[Los Angeles, CA]

A woman who looked like she was in her mid-40s was walking into forest lawn memorial. She had in her hand sunflowers. She saw in her direction to the memorial park and elderly African American woman.

"Katie, it's good to see you again."

Katherine Jackson looked behind her and smiled.

"The same can be said to you Lisa." Katherine says. The women hugged each other. Lisa left her sunflowers in Michael's tomb and smiled.

"I'm back here my love." Lisa says and smiles as 2 tears came down.

"I can never understand why it didn't work with you and my son. You loved him very much." Katherine says.

They were too many people in the middle Mrs. J, His people, and my people including my mother, the media. His issues and mine as well. Lisa says.

It's no secret that many people were against their marriage. Many thought it was a shame but in reality they've been seeing each other for a very long time, more than people would realize. Unfortunately, the marriage came at eve of a dark period in Jackson's life that pretty much killed him on the inside.

"If it was just the two of us, then we would've still been together and he would be alive today." Lisa says

When Katherine was about to speak, another voice interrupted.

"You did save him; otherwise he would've died around 1995 or 1996."

Katherine and Lisa turned around and looked.

"Divine?" Both women said in unison.

TBC.


	7. Liz's Vow

**Hi, everyone. I hope you all celebrated Mother's day in delight. Here's a short chapter. I hope all of you guys enjoy**

**All reviews are appreciated**

**-Dk**

**Warning: "Colorful" Language. **

* * *

[Havenhurst; the Jackson Family House in Encino, California]

Divine, Lisa and Katherine were seated in the spacious living room couches.

"So let me get this straight, you were an employee of my son, looked after my grandkids and Lisa for a short period of time. Then, you vanished from the face of the earth and now the FBI is coming after you."- Katherine asks to Divine.

"As hard as it is to imagine, yes. Before I worked for your son, I was employed by a scientist who was brilliant as hell but his temper wasn't the very best. He was recently killed by the agency. I suspect that my former employer didn't erase my files the way I thought he would." –Divine responds.

"Why should I be involved in this? I haven't seen you in years since the Las Vegas affair back in 2008. – Lisa states

"Because most of the underworld knows the first job I did when I… was fired by former employer. They know that I worked for Michael Jackson and yourself for a protection job back several years ago. It's obvious that they will follow the lead. Since I'm sure one of them has talked already. If my memory serves me correct, they should be here in a couple of minutes or a couple of days…It's only a matter of time. –Divine points out

Katherine and Lisa look at each other and then at Divine. They knew that Divine had been loyal to them for years. Divine had respected the family wishes to not show up at the private funeral due to the hysteria it could cause within the world that Divine habituate in. However, she was given permission to attend the public funeral as a show of respect without being detected.

"I came to you guys so I can see the kids, say hi to mike and warn you two about the FBI. They question you two about it or at least the kids. Either way it goes, I want you guys to not say anything about me. Not yet. "– Divine Pleads.

As soon as Katherine was about to say something when all of a sudden 3 people walked into the room, It was Mj 3 kids. Divine turned around to see them and out of nowhere they all were glad to see Divine and hugged her.

"Hey Divine, where were you? " – Prince asked

"We missed you" – Paris and Blanket said

"I missed both of you too. It's been too many years. Listen guys this isn't a social call. In fact I'm here to tell warn you guys about something" –Divine proceed to tell them as well as Katherine and Lisa what to do.

[The Biltmore Hotel, Downtown Los Angeles]

"I am not sleeping in the same bed with you red." –Liz complains.

"It isn't my fault that there isn't any more rooms, much less that there was going to be some ridiculous award show of sorts. In fact I don't mind it at all Lizzie"- Red states and smiles

"How come Dembe gets a room to himself then?" –Liz asks

Red laughs as if the question amused him even more as Dembe just watched the argument in amusement as well.

"Honey, the bodyguards need their own space and besides he loves LA. Dembe loves city women especially the ones that got some spice to them….just like I when it comes to you." Red mentions his last statement with a deep whisper which sends Liz shivers down her spine.

"Ha ha ha, you are not getting lucky tonight red" – Liz mentions with a slight sarcastic tone.

Red smiles and says "We'll see about that."

"I think we should go into the Jackson family house first to interview the family first then locate Lisa Marie Presley." – Liz states

"Lizzie will still have time tomorrow to do just that and" –Red says but Liz interrupts.

"No, you don't get it. Cooper just died a couple of hours ago in what seems to be a typical drive-by shooting. I'm in a chase of somebody that is completely invisible to me. She seems to know more about me and since you won't give me the answers I want. In fact it seems you are hiding so much about me. You hide information about killing my father now you won't tell me about Divine either. What the fuck are you playing at? You know what, screw you, I will track her down all the way to the ends of this earth. With or without your help, got that? – Liz states angrily

Red is looking at Liz with slight hurt and worry. He planned to come to Los Angeles with Lizzie as a social affair not as a business on a blacklister chase. He was worried that maybe his Lizzie was starting to become obsessed with searching for Divine.

"If that's the case then we should hurry, time is money"- Red says and lets Liz takes the lead.

"Dembe, tell the staff to do what it says in this paper please meanwhile we are gone" – Red hands over the piece of paper to Dembe and walks towards Liz. A couple of minutes later Dembe shows up in the car and drives off.

[1 Hour later…Red's Rental Car]

Red and Lizzie reaches towards the Jackson family compound. They make way towards the intercom with a security camera. Liz got out of the car and pushed the button and one of the guards responded.

"Yes, May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm special agent Elizabeth Keen of the FBI; I need to know if Katherine Jackson is present?"- Liz states showing her FBI badge to the camera.

"She is here let me inform her and I'll let you in ok" -The guard said as he notified Katherine.

Liz got back into the car and two minutes later the gates opened Dembe drove ahead and went to park close by the house. Then he turned off the car and he along with Red and Liz got out of the car.

"Michael really did have a child's heart, I'll tell you that much" – Liz said

"It almost reminds me of something I would rather forget" – Red mentions with a nostalgic look on his face.

Liz looks at Red with a concern look on her face. She knew he was referring to his daughter. But, she didn't know much information about what red meant. So she decided to drop the issue for now.

"It's ShowTime" –Liz states

Red, Liz and Dembe walk in not knowing what to expect .

TBC...


	8. The Interview

**Hi everybody. I saw the blacklist finale and I kinda hated it. Of course the last moments I was marking out because of lizzie coming back to red. Lord that was something that brought a smile to my face. I really didn't expect Meera to get killed off. I always felt she would've been a great asset if the writers gave her a bigger role within the story. That's what happens when one gets very underused. But, I can understand though instead of killing off so many male characters instead they killed off one of the main women characters. I wonder how cooper can be used next season. I see the character with so much potential, I hope the writers use the cooper character properly.**

**But for the sake of my fanfic story, I'm keeping Meera around because later on in the story she will be very useful. **

**Ok enough of my rant, hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter though.**

**Any reviews are appricated**

**-Dk**

**Warning: "Colorful" Cussing Language.**

* * *

[Havenhurst; the Jackson Family House in Encino, California]

As Red and Liz walked into the house, they could see the interior decorating of the house had a 19th century feel to it. The maid took the hat and coat check for Red. Red was sort of delighted since it's been so long somebody had done that for him without him asking to do such a thing. Then, the maid led Red, Liz and Dembe to the living room. The living room was decorated in a way one would feel the queen of England lived there. Gold lamps with black shades, two rose themed couches, antique art and a fireplace. Liz saw Katherine sitting in the couch.

"You must be the agent bobby told me about, here sweetie take a seat" – Katherine said to Liz but as she saw Red and Dembe should couldn't help but to ask. "Do you gentlemen want anything to drink?"

"Yes, some moscato wine please. I like to travel but one of the things _I virtually hate _is the uncomfortable jetlag." – Red says with some humor

Katherine sends the maid to get a drink for red, as soon as the maid leaves, in comes Lisa Marie Presley and sees Agent Keen and then

"Raymond Reddington? My god is that you? I haven't seen you in like 20 years?" – Lisa said

Red of course laughs in amusement

"Yes Lisa, it's really me, I know, _such a long time coming_" – Red says as he gets up and hugs her

Liz and Katherine were beyond confused and shock to say the least.

"You two know each other?"- Liz asks perplexed

"_Of course_ we do agent keen. How do you think they got married virtually undetected?" – Red says

Liz realized that Red was involved in a one-time deal working for the two biggest celebrity figures in the world. But, now she got more questions than answers.

"Just you are the person we are looking for actually Lisa along with Mrs. Jackson and your grandkids. See I'm not sure about you Mrs. Jackson if your son said anything about a mysterious person we are searching for." – Liz says

"and just who are you looking for?"- Katherine asks

"A person nicknamed Divine. She is known for being the most elusive criminal far bigger than anybody we can ever imagine. Rumors have it that she worked for Michael and Lisa back in 2006 for protection services. Since nobody knows who she is or what she looks like, the agent wants any information that can be provided… so tell us about Divine" – Red explains

"As far as I know, My son never told me about this person. He was one who always kept his business a secret. Case in point when he married Lisa. I'm not sure if the children remember or even saw divine before." – Katherine says

"Is it alright if I can speak with your grandkids Mrs. Jackson?" – Liz asks.

"Sure No problem, I'll go get them, I'll be right back, excuse me" – Katherine says as she excuses herself to find mike's children.

"So Lisa, what can you remember about divine?" – Red asks

"I don't remember much, all I know is that divine never dressed to impress. Is not that she has no style, is that is done on purpose not call attention. When I met with her the few times during that year, she maintained a low profile. I don't remember where we met exactly but everybody in that place never called her by any name. "

"Did you or Michael hire divine?" –Liz asks.

"It was Michael who hired her first, something about she need a job since she was homeless and getting fired from security job. He called me to make sure I met with her. So I did and it was a back and forward type a thing." – Lisa explains.

"Was she ever alone or had company?" – Liz asks.

"I don't know, I can't answer that, the only person who knew all of that information was Michael. Michael told me that she was a person he trusted the most when most of the people around him turned against him…or like me left him there and never reached out or to check if he was ok."- Lisa says with a nostalgic look on her face

"Did your own kids know or had any contact with divine?" – Liz asks.

"No they didn't" – Lisa responds

At that point Katherine steps in with Prince and Paris and Blanket. Red and Liz smile at the kids.

"Lord, the kids have grown a lot since that unfortunate event. How is everybody holding up?- Red asks

"We doing ok" –responded the children.

"Kids, this is agent keen from the FBI, she just wants to ask you some questions about your father, it's for an investigation, is that ok?" - Katherine asks to the 3 kids

"It's ok with me – prince says

Paris and Blanket shake their heads agreeing with their brother. Liz smiles.

"Well then, do you know the people that used to hang around with your dad or work for your dad?"

"That's tricky, there were many people that used to work for our dad, but over the years they left the same way they came. The only people that stuck regularly were some 3 bodyguards, nanny and a chef. That was it." – Prince reply.

"Do any of you know about a person who was nicknamed divine?" – Liz asked.

"No, I can't recall if I even seen anyone with that pet name to be honest" – Paris says.

"Me either." – Prince says.

"I have no clue, I was too little" – Blanket says with a small laugh in the end.

Liz knew and was convinced that the kids knew nothing about the dealings their father had with divine. Red on the other hand had hopes that the kids had answers he was searching for. He rather was disappointed but understood them due to still coping with their father's death even though it happened 5 years ago. One can't simply get over the death of a close family member that easily and he knew better of what that experience was like.

"I think there's no more to be done here, thank you very much for the hospitality Mrs. Jackson. We truly appreciate it. I leave you my card if any possible updates happen. We believe that divine can try to reach out to all of you, if she does let me know" – Liz says as she gives out her business card to Lisa and Katherine.

"No problem, agent keen, we'll call if something happens – Katherine says

"the same can be said for me as well"- Lisa says as a well.

Red was drinking his wine and finished it

"Mm delicious wine, thanks for the hospitality and do you by any chance have any food left over. My friend and I are much fan of soul food. "– Red asked to Katherine

"No, we ran out of soul food I'm afraid" – Katherine says

"Damn, such a shame" – Red says

Red, Dembe and Liz walked out of the house to their car and drove out of the property. Meanwhile on the inside of the house, Divine slowly approached the living room area where Lisa, Katherine, Prince, Paris and Blanket.

"I'm glad they left, On behalf of myself, I would like to thank you for this favor. I know because of my past and everything. I made you all potential target of surveillance." – Divine said

"You've been loyal to my family. My son must've seen some goodness in you to take you in and give you food and a place to stay for a temporary time." – Katherine says.

"I saw that the agent gave you a card, may I look at it?" – Divine asked

Katherine gave her the card and divine wrote the number down on a small post it note then gave back the card to Katherine.

"Have you seen Lisa?"

"She went to my daddy's old room" – Paris says

* * *

[Red's car]

"That's why you said we had time in the world to find Lisa. You knew where she was." - Liz says

"Yes, I had my people keep an eye on her. It started a week ago." – Red said

Liz doesn't agree with red about how they do things but at this moment it didn't matter to her how was it done but if any of their methods produced results.

* * *

[Mj's Old Room, Jackson Family Home, Havenhurst, Encino CA]

Lisa was looking at old posters and pictures of her ex-husband and figures he admired. There was a picture or two of other women which put a smile to her face. She knew Michael wasn't a saint as the rest of the world saw. She knew when it came to other women; Michael can be a real seductive charmer, when he wanted to be. As she was about to leave, she heard a sarcastic laugh

"Remembering the times when mike got you jealous on purpose. Lord mike could be a pain in the ass when he wanted to be, but enough. My reason of coming up here, apart from visiting this room…Why did you cover it up and lied in front of Katie?" – Divine asked stand in a corner

"About my connection with reddington?"

"Oh no, not about that honey, I'm talking about when you said you haven't seen me in 2008 when we both know that's a load of bullshit. You know if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be living in England in fake blissful happiness most people crave." – Divine asks.

"So you knew about reddington?" – Lisa asks

"Of course I did, Michael kept me informed and he told me about lots of things except the story of you and him. It seems only fair now that you tell me the entire story. The story of you and Michael and we are not leaving this room until you tell me and I have the entire night to do so" –Divine smiles

* * *

[The Biltmore Hotel, Downtown Los Angeles]

Red and Liz return to their suite. As Liz gets in first, she sees the room decorated as if it were a romantic setting.

"What's this Red? " Liz asks

"It's my way of breaking the ice with you Lizzie. You can say is my way of seducing you and such. But, more importantly, right now if you want, I can answer some of your questions straight out that is depending on my mood _of course_. What do you say Lizzie?" Red asks.

TBC…


	9. Relaxing Night

**Hi to all my dear readers,**

**Sorry for the small delay but it seems college work is finally kicking my ass overtime, its been hard juggling my schedule. I want to give my readers the absolute best with every chapter I write. Hopefully that's being fulfilled. Although the reviews have been slowing down as of late, maybe because my story lost the spark? I'm not so sure, I hope it hasn't.**

**Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy the next chapter and this is what I would like to call...a peek in to divine's past. Don't worry red and lizzie are going to appear as well. **

**Enjoy**

**-Dk**

**PS: The italic writing is mostly a flashback scene and slight violence. **

* * *

[The Biltmore Hotel, Downtown Los Angeles]

"Are you serious red? Why now? – Liz says perplexed.

Red looks at her with this cold stare and thinks for a minute

"Of course I'm not going to say everything. Telling you everything would put you in great danger. I know that you said you've discovered something about your father. Now let's have a seat" – Red says

Red went to Liz's side and pulled the chair like any gentleman would so Liz could sit down then red sat down. A private waiter brought their dinner to them just as exact timing as Red said. The waiter gave aviation cocktail to Liz and some Jack Daniels whiskey to Red. Then their dinner and the waiter left.

"Sam's name was in the same files as the rest of the cases we've done, explain to me why." – Liz asks.

"Sam's only involvement is because of him being your father. As what he explain to me, the story goes that one night, an old friend of his came knocking on his door. It was his friend and he had with him a little girl. He told Sam "I have to leave town, please take care of her, and take her in as she was your own." Sam didn't hesitate twice and did what was right. The girl he took in... It was you Lizzie." – Red says.

Liz at that point has her flashbacks, the night of the fire, where a man grabbed her bunny, so much smoke and destruction surrounded her at the time. It brought some tears into her eyes just remembering that scene.

"I remember, it was my father who saved me that night" – Liz recounts

Red just looks at her with a look of empathy

"Berlin told me something before he died, that my father is alive." – Liz says then looks at red.

"Lizzie, your father died that night in the fire…he's dead. If you only knew who he really was and what he did, you would be in grave danger. I'm most certainly not going to tell you who he is, please understand that."- Red pleads

Liz just looks at red. She had mixed emotions, with the confession red made in regards to the night of the fire. She's confused on one hand, she does want to know everything about her past but on the other, she's scared that she'll learn about it as well.

"Did you tell me this because of Divine?" – Liz asks boldly

"Yes… what happen to cooper wasn't an accident and based on what Amir says. Divine is one of those people whom one shouldn't take lightly. She innovate the assassin's method of the murder express killing with the motorcycles, hitmen, and revolvers. What happen with Cooper and Ressler? They were just causalities in this war that they even didn't know were fighting against. I'm afraid that with my presence, berlin's murder and organization dismantling. Divine has become somewhat paranoid and decided to strike first to prove a point. Messing with her is like messing with a rattlesnake." – Red says.

"This is why she's #2 on your list reddington?" – Liz asks.

"One of the reasons, the rest I'm not sharing either. Lizzie, you must be patient. Good things comes to those who wait, you know that"

"Did you just quoted the movie the silence of the lambs?" –Liz asks.

"It's a good movie, I'll tell you that much." – Red responds.

* * *

[Westin Bonaventure Hotel and Suites, Downtown Los Angeles. 11 pm]

Divine was coming back from Encino, she got what she wanted from Lisa Marie Presley. They walked away on good terms. As she looks at the window, she pulls out a picture which it has her, roger and 2 other people during the berlin days. Then she got a sudden flashback.

* * *

[November 2006… Dublin, Ireland]

_A group of people were walking to this Irish mansion estate that had to be certain square miles and around it just the pure grass and forest on the countryside. The group of people consisted of Michael, His kid's nanny, his kids, bodyguards, divine, roger and 2 others._

_"__Grace, can you be in charge of the kids for tonight, I have business matters to attend to" –Michael says to grace as he along with divine's team in the couch_

_"__Ok kids say good night to your daddy now"- Grace says to the kids. The kids go and hug Michael as he have them a kiss on the cheek for good night. Then after he safely sees the kids went off to bed. He turns his attention to divine and her team. "Ok I kept my end of the deal, I got you out of Germany and I let you travel with me to Bahrain. So I need to know what I get out of this. I don't need extra help, I got everything I need"_

_"__You can never be so short of bodyguards, you're a big target mj" –Roger says._

_"__It's not necessary for new bodyguards, the ones I have were trained by the best federal agencies in America and"_

_"__Then put one of us to the test, Mr. Jackson. Your bodyguards maybe trained by the FBI or CIA but we have been trained by the best and I'm not talking about agencies. My friends have been trained by one criminal who can be considered a science wizard. I, on the other hand was trained by the best criminals in the world. Put one of us to the test and you decide if we are worthy of you. We won't ask a dime out of you because we know about your financial situation. It's a good deed and no one pays for good deeds." – Divine says._

_Michael analyzed divine very carefully and called on his best bodyguard Wayne. "For a confident young girl, I will accept your challenge and I challenge you to go up against one of the best bodyguards on the team."_

_Divine's team looks at her and she has this non-expression look on her face and she gets up and says "ok your highness, show the way" in a her very sarcastic sense of humor_

_Divine, her team along with Michael and his bodyguards went to the gym room of the estate which were only black mats and divine and Wayne stood there like they were going to fight in a boxing match_

_"__Sir, are you sure you want me to do this she's just a kid" – Wayne says_

_"__Don't worry about it Wayne, give me your best and I'll give you mine" –Divine says in response._

_The match was on and as Wayne was going to attack divine, she proceed to kick Wayne in the head with force knocking him down and as soon he was down she proceed to grab his legs up and kick him in the family jewels and put him in a lock where she grab one of his legs and bend it with her knee as she kneel and grabbed Wayne's short hair and pull him back hard and took out her gun and cocked it. Wayne was screaming in pain. _

_Michael on the other hand was shock to see one of his bodyguards almost about to be ripped in half by someone almost less than twice his size_

_"__Ok, ok stop you proved your point" –Michael pleaded with divine_

_Divine let Wayne go and went to a cooler and took out an ice pack and from her pocket got out some Tylenol and gave it to Wayne._

_"__Here you go fella, put some ice on ya head and then drink these pills, you should be good as new in two days"- Divine says as she gave a gentle smile to Wayne. She helps Wayne up and lets Wayne walk out the pain on his own. Michael as well as divine's team were in shock._

_"__How old are you?" – Michael asks to divine?_

_"__I'm the youngest of the team, I'm 13 years old sir"- Divine responds_

_"__I never saw a skill such as yours for such a young girl. I'm intrigue to know about you, don't think of it as weird but its perplexing to see how a girl so young can be a leader of a crew which seems to be composed of 16 – 18 years old." – Michael says_

_"__Well, life does that to ya, ya know" – Divine responds_

_"__I can imagine, I'm sure you guys are tired for the jetlag you guys can stay in the estate and we will talk about your jobs in the morning ok, accept the deal?" – Michael asks as he extends his hands_

_Divine smiles and says "Sure thing mj, you got a deal" she accepts Michael's handshake_

* * *

Divine smiles remembering when she had to prove herself to Michael when all of a sudden she saw a golden eagle flying, she knows that the war to fend off against the FBI and her silent enemies that she knows there after her is just brewing. She's taking the view peacefully because she knows she won't have much peaceful nights after tonight.

_TBC…_

* * *

**_Commentary_**

**_Inspiration came from the movie silent of the lambs and the crow. I watched both of those movies and I can understand now why they are called classic cult movies. _**

**_On a different note, would you guys like a chapter just dedicated answer the everlasting burning questions you may have for the character divine. Sort of like a Character Q&amp;A. Where Divine can answer the readers questions you guys put in your reviews. I may do one for Red and Liz as well depends on your demand for it._**


	10. Special Edition Chapter

**This is a short special edition chapter. Believe me it's vital because it will be referred in a future chapter. I promise you. It's what I mentioned about in the last chapter about a Character POV Q&amp;A. But, this is in the Divine's perspective of things.**

**To my two frequent reviewers Rayofthedawn and Rebeccabraxton. Thank you very much for your kind reviews from the bottom of my heart. I always feel happy when I read your reviews of liking my story and if nothing else, I'll continue to write this story if only two people read it and review. **

**I read reviews some are good and some aren't but I always pay attention, it helps me grow as a writer. It's kind of my first fanfiction here and written after taking 4 years of absence from writing. Either way reviews are a motivation for me to continue and write for all of you wonderful readers, active or ghostly lol.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Special Edition Chapter: The Video Recording.]

Divine sits in a chair in a dark background, dressed in black and wearing a ski mask wearing a fedora on her head. She's facing the camera when adiri gives her the signal and records.

_"__To anybody who is watching this, possibly the public, reddington, or even special agent Elizabeth Keen and the entire FBI and U.S Government. I don't give a damn who's watching this. But, if you are watching this, then you are just as curious to whom I am". – Divine laughs sarcastically but continues. _

_"__I'm Divine herself. I'm sorry my face isn't shown in full view but understand in the position that I'm under and most certainly my voice will be scrambled enough so you won't detect my real voice. Anyway, to business, I know you've been looking for me. Hell, it's the biggest news in the underworld. The mythical Divine being chased by the US Government especially after the Assistant Director's tragic mishap. All I have to about that is monkey see, monkey do." – Divine breathes to relax herself and looks back at the camera_

_"__People ask me why I ever aligned myself with someone like Walter Reddington alias Berlin. Many people see berlin as a crazy son of a bitch and you're right. He was one. But, you can never label a person one sided when you see the other side. I won't reveal much here because quite honestly we will meet officially. I have two messages. First, Raymond Red Reddington I know you're in bed with the FBI. I know your philosophy of an enemy of my enemy is my friend crap. Let me assure you that it might've worked for berlin. But it isn't going to work for me. Berlin might've exposed me by not erasing my file properly when you people were after him. But, I don't fear the FBI. If I get captured then oh well, shit happens. Second is for the Special Agent Elizabeth Keen. I know that you have many questions about me or yourself. Let me assure that some of the questions are better being unanswered. The one question I can answer you is who is Divine? Divine is a great temptation to have just like gold. See the gold for many is a hope for the infinite power, wealth. Many take risks just to capture it. Some achieve it and some fell into despair, shallow of its former self if you will. Always bet on the gold because one can get lucky but then again there's always the black. One thing for sure is that nothing is for sure."_

_Recording ends._

_TBC._


	11. First Clue

**My Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry for not posting a chapter for days. Due to my finals coming up, I'm afarid i'll be hella busy trying to study. But, I decided to leave with this chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.**

**For those who love solving mysteries, I guess this chapter can be dedicated to you...sorta**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Sicily, Italy-10 pm]

A man was walking to an alley. The alley looked very serene place to be. The man kept walking into he saw a bodyguard and the bodyguard pointed at the distinguished gentleman who was wearing a suit. The gentleman was patiently waiting. The man walked to the gentleman.

"Luciano, divine….Divine has resurfaced."- The man tells the gentleman with a broken English accent.

"How do you know this?"- Luciano asks the gentleman

"It's in the news; it has been said that Divine shot a very important man in America, the FBI are after her." -The man said in a great worry

"Do you know where she can be?" – Luciano asks the man.

"No" - The man replied

"It's ok, don't worry about it, here's your prize." – Luciano said as he gave the man an envelope full of dollars.

"Thank you sir" – He turned to walk away, happily counting the money when soon after he felt his brain busted out and fell down. Luciano shot the man in the head and got his money back. But, he also searched for something in the man's pocket and took out the flash drive.

"You stupid man, you should've join our side."- Luciano says before he leaves with his bodyguard.

* * *

[Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, Washington D.C-9 am]

Liz and Red were returning to DC after the failed trip from Los Angeles. But, as soon as they touched down Washington D.C, they were met by Special Agent Walter Gary Martin with Merra Malik and Aram and rest of the FBI.

"Agent Martin, I wonder why are you even here?" – Red questions

"How funny Reddington." Agent Martin says sarcastically. "I'm here because you all, we are going to have a word in the post office, so I suggest that you, agent keen and your bodyguard to come with me"

Red looked very displeased because he had hoped to continue his venture with Liz in the plan but sadly it wasn't to be while Liz and Dembe looked very tired and all they wanted was sleep. Reluctantly, they had no other choice but to accompany the rest of the FBI.

[10 minutes later-The War Board Room, Post Office]

"Well, now that all of you are here. With the recent loss of the Assistant Director Harold Cooper, it's come to my attention that you 3 agents along with reddington are the only surviving members of this task force. Now the logical thing to do is decommission this task force. But, my superiors have suggested instead that in this search will unite some members of the CIA. It turns out the CIA have been trying to track her for years." – Agent Martin says

"Wait, are you sure about this? Why would the CIA be interested in Divine?"- Liz asks facing Agent Malik.

"Divine has had meetings with some people that my agency would consider a danger, giving them weapons and the equipment necessary to put any attack on any soil that they wished. "- Agent Malik replied

Red just looks with his usual non-expression look. He knew that there was someone who would know about such information and it looked like he would have to pay him a visit when he had the chance.

* * *

[One month later-Liz's Apartment]

With the CIA working with the FBI on the Divine case, it seems that Liz had her fair share. No leads on the case to move forward. As she and red worked on other cases to put the remaining blacklisters in jail. Liz still wasn't satisfied with the job she has done. She still wanted to have Divine face to face, she soon realized that she had become what Ressler was years ago when he was chasing Reddington all over the world. Then she got a phone call.

"Keen?"

"Liz we got a lead on the Divine case, come to the post office quickly"- Agent Malik said before hanging up

Liz got up eagerly, she had dream of this day happening for a month and now she was going to see what type of lead would lead them to catch divine.

* * *

[Plume's Restaurant- 5 pm]

Red was walking into the restaurant when he saw the person he was looking for and he sat down in the empty seat.

"What are you doing here Ray? You can't come when you pleased unannounced"

"I tried calling you before Alan but I don't have much patience when it comes to you."- Red says in a calm serious demeanor. "But I'm here because I wonder if it was you who gave the orders to the CIA to find Divine? I seriously don't get it, what has divine ever done to you? "- Red says laughing because he saw the whole ordeal as amusing.

"Ray, maybe you didn't realize this but Divine knows about our partnership ray. Years ago I send some spies to Bahrain where they spotted Divine with a folder; in that folder it contains your files and mine as well as the rest of my group. I can't have her expose anything to congress or the president. It sure as hell doesn't benefit the both of us"- Fitch says.

"Well, well, well Alan, how many skeletons are you hiding in the closet that I don't already know about?" – Red says in his typical sarcastic humor

"Let me remind you, we aren't friends but me as well as my circle have agreed to help you. We helped you on the berlin case. Now, you must return us the favor Ray." – Fitch says

"You're right Alan, we aren't friends. Although the information you gave me lead me to a patsy, I am thankful that you helped me escape." – Red states as he gets up to get ready to leave

"Either you help us Ray or I may have to take certain actions to convince you to help us…by the way how's that agent keen doing."- Fitch says with a smile.

Red turned and looked at Fitch with a cold stare.

"Alan the last time you provoked me, it didn't end so well, I suggest don't start now. Let me think about it and I'll get back to you tomorrow morning" – Red says as he leaves

* * *

[Liz's Car-5:30 pm]

Liz went to the post office and interrogated one criminal who claimed to have seen divine at one point at DC years ago. He gave her a restaurant she goes to in DC. She was heading there with Merra Malik. The restaurant was none other than Sacafical Lamb. It's an Indian restaurant which was in a residential area. They got out and went inside the restaurant. Inside, it felt like a very traditional feel like one would be in India or in Pakistan. As Liz and Merra entered and sat down to scope the area. Liz saw a drape with two shadowy figures talking and eating.

"Merra, why are there drapes covering those two people over there?" –Liz says as she points at the drape

Merra looks in the same direction. "In India since they don't believe in conference rooms all that much, they have drapes to give business people some privacy to talk about their business, I suppose" -Merra responds.

[Drape Section, Sacrificial Lamb Restaurant]

"We got company."

The other person stops eating and turns around, sees Liz and Merra waiting patiently for their food and talking amongst themselves.

"Well, son of a bitch, adiri, this is about to get interesting. If we get lucky we might make it out of agent keen's wrath" –Divine says laughing in a sarcastic humor

TBC..


	12. Unsuspected

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter recently. I had college finals and that was stressing me out. But, now that I'm done with those obligations. I can now post chapters frequently or at least a lil more regularly. **

**Hopefully this chapter is to all's liking and there will be a reference to a character of a particular show most people like...read the chapter to find out.**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Drape Section, Sacrificial Lamb Restaurant]

"So what do we do now?" adiri asks

"Call roger, tell him to get his ass in NYC by tomorrow and come back" –Divine replies but as soon as a waiter comes in the drape section. Divine silences herself and adiri gets out calling roger.

"Are you guys doing ok" – A waitress asks

"Honey, I need you to get me your manger Rahim Patel. It's not you honey but he and I have some business we need to discuss" – Divine reassuring the waitress with a soft smile

Divine knew the waitress would've misinterpreted her request as it would've meant she wasn't doing her job. She knew and understood people's emotions; I guess you can say that Berlin had much influence on her way of thinking.

Minutes later Rahim was at Divine's table.

" Ha Divine, so much pleasure to have you back here" – Rahim says as he and divine give a gentle hug and sits down next to her.

"I know, Rahim but it's not for a social conversation. It turns out that two FBI agents are here to interrogate you about me and my whereabouts. " – Divine says but Rahim starts to panic.

"What! I knew it… I knew that sooner or later they would find out…you promised me no one would harm me or my business what's wrong with you." – Rahim responses in a low anger tone of voice

"Relax….you being paranoid is expected. Besides I can't control what other people say. Remember that meeting I had five years ago in this restaurant…the one responsible trashing your store. I believe he had something to do with this. Don't worry I will take care of that problem." – Divine reassures Rahim

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" – Rahim asks

"Just say about that meeting I had with him and the other guy and the aftermath since none of your employees currently know me, it's easier for them to let the case dropped."- Divine says

Rahim looks at Divine with a confused expression; he didn't understand why she requested that. He was expecting that she would ask him to keep silence. But, he didn't reply or ask why. He trusted that Divine knew what she was doing.

"Ok Divine, I will do what it takes to protect you but I won't be able to stall them for long if they decide to look around. You need to make your escape quickly."- Rahim says

"Let me handle the rest Rahim…just worry about your skin, I worry about the rest" - Divine responds

With that, Rahim left and adiri came right back in.

"Divine, there was an incident in Sicily, one of our assets was gunned down apparently somebody shot him in the back of the head and said his wallet wasn't taken and that only one item from his key chain was missing. It was an usb flash drive."

Divine's eyes stopped any movement and her mouth didn't say anything. You can say a cold shock ran through her veins.

"Son of a bitch." – Divine says repressing her anger.

"What was so important about that Italian?" – Adiri asks.

"If I were to tell you adiri, it would put you in a great risk. I wouldn't want that. "– Divine replies as she looks on where Liz and Meera are eating where Rahim was getting close. She couldn't stop staring at Liz. Her thoughts go back to that time where it was the moment the catalyst of her mission truly began.

* * *

[Liz and Merra]

"Hi, I'm guessing you are the two female agents that wanted to speak to me. I'm the owner of this restaurant. My name is Rahim Patel."

"I'm agent Merra Malik with the CIA and Special Agent Elizabeth Keen from the FBI. We are here because we are investigating a person who only is known by the alias Divine. We hear from a testimony that she and him had a meeting here years ago. What do you know about that meeting Mr. Patel. – Merra asks.

"I…I didn't know who they were until after….I'm not a criminal...I...I" –Rahim starts to stutter.

"It's better to tell us Mr. Patel. You are not in trouble but we need to know what happen. " –Liz reassured him

"Ok, it was five years ago. I was here with one of my employees. Then, one girl who had to be 16 years old and young man who was in his early 20s and two older men, one had to be fifty and the other in his mid-20s. They had a meeting here and were talking and joking. All of a sudden big fight happens between the two men. They both destroyed my store. I didn't call anyone because it was just awful…my mum build this store and she died just 2 weeks before. That's what hurts the most" – Rahim says with a sad look on his face

Merra and Liz both had a very sad look on their face.

"I'm sorry about your loss Mr. Patel." – Liz says and Merra just nods agreeing with her

"How did you rebuild this back?" – Meera asks.

"Community shipped in when they heard about it. But it barely covered just for the damages I had to pay. But, that girl came to my home and gave me $800,000 to rebuild my restaurant. God bless her soul. I tried asking her name but she never gave me a name until I got a letter from her then I never saw her again. In that letter said that she was sorry for the incident and hopefully I was doing well and told me her name. She said that her name was Divine.

Merra was in shock and Liz's blood ran cold. She soon realized that her profile of Divine had been all wrong. Was it possible that Divine actually had a good side to her?

"Do you have that letter with you?" – Merra asks

"No, my ex-wife had a jealous rage moment and threw away any letters I got including from other people. I'm sorry to not be of much help. But, that's all I know."- Rahim says

* * *

[Drape Section]

"Divine, we need to go."- Adiri gently reminds Divine.

Divine snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah, let's go." – Divine says as they both left the restaurant through the back door. As soon as they both step out and walk to their car. Divine sees a homeless man standing there with a sign in Spanish that says and translate _Homeless veteran. I'm a person who can't work anymore since I'm disabled. I haven't eaten in week, any help would be greatful. _Divine felt bad for the man and saw a taco food truck and decided to go by two tacos and a soda and went to the veteran and gave it to him

"For you, mate. Thank you for your service even though this government doesn't always appreciates what you do." – Divine says as she gives the food to the homeless veteran

"Thank you, bless your heart" – he says as he starts eating.

Divine smiles warmly as adiri approaches to her smiling; Adiri knows that Divine can be just or more dangerous person than the next person. But, a small part of him adored the good side of Divine especially when she did nice things for other people. As they both turned to go to their car Liz was staring directly at them on the other side of the street. Divine and Adiri didn't say a word and went back to their car and left.

* * *

[Merra's Car]

Liz gets back to Meera's call as she finishes talking on the phone

"You are not going to believe this, I spoke with Aram. He says based on the descriptions we gave him of the people Rahim says Divine with years ago. It's not good." - Meera says

* * *

[Red's Car]

"Mr. Reddington, it seems Divine not only had business with affluent people. She also had business with...well see it for yourself."- Dembe says as he gives a yellow manila folder to Red and it was labeled

_Walter White "Heisenberg"_

_Meth Kingpin_

TBC…..


	13. Under Pressure I

**Dear Readers,**

**This is a two part chapter and umm things will be getting well steamy and complex.**

**It's much rather that you guys read the chapter.**

**Reviews are appricated**

**Ps: Some sexual content...well not much of importance.**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Red's Car]

Red was looking at the folder with a confused looked on his face

"I thought he was dead" – Red says

"No one knows Mr. Reddington. I've contacted several of the people who might know about this type of thing and they all don't know if he's truly dead or alive." – Dembe says to Red

As red continue to search within the papers in the manila folder, he comes across a name that he knows fairly well.

"I think is about time to do a small trip" – Red says.

"You want me to call agent keen to tell to be prepared for this trip?"- Dembe says

Red just thought about it for a minute. Even though in the past, he would've included Liz in every operation he felt necessary to take her. But, in this occasion he wanted to find her for himself, even if it meant that Liz would be incredibly pissed off at him for doing so.

"No, not this time my friend, we got work to do." – Red says

Dembe didn't respond and just turn on the car and drove to another safe house

* * *

[2 days later]

Divine arrived with Adiri in New York City and they went to one of Divine's apartments in Midtown Manhattan.

"Adiri I want you to go, spend time with your family. You need it"- Divine says looking at him with a deep penetrating look

"Are you sure about that, I mean I don't"- Adiri says but he's interrupted

"Don't worry adiri, besides I don't have a family to worry for much, you on the other hand do. I wouldn't want them to think that you are neglecting your family because of me. I ruined people's life enough as it is"- Divine says with a sad tone in her voice

Adiri was very confused but at the same time frustrated because he wishes for Divine just to open up to him but at the same time he senses that Divine doesn't do it as easily. He's intrigued by Divine's presence and just her in general.

"Ok, I'll go but if you need anything, let me know"- Adiri says

"Sure thing" – Divine replies with a small warm smile

But, before adiri left, he gave divine a kiss on her cheek very slowly. Divine closed her eyes for a minute and as adiri smiled and left. Divine was in cloud nine for a short while. But, those feeling were eradicated when

"Ohhh yes like that Daddy…fuck"

Divine was highly suspicious and confused but decided to take out her .357 Magnum Revolver that she had in her travel bag and cocked it to see what was going on. As she reaches to her bedroom, the sexual moans begin to get louder and she opens the door silently and smoothly. She saw and recognized the two people it happened to be Roger and the girl she recused from getting raped Christine. Roger was on top of her missionary position as they both were lost in the pleasure of sex with Christine scraping roger's back as she moaned in ecstasy. Divine just saw them for a couple of seconds seeing as they didn't realized she was there she put her gun down and took out a spray can horn, sat down in leather chair sofa and honked it. Roger and Christine stopped at what they were doing looking at Divine petrified and hiding their naked bodies in the bed sheets.

"As fun as that show was, it got a little boring for my taste" – Divine says putting the horn down where the gun was.

"What the fuck was that for?"- Roger says

"One thing is that you are in my house, therefore I can do whatever the fuck I want. Second I don't appreciate this shit in my bed now dude get up and get yourself fresh up, both of you. Meet me in the living room in five minutes – Divine says as she gets up and leaves to go to the bedroom

"Will she kill us?" – Christine asked

"No highly doubted it" – Roger says

"This isn't your house isn't it" –Christine asked

"No it isn't" – Roger says

* * *

[Liz's apartment]

Liz has moved out of her house since she found no reason in keeping it so she moved to a new small comfortable place with Hudson the dog. She was going to go to the jail again to interview the prisoner who told her about Divine's meeting with Heisenberg in that restaurant. She spent all day yesterday working with the DEA to update herself on Walter White's Life from a high school chemistry teacher to being a cold hearted, ruthless kingpin and quite arguably the best meth cook in all of New Mexico. She has also been trying to get a hold of red but no response from either Red or Dembe. She noticed Red was acting distant towards her. She really doesn't understand why the change in Red's communication. So she tried again. This time Red answers the phone.

"Ha Lizzy, good to hear from you. although I don't appreciate being called over 5 times while I was having on my day off." – Red says in his typical humor.

"Don't sass me Red, since when do you have days off?" – Liz asks

"Since yesterday but anyway now you have my attention, so any advancements on the Divine case?" – Red asks

"Yes a small new lead, Someone from federal prison his name Jesse Pinkman, he told us where he had the meeting with Divine and Walter white who called himself Heisenberg."- Liz says

Red listens carefully

"Lizzie, what do you know about Heisenberg?" – Red asks

"Well, He was responsible for the production of meth in this country, he was a high school chemistry teacher..." – Liz says but it's interrupted

" Lizzie, Heisenberg made one of the purest meth in this world that was called Blue sky, legend has it that with one snort, smoke or injection it kept you high for days much better than the crap that the government produces called let's see Viagra the blue pill" – Red says

Liz has a confused or much rather awkward look on her face

"Sexual innuendos Red?" - Liz asks

"You can say that but sooner or later we will be in that ride you and I…of how far I can take you.. I know you want that Lizzie." – Red says with a deeper voice tone.

Liz almost lost her balance for a minute. Damn him she thought. Damn for feeling this way towards him. She always wondered and in some part of her wants to explore with red's sexual side. But she reminded herself of the case.

"Don't try to distract me red" – Liz says

"Walter reached out to me years ago to open up some markets overseas but I never gave him my time of day, his brother in law was in the DEA. So it wouldn't benefit me in the slightest"- Red says

"What his brother in law in the DEA" – Liz asks in shock as she writes it down in her notepad

"Like you heard, I'm betting he reached out to Divine for that business deal. My advice is out this informant in protective custody because if Divine finds out of this. I'm sure she will take matters in her own hands, if she hasn't already" –Red says as a matter of fact as he hanged up

"Red, Red hello?...Damn it" – Liz says as she hang up and decided to go to the post office to alert everyone.

* * *

[Albuquerque, New Mexico…Red's Rental Car]

"Are you sure he might know?" – Dembe says.

"He's the sleaziest man that I've ever known. He knows everyone so as far as I'm concerned yes he knows about Divine." – Red says as they get out of the car and go walking into a strip mall that has a banner that says

_Better Call Saul…Saul Goodman and Associates_

_TBC._

* * *

**Commentary:**

**One question I want to leave is why do majority of criminals, regular and even the elite protect Divine from ever being found out? I'm interested to knowing people's theories on that regard**


	14. Under Pressure II

[Saul Goodman and Associates… Albuquerque, New Mexico]

Red walks into Saul's office with Dembe.

"Goodness look at you, you haven't changed a bit…I see you are still doing those sleazy commercials are we?"- Red says laughing

"You haven't changed at all red, I see your sarcastic humor is still intact" – Saul says

They both embrace each other in a hug of good friends.

"So red what is it that I can do for you, business gone wrong, laundering in new markets?"- Saul asks.

"No, Saul. I'm beyond that." – Red says

"C'mon red, I can give you the best defense money can buy" – Saul states.

"So as the other 5 lawyers working for me and are at my service. But what you can tell me about Heisenberg meeting with Divine in 2009?" – Red questions

"What?"- Saul says

"You heard me"- Red says

"You know my policy about my clients business, I don't ask what happen, I just do what I'm paid to do"- Saul says but then he realizes that he just dugged himself under

"If that's the case then here" – Red gives him 2 stacks of 100 dollar bills

Saul just looks back at the money then at Red

"Saul, this is important otherwise I wouldn't be here at all. Tell me about Divine now before I lose the little patience I still have" – Red warned Saul in a very low serious tone.

"Ok, ok. Walt came in here one day very paranoid. See he had a very disruptive relationship with his distributor named Gus Fring. Walt felt he was going to get double crossed by him. So he wanted to disappear along with his family but when that was no longer an option, he came to me to figure out a plan to eliminate Gus and he needed some supplies to build a bomb. So I send my contact to find Divine. He knew her, I didn't, and I never did. After Divine gave my contact the supplies, Walt got a hold of her through my contact and set up the meeting, that's all I know, I swear red. – Saul says pleading for him life.

"Who was your contact's name?"- Red asks

"Mike Emherhardt, he was my guy who was a PI and cleaner when requested."- Saul says

"Where can I find him"- Red asks

"Don't bother, he's dead. He left a daughter and granddaughter but she's too young and didn't know anything of her granddaddy's business affairs. The same can be said about his daughter as well, they were estranged but at least they behave civil when it came to the granddaughter." – Saul Says

"It's a pity that you may not know much"- Red says

"There is only one person who may help you…his name is Jesse Pinkman. He was Walt's partner and was in the meeting with Divine. He's held up in a federal prison in Washington D.C. He might tell you more." – Saul says.

Red looked at Saul and then said his goodbyes to Saul and left his office and went back to the car with Dembe

"Dembe, I need you to get agent keen and tell her that Jesse is the only one who had seen Divine in person, if she hasn't already , she better put him in protective services now" – Red says as Dembe makes the call to Liz

* * *

[United States Penitentiary, Lee County…near Pennington Gap, Virginia]

Jesse Pinkman was arrested and charged in Virginia with selling meth after moving out of New Mexico. He is currently serving 30 years in prison. He virtually is a broken soul who has nothing to gain or to lose. When he talked to Elizabeth Keen, he was relcuant but after realizing the opportunity he had to get back at Divine for that incident that happen in that restaurant, he decided to say what he knew. But after hearing that Divine wasn't there, he was more than welcome to talk to FBI.

He went in to have his normal shower and then came into his cell and was changing into his orange jumpsuit when suddenly 5 inmates began to beat him up until one of them took a rope and tied Jesse by the neck and then pulled him up his bed and tied the rope to the sealing and then pushed Jesse at front and the torture began. Minutes later Jesse hung there dead.

* * *

[Liz's Office 5 minutes later]

"I'm sorry agent keen but that inmate committed suicide not so long ago"

That's the type of news she didn't want to hear. Liz had put him in suicide watch but apparently something happened that the guards didn't watch him carefully as they should've had.

* * *

[Divine's apartment….Midtown Manhattan, NYC]

"How long have you two been, well you know?"

"For like two weeks"- Christine says

"Hell, I mean I saved you from a rape and then 2 weeks later you are fucking one of my best friends. Go figure"- Divine says

"Look, I know that doing it in your house wasn't right and I would like to apologize for it but I really like her and I know that with your blessing, it would be great for the both of us"- Roger says

Divine looks at them very intensely

"Ok, ok. I have no problem with you two being official but next time find your own place or if you can't at least tell me so I can charge a proper fee. I mean it's only fair"

"Deal"- Christine and Roger says

Then Roger's phone rang and he picked up and then after a few minutes he hanged up

"It's done" – Roger says to Divine

"Well now, it's one less problem right?"- Divine says with a small smile

TBC….


	15. Pandora's Box

**My Dear Readers, this chapter is a lot more narrative than usual but please do be patient. This is also the chapter where the famous Divine video appears which was recorded in the special edition chapter.**

* * *

[Liz's Apartment]

Liz is at her apartment. She's had a long day, after her called with the prison guard and went to see what happen and she saw Jesse Pinkman's body. She understood quickly that it wasn't of an apparent suicide but much rather a work made by some outside element. That outside element was Divine. When she left the prison, she was incredibly pissed off because no matter how close was to discovering Divine and her organization, someone turned out dead.

As she began to study Divine very intently, she began to put the pieces of what she knew about the case. Divine worked for Michael and Lisa Marie in 2006 while Red worked with them in 1994, a 12 year difference. Divine worked for Berlin who happened to be Red Reddington's Brother Walter. But apart from being what appears to be a contract killer, she also helps out people. Nothing made any sense to her, was Divine really full of contradictions?

While she was thinking all of these thoughts in mind, her cellphone rang and when she looked the caller id said

_Nick's Pizza_

Liz picked up the call

"Lizzie, I'm calling to know what happen with Jesse Pinkman?"- Red asks

"He's Dead Red, officially he killed himself but when I saw his body. It wasn't a suicide; someone killed him inside his cell." – Liz says

"It means that Divine got to him before you FBI did"- Red says unhappy with the news.

"I think we have another mole in our hands red."- Liz says

"No I don't think so" – Red says matter of a factly

"Why would you say that"- Liz asks.

"It's not too safe on the phone where are you?" – Red asks

"In my new place" – Liz answers

"Finally you moved out of that big house" – Red says in his light humor

"Don't sass me red, anyway here's the address- Liz says as Red writes it down

"I'll be there in short notice"

Red hangs up

Liz puts the phone aside and goes back obsessively thinking about Divine. She begins to wonder if this is how Ressler felt when he was chasing red all over the world. The only difference is Ressler knew who red was and looked like. Even though chasing red wasn't an easy task for anyone but at least there was a picture of him. While with Divine is like chasing a ghost to no ends.

Then a knock on the door, thinking it was red she got up and opened the door and instead of seeing red, it was a man from FedEx.

"I have a package to give to Elizabeth Keen"- FedEx guy says

"It's me" – Liz responds

Liz signs in the package and the FedEx guy take his leave. It was a manila envelope with her address which was very odd considering it didn't have a return address and usually FedEx doesn't deliver packages that don't have any return address. But, curiosity took her in and she opened the manila envelope and it turned out it was a cd in a case with a paper that had newspaper letters that summed up only two words

_Play Me_

Liz was not sure what to make of those words but instead of questioning any longer she took out her laptop and put the cd in and after realizing the first couple of minutes when she heard

"_I'm Divine herself"_

"Holy shit"- Liz's reaction

* * *

[Midtown Manhattan, NYC…Divine's apartment]

Divine was resting in her bed, of course after cleaning it up from being used a hotel quickie. She couldn't sleep at all being tired from all the traveling. She remembered that faithful night that changed her life forever and beyond recognition. She contacted her people in Sicily which is the mob who control the territory and she confirmed her suspicions that that organization that has been after her for years has definitely been the people that killed her asset. She realized that the leader of that organization won't stop until she's eradicated and no longer a threat. She went to her dresser and searched until she pulled out a picture of the berlin days where she was with her team. She realizes that only her and roger are the last two surviving members of that team that broke away from Berlin. She gets sad every time she thinks about it especially when it happened the first time.

But then the door rings, she gets up but very weary. So she gets her trusty revolver and walks up and sees the doorhole and she recognizes the two females standing in her doorway

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you two here?" – Divine says opening the door and putting her revolver on the side

It was none other than Janet Jackson and Lea Michele. They both had a good relationship with Divine. Divine was instrumental in Janet's marriage to her current husband Qatari billionaire Wissam Al Mana since Wissam and Divine have been friends since their initial business in Qatar in business deals.

However, her relationship with Lea Michele is far more complex since she came into the picture after Cory Monieth's death when Divine reached out to Lea because Cory was at a party she organized in Canada that day. Divine was there by Lea's side to see if she needed anything and even gave her secret routes lea could've used to travel in Los Angeles and New York so she wouldn't be spotted while she refuge in family and friends. Lea was truly grateful to Divine for that and actually invited her to the music studio while recording her album in Los Angeles to talk about everything especially July 13, 2013 when it was to be Cory's last day in earth.

"Yea, we wanted to see you"- Lea says

"How did you two found out where I lived"- Divine asked since she rarely had any visits apart from her Roger and Adiri

"Remember before this place was yours it was my brother's" – Janet says referring to Michael.

"Oh yea, I forgot, it's been a long time since I stepped into this place and actually stayed here"- Divine laughs embarrassed

It's no secret that Michael always had a soft spot for divine including letting divine having his condos of New York and Los Angeles as a gift with the condition to still let him and his kids stay there when he felt it was necessary. Divine always felt it wasn't her place to begin with but was thankful for the gift.

"How are you?"- Lea says

"Just tired traveling and all"- Divine responds

"Umm, listen we heard about what happen with that FBI director and the aftermath"- Janet says

"Look jan, I know it's heard for the both of you because of the situation I'm in. I know that you might feel that the FBI might come after you guys because of your connection with me. Jan, your family is off the hook that I'm sure. Lea, as long you keep silent about me and our pact then no one has to know either. I will make sure that your name is not thrown in the mud by them bastards; I'll make sure of that. You have my word"- Divine says

Janet and Lea looked at themselves then at Divine

"We trust you, don't worry about it" –Lea says

"We are here because we want you to come with us to Vegas"- Janet says

"Vegas?" – Divine asks.

Janet's phone rang and it was her husband so she excused herself to go answer the call and then

"Lea, it's done."- Divine says

Lea realized what Divine meant. Divine had killed the person responsible for Cory's death. Divine realized that Cory was just a pawn to draw Divine out and had to take care of the person responsible. She never bought that accidental overdose crap and she investigated the case herself.

* * *

[Liz's apartment]

As Liz was watching the Cd where Divine was sending a message through it, she couldn't help but wondering how in the hell did Divine found out where she lived. But, that thought subsided when she looked at Divine's eyes and skin color which happen to be brown. That was virtually the only thing that can be seen since she was wearing a ski mask and a fedora. She summed up that Divine is either an African American or Hispanic woman in her 20s. But when she looked at Divine's eyes, she couldn't help but feeling drawn to those eyes. She found them to be quite seductive and very enigmatic. But, the doorbell rang and this time it was Red with Dembe always in back of Red.

Liz let them in and showed the video Divine send her to Red

"Divine is a renegade, it's obvious that she know that we are trailing her but she doesn't give a damn. My theory is that she might hate me but when it comes to you she seems a little less hostile."- Red says

"Why?"- Liz asks

"It's obvious that Divine maybe somewhat obsessed with you Lizzie"- Red says

"Just like you huh red?" – Liz says with a smirk

"But the difference is that you like me being obsessed with you otherwise you would've killed me a long time ago for it"- Red states

"What about the monkey sees, monkeys do comment?"- Liz asks

"That would only mean one thing…that she wasn't involved in Harold's Shootout."- Red says

"That's impossible, all the evidence points to her."- Lizzie says

Red says nothing and just stares at her and drinks some wine that Liz gave him. Red was worried about Liz and her continuing obsession with Divine. He's questioning himself of how can Divine have so much power over lizzie and lizzie not even realizing it?

"I just arrived from New Mexico and met up with Saul Goodman one of Heisenberg's lawyers. He said about Jesse Pinkman being the last hope and all of that. But, as I was coming outside I got a call from Amir, he says that a contact he has in Albuquerque who used to work for Heisenberg says Divine was supposed to meet up with Walter and Jesse in Las Vegas, NV. My theory is that Las Vegas is one of Divine's many favorite places." – Red says

"How would you know that?"- Liz asks

"Lizzie every criminal always has their comfort zone mine happens to be Boston, New York, Brussels and Cuba. The same similarity can be said about Divine." -Red states

Liz's gears got her thinking

"Then, I guess I'm going to Vegas"

TBC…..

* * *

**Commentary**

**I want to know if you guys think Red is truly afraid of Liz's obsession with Divine and his reasons why? Also how and when did Liz's obsession with Divine start? I'm interested in hearing of these two questions and you guys theories**

**To answer one's reader of why criminals and the elite protect Divine. Yes, Divine was described by Red as "One's heaven or One's hell" in one of the earlier chapters and let's not forget Divine killed 10 of red's associates in a span of a year. Why? I can't answer that now.**

**One of the readers suggested that Divine should be working for red? Would you guys like that truthfully and why considering that Divine and Red are similarly skilled.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and reviews (Good/Bad) are appreciated**

**-Dk **


	16. Forbidden Passions I

**Hi My dear readers. This will be the same as Under Pressure chapters were a Two Parter. They will be a lil long because a lot will be happening action, deals, passion, lust. Read at your discretion because it's about to get good.**

**Before I forget some song lyrics are pasted here to go with the mood of each character or situation.**

**Enjoy**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Liz's apartment]

"If that's the case then my plane goes faster"- Red says

"No, I'm going on a commercial flight alone."- Liz Says

"You are going to an unknown territory Lizzie. "- Red says in his calm yet serious demeanor while liz just stares at him worried

"It isn't DC or New York and it damn sure isn't Nebraska. Las Vegas is a criminal's favorite place to be but also the most dangerous. Like Divine, I actually like Las Vegas myself. One time I got stranded in the middle of the desert and it was 98 degrees, one giant bottle of water and some crackers. It was unbearable fortunately some young ladies stopped by and helped me out. It turns out they were celebrating their 21st birthday and were going to the strip so they helped me out" – Red says

"When was this?" – Liz asks

"Around 1998"- Red answers

"What happened?"- Liz asks curiously.

"We had a wonderful time but I would rather spare you the details, they are a bit too graphic to explain you see"- Red responds with a dark smile

As soon as she heard that, Liz felt some type of anger inside her. Jealousy maybe? But, she also felt some type of humor because she never thought of red being the one who would engage in threesomes. Then she noticed that Red started to whisper in her ear

"Perhaps you and I could engage some in that activity if you like. I know you want to Lizzie. All you have to do is tell me you want to…Only until you take the first step, I'll react to it"- Red says lowly

Liz looked at Red very intensely and imagined how the whole event would unfold, she wanted that, she desired that in the innermost core of her being and wanted to kiss him. They continued to stare into each other's eyes as if they were making love with their eyes but something broken them out of their trance

"Pardon Mr. Reddington but Amir wants to speak with you" – Dembe says

Red looks somewhat displeased but takes the phone and puts it to speaker

"Hello Amir, this has to be a pleasant surprise" – Red says

"It shouldn't be red but I call because if you are going to Nevada, it will be very impossible to get a hold of information that pertains to Divine, many in that state don't know who Divine is but luckily one of my contacts gave me a person's name who may know about her and other high profile people such as you red. His Name is Dennis Hof. He infamous owner of the bunny ranch"

Liz was typing the name on his cell when she heard the bunny ranch she raised her brow. The things she does for her job.

"What happened to my people in Nevada?"- Red says

"Many of them went bankrupt and your favorite casino stardust suffered that same fate Red. Then, Berlin took over then in the year 2010 it's been taking over by Divine."- Amir says

Red didn't say anything but just clenched his jaw

"Nobody knows about this right"- Red asks

"Yes, that's correct"- Amir says

"I'll talk to you later Amir" –Red says

Red was visibility somewhat angry

"Divine took over My Brother's mission of ruining me...great"- Red says as his drinking his whiskey.

"Then let me go and investigate. I need to get Divine and take her down for the memory of cooper and ressler. I want her to rot in prison" – Liz says

Red just looks at her and says

"Ok, go…just be careful" – Red says

As red was saying his goodbye to Liz and left and went to his car with Dembe

"I need you to follow Liz tomorrow to Las Vegas from afar. I need to know what happens Dembe"- Red said with a slight look over his face

Dembe just looked at him, he knows red very well and when he sees that his boss has a worried look on his face, it usually meant he was afraid. It's rare sentiment to have when a person has been at #4 of the most wanted list by the FBI

"I will do my absolute best to protect her Raymond. I promise you that"- Dembe says

* * *

_It's a question of lust_

_It's a question of trust_

_It's a question of not letting_

_What we've built up_

_Crumble to dust_

_It is all of these things and more_

_That keep us together_

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

[Reno, Nevada]

Divine arrived at McCarran International Airport around 8 in the morning and decide to go for a drive for Reno to visit her weapons dealer. The car she picked for rental was a manual stick shift car, to be exact a Black Acura ILX 2.4 car. Divine was able to drive both a manual and automatic cars but preferred always a stick shift due that she feels she can control the vehicle much better. As she was driving the radio was just playing songs that really bored her from artist just as Justin Bieber, One Direction, Miley Cyrus and she switched stations and none really satisfied her until she heard

* * *

_Lay down the law; don't make a sound_

_Just critical, just going down_

_I don't belong, I've lost the plot_

_Not gullible, can't be what I'm not_

_You can think that I'm evil and I'm off the rails_

_You ain't seen nothin' yet_

* * *

She smiled when she heard that song, she recognized the singer who was none other than Lisa Marie Presley. Maybe of all the songs she has heard, this song that she hears is probably dedicated to her in a way. She passed by one of the famous brothel known as the Bunny Ranch. She makes a memo on seeing her contact there later. Then after an hour later she reaches her destination. She gets out of her car and puts on a dark blue pork pie hat that Walter White gave her as a gift during their meeting in Washington dc in that restaurant.

"Holy shit, is that you Divine?"

"Yes it's me bloody yank" –Divine says laughing

They embraced each other like good friends

"How in the hell does an Englishman like you like to live in a hot hell hole like this place"- Divine says

"I like the sun, I'm bloody pale and lassie Nevada offers hot looking woman, why in the hell would I want to leave this place"

"So apart from your social life, how's the update on that weapon Jamie"- Divine says

"It's done, let me show you"- Jamie says

Jamie is an Englishman weapons dealer who lived in Manchester, England for many years. He was under constant surveillance by the cops and has spent time in jail for having illegal possession of firearms. He contacted Divine to help him get out of jail legally and flee to the United States. He sold weapons but also has a genius capacity to create importu weaponry just in case. But, with Jamie's knowledge of creating weapons or guns, Divine's genius is that much better especially because Divine came to him to build a gun that might revolutionized the underworld and law enforcement.

So they went walking to his back house garage and unveiled Divine's creation

"Just as you wanted"- Jamie said

It looked like a double barrel shotgun. But when she open to load the ammo the holes were a little bigger and she saw the ammo which where special rocket-propelled grenades that typically would be fired on the shoulder based on the power

"Is it tested?" – Divine asks

"Yes believe me I tested every corner of Nevada desert and its better now. See it for yourself lassie" – Jamie said

With that they both went to a place in the sand not so far from where Jamie lived where there was an abandoned car and Divine checked to see if nothing important was there, she didn't want to take any risks especially with the FBI on her tail.

So Divine went back towards Jamie and she took the gun and loaded up the rockets and then she shot and a rocket came out of it full speed, less recoil and went into the car exploding.

"Holy shit, it works."- Divine said with a smile on her face

"I told ya, it would, so what you gonna name it?"- Jamie asks

"Well the formal name is Lever-action rocket launcher shotgun or for short Revers." – Divine said.

* * *

{McCarran International Airport}

Liz arrived at the same airport at 10 am and went to check into the flamingo hotel since it's the only hotel on the strip she can afford for now and had to pay an early check in fee to Liz's annoyance. They gave her a suite in the 17th floor and it was pretty cozy then she left and got in her rental car which was a BMW and drove to Mound House, Nevada. Then she turned on the radio and heard

* * *

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today_

* * *

Liz got nostalgic because she idolized John Lennon despite being born later on but she related to Lennon's philosophy of peace. Which is why she join the FBI in the first place to make the world better place despite many people's perception on a profiler who's essentially just a shrink working for the federal government.

Then after a while she looked upon a yield sign and it had to bunnies humping, she got confused until she saw the building labeled "Moonlite Bunny Ranch". She understood what it had meant and she parked feeling a little nervous because for one thing, she has never been in a brothel

What she doesn't know is that Dembe has been following her in his car as well which is typical Mercedes Benz.

"Mr. Reddington, Agent Keen is in the Bunny Ranch. Yes sir, I'll keep you inform"

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

[Divine's Rental car]

"You have one message from Christine. She says that she,roger and adiri landed safely in the airport but the bad news is when they got to the flamingo hotel the manager told us that Elizabeth keen had been checked in and following her was a dark African man"- car's speaker said

"Son of a bitch" – Divine says and cranks up the speed to get to the Moonlite ranch before it's too late.

* * *

_I'm headed for the Border_

_It's On My Mind_

_And Nothin' Really Matters_

_I've Got To Be On Time_

* * *

TBC….


	17. Forbidden Passions II

**Sorry to everyone that I haven't posted a chapter in weeks. I went out traveling out of the country and didn't have time to post anything. But here's a chapter since I'm back home. Hopefully I haven't lost my touch yet.**

**Enjoy the chapter **

**Warning: colorful language and violence with slight sexual innuendos.**

* * *

[Rome, Italy]

Luciano comes in a mansion and goes to the living room

"Excuse me boss but I eliminated our last threat, Now nothing will tie us to Divine. She will be captured and executed just as you planned"- Luciano informed

The mysterious person who looked out the window smiled but said nothing

* * *

[Bunny Ranch Parking lot]

Liz after calming herself down and got out of the car. But, when she did get out of the car she turned to turned off the alarm when she turned

"Dembe?"- Liz said

Dembe was walking towards Liz. He had gotten another call from red telling…no much better put demanding him to go in with Liz despite keeping a low profile for much of the surveillance.

"Mr. Reddington says to protect you through thick and thin while he's not around."- Dembe says

"I told him I was going in this mission alone"- Liz responds with some slight annoyance

"That's not an option agent keen. Those are Mr. Reddington's orders."- Dembe responds patiently

She was slightly touched that red would keep an eye on her and protect her whenever he was or wasn't around but it seemed as red didn't trust her word or maybe it was that he didn't want her to get to Divine for an unknown reason. But after much thought

"Ok we'll go in but I'll go in first then two minutes later you go in"- Liz says

Dembe was a little hesitant to say the least but decided to follow along. Then liz goes into the bunny ranch wishing for the best

* * *

[Divine's car]

Divine got tired of driving so she stopped by a rest stop due to get a bottle of water. She also had to due to the speed that she was going to draw cops attention and she didn't need that at this time. As she was drinking water she saw two motorcycles with men dressed in black and she put her windows up since they were tinted they wouldn't see her much and they walked to the man next to her car and she heard from the window

"We are looking for this woman who has a tattoo on her right arm, her name is Divine and she's dangerous"

She also heard they were from some unit from the police but she knew better, they weren't from Nevada police since she's great friends with some chief of polices of several states and Nevada is one of them. So as they were walking to their motorcycles, Divine went behind one and shot him in the head and as the other reacted he took Divine's gun and pushed far away and they fought. But after a good weakness Divine turned in back of the other guy and took out a towel and wrapped it in the guy's throat and kicked him in the family jewels and fell back and wrapped her legs in his waist from behind and with all her might she strangled him with a chokehold position but before instantly killing him she asked

"Who send you?"- Divine said

"Fuck you"- The man said

Divine choked him harder

"Reddington"- The man said

As soon as she heard him she chocked him harder until making him pass out. She got out of the chokehold, got up and got her gun and shot him in the head. She went and jumped into her car and left the premises.

* * *

[Minutes later]

Red hangs up after talking to Mr. Kaplan that his two contacts were killed. He realized that Divine was definitely in Las Vegas. He wasn't going to let Divine get close to Liz which is why he went to his jet and flew out to Vegas as well.

* * *

[Bunny Ranch]

Inside the ranch looked like you would be in Tokyo, Japan. Then a woman walked in and approached Liz

"Welcome to the Bunny Ranch, we offer the finest services. How can we serve you"- Lady said

Liz felt uncomfortable being in the palace to say the least. What the lady have said may have been filled by innuendos. Nevertheless she summed up the composure to the task at hand but before she can answer, the lady said the same greeting to someone behind liz, Liz looks from behind and sees Dembe and some as she turns back to the front

"I'm here to talk to Dennis Hof. I'm from the FBI"- Liz says

As soon as Liz said that the lady stared at Liz with some cold conviction and decided to go to Dennis's office but she turned

"Name?"- Lady said

"Elizabeth Keen"- Liz said

* * *

[Dennis's Office]

"When can I expect your visit Divine?"- Dennis Asked

"I'll be there in a bit"- Divine said and hanged up

At the moment the lady came into the room.

"Dennis you have a visitor"- Lady said

"Is it Divine?"- Dennis said

"No, it's a female FBI agent named Elizabeth Keen"- Lady said

Dennis is perplexed by this. Since he is in a legal area to participate in the sex business, he has no idea why a female FBI agent would be there looking for him. But, nevertheless he saw a chance to make a new client and he got up and out his office

* * *

[Bunny ranch lobby]

Liz was sitting at the bar next to dembe

"Why is red keeping me from Divine? I know you know something dembe…I need to know because red and divine both are driving me crazy. One for her elusiveness and the other for his attempt at keeping me in the shadows, please tell me something"- Liz asked dembe

Dembe knew all too well what happened between Red and Divine in the past but he also knew that in not revealing what he knew would put liz in insane overload. But, in revealing it would cause red to explode. The old saying damn if you will and damn if you don't if you will but he decided to reveal

"Mr. Reddington had one business deal with Divine in the past, I don't know what it was because it was before I met him. It was a good partnership before it turned ended bad for the both of them. Even though he had business with her, he never really met her."- Dembe said

That response gave Liz more questions than answers. What can two seemingly ruthless criminals have in common to be able to do business together and what happen that cause them to turn to bitter enemies. Also if Red had business with Divine how come he's never met her but yet she knows him. It didn't make any sense to her. Did Berlin have a picture of Red that Divine might've gone a hold of? One of the things she knew for certain was that it was her MO to never meet her clients in public. But then how did Michael Jackson get a hold of her?

As she was about to ask more Dennis approached.

"You must be the female agent. I'm Dennis the owner of this business, nice to meet you"- Dennis said to Liz

Liz was quite surprised that Dennis was actually a very enchanting old man to say the least. Quite differently from one would expect to be a serious pimp. But, Dennis looked at dembe.

"Is he with you?"- Dennis asked liz

"Yes he is."- Liz responded

"Then, he should be treated with the upmost courtesy while you talk to me for a bit. Let him have his fun for a bit. Girls we have a new guest try to make him as comfortable as possible."- Dennis said

The girls from the ranch surrounded dembe and flirted with him. Dembe felt a little overwhelmed by the attention but decided to go along with it while Liz accompanied Dennis to a secluded area where other woman were in the shadows. Dennis pulled the chair so Liz can sit then he sat and started to smoke a cigar. Liz couldn't help but be reminded of red. To some extent she missed his presence.

"To tell you the truth, I don't understand why you are here. Is not like I'm doing anything illegal since Nevada happens to be a prostitution legal state, so having you here is a little surprising to me.- Dennis said

"I'm here because I'm part of an investigation in reports to someone whose named Divine?"

Dennis kept his composure more so because Divine warned him about Liz.

"I know about her, she is a very nice person. She has helped me bring more clients to my business and potential employees so I got no complaints."- Dennis said

"What does she looked like?"- Liz asked

" I don't remember I haven't seen her in years. But the last time I saw her she had a new tattoo on her right arm."

Bingo, at least Liz had a clue which is better than nothing.

"What did she do for you guys to be after her?"- Dennis asked

" She killed my boss in a drive by shooting"- Liz responded

"I heard about that. That's a sad event. But, I don't think it was Divine. She never had problems with the FBI. She had no reason to attack your agency besides if her mission was to keep a low profile then she wouldn't have done that don't you think?"

Dennis brought a good point. Something that liz didn't think about it thoroughly.

"May I interview some of your workers in case they know Divine?"- Liz asked?

"Sure go ahead maybe you can bring the idea about legalizing prostitution nationally to your bosses. While you are here you should see for yourself that prostitution isn't a bad thing if done in a healthy and right fashion. I mean boxing is legal why can prostitution be?"- Dennis said

With that Liz left Dennis there and said her goodbye while searching for dembe he wasn't there, she realized that probably he was in a room with a worker enjoying himself. Which made her job slightly eaiser. As she searched for a worker to talk to someone grabbed her from behind

"Mm where do you think you are going? I want you now"- a man said

"I'm sorry I don't work here"- Liz tried to respond patiently

"Bullshit, you work here now let's go to your room and have some fun"- man said

The man tried to take Liz but Liz force herself out and as soon as the man was going to forcefully take liz to the back a bottle broke in his head dropping him instantly and as soon as he looked with a bit of consciousness he saw a woman with highlights in a dark flannel shirt and dressed in black. He recognized her and his look was a look of fear and slight worry.

"Take him out of here"- Dennis said

The woman and a guard took him out of the area and the guard arrested him. Liz was shaken and Dennis took her to the couch and sat her while he left outside to deal with the man. While Liz was shocked to what just happened and when she realized a drink was offered to her

"You look like hell; I don't blame you after what just happen. You want a drink?"

Liz looked up and started at the woman who was the same that saved her, she didn't realized that the one who saved her was the one who she's been chasing, in other words, it was Divine.

* * *

I gave you all the love I got

I gave you more than I could give

I gave you love

I gave you all that I have inside

And you took my love, you took my love

* * *

TBC...

_**Author commentary**_

_**This chapter had a lot of elements. First off with the Luciano bit. He was the character who killed Divine's asset back in Sicily and to now the reader must've think that Luciano worked for Divine but in reality he works for another entity which we introduced in the shadows for a little bit who is assumed wants Divine captured and possibly killed for unknown reasons. The mysterious character is not the focal point right now but in the future the person might be who knows**_

_**When Liz saw Dembe she was relived but also disappointed. Relived because she knew that red sent him but disappointed because she makes of it as red doesn't trust her. Which leaves Liz sort of torn. **_

_**Dennis is an interesting character because he's in his own world not worried about anyone. Having him sit down with Liz and talk was interesting due to many mannerisms that he has reminded her of Red. Which just makes the feeling of missing him stronger. Also Dennis brings in an element of the forbidden territory that is prostitution for many people. Everybody has an opinion about the topic for liz going into the bunny ranch was a sort of discovering worlds that she at some other point wouldn't dared crossed.**_

_**Divine was in a crossroads when there was an attempt to capture her. But it failed, at first she assumed it was the people who've been after her but when she found out it was red. It just had more fuel to an already burned fire. Dembe revealed to Liz why Red somewhat assigned the Divine case to her because red genuinely doesn't know Divine all that well except Divine's tattoo which the info was known by Dennis. Does Dennis knew Red and Berlin at some point, I don't know What is Red's and Divine's History and that business deal they made? The answer might be unexpected I suppose.**_

_**Divine's encounter with Liz I think is what everyone have been waiting for some time. It been a teaser but I think it's time to see how they interact at some point. Liz looks at Divine with a look of shock yet mesmerized. Divine obviously cares for Liz in some deep way, how deep, I can't answer that. **_

_**The song lyrics at the end can be interpreted in many different ways. I would like to hear the theories on it. It's interesting hahaha :)**_

_**-Dk**_


	18. Attraction

**Here's another chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy it **

**-Dk**

* * *

Liz was staring at Divine with slightly mesmerized. At that point she didn't remember why she was there or where was Dembe. Maybe that was due to the shock she still had inside her due to the particular episode that occurred. As if she is getting shy for no reason.

" thanks."- Liz slightly smiled

Divine gave the drink to the bartender and then returned to sit next to her

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" – Divine asked

"I'm ok…thank you for saving me"- Liz said

"Don't worry about it honey, Hell, I'm pretty amazed he did that to an FBI agent"- Divine said

Liz opened her eyes as if she were shock because how did the woman know who she was

"I'm seeing your badge under the coat"- Divine said

Indeed a little of the coat exposed the FBI badge that Liz carried with her. Liz a little embarrassed blushed a little.

"Sorry I thought I was imaging things"- Liz said

"You remind me of a character in a movie who was very attractive but yet clumsy as hell"- Divine said with a small laugh

Liz just laughed at Divine's sort of dried sense of humor

"What are you here for?"- Liz asked

"I'm here due to a favor, see one of my friends is hosting a party in one of the major hotels of the strip and wants me to make a deal with Dennis to bring some of his workers to the party. Then I gotta go to hustlers to do the same favor to bring male strippers in for the single females, you know how it is"- Divine said.

As Liz was about to respond

"Hey girl"- Dennis said happily and greeted Divine with a hug

"Nice to see you too mate."- Divine responds to the hug

"I'll be waiting in my office"- Dennis said

"Sure thing"- Divine said as Dennis walked off

* * *

He's laughing with another girl

And playing with another heart

Placing high stakes, making hearts ache

He's loved in seven languages

Jewel box life diamond nights and ruby lights, high in the sky

Heaven help him, when he falls

* * *

As soon as Liz heard those words, she can't helped but to think of red. She read some of his file and photos of him from surveillance. She knew he dated and had sex with a lot of woman in his professional criminal career. She felt prang of jealousy to think that those women were with red, that she should be the one with red. However, when Divine heard those lyrics, it was sort of a warning that Red would appear soon enough, either him or dembe. But when she looked at Liz, she saw Liz daydreaming and she put her hand and wave in front of her and woke her from her trance.

"You ok there?"- Divine asked

"Yea yea sorry"- Liz said

"Well, I got to go to speak to Dennis; I can't keep him waiting for long."- Divine said and was going to leave when Liz grabbed her hand. Divine turned and saw that then stared at Liz's eyes.

"Are you going to be around Las Vegas?"- Liz asked

"Yep, you want me to stop by and visit you?"- Divine said

"That'll be nice"- Liz smiled

"Where are you staying that?"- Divine said

"Flamingo hotel room 1707"- Liz said

"I'll drop by, take care honey"- Divine said and left to Dennis's office

Liz wanted to ask the woman's name but she realized it was too late. But, she sat back in the couch and reflected on what just happened. As if that woman made her forget for slight second why she was there, there was something about her that mesmerized and to some degree was drawn to her without reason. Then after a slight while she heard the lyrics

* * *

No place for beginners or sensitive hearts

When sentiment is left to chance

No place to be ending but somewhere to start

No need to ask

He's a smooth operator

Smooth operator, smooth operator

Smooth operator

* * *

When she heard those lyrics of the same song, somebody spoke to her

"Lizzie, I never thought you would actually go through all this."

It was Red with Meera, Aram and Dembe who couple of minutes ago was watching Liz from afar after finishing his "adventure" with a girl in the back rooms.

* * *

[Dennis's Office]

"Thank you Divine for what you did."- Dennis said

"No problem Hof, you know I always I'm here to help you out."- Divine said

"Say, what was it you were doing with that FBI agent? Were you flirting with her or something? - Dennis asked due to curiosity

"No, I was just asking her if she was ok that's all"- Divine respond

"It didn't seem that way to me, I mean for a person such as yourself you should be running away from the people who want you dead or in jail, not giving yourself to them in a single platter Divine."- Dennis said in a serious voice

Divine listen to Dennis, anybody who talked the way Dennis did would get shot in the head but Dennis was an exception to Divine due to respect. She respected very few people in her life and Dennis was one of them.

"Dennis is much rather you worry about your relationships with people, The way I stay out of yours, try to stay of mine as well will ya? I'm asking nicely."- Divine said

Divine took off some money and gave it to Dennis

"I'm paying for the services of the dark fella. Just tell him it was on the house. Reddington wouldn't like it if he found out about what he did. Much less that I saved that FBI agent, he wouldn't like that"- Divine said

Dennis knew too well how red was. He had dealings with Red and Berlin in the past and comparing them to Divine, Divine is a much better business partner. Then they both heard a knock, Dennis tells to come in. The lady comes in

"Sir, Mr. Givens is here."- The lady said

That was Divine cue to get out of the bunny ranch pronto. Dennis excused the lady and she left closing the door.

"Where's the back door."-Divine asked

Dennis told her where it is and she left running fast to her car and then jump in. As she was in her car, she saw another car, it pissed her off because she knew Reddington was inside, she had the thought of going in there and kill him but that would also put liz against her and she didn't want that at all. Instead she drove off like nothing have happened.

* * *

[Bunny ranch parking lot minutes later]

"I thought you trusted me with this red"- Liz asked

"I do Lizzie but recently two of my men were killed by Divine not so far from here, I couldn't take any more chances to leave you unprotected. So I came with Meera and Aram. I had too since agent martin forced them on me."- Red says

Liz realized that Divine was definitely in Nevada territory and it put her on her toes a little bit.

"I'm just ready to go back to the hotel and get some rest"- Liz said

"Couldn't agree better"- Red says

"Reddington, so many years of not seeing each other"- Dennis said

Red recognized Dennis and like good old pals they embraced.

"say when are you dropping by and party like the good days Raymond I bet you it will be fantastic I mean hell, your friend here sure can agree with me on that." – Dennis said

Red looked Dembe with eyes of somewhat surprised then back at Dennis

"Maybe another time my good friend"- Red says

Red went with dembe in the Mercedes car, Liz in her BMW and Meera and Aram in their car and left the premises

* * *

[Flamingo hotel]

Divine checked in and got the room 1706 which was ironically a room next to Liz which had a connected door to her room and left her things and opened the door and saw Liz's bags and she opened and searched carefully. She saw her pictures and caressed softly at one of her pictures. Then she saw another with sam. She somewhat smiled and then saw the case files with her name on it and took pics with her phone everything then put back together back the way she found it and left back to her room.

When she got to her room, she took out her flannel shirt and it revealed a tattoo on her lower right arm of a Guatemalan quetzal bird with a small star next to its tail and sat down in a small sofa and looked out to the window. Took out her phone and looked for a picture and it was a picture of liz that she took and caressed it softly, looked at it with eyes hope.

TBC…..


	19. Forbidden Intoxication

**New Chapter **

**-Dk**

* * *

"I thought this hotel would've gotten down by now, seriously lizzie you picked the oldest hotel in the strip and furthermore a hotel which the mafia built. This is why I stay at the Bellagio."- Red says in his usual sarcastic laugh

After much debate, the team stayed at the flamingo hotel to protect Liz from Divine. Meera, Aram, Red and Dembe checked in while Liz not wanting to deal with the commotion went to her suite.

* * *

[Divine's room]

"Make sure he's not near in the 17th floor…no I don't give a damn but he better not be in the 16th nor 18th floor." –Divine said as she hanged up.

Divine was furious that Red decided to stay in the same hotel as she and her team did. Divine's team was in the same 17th floor as Divine unbeknownst that Liz would stay at the same floor as well. But, one of the members, adiri had a family emergency and had to pick the first ticket back to NY. So it was only Roger and Christine who were with Divine.

"What are going to do about this situation Divine? I mean it's far enough you showed yourself to that agent. She wants you dead" – Roger said

Roger was in shocked when Divine told her about what had happen at the bunny ranch. Knowing Divine since the Berlin years, he knows that Divine has always been real protective about her motives

"I know that damn it"- Divine said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Tell me something Divine and I want you to be honest with me on this. I know adiri likes you and you like him and I can tell because of the way he looked at you when he said goodbye and let's not mention the kiss he gave you close to the mouth at the airport. But, what is your deal with this agent? I don't get it….Do you like her that way?" – Roger asked

Divine just stared at him, showing no emotion at all.

"I rather not respond that."- Divine said

"Why in the hell not?"- Roger asked

"You wouldn't, first of all I was first in the Berlin program. If it wasn't for me you and the rest would've not have even met him at all Roger, you know that very damn well. Second, things are too complicated to explain."- Divine responded

Roger reflected on Divine's words and it suddenly dawn on him

"A mission….the mission that you turned on berlin….Did it somehow had to do with that agent?"- Roger said.

"Yes. That's all I'll tell you. You better go get ready and Christine as well, we have a party to get to mate. - Divine said with a mild smile in the end

"Ok, fair enough, see you later"- Roger said then left to his hotel room.

Christine was taking a shower so roger sat and contemplated Divine's words. He knew Divine and her romances with both men and 1 woman in her life. Divine has always been protective of her private life and motives. He knew that Divine meant no harm to Liz at all. If anything Divine would be Liz's hidden guardian angel in any matter, to protect her if anything even from Divine herself. All he knew for sure is that Divine's past was a very close dark secret that if possible Divine only would reveal that information to Elizabeth Keen.

* * *

[Night time]

Divine and her team went into Cesarers Palace where Janet's and her husband's party was going to take place and in there some A-listers of the Hollywood and music industry, friends and some fans who just got lucky and were able to get in. While Roger and Christine went to dance on the dance floor, Divine on the other hand dressed with a leather jacket, long white blouse with some black leggings with fancy leather boots with small heels. Hair long, with one cross earring on the left and a small diamond fracture earring on her right and light makeup. She went to the VIP section to find Lea, Janet, Wissam and Lisa Marie Presley who was also invited at the party.

"Hey everybody"

"Hey Divine, you made it" – Everyone said

Everyone hugged her including Lisa who gave Divine a peck on the cheek.

"I like the party and how it turned out"- Divine said

"Would you like something to drink"- Janet said

"Yea, I'm going to go to the Bar nearby to see what's up, I'll join you guys later"- Divine said

She left to the bar but what she doesn't realize that one of Red's elite businessmen assets was there also and he had invited reddington earlier to come the party.

* * *

[Liz's hotel room…..Flamingo hotel]

Liz woke up thanks to a phone call since she decided to take a nap. She saw the caller Id…nick's pizza

"What do you want Red?"- Liz asked

"I'm sorry to disturb you lizzie but I want you to get ready, I just been invited to a party that you should come."- Red says

"not in the mood now red"- Liz said

"Especially if Lisa Marie Presley and Janet Jackson are present?"- Red said

That certainly peaked Liz's interest

"They are going to be there?" – Liz asked

"Yes, I got invited thanks to a British businessman who've invited me and affirmed me that they are going to be there so if those two are going to be there"- Red says

"Then, there's a possibility that Divine might be there also."- Liz said

"Correct, so if I were you, get ready now. Meera and Aram are waiting also."- Red says and hanged up

* * *

[Meera's room]

Meera was looking at some files and nothing was making any sense to her to why the CIA could possibly want Divine, despite of telling earlier on about the reasons she really had no clue. She was waiting for one of her contacts to give her some information in her email. After she got the email and waited for security clearance. She decrypted the message and saw the pictures.

It looked like some pictures of a murder scene where a family had been murder years before from a double suicide back in 2008 in Berlin hotel room. Then she sees a picture of a safe where it was open normally and not by force completely empty. Then she sees a file but it says Robbery, Neski Files, Subject name and tried to click the file but it said classified level 7 access. It's the highest level access one would get. Meera assume that this is the reason why the CIA was after Divine since Pavel Neski was a Russian-American diplomatic CIA asset who worked in the American embassy in Russia. She realized that behind that folder lied Divine's identity. She wasn't going to stop until she uncovered it. She had to tell this to Liz when she gets the chance

A knock on the door got her out of her thoughts and open the door it was Aram

"Hey, meera ready for the party"- Aram said

"Sure"- Meera smiled

They both left while the computer was on then someone came in quietly while no one is looking and got a flash drive and copy and pasted everything he found including the email and its images to a work document and save it to the flash drive and took it out and left the room.

* * *

[The party]

Roger was enjoying himself when all of a sudden he sees Red and Liz and goes to the bar to tell Divine.

"We got trouble, Reddington is here"- Roger said

Divine's blood ran cold

"How in the hell is he here?"- Divine said somewhat outraged

"I don't know, I also got the call from peter he said he went in to the room and got the files, it's done." – Roger said

Peter was the general manger of the flamingo hotel who was in "debt" with Divine and it was a favor that he had to pay back.

"I don't give a damn about that now. I just need to know who sent him here"- Divine said

"What's wrong"- Lisa said

"Reddington was invited"- Divine said

Lisa turned and sure enough it was red with Liz

"Wow, he is with that agent the other day"-

Divine's blood ran colder, how is Liz with Reddington? She would've not minded Liz being in the party alone but with Red around it was a nightmare; it pissed her off more than anything.

"Roger go with your girl and have fun."- Divine said as Roger went looking for Christine

"Lisa I need you to help me to distract him now"- Divine said a little anger tone of his voice

Lisa went to do what Divine said but informed the situation to Janet and Wissam and they both agreed to help Divine out.

* * *

[Red and Liz]

Liz was overwhelmed with how elegant the decorations were and the amount of people that were in attendance.

"I'm going to go to the bar to get a drink"- Liz said

"I'm going with you"- Red said

Red was about to go with Liz when all of a sudden

"Raymond"

It was his contact from England

"Marcus, good to see you again…it's been way too long"-Red said

"Same here red"- Marcus said and hugged laughing

Liz figured that red would catch up with his contact so she went to the bar. She ordered a martini and waited and sat but at the corner of her eye she stared and there was Divine who saved her in the bunny ranch unbeknownst to her that it is Divine. Liz was sort of captivated by Divine's presence, sort of toxicated just by staring at her. As if she was in a trance gets close to Divine.

"It's so abnormal to see an FBI agent coming to a party" – Divine says smiling looking at the mirror where she sees Liz. Liz snaps back from her trance.

"I was invited by a friend"- Liz says

Divine drinks her wine

"So I'm guessing this is the party you planned?"- Liz asked

"No not really, more like helped."- Divine said

Divine stares at Liz's fingers and she noticed a white marking of a ring in her left finger.

You're a married woman aren't ya?- Divine asked

Liz looked at Divine, that's when Divine pointed at her finger where she noticed. Liz feels surprised by Divine's attentiveness to her. Yet, she doesn't feel scared as if she was ok with this type of attention receiving from Divine. She feels in peace something she hasn't felt in years. But not only that, also she feels as if it were divine and her in the room. The same feeling she had when Red was around her. The difference is that she feels she can trust Divine without knowing is actually Divine

"I was married but got divorced"- Liz ask

"I'm sorry for that; I'm not going to ask much of the details, if you don't want me too." – Divine said in empathy

"No, don't worry about it."- Liz said with a small timid smile in her face.

"Answer me this, did you keep his name?"- Divine asked

"Yes. Well sort of."- Liz said

"You should drop it honey, if things didn't work out for a reason then you shouldn't drag the memory of it…that's misery and a sad thing for such a beautiful woman such as yourself."- Divine says

"Thanks"- Liz says

"For what"- Divine says

"For the beautiful comment"- Liz says

"Don't worry about it, take as a compliment and I usually don't give those a lot."- Divine said with a small empathic smile on her face.

"By the way what's your name?"- Divine asked

"Elizabeth but call me Liz. Yours"- Liz asked

"Brenda"- Divine said.

They shook hands and laughed when all of a sudden

"Lizzie, you took long and who is your new friend"

It was Reddington.

TBC


	20. Fire We Make

**A New Chapter...Enjoy**

**Rated M for mature...you'll see why :).**

**-Dk**

* * *

"Lizzie, you took long and who is your new friend"

It was red standing behind Liz and Divine. Divine while she knows red, doesn't seem very affected by his presence. She instead is drinking wine.

"Red, this is"- Liz says

"Raymond, this is a nice surprise"

It was Lisa Marie Presley approaching where the rest were. Liz realizes that Lisa was actually at the party just as red told her. So it gives her the possibility that Divine might be nearby or so she thought.

Red just smiles

"You know I don't miss opportunities when it comes to social events." – Red says

"So how's your investigation coming along?" –Lisa says

"No big leads, just a small one but we are advancing"- Liz says

That's all Divine need to hear. While Lisa was talking to Red and Liz, Divine paid for her drink and left the area undetected and send a text message to Roger and Christine to get the hell out of there. She went to the VIP section and saw Janet with Wissam

"Jan, I got to go, something came up."- Divine says

"Ha, that sucks, ok be careful."- Janet says

"I will, take care wissam and watch for your lady ok." – Divine says with a little laugh in the end

"Yea, yea I know. Take care as always"- Wissam says and give Divine a hug

"Please can you make sure to tell lea bye for me?"- Divine says

"Sure thing"- Wissam says

Divine was walking towards Christine and Roger, they saw someone suspicious to them and they chased right after him

[Liz and Red]

Lisa left a couple of minutes after Divine left and as soon as Lisa was far she looked next to her and

"Wait, where is she?"

Liz was looking around trying to look for Brenda who she was sitting next to but no go.

"I guess, she had something to do urgently" – Red says

Red found it strange that the woman had left without saying a word. In fact her appearance didn't seem right to him. Something about her bugged him. But, maybe he just was paranoid with Liz's obsession with Divine. He hasn't really been feeling secure as of late. Divine killed two more of his people which makes total of 12. He felt that if Liz's obsession with Divine continues that he can also lose her. Red was not going to let that happen, over his dead body.

Liz however felt very strange, like she was back in reality, chasing a ghost who she desperately wants to kill. She didn't want to tell Lisa about the investigation not because she felt Lisa was a threat to her but because its protocol of not disclosing any information to outsiders about cases that can result in being high profile. But, for a split second Brenda gave her a sense of peacefulness and a sense of feeling special. It confused her because red gave her those same feelings as well. It was scaring her because with red it took time to develop a connection while with Brenda who essentially to her a complete stranger, it was instant connection.

But, as Liz was in her thoughts, Red's voice brought her back

"I think we should go, as much as I like parties, this one is too wild for me besides you need some rest lizzie."- Red says

As much as Liz wants to stay in the party, red was right so she left with him back into the hotel, as they were walking back to the hotel into the elevator. Red was staring at her and said

"Lizzie if I do something will you forgive me for it later?"

"Depends what it..

Liz didn't finish her statement due to the fact that Red is kissing her fairly passionately.

[Divine's Team]

Divine and her team was driving to California/Nevada State Line where is nothing but a desert and parked in a fairly clear area and open the trunk where the individual was tied up from hands and feet. They picked him up and threw him to the floor. Roger took off the tape of his mouth.

"Who do you work for?" – Divine asked

The man just laughed when all of a sudden he felt his right leg go numb, he was just shot in the right leg. Divine repeated the question and again Divine shot him in the left leg. It got worse later because she also shot him in the family jewels.

From the pain he felt, he said

"You stupid bitch, be very careful….the viper is coming for you."- The man said

Boom.

The man was dead.

"You were right"- Roger said

"Of course I was The Viper won't stop until I'm eradicated. Damn Berlin, damn him. – Divine said in anger as she and roger got back in the car and as she was about to start the car.

"Who's the viper and what just happen, did you kill somebody?" – Christine said with some fear registered in her eyes

Divine looked at Roger with a look that meant _you better tell her because I'm not going to. _

"I'll drop you guys in the hotel, roger will explain to you the basic details"- Divine said to Christine

"Wait, where you going?"- Roger asks

"A cellphone shop" – Divine says

"Cellphone shop?" - Both say

[Liz and Red]

Clothes were off and everywhere in the room. Liz lick Red was on top on Liz kissing her passionately, naked. Red licked Liz's breasts slowly and touched them so very lightly, then kissed her neck. His kisses went back down again.

"Let's see how good you taste Lizzie"- Red says

Down he went and began licking Liz's Vagina ever so slowly then later on did it a little faster. Liz was in shock, she never realized how good red was in bed. Then Red, stroking himself was already fully aroused and was getting himself in the missionary position and entered in Liz's vagina. Both of them moan.

"Mm so tight and mine" – Red said in a strained low deep voice

Red moved inside of Liz slowly, enjoying every moment being inside of Liz, it felt like heaven to him. He kissed her breasts and licks one, giving it the full attention then on the other while moving very slowly. Liz was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy.

After few minutes, their sexual dance, moaning got them both to an intense orgasm.

Liz and Red were in heaven, that type of heaven you would want to stay forever.

"That was..." – Liz says breathing slowly but heavily

"Incredible? I know but that's not all, I want more…give in to me some more Lizzie"- Red says

[2 hours later]

Liz and red finished their night escapade and were tired and decided to sleep.

Red fell asleep very quickly and it was the first time he felt asleep that fast. Liz had so much effect on him in every aspect of his life. Maybe today will be the first time in 20 years he gets a peaceful night sleep.

Liz was almost was getting some sleep when her phone vibrated and she picked up the cellphone

"Keen."

Silence

"Is anybody there?"- Liz says

A laugh, that voice was unique but it confused Liz in the slightest

"I hear you're looking for me agent Elizabeth Keen. Did you get my video? "

Liz realized that Divine was calling her. Divine had used a Bluetooth voice changer to make the call which Liz recognized the voice from the video. Divine was on top of a building at Harrah's hotel lying down with a Barrett M107 sniper rifle pointed a Liz.

"You bitch stop hiding your voice and show yourself"- Liz says with a small anger tone of voice

"What is it that you, reddington and that agency of yours want from me?"- Divine asked

"Don't be such a hypocrite; you know what happen in D.C. You killed 5 people Divine; of those 5 you killed my boss. Do you have anything to say about that?"- Liz says

Silence but after a while

"You should be more concerned that you have a criminal hugging you naked like you two have freshly fucked each other. God knows if the FBI finds out."

Divine hangs up and Liz gets up quickly and looks out the window but she saw no one. Divine was gone from her post.

"Bitch" –Liz's screams lowly in anger

**_TBC..._**


	21. Surprising Aftermath

**New Chapter...Hopefully you guys like it and review good or bad. Here's to answer one of your burning questions...well sorta. However, you guys might kill me in the ending lol.**

**-Dk**

* * *

Divine was parking her car in the flamingo parking lot and got out with her duffle bag where the rifle was. Then she went walking to another hotel nearby and saw the trashcan where she took out the sim card and threw it. Since the phone she used didn't had gps activated the only way the FBI would be able to track her was by the sim card. But since it was disposed, it was a deviation for them. She then went back walking to the hotel room and passed by Roger's room where there was a Do Not Disturb sign; she laughed softly and kept walking to her room. As she turned she saw Liz's room didn't have the sign at all. This only boiled her anger even more to after what she saw.

She got into her room and put the duffle bag aside and took her jacket and sat. Her intention up in the roof with her sniper rifle wasn't towards killing Liz. But the gun was the only thing that allowed her to see what she was doing. Especially more now that her enemy is after all, she figures that only she and she alone must suffer for the choices she has made throughout her life. She took her phone and saw the picture she took of Sam and Liz. She remembers when she visited Sam in that hospital days before he died.

[Flashback]

Divine was walking towards the hospital and entered. She then saw a nurse

"Excuse me honey, you know where the room of Sam Milhoan may be at?"- Divine asked

"Sure, follow me"- Nurse says

"Thanks"- Divine says

"You welcome"- Nurse says

With that, Divine followed the nurse as they went to Sam's room. As Divine got there and the Nurse left, Sam was peacefully asleep so she sat and watched him. She wanted to help Sam in every way possible, she knew that Sam was Liz's world and if anything she wanted Liz to achieve happiness. Something that she knows she herself won't achieve, her life was as fucked up as it is.

As she was deep into her thoughts a voice put her back into reality

"Brenda"- Sam says

"Hey Sam, long time no see"- Divine says

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Los Angeles taking care of your bar?"-Sam asked

"I heard about your health Sam and you being a friend to my adoptive father hector. I had to pay you a visit and because you mean so much to Lizzie. I want her to be happy as she can be and by helping you, hopefully that's possible."- Divine says

Sam began coughing and Divine went to ask for a nurse to get a cup of water and the nurse quickly got the cup of water and gave it to Divine which she gave to Sam.

"There's nothing that can be done I'm afraid, my cancer is hard to control. I only got a few months left Brenda. I need to tell Lizzie the truth."- Sam says

"I think is the logical thing to do Sam. She should hear the truth from you. I know it won't be easy for her. But, the truth heals a lot with time. I'll try to fly out to Washington D.C to get close to her as much I can without risking myself." – Divine says

"Just as you should know, be careful because Red and Tom are there"- Sam warns

Divine's blood starts to boil

"Do not bring them to this. One for killing Edgar and the other for lying to the only pure human soul I know, Tom deserves to be shot at."- Divine says

"I don't think Red killed Edgar"- Sam says

"Try to explain that when I was there and found his body there full of blood and red standing close to it. If it wasn't for being a mission of gratitude towards what he contributed to my defection, I would've killed him myself."- Divine says

"Did he ever see you?"- Sam asks

"No I was wearing a ski mask with blue glasses so no, no chance. It was a mission my brother and father were helping red with since anslo betrayed red as gratitude towards my defection on my behalf. That's why mine's and Red's relationship went south and also because he knew my father was my spokesman, Red knows he has to tread lightly when it comes to me."- Divine said

"He knows that you are related to the Gonzalez family"- Sam said

"No, just that I'm linked to them, He doesn't know that they are my adoptive family. Actually, I came in contact with my biological father years ago and did the DNA test and everything. But, now like Edgar and Hector, he's dead as well. However, I still don't know who my biological mother is"- Divine said in admission with a sad look on her face

"I know you'll find peace with yourself Brenda"- Sam said half smiling

"You think so?" – Divine replied

"I know so. Besides I know how deeply you care for Liz and just know that she cares for you too even though she might not see you that way."- Sam says

Divine didn't say a word

"If I don't make it, promise me you'll protect Lizzie as you've had in the past. If I can't tell her the truth, then you do it, you know her story better than anybody Brenda."- Sam pleaded.

"I'll do my best sam."- Divine said

[End of Flashback]

Divine never thought that it was to be the last time she saw Sam alive. She figures that the cancer took him. She made that vow to Sam and she will keep it. Then her cell rang. It wasn't a phone call nor text. But, it was an email encrypted from a username she hardly ever know off. She went to her laptop and accessed the email and decrypted. It was a message from Edward Snowden.

_Divine,_

_I have the documents that you asked me and a bunch more of information. Please meet me in The Ritz-Carlton Moscow Hotel. Ask for Mr. James Holden._

_-Ed._

She was glad that the job was done well. At last she was going to have the answers she seeks.

[Liz's room…2 am]

Liz dressed with her panties and Red's shirt was analyzing the berlin and divine files. As much as she tried to connect the dots on Divine's identity but, it was a no go. It shooked her up that Divine had called her and worse that she saw her with red in the same bed. She doesn't know how Divine got to see that or if she had pictures of them. If the FBI came to know of their relationship it would be worse than the Monica Lewinsky scandal back in 1998. Liz would be disowned by the agency and lose everything she has worked for. She was fuming. Then she turned to Red and smiled.

Finally, Red made love to her, a moment that she had been dreaming about. Even though she never showed it but it was something she desired. She desired it for a long time.

"Mm Lizzie, come back to bed. I feel alone here"- Red says in a hushed tone of voice

Liz thought of that as an adorable gesture. But like a baby would do. It warmed her heart. She decided to keep the Divine call to herself. She didn't want to destroy red's mood with that news. At least not yet. She took red's shirt off and went back to bed and red hugged her from behind.

[3 hours later]

Red left back to his room. Liz heard when he left and turned and there was a note that said

_Sorry I had to leave Lizzie, I have some business to attend to but I'll be back so we could eat breakfast together. I won't forget last night my love. In fact I want to have those nights every night. Hopefully you feel the same way._

_-R_

Liz had a smile on her face and smelled the card which had red's cologne scent. It was intoxicating to her. Lizzie tried but couldn't get much sleep. She slept bits in pieces but never had a good sleep. So she took a small shower and went downstairs. As she walked around the casino and lobby she saw

"Hey Brenda"- Liz said with a smile

Divine turned to Liz and smiled as well

"I didn't know you were an early riser?"- Divine said

"It's surprising to see you here, are you staying here?"- Liz asked

"Yea, room 1706."- Divine said

"Next to my room?"- Liz said

"It seems like it…hell, I forgot about that detail."- Divine said with a small laugh

Liz was slightly amused but also felt happy that Brenda/Divine was next to her…for strange reason. But, it brings her those feelings again. That's scares her but pushes those thoughts aside. As she was into her thoughts

"Winner number 7"

Divine was playing the roulette and she mini celebrated

"Congratulations, how much have you won?"- Liz said

"Thanks, about 2,000 dollars"- Divine said

"How long have you been down here?"- Liz asked

"Since 4 am" – Divine said

"Damn"- Liz said

"Yes I know"- Divine says

They both laugh

"So how long are going to be here in Vegas?"- Liz asks

"I'm leaving at 7 am to go to Los Angeles then travel to New York"- Divine asks

Then before Divine knows

"Can I come with you?"- Liz asked

Divine was perplexed because in her mind she had thought Liz was infatuated with Red.

1 Hour later

Dembe came down to the 17th floor to find Liz so he could take her to Red's room but when he got there he saw Liz getting out of her room with her suitcase

"Where are you going Liz?"- Dembe asked

"Something came up, I need to leave"- Liz said

"Is it urgent? I mean I can go get"- Dembe said but was interrupted

"No, red doesn't need to go or know where I am, please Dembe?"- Liz said and left with her suitcase

This was a bad sign more so because red had indirectly told him how good of a night he spent with Liz. But, how was he going to explain this to Red. He also suspected it was something that the FBI was orchestrating

[Divine's Team]

Roger, Christine and Divine were out and Divine said bye to them since they took a cab back to the airport to go back to New York City and would meet them there by Sunday. Meanwhile Divine went to the parking lot and picked up her car that Jamie brought her to travel to California which was a Mercedes Benz s-class 2014, while Jaime took the rental car back to the airport. She put her suitcase and duffle bag on the side carefully in the trunk since she also carried the revers gun she got from Jamie in a hidden compartment

She approached to the front of the hotel and parked and put the emergency lights and as Liz puts her suitcase in the trunk and closes it as Divine gets out and opens the passenger's door for Liz. Liz gets in and closes the door and goes back to the driver's seat and closes that door

"You ready"- Divine asked

Liz just nods and Divine took the emergency lights out and started to drive to the freeway interstate 15 to go to Los Angeles.

_**TBC….**_


	22. Bits and Pieces

**A New Chapter. Hopefully this one will amend the ending I left in the previous...hopefully lol. **

**I would like to warn that ( ) means translation to English. since Spanish language will be used but one point. Also here to reveal an important clue during another one of the famous "Divine's Flashbacks". Her flashback with be written in italics. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After Divine stopped for gas, Liz was feeling sort of guilty of leaving Red the way she did. He would be hurt if he found out she left without a word. If anything she would go back to make things right.

"Wait; let's go back to the hotel."- Liz says

"You forgot something"- Divine says

"No, is because I don't want to leave and not say goodbye to a person I care about. We kind of made plans to eat breakfast together. You understand how it is"- Liz says

"Yea, it's understandable. Don't worry I'll drive you back"- Divine says

Since the gas station wasn't far from the hotel, Divine drove back to the Flamingo hotel.

"When do you want me to pick you up then?"- Divine asks

"Half an hour"- Liz says and got out from Divine's car

As soon as Liz was out of sight, divine's reaction was livid, angry because she was almost close to succeeding to going away with Liz to Los Angeles without any notification whatsoever.

"Damn you Reddington."- Divine in a lower anger tone

She had no choice to park the car back into the hotel parking lot.

[Red's room]

Reddington's reaction to what Dembe had told him that Liz left was confusing. As he was about to go to Aram's room but when he open the door. Liz was standing there. Red half smiled. He felt his life and heart were whole again

"Can I come in, we were going to have breakfast are we?" Liz smiled

Red's eyes beamed with joy

[Flamingo Casino and Lobby]

Divine was just looking at the sports statistics and participated in some betting action and won 2 games in a row which in total was 10,000 for the two games she won. Even though she won that money, she was sad. Even though it surprised her that Liz wanted to come to Los Angeles with her, when she heard that Liz wanted to go back and have breakfast with Reddington. It broke her. She had actually dreamt of one day being around Liz and showing her the side of her soul that she so desperately hid from many people….the broken vulnerable soul she was.

"_You might feel something for her but what makes you think she'll feel the same way for you, you're delusional Brenda_"

Those were the haunting words that her adoptive father told her 2 days before he died in a car bomb. Divine as well as the rest of the Gonzalez family was heartbroken. But because of his death, she would experience like the majority memories she has in her life, it isn't a pretty one.

_[Flashback November 11__th,__2011]_

_It was the day of Hector Gonzalez Funeral. Everyone came including Martha and Jennifer Gonzalez, the wife and daughter of Hector Gonzalez. Everyone was saying their final goodbye and just later only Martha and Jennifer were there and then Martha saw Divine with Roger. Martha was livid_

_"__No, tu te me vas al la chingada. No te quiero ver aqui" (No you get the fuck out of here, I don't want to see you here)- Martha said in Spanish furiously crying_

_"__El es mi padre, yo me meresco estar aqui" (He's my father, I derseve to be here)- Divine responded calmly_

_"__No, tu fuiste adoptada, y si no me recuerdo bien tu al los 15 hiceste a mi esposo firmar ese documento para que te dejara libre eh y todo para irte con ese puto de criminal de tu verdadero padre." (No you were adopted and if I remember correctly, you made my husband signed that document to let you go and for what to go with that fucking criminal biological dad of yours)- Martha screamed in anger_

_"__Tu no sabes lo que paso para yo hacer lo que hice y mi papa no es un criminal, la gente que lo culparon lo eran y todos esos hijos de puta me lo pagaran" ( you don't know anything that prompt me to do what I did and my father wasn't a criminal, the people who accused him were and all those son of a bitch will pay for what they did)- Divine said_

_At that point Divine felt something thrown at her. It was money and it was thrown by Jennifer who spoke to her in English_

_"__This is what you came for huh? Take it but don't comeback near us ever again. You took away my brother and now my father. Get the fuck out and don't return"- Jennifer said in a tone of bitterness_

_Divine just looked at the money and a tear slipped down on her cheek and shook her head and with roger left Hector's tomb. Leaving the money in the same place, not touching any of it_

[End of flashback]

That day was the day she was disowned by the remaining members of her adoptive family all because of Hector and Edgar's choices of being align her and in hector's case with berlin as well. She felt great love and joy for them because they adoptive her but since that day, she figured that she had no family, her adoptive father, brother and her biological father were dead. She only had her business empire and her connections to live for and to help out her team as possible. It reminded her about that tragic day, 2 years remembering what she witnessed that day that marked her life, tears start flowing into her eyes and dries them out quickly before anybody sees anything.

{Merra's room}

After a lot of phone calls, she wasn't able to get clearance from her superiors at the CIA. She was livid. She tried to open the file again and it failed but something popped up the screen and it said

Level 7= NSA/DIA only personal

"What the hell?"- Meera said

[Red's room]

"Lizzie, where were you planning to go, did the FBI called you to be headed back to Washington?"- Red asks

Liz was dreading for the question. She was conflicted either lie to red or tell him the truth. She figured and reminded herself that Red always hided information from her but never truly lied to her despite how much the truth hurt her.

"No, I was leaving to go to Los Angeles, to investigate Divine's steps, past if need be"- Liz said

Red's good mood switched into a very concerned one

"Lizzie, Divine's consuming you. You shouldn't let her control you this way."- Red says

"You said it yourself; a criminal has favorite places to be. Maybe just maybe Divine is not even in Las Vegas anymore and we are wasting time here. Let's branch out and investigate in different states. "- Liz says

"We tried that lizzie, look what happened. Two of my assets were murdered.

"That's just it, Divine must've felt in danger and a criminal will attack when feeling threatened. You said it in the day you saw Divine's video with me that when it comes to me then she's sort of behaved meanwhile with you; she hates you to god's green earth. I need to draw her out somehow. I know it's possible for me to draw her out but you need to trust me red… Do you trust me?- Liz asked

"I trust with my life and heart Lizzie it's just I don't trust her."

Liz saw red's eyes full of concerned but also fear that's when she got up and sat on his lap

"What happen last night is something I won't forget red. I love you, I always did. That's not going to change."- Liz said

Red smiled and kissed Liz very passionately. Liz wanted to be with Red again but remembered about Brenda waiting for her in the front of the hotel

"Babe, I need to go."- Liz says

"Now?"- Red says

"Yes"- Liz says while she giggles

"So let me take you to the airtport"- Red says

"No no, it's ok. I hired a private small limo to take me to the airport. The driver is actually waiting for me downstairs" – Liz says trying to sound convincing

"Let me take you at least down where your driver is."- Red says

"ok, let's go"- Liz says

[Parking lot]

Divine was coming back to her car again with a plastic bag of her old clothes since she changed clothes beforehand. She is now wearing all black including a black fedora. As she got into her car, she looks at her cellphone and sees it's the half an hour. Liz was going to be down. So she approached in front of the hotel with her car and sees Red with Liz and she saw them kissing through the rearview mirror. It was hard for Divine to watch that but nevertheless regained her composure as she saw red opened the door to lizzie and what she heard

"I meet you back in New York red."- Liz said

"Have a safe trip to the airport and Los Angeles my love"- Red says

Airport? Wait a minute? What the hell – Divine's thoughts

Liz got in and red closed the door and Divine drove off. Divine saw Liz thorugh the rearview mirror which she saw Liz staring at her

"Dating him?"- Divine asked

"Yes."- Liz said

"Yet you lied to him"- Divine said

Liz didn't answer but before getting into the freeway she asked Divine to pull aside and she got out of the back seat and move towards the passenger seat

"Apart from my investigation I have to do…I don't know why but I just want one day without the FBI or anybody on my ass. I want to be free, have fun and I don't know but there is something about you Brenda that intrigues me. I want to be around you to figure out what it is even if it is for a day."- Liz says

Divine only smiles and half laughs

"Why are you laughing?"- Liz says with a look of small deception

"I don't know why but I fear that I'm going to get in trouble because of you but then again like I really give a damn."- Divine said

Liz smiled again as Divine drove back and entered freeway interstate freeway 15 to head for Los Angeles.

[Flamingo Hotel]

Red and dembe were checking out the hotel and Aram and Meera saw them.

"Mr. Reddington, are you going back to Washington."- Aram said

"No, Aram there's been a change of plans on my end"- Red says

"Remember that martin wants us back by tomorrow. By the way where's agent keen?"- Meera says

"That's just it Agent Malik. I'm afraid Agent Keen has gone to conduct an investigation outside of the FBI paralysis. I'm simply going to join her. You can tell Agent Martin where we are but please no more of this clumsy surveillance. It's bad enough that the Vegas mission failed. I don't need Agent Keen's independent investigation to be tarnished as well."

With that Red got into the Mercedes car and Dembe drove off

"Raymond, you want me to go to the airport?"-Dembe says

"No, I have a feeling that Lizzie didn't hire a private limo like she said, somebody is driving her to Los Angeles and if it is who I think it is. Then, I can't take any chances"- Red says

"You think, she's with that woman from the bar"- Dembe says

"Yes"- Red says

Dembe knows Red doesn't trust that woman he saw at the bar yesterday and for good reason; it was the type of woman who has an innate power that could seduce any heart or soul on earth no matter how strong the person's convictions are. It was the type of power he realized red didn't like... a power that can only be aligned to a criminal.

"You said you trusted her Raymond with her judgment"- Dembe says

"I do, which is why we will only see her from afar my friend"- Red says

Dembe nods and goes to the same road Divine took and headed to Los Angeles as well.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**Author's Commentary**

**Divine wants to show her human side or at least in her eyes what remains of it to Liz. She feels more comfortable to show that side to Liz and Liz only. She feels that maybe just maybe Liz might love her the same way she loves her. But, I think she also realizes that Red has some type of hold on Liz which is evident when she sees Red and Liz kiss. I think she realizes that she has fallen in love with liz and quite possibly wants to have a relationship with her in a way but she also knows it won't and most likely will never happen.**

**However, when Liz tells her about being intrigued by her. She reacts the way she reacts because she knows that even though red has a hold on Liz but it isn't a strong one in her mind which she might use to her advantage. Maybe.**

**Meera figures out that Divine is the person of interest due to Liz's prior profiling of Divine. Even though officially it's been labeled as a double murder suicide but during some type of private investigation that her contact made years prior it was discovered that its needed a Level 7 classified access which is only given to those who are NSA and DIA which stands for the Defense Intelligence Agency personnel. She's perplexed as to why would the CIA would want those files where clearly its out of their jurisdiction. Being the intelligent woman that she is, she will conduct research into how she can get through those files and what are those two agencies hiding that the FBI and CIA doesn't know.**

**Red knows that Liz lied to him, which was expected. Is he mad at Liz? No, because he knows of the continuing obsession she has with Divine. But, he doesn't really trust Brenda because of what Dembe described as Brenda having the power to seduce anyone which to Red sees as a threat. But, he also knows that Liz needs to investigate for her own matters on the Divine case. He suspects that Brenda maybe a criminal but not the one he's searching. Little does he realize that Liz is technically in Divine's hands at this point. Remember Red is looking for Divine as well but is letting Liz taking the reigns of the case. So he's definitely handling this situation differently instead of being paranoid, he decides he will handle it the way he knows how which is wait it out and see Liz from a far but rest assured if things get out of hand Red will intervene with a vengeance.**

**The next chapter we might get to see the human side of Divine...far from what we are used to seeing. Hopefully it gives the readers a sense of why Divine is why she is somewhat. **

**-Dk**


	23. Revalations

**Hopefully you guys like this chapter. **

**-Dk**

* * *

_It was snowing in the city that never sleeps and Liz was walking out of a small deli in Manhattan, she about to head back to her headquarters to continue working when she walked in an alley and saw two men beating up another person._

_"Stop"- Liz said taking out her gun_

_The men ran away, the shadowy figure tried to get up, put her hat and walk but dropped back down again after the pain in its legs and abdomen was too much to bear. Liz got closer to the person and the person was wearing a NY Yankees cap with bandana covering its face and dressed in black with a black hoody sweater. The individual was bleeding from the eyebrow._

_"Oh my god, I'm going to help you ok"- Liz said_

_Liz called for an ambulance and then rushed to that person's side. She put her hand under the hoodie and touched were the abs are and it hurt the individual very much. She checked for its pockets and pulled out 2 small bags of marijuana. Liz tried to pull the bandana down but the person refused by putting its hand on top of liz_

_"No, it's cold here….please don't tell anybody. I'm begging you, I only sold it to get by college….fees are too high. I need my degree…please "- the person said in a hushed tone_

_Liz looked into those eyes that were pleading her. Those eyes sort of hypnotized her and to some extent it made her vulnerable. She was torn inside, she understood the person very well but as a cop especially the head of psych unit within the FBI, she by protocol had to notify the local authorities to arrest this person for drug possession. But, instead of doing that she reached into her pocket and gave the person a ring…a ring with of angel wings._

_"Don't worry; I'll give you a free pass. Here's something to give you some hope ok and something to remember me by"- Liz said with a small smile_

_The person took the ring and put it in its pocket. By that time the ambulance came and helped out a person from the stretcher and locked the doors of the ambulance and left. Then all of a sudden she heard a soft voice_

"Liz…Liz wake up"

Liz woke up and it was Divine waking her up, it turns out that she had fallen asleep on the drive. She realizes that they are in another gas station.

"Where are we?"- Liz says

"We are in California almost close to Los Angeles just 10 minutes more till we get there. I put on AC so you could be as comfortable as you can and since it drains the gas a bit, you know"- Divine says

"You didn't have to do that"- Liz says with a small smile

"Nah, don't worry about it. Here, in case you are thirsty"- Divine says as she hangs out a bottle of cold water

Liz took the bottle and drank water, she was thirsty indeed

"I imagine you must be hungry for some lunch"- Divine says

"What time is it?"- Liz says

"About 12:30 or so. We could've gone here earlier but because we stop by Whiskey Pete's since you wanted gamble"- Divine says

"Hey you gambled too"- Liz says

"I didn't, I just enjoyed being around you and helping you out"- Divine says

Liz wanted to gamble to distract herself from the stress that the Divine case caused her and she told Brenda/Divine to stop by in a nearest casino. They passed by Prim, Nevada close to the Stateline between California and Nevada and went into Whiskey Pete's to gamble. Liz won about 200 dollars in the machines. Divine however didn't bet, she didn't have to but preferred to accompany Liz where she went in the casino although needless to say Liz didn't know much about gambling so in some instances she asked Divine for assistance.

"I am hungry now to think about it"- Liz says

"Do you have a type of food in mind?"- Divine asks as she puts the Nevada license plates in the glove compartment

"No, not really"- Liz asks

"If that's the case, then I know where to go"- Divine says as she turns on her car and drives

[Red's car]

Red and Dembe have been following Divine's car since they spotted the car as it was getting back on the freeway at Prim, Nevada. Sure enough when Divine/Brenda got out of the car, red recognized automatically it was the woman from the bar as she was putting gas and changing license plates of Nevada to California

"You were right Raymond, Liz did went with that girl"- Dembe says

Red doesn't react to Dembe's comment

"Just follow them"- Red says very serious tone

Red didn't trust that woman not one bit but if he had to prove to liz that he trusted her, he must endure this what seems to be a torture for him

[Divine's car]

"Why did you change license plates?"- Liz asks

"It's easy, I live in Los Angeles. I used to live in Nevada for a couple of years which is why this car has two license plates during college years"- Divine asks

"So this is your car?"- Liz asks

"Yea, I had a friend take care of it for me. Even though I have one more car in Los Angeles but I didn't have in Nevada so I told a friend of mine who came for a visit to take it back to Nevada just in case"- Divine says

"Yea, that makes sense"- Liz says

"Well, honey we made it, welcome to Los Angeles"- Divine says

Seeing the buildings from afar to Liz it was remarkable, even though she came to this city before with Red, due to the stress she hadn't really seen the buildings or Los Angeles surroundings all that well. Divine was driving to the Downtown LA area and it's infamous for a lot of traffic and went to 4th and Broadway Street and she entered a parking above. Got the ticket and park her car close by. She got out and closed the door and helped Liz open the door so she can get out and then closed it and put the alarm. Then they went to this place that looked like a farmer's market

"What is this place?"- Liz asked

"Are you a fan of 7 seas soup?"- Divine asks

"It depends"- Liz asks

"Good, this is place is called that grand market central. It's the gold mine of the old downtown Los Angeles. It opened in the 1940s and has yet survived many of this city's changes. Many films have been filmed in this exact location like color of night in 1994. Also near here is the knife store where OJ Simpson bought his knife that he used to kill his wife"- Divine says

"Seriously?"- Liz asks intrigued

"Yea, everyone in this city knows that he did that, but his stupid ass had money to hire Kim Kardashian's father and Johnny Cochran to get him off. Even though he won the criminal case, he damn sure didn't win the civil suit and would've not gone back to jail in Vegas. You want me to show you the store later?

"Sure"- Liz says

Liz and Divine arrived at a fish shop and Divine orders in Spanish two soups and drinks. Then they wait for the order to arrive.

"Why are you here in Los Angeles?"- Liz asks

"I was coming here on business but when you told me you wanted to be here with me, I mean it shocked me. So I guess I'm here to be your tour guide"- Divine says with a smile

Liz was somehow happy and doesn't regret being here with Brenda. She feels peace with her but also she can't help but being drawn to her.

"Why are you here?"- Divine asks

"I told you why because of my investigation and also forget about my job for a little while."- Liz asks

Divine just studied her

"How did you become an FBI agent"- Divine asked

"Why you want to know"- Liz asks

"Curiosity"- Divine asked

"It wasn't an easy process, I moved to New York to study and I graduated in the degree of forensic psychology. Then I entered in the FBI division in that state and quickly moved up the ranks to become the head of the mobile psych unit. Then called up by FBI superiors to train me at Quantico and graduated"- Liz said

"That's nice and what was the atmosphere like in the mobile psych unit?"- Divine asks

"It was tough but it didn't matter to me. I would get call into murder scenes where it's just horrific. I so desperately couldn't understand how a person would do this. It made me eager to understand why a criminal reacted and did crimes the way they did. Many of my subordinates, collogues thought I was a bitch and called me sir because of my drive to be able to understand the criminal mind"-Liz says

"That's odd, you don't seem like a bitch to me. You're just driven and hell maybe obsessive. But it's all in good will I hope."-Divine says

"You know, you're the first person who tells me that."- Liz says

"I'm glad to be the first. What is the memorable case for you?"- Divine says

"There was two, one where I was off duty and I saw two people beating up a person and I wanted to stop them with my gun but they left. The person I found was injured and bleeding. As I wanted to see the face but the person didn't let me. With good reason because the person was one of the many drug dealers, the person gave me a story that it was to get by college and I believe the person. I even gave the person a ring with the angel wings. I never saw that person again."- Liz says

"Why did you do that?"- Divine says

"Sympathy or empathy I supposed. But I saw the person's eyes, they were soft and sad. Lying eyes wouldn't be like that."

"So you are a shrink for the Feds?"

"More like an FBI Profiler and field agent as well. The other was back in 2009. I think it was December 6. I was called in about 11:30 pm, to go to a warehouse where there was a dead 21 year girl found. Brutally and savagely beaten, it looked like she was raped too. Her murder is yet unsolved."- Liz says

Divine closes her eyes and tries not to shake in anger. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

"What's wrong?"- Liz asks

"That girl happened to be my friend. I was there when they did everything to her in front of me. It was 2 fucking bastards. I was tied to a post with chains and saw everything…I couldn't do anything to save her." –Divine says in a low tone raged voice almost wanting to cry.

Liz just holds her hand

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you remember that. Why did they have you there"- Liz says

"It's ok don't worry about it. To answer your question, I was at one point a drug dealer as well. My friend wanted to help me out despite my refusal but she said nothing was going to happen that I could trust her. I regret everything, I should've just continued to say no and she would be alive…she had a good future ahead of her. Not me."- Divine says

"You were never caught?"- Liz asks

"No."- Divine says

Liz admired Brenda in that respects that she was able to keep herself off radar long enough. Soon the food arrived and got to eating. When they finished eating

"Do you know where a restroom is at?"- Liz says

"Sure let's go, I'll take you to where they are."- Divine says

Divine and Liz when to the basement of the building where there was a shop and the restrooms.

"I'll wait for you here if you want"- Divine says

"Ok"- Liz says as she got in to the restroom

Divine when she sees the door close. She lays back the wall and pulls out an angel wings ring the same one Liz described in her story.

"If you only knew it was me, you gave this ring too."- Divine said in a low tone of voice half smiling. Then she puts the ring away

TBC...


	24. Transformation

Hi my dear readers, I'm posting 2 chapters today. This chapter is where things get much more darker and deeper in every sense of the word.

Enjoy and any reviews are appreciated

-Dk

* * *

Red was sitting and contemplated what he heard through audio transmitter. He didn't hear much but he heard mostly about Divine's story of her friend being murdered and her confession of being a drug dealer. When Divine left with Liz, He sends Dembe to gain fingerprints from Divine's tray and then he came back.

"Is it necessary to get prints off the woman, Raymond?"- Dembe says

"I know this may sound crazy to you my friend but I think this woman is much more than a drug dealer. Usually drug dealers don't quit especially if money comes in like flies. You only stop when the cops find you. She was never caught which gives me the impression of two things. Either she must have won the jackpot or stop or she's a bigger criminal."- Red says

"What about if she stopped due to the death of her friend"- Dembe says

"The woman deviated Lizzie's question of why she was there and why they captured her. I don't think Lizzie realizes that fact. We need to know what we are dealing with here. I won't rest to expose who she is"-Red says

By that point, Red sees Liz with Divine and wait till they are far in order to follow them

[Liz and Divine]

Divine takes Liz to Ross Cutlery, which is across the street. As they entered the store, Liz mouth dropped because she saw the store filled but nothing of knifes from each type. From kitchen knives, to large knives, Swiss army knives to even switchblades however there was survival kits and men's accessories.

"You got to be shitting me"- Liz says

"Nop, OJ bought this knife here. Well not here in this building but in the Bradbury Building not far from here over 20 or 21 years ago. I wish I could buy something for you but unfortunately I'm not sure about airport security since I imagine you are taking a couch flight back to DC"-Divine says

"I'm wondering if you could give help me buy a ticket so I could go to NY with you."- Liz says

Divine again was in shock to say the least

"I mean sure, that's no problem besides I'm taking you on my private jet."- Divine says

"You have a private jet? Aren't you too young for that?"- Liz says

"Two factors, I'm 21 despite of how I may look younger and two remember I said I had business to take care off here too. I work and get paid sufficiently to own a jet."- Divine says

"Where do you work?"- Liz says

"It's part of my surprise girl now if you'll excuse me I need to find a worker to show you that knife"- Divine says

Yep she doesn't regret being there but there is a small part of her that is missing Red. But when she remembered that she'll see him in New York, she was in the good mood. She saw how a worker came with Divine and the worker showed Liz a replica of the Knife that OJ bought. It was a German Stiletto 9 inch knife spring assistance knife. She was intrigued about the OJ Simpson case and even did a report of the investigations of the case in one of her classes in college, to be here and see a knife similar to the one used in the crime scene. It felt surreal to be there and more because it was Brenda/Divine who was giving her the opportunity to see such a thing. Some part she thought that Red would be the one who would show her that. Liz felt those emotions again and she decided to push those aside. She wasn't going to think about those feelings now.

"I was going to buy to a knife for your use but I'm not so sure about airport security"- Divine says

"Don't worry, with my gun is fine"- Liz says

Divine sees the other knives until across the street through glass windows, she sees Dembe and she became quite angry. She realizes that Red is around. Damn him. But she also realizes that if she does something, Liz will suspect and can be the end of this effort that she put. So she does what she hasn't done in years… and calls someone.

Liz looks at the rest of the shop and sees antique razors. She immediately thought of Red and smiled. She asked one of the workers to get the razor and she buys it. Then finished buying and turns around and looks at Brenda calling someone and she stares at her even more intrigued than ever. Brenda just confessed to her she was a drug dealer and now she's somewhat reformed. The more she thought about it, she realizes that Brenda is an enigmatic presence all together, it makes her want to know more about her. Liz gets closer to her when Brenda finishes the call.

"Ha, did you find something you liked?"- Divine asks

"No, its ok. I got something for my boyfriend."-Liz says

"Nice."- Divine says half smile

Divine felt even more pissed inside, hell she would've let that slide if red wasn't around. She understands Liz is dating him but a whole other that Red was spying on her just to see who she was with. But, she keeps her composure. She rather let Liz figure out what's going on in that situation then just tell her. She's aware of some of Reddington's tactics based on what Berlin told her about Red in the past, she was sure to be cautious and not try something stupid that can ruin everything.

"Who were you calling"- Liz says

"oh no just some friends that I have. Check on what they are doing and such. You ready to go"- Divine says

Liz nodded and went with Divine back to the parking lot. As Divine got to the car and turned on her car and drove

"I think you need a makeover"- Divine says

"Why do you think that?"- Liz says slightly amused

"I'm sure your boyfriend would like that"- Divine says

Liz thinks about the first time she met red and mentioned about highlights in her hair and it got her to thinking maybe Brenda was right.

"You're right, can you take me somewhere to get my hair done"- Liz says

Divine just smiles

"I know of the people who can take care of you"- Divine says

Divine drives off to Beverly Hills and takes her to one of the hair salon bouquets and parked in a small parking lot and she and liz got out and went to the salon.

"Hey Paco, you know where Telma is?"- Divine asks

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you in years"

"Same here, I see you prospered during my absence."- Divine says

"Hahaha, yep, I'm glad everything worked out for the best. So you are here to do the usual?"- Antelma asks

"No, this time I need your expertise with my friend." – Divine says as she makes way for Liz to go forward

"What's your name girl?"- Antelma asks

"Elizabeth but just call me Liz and I'm here to do some highlights on my hair"- Liz says

"Ha no problem, anything to do with dying hair or highlights it's my specialty"- Antelma says

"How much will it be?"- Liz says

Brenda/Divine puts a hand in her shoulder

"Don't worry about it, it's on me"-Divine says on her soft tone voice

"Yea, a friend of this girl over here is a friend of mine. I'll take care of you"- Antelma says while giving Divine a pad on the back

Liz gets on one of the chairs as Antelma gets prepared to work on Liz's hair. Divine sees Red's car as Dembe gets off the car with red to a small shop

"I'll be back ok; I got to pick my water bottle from the car." – Divine says

Divine leaves as she goes back to the car and gets her water bottle and sees Red's car parked at the same area as well. She takes out her phone and calls a contact and gives out the license plates number and gives instructions.

[Beauty salon]

"I must ask how you knew Brenda."- Liz asks

"Ha we go way back in college. I met her when we went to University of Nevada in Reno in 2007. She was my roommate. She's fun to be around with. That girl can plan parties like no other person can but I won't lie she was very smart in classes like history. She got A's like no other. But she didn't last for long. She transferred after sophomore year ended. "- Antelma responded

Liz smiled at the thought of the party she assisted with Divine and of course what happen at the bunny ranch. But then when she heard the last statement, it made her think of where she transferred too.

"How were her parties that she planned?"- Liz asked

"Are you kidding she planned out parties like no other but the problem was she wasn't social with many people. So she didn't planned big parties. Much like a small gathering of sorts but with the people she socialized like me or one of her friends. She gathered some of the people who had to be the most beautiful people. The men god they were so hot and women wise, let's just say the fellas didn't complain. – Antelma says

"She isn't much of a talker is she? - Liz says

"Not really, only to the people she trusts or at least to the people she feels comfortable with. During the time we were in college, she was invisible to the majority of people in that school. I don't think she didn't mind it at all."- Antelma says

"What about her relationships?"- Liz says

"They were casual flings. I don't think she ever fallen in love with any of them. But I think they did with her. I don't know why she didn't want to have a relationship with any of them, I guess is because she doesn't want to be tied down or something"- Antelma responds

Liz just reflected based on what Antelma was telling her. Based on the profile, it seemed Brenda was the type of person who would not open up so easily to other people. Which made her want to know about Brenda.

"What are you talking about?"- Divine asks

"About you"- Both ladies responded

"All in goodness I hope"- Divine says

[4 hours later]

Antelma was done with Liz. Divine saw Liz and she was impressed. Liz had shoulder width hair with highlights.

"You look gorgeous Liz"- Divine simply says

Liz for the first time feels different, like a new woman inside. Divine went to Antelma and paid for the hair treatment service which was $300. Then Divine left with Liz

[Hat shop}

Red sees from the window and is in trance by looking at Liz and smiles. He knew that Liz made those highlights for him. Dembe sees Red's reaction and just smiles and shakes his head

"You know, you sometimes look like a baby Raymond"- Dembe says

Red gets out of his trance

"That's what Love does to you my friend"- Red says

They left the shop and went back to their car as soon as Divine left. They turned on the car and began following her and it was a good ride until Dembe hears Police sirens.

"Just pull over dembe and proceed normally"- Red says

Dembe pulls over and sees two officers approaching him

"May I see License and registration please?"- Officer says

Dembe pulls a Virginia's license to the police

"You're from Washington D.C, that's odd for a person, whose driving a car from the state of Nevada"- Officer says

Red already knows it's going to be a long haul for this one

TBC...


	25. Desire

[Divine's car]

Divine is driving by Hollywood and parks by a nearby place named "Elegance Club" She gets in with Liz and sees that some people are around in the bar area and goes near a bartender

"Hey Jose, you know where's Marcelo at? - Divine asks

"He's in the office"- Jose says

"Go see if he's busy will ya?"- Divine says

"Sure"

Jose leaves

"Why are we here at this bar?"-Liz asks

"You want a drink?"- Divine asks

"No, not much of a drinker except for the occasional wine"- Liz says

"I should make a memo for that. As per your question I own this bar"- Divine says

Liz is in shock in every sense of the word

"How can it be?"- Liz asks

"Well, officially by many people, its own by Marcelo but the people who knows me and Marcelo know the reality. I founded the place and named the elegance club. Marcelo was part of the negotiations to secure this spot but everything was all me. But to show there's no hard feelings. I told Marcelo to be in charge of the place. I sometimes show up but most of the time I don't."- Divine says

Liz doesn't understand Brenda at all. Brenda seems like a very casual person but when one realizes how much control she has, one can be very shocked by it and Liz is no exception.

"Listen, you said you wanted help on the case, let me help you. Maybe I have the answers you might seek."- Divine says

Liz again is torn as much as she doesn't want to say much but since Brenda heard a small part of the case, she has no choice

As Liz informs her about her case, Divine listens how Liz speaks so passionately about capturing Divine and even had the sensations that maybe Liz would want to kill Divine. All Divine could do is just listen.

"Maybe Marcelo can give you some information. The only thing I can give you is that Divine has shown up in this bar before but can't confirm it. Only Marcelo can."- Divine says to Liz

"Brenda, how are you"

It was Marcelo and they hugged each other.

"Good marcelo, can you and I with my friend talk in the office?"

Marcelo led Divine and Liz to the Office. It was very much decorated in golden style roman influenced by the forum.

"What can I help"- Marcelo asks

Divine was going to speak but Liz interrupts

"I'm special agent Elizabeth Keen from the FBI. I'm here investigating on a person whose only known as Divine. What type of information you can give me. Based on what Brenda says, she's heard Divine come here a few times. I know she's the official owner but you're in charge. Tell me what you know"- Liz says

"I've heard of that but from what I know Divine comes to parties from famous people when she's invited but it's been a while she's step foot into this place. That's all I know"- Marcelo says

Liz was defeated. To her it seemed Divine was out of her reach. Even with Brenda's help, it was useless. She needed to forget somehow.

"Thanks for the information. Do you guys have some wine in this bar and maybe where the restroom is"

"Yea just outside the office there's the restroom, it's only for the employees but you may use it and no we ran out on wine, I'm sorry."

"it's ok"- Liz says, then left the office and went to the restroom

"Are you fucking crazy Divine what the hell are you doing?"- Marcelo says

"You have those papers?"- Divine says

Marcelo got a folder of documents and gave it to Divine and read the documents and signed

"You bring an FBI agent to this business to start questioning about you… are you trying to get yourself caught. You fucking lost it"

Then Marcelo reflects on the conversations he's had with Divine in the past

"That girl, is the girl you said you've fallen for that's forbidden isn't she?

Then before he knew it Divine had a gun pointed to his head

"Listen to me very carefully; what I do with my life is none of your business. I didn't ask you when you told me you wanted to married Shawn. I backed you up 100% even when you're family disowned you and took everything from you. Hell, I flew you and Shawn to New England to get married when California was still on that prop 8 shit. I never asked you for anything in my life not even for the help to secure this location and homie I'm thankful for that. But, this is the one thing I'll ask, don't ask anything that refers to her or my business with her do you understand? Unless you want to know my true ruthless side of me"- Divine says with a very cold glare.

Marcelo knew that she was serious. As long he knows Divine, she had never reacted that way, ever. Divine put her gun down and put her gun away.

"Those papers are so you are named my legal representive and transfer any properties I have in your name for a period of time. That way the feds can't touch anything of mine"- Divine says

"So you're leaving for good?"- Marcelo says

"No….just for a while. You're doing a good job with the bar Marcelo, keep it up my friend."- Divine says half smiling and leaves and sees Liz.

"Took some time in there"- Divine says

"I know but my boyfriend called looks like he got pulled over by some cops and impounded his rental car. But they were nice cops and called a taxi so they could get a ride to the airport to go to New York"- Liz says

Divine laughs mildly and leaves with Liz. She drove to Downtown LA area and entered in an apartment complex called "The Orisini" and left her car in parking and got out and opened the trunk and got out Liz's bag, her suitcase and duffle bag and went walking into apartment 787 and it was a spacious apartment, very elegant and clean.

Divine put her duffle bag and suitcase in the closet

"You want something to eat?"- Divine asks

"I prefer more a shower and a nap"- Liz says

"Wait before you go I want to give you something well two things but that's after you shower. The shower is far downright"- Divine says

Liz just smiles and brings her suitcase with her to the shower.

[30 min later]

Liz gets out of the shower and hears a smooth jazz song that soothes her. She dresses in tank top and mini shorts. She goes to the main bedroom and sees Divine looking out the window laying down on the bed. She lays next to Divine

"You put channel perfume didn't you?"- Divine says as she turns to face Liz

"How do you know that?"- Liz asks

"I can tell."- Divine says

"So what's was it you wanted to give me?"- Liz says

Divine reaches from her pocket and lifts a gold 18 karat necklace with a heart/angel on the middle medallion

"It's yours"- Divine says as she gives it to Liz

Liz accepts the necklace and touches it like if were silk

"why?"- Liz says

"It's better that you have it than me, it's a good luck charm"- Divine says

"Thanks"- Liz says as she puts the necklace in one of the night desk. As she turns back she notices Divine giving her a sunflower, she smiles

"This is my favorite flower…when I was a young girl, I love having sunflowers in my room. It gives me a sense of a utopia of not feeling pain and happiness and joy."- Liz says

Liz feels those feelings again as Brenda/Divine was near her.

"I'm so intrigued by you…it's like you know everything about me, things that nobody knows, not even by my boyfriend."- Liz says

Divine gets a little closer to Liz

"What do you feel in your heart, Liz?"- Divine asks

Liz is confused, she loves red but at the same time she feels this pull...an enigmatic desire. She was completely seduced by Brenda/Divine at this point. As Liz gets close to Divine, giving in to this tempting desire, her phone vibrates

Liz turns back where she left her cell close by the necklace and checks. It was a text from Red

"Sweet dreams, my love" –R.

Liz smiles and puts her cell down and turns to Divine

"Boyfriend?"- Divine asks

"Yes, just telling me to sleep tight"-Liz says

Sleep tight my ass Divine thought

Next thing she knows, she watches Liz sleep. She almost felt her heart getting out of her chest as Liz was close to kissing her. But, leave it to Red ….damn him twice. Divine smells Liz's perfume and its intoxicating to her. She gets nostalgic because as much as she wants Liz to be with her. She knows that today was her only chance. Not because Red has Liz but due to how Liz spoke about her in a passionate way to destroy her. It made her sad, it made her realize that the one shot she had in having a passionate genuine relationship was with a person who just wanted to see her six feet under

TBC…

* * *

Author commentary

Before people think that this story isn't lizzington. Keep in mind that its a story. I do ship them myself but there must be a conflict that makes a relationship genuine which has ups and downs. I try to make this story realistic as much even though its fiction. Just bare with me.

-Dk


	26. Purple Haze

**New Chapter, its pretty long but hopefully its rewarding. No Red presence in this chapter but it's critical chapter here for the Divine story. Pinnacle if you will.**

**Ps: Drug use warning**

* * *

_Liz is lying down in a dark room, drugged up and her vision is very groggy, blurred. She feels a burned sensation in her right hand or wrist. She can't distinct them at this point. However, she does hear some sounds…strange sounds…as if it were bullets. She tries to get up but nearly impossible. Then she hears a door slam open and a large shine of light. Liz didn't see much but a shadow figure. The shadow figure got close to her and caressed her face ever so slightly and then sees her hand/wrist and then feels like the figure touched the burned area ever so slightly. But, then the shadow figure picked her up with the help of another shadow figure and then she passed out. _

Liz woke up; she's been having a lot of dreams where she remembers small fragments of an event that happened to her in the past. She at first doesn't realize where she is until she turns and sees Brenda/Divine sleep on the nearby small couch. That's when she remembered of what was about to happen last night. She's not the type of person who would kiss a stranger much less another woman. But, her gut feeling and as a profiler, she can't help but feeling a desire…an enigmatic desire she quite can't understand. From knowing small fragments of Brenda's life to how understanding she was when Liz told her about her time in New York to the wonderment of how she knew the flowers she liked, the gold karat necklace and the smooth jazz music she played. It relaxed Liz and to a point forgetting about everything, just as if were only them in the world. Those small details of her likes weren't known to anybody, not to Tom, nor Red not even to Sam. If it wasn't for that text; no she doesn't want to think about it, she knows in her heart that she loves red. She wouldn't cheat on him with her.

As she got up and sat in the bed. She saw a sketchbook and a pencil lying there. She took the sketchbook and went back into the bed and sat as she opened the sketchbook and saw some drawings that seemed to be drawn by perfect detail. They seemed so real. There was even a picture from the view from the window. She was amazed. Then she got to the last drawing and it shocked her. Brenda/Divine drew her while she was sleeping. She looks at Brenda again.

Yep, Brenda was unique to her. While Divine would be her priority, she would try to get more information about Brenda as well. Based on her conversation with Antelma, she realized Brenda didn't open up to too many people. But also a question popped in her mind, did she get into college early, she didn't seem in the age of a college graduate. She was 21 years old; the time Liz was 21 she was barely getting by in college in New York. Something had to happen in order for Brenda acquire much wealth at such a short age. Was it the drug money from the past…so many questions, few little answers.

_Divine was with Roger walking in the streets of New York City. They were following a person who was in their mid-40s. He's going into a super 8 hotel with a woman who deemed to be in early 20's. Divine and Roger waited outside of the hotel. Divine saw the man with the woman going to the stairs. Divine and Roger followed as they went to the room 202. Divine and Roger stopped and stayed in the hallway. They saw no cameras in slight so they chilled for a while in the hallway. They heard the sexual moaning, Roger was getting a little turned on but Divine gave him cold water, so he would concentrate on the mission at hand. Then Divine felt it was long enough and they both opened their backpacks and put bandanas in their faces, hats and hoodie. Divine had a gun with a silencer while Roger had a towel filled with chloroform and a gun. Divine kicked the door and there it was the man fucking the woman doggystyle. Then the woman screamed when she saw them the man pulled out and put his briefs tried to flee but Divine shot the flower vase to stop any movement from the man while Roger subdued the woman and put her in the bed lying unconscious._

_Divine threw some handcuffs and made the man put them on and put a chair so he sits. He didn't want to but roger made him._

_Divine took out a folder and opened it_

_"__My my. You head of the mobile psych unit and you sleep with a 22 year old woman. You, a man in your 40s with 2 kids and a wife who loves you. I just have to ask out of curiosity does she feel tight as much to you? Or maybe just maybe not as much seeing as you harasses new female employees in order to shoot it per say. Does Elizabeth Scott ring the bell to ya"- Divine says_

_"__Who are you? What do you want from me?"- Man says_

_Divine laughs in a very evil sarcastic laugh as she shakes her head, amused by the tense situation_

_"__John, I want you to stop harassing her. Because as much as you want to fuck her. She won't be yours."- Divine says_

_"__What makes you think that? You stupid son of a bitch she likes me, she harasses me, pleads with me to get me to fuck her and as a man I naturally want to fuck her."- John says_

_Divine just shot him in the leg without any show of remorse, john was screaming in pain. Roger put tape on his mouth_

_"__Quit your bitching…shit, you scream worse than that beautiful girl laying there."- Roger says_

_Divine told him by signal to shut up and turned to face john._

_"__Let me tell you how this is going to work. Either you stop harassing her, resign as the head of that unit and leave the country in 1 week or I'll proceed to ruin everything precious you have and hold dear… No then again I'll kill you and little miss whore over there will spend time in jail for your murder…You know I hate hypocrites like you. You run a unit to save people's lives yet you used the list of the women that call, track them down, seduce them and fuck them. But that got too boring for you and decide to have sex with co- workers and gotten them fired when they want to quit fucking you. You picked the wrong person to harass john."- Divine says_

_John stared at Divine nervous Roger takes the tape off._

_"__Ok ok, I'll leave just please don't kill me, don't take away my family."_

_Divine smiles underneath the bandana gets up and grabs the man's pants and gets his wallet out and gets out a huge load of cash and throws the pants aside_

_"__Ok then, your whore will wake up in a couple of minutes so tell her we robbed you, what you do with your bimbo is not of my concern. – Divine says as she leaves but turns to wait for Roger_

_Roger just stares at John and the naked lady_

_"__Whitey, you should've kept your mouth shut and not piss my friend off, see what running your mouth got you"- Roger says_

_Divine and Roger left the hotel and vanished into the New York City streets_

Divine woke up after she feels someone is caressing her lower right arm. She saw Liz close to her and she smiled.

"I didn't know you had a thing for tattoos."- Divine says

Liz smiled

"No, not really but this bird is interesting…what is it?"- Liz asks

Divine gets up, sits and makes room to let Liz sit down in the sofa. She looks at the clock. It was 4:30 am.

"Why are you awake at this hour?"- Divine asks

"I normally wake up this hour when I have to get ready to go to work"- Liz says

Divine smiles

"Of course, being an agent requires to be on time sharp and early. You want some wine? I think I have some wine available."- Divine says and gets up and goes to the fridge and she gets a glass and some moscato wine and serve a glass to Liz.

"Isn't it too early to drink?"- Liz says

"Live a little, besides it isn't tequila or vodka. Its moscato wine, it's not as strong. I tried tequila and vodka and that shit burned my throat…I was in hell for like two seconds. "- Divine says as Liz takes the glass

"To answer the question of my tattoo, it's a bird called a quetzal, the Guatemalan national bird. They do exist and I have seen one in person, they are very hard to come by. Known officially as resplendent quetzal they are close to extinction but some are still protected. There are a lot of myths surrounding it. The red feathers in his chest are because he landed on tecun uman's blood. He was a warrior that fought against the Spanish conquest. One of the myths is that he couldn't be captured because the bird dies from sadness. Another is that before the conquest, they used to sing but afterwards they have remained silent and won't sing again until the land is free. The bird symbolizes freedom and by many is held to be holy and divinity"

Liz was shocked to hear the legend of that bird; she didn't think there would be any meaning to it.

"Does it have meaning to you?"- Liz asks

"Not much, I mean this bird is associated by a bird serpent named Quetzalcoatl, the god of wind and symbol of goodness and light. I guess is for protection purposes. I did it when I was in my selling drugs period. I needed any protection I could get"- Divine says

Divine gets up, opens the window and goes to a side of the bed. Opens a drawer takes a small journal, ash tray, small brown paper and a small bag of purple haze begins preparing it and lights up and lays down on the bed. Liz was eying Brenda/Divine very intently and smiled amused.

"You know, I'm an FBI agent right?"- Liz says

"You would've called the cops the time I confessed to you I was at one point a drug dealer. Here in Los Angeles is legal to consume weed for "medical purposes" but anyone my age can override that. I don't sell them anymore. Now, I can consume them and I don't do it as much often. Normally, when you sell, you try to stay sober much as possible. If you still want to report me for having drug possession then go ahead but I doubt you will."- Divine says

Liz is just amused; she wouldn't report her at this point.

"Arrogant are we? Why is that?"- Liz says

"You are here without your agency knowing that you are here. Your boyfriend may know you are in the city but I doubt he knows who you are with and much in this condition of staying in my house."- Divine says staring at Liz intensely

Liz is drinking her wine keeping the eye contact with Brenda. Liz was at this point was in trance, there was something in Brenda's eyes that kept her in sync. She was right back to how she was reacting yesterday night, completely seduced and forgetful. Then she puts her glass down and goes near Brenda/Divine and lies next to her but keeping the distance fighting that seductive desire she feels.

"Why did you draw me while I was sleeping?"- Liz asks

Divine took a puff of smoke and looked at Liz.

Divine wanted to say it at that point how she felt. But, she hold herself it was too early so instead

"I woke up at 11 pm and couldn't sleep. The reflection of the moon was out and I just drew you."- Divine says

"I don't believe you"- Liz says

"You shouldn't. My actions speak for itself"- Divine said

Divine still smoked while Liz just stared at Brenda and felt the breeze. It soothed Liz to be feeling this peace she hasn't felt in years, even if given by a woman who seems out of her reach or better yet put a forbidden territory she wasn't going to cross.

"You want to try?"- Divine said offered the cigarette to Liz

"No, thanks"- Liz says

"That's a shame, purple haze could really relax you, makes you forget"- Divine says

"So that's why you smoke it"- Liz says

"It makes me forget about my sins, the fact that I've gone through a lot of things at such a young age. Being adopted and raising myself, surviving 24/7. Life isn't easy for me, yea I acquired wealth but not the one I love and adore. Besides she wouldn't accept me to begin with. Money is a Necessity, Not Happiness"- Divine says

Liz at that point wanted to have a heart attack and stroked her burned scar.

"You were adopted and you're a lesbian?"- Liz says

"Yes and No, I'm Bi-sexual. It makes life interesting; trying new things. Don't worry I wouldn't be that with you. I may like both sides but I'm not that thirsty either"- Divine says

Liz busted out laughing

"So does she know about you?"- Liz asks

"Yes but really doesn't know me that well. She thinks the worst of me, which shies me out of saying anything. Besides I think she's straight 100% so it won't happen."- Divine says

"Brenda, why are you telling me this Based what the hairdresser said yesterday, you don't trust many people, the weed got to you?"- Liz says

Divine put out the cig in an ash tray that she put and turns to stare at Liz in her eyes. She was conscious of what she was saying of course holding back on details.

"It can be that or maybe is because I trust you that much just under 24 hours to tell you these things"- Divine says with a soft tone of voice

They both stare at each other. Liz as if it were in a trance starts to caress Brenda's face lightly. Brenda/Divine takes Liz's right hand and kissed her hand and the burned scar

"Yea, the weed got to you"- Liz says laughing lowly

Brenda/Divine just laughed lowly as well and lets go of Liz's hand

"Oh relax woman, the high only lasts for 2- 3 hours. Then I'll be back to my behaving self again, I swear. Before you ask, yes, I will remember the details when the high goes away. I don't forget that easily despite purple haze being strong. - Divine says

Liz is just amazed. Brenda is truly a character.

"You should get some sleep. We leave Los Angeles at midday, so we both need sleep."

[Hours later- 4 pm, New York Time]

Divine's plane arrives at JFK airport. Divine and Liz got out of the Plane and went through customs without any problems. Divine was carrying her weapons in her duffle bag mainly her revers gun, sniper rifle and in her suitcase a trusty 9mm with silencer due to the collaborating efforts of bribing officials. Roger picked up Divine and Liz. Divine put her bags then Liz's in the trunk of the car.

"Hey roger, let me introduce you to Liz, she's a friend I made in Vegas, she wanted to tag along since I was coming here to New York to meet with her boyfriend"- Divine says looking at roger with a look that says Go along with this.

Needless to say, Roger was a little surprised that Divine would be there with Liz. He will question Divine later.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Roger as you heard"- Roger says to Liz

"Nice to meet you"- Liz smiles

They drive to Yonkers to a mansion, very antique and much like Red's style. Roger stopped near the mansion

"I can see this is the destination based on the address you gave me Liz."- Roger says

"Yea, this is it." -Liz says as she gets out

Divine held Liz back softly

"Based on the video you should be back in the plane, the only thing I can advise is don't let the papers fool you. Sometimes think outside the box. This character isn't an ordinary criminal. Remember that."- Divine says

Roger gets out of the car since Divine gave him the look to do so.

"I don't know how to thank you for everything."- Liz says

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad it happened in a way."- Divine said

"I won't tell anybody about what we talked about."- Liz says while she displays the necklace Divine gave her which is on her neck.

Divine just smiles

"I trust you Liz"- Divine says

Divine lowers the window and let's roger know to drive through the mansion and roger stops and gets out and gets liz's bag

Liz reaches to her pocket and pulls a card,writes her personal number

"It's my personal number, I recently changed it since I got a call from a bad prank"- Liz says

Divine wasn't fazed and just smiled

"Don't worry about it girl"-Divine says

Liz leaned in and kissed Divine on the Cheek and got out of the car thanks in part to roger opening the door for her.

Liz got out and got her bag. Roger returned to the car. By the time Dembe was coming out of the mansion Roger was driving out of the premises

"What happened in Los Angeles Divine? Did you?"

"No…it didn't happen. It won't happen, I know that now"- Divine says

[The Hamptons- NY]

A woman in her mid to late 20s was packing up boxes in the dispatch room. Her husband and infant son were somewhere around the house when

"So the rumors were true"- Divine appears from the shadows

"Brenda"

It was Brenda in the House of the eldest daughter of Hector and Martha Gonzalez Jennifer Gonzalez. It was a moment bound to happen.

TBC…..

* * *

_**Author Commentary**_

_**These 3 to 4 chapters were dedicated to humanize Divine in a way that it could give a glimpse to the reader who she is without ruining the big premise of what's Divine end goal and the answers she knows about Liz's life. Now, that's accomplished where does she go now...while it have been heaven for her being with Liz during the past 24 hours. She knows well that it's time to wake up from reality. What it holds for her is still unknown because based on what Divine heard from Liz when she was telling her about the case and how passionately wanted to capture Divine and make her rot in jail or worse had a premonition that Liz would want to kill her if the chance is giving. Whatever she had planned, they certainly have changed.**_

_**The story of the tattoo and the symbolism it brings will play out eventually so you'll have to keep tuning in to the story and watch it unfold itself. As per why Divine smoked weed in front of Liz, well she's tad crazy at times and she took a chance. Liz having that dream about being passed out will unfold later too.**_

_**Liz's emotions and intuitions are put to the test in these chapters. I always wanted Liz to in a way be put into circumstances where it seems to be normal and human to make especially when you are in a relationship with someone. She's officially in a relationship with Red and she hasn't cheated on Red but she feels sort of an attraction for Divine that she herself can't explain. Divine to an extent has seduced Liz in terms of the mind and soul due to the gestures she showed Liz such as the sunflower, the music, the attentiveness, the blunt honesty. But she's not seduced Liz's heart or her body in this case since those two parts belongs to Red. Its going to be interesting to see how this 24 binge with Divine will affect Liz when she's with Red or even if it affects her at all.**_

_**It's been implied that Divine and Liz have crossed paths once. A reader suggested that Liz is clueless because maybe of too much questioning. I don't think Liz's clueless. I think as a profiler she is gathering as much information as she can in order to connect the dots later. Like the narrator said Liz now even if Divine is priority, knowing everything about Brenda will be her next goal. They share a lot of traits and have one thing in common which is they were adopted. It'll also be interesting when Liz finally connects the dots and finds out that Brenda/Divine are the same person and how Divine will handle that. **_

_**Even though Red stood back in this episode but believe me he's cooking his tricks up his sleeve. Whatever he's planning which implies on Divine's fingerprints, it can't be good on Divine's end.**_

_**One challenge. If you as the reader based on what you've read up to this point had to profile Divine. How would you profile her? It'll be interesting on how the readers view her.**_

_**-Dk**_


	27. Illusions

_**Hi my dear readers. This chapter is Rated M to the core and you'll see why. I'll like to dedicate this chapter to the group called Lizzington Shippers. Shout outs to everyone there. **_

_**Paintings from the artist Richard Blunt were use as reference to this chapter. It takes place in the mansion seen in Berlin Conclusion ep which is located in Yonkers in real life.**_

_**This Chapter may cause some controversy due to other shippers not liking lizzington because of the questions and such. All I ask is just respect the story **_

_**Disclaimer: The blacklist characters aren't mine (I wish) as well as the celebrities/ known infamous people that Divine associated with, Breaking bad characters but the Divine character plus Roger, Adiri, Rahim, Christine, Jennifer, John, Luciano, The Viper, Marcelo, Hector, Martha, Edgar and Antelma are characters are of my own creation. **_

_**Ok enough ramble, enjoy and reviews are appreciated constructive criticism is cool too**_

_**-Dk**_

* * *

Jennifer and Divine were standing face to face.

"You are going to replace Harold cooper in the FBI, Following dad footsteps aren't ya?"- Divine says

"It seems like it, I got transferred"- Jennifer says

Both women were looking at each other

"Where were you at mom's funeral?"- Jennifer says

"Mom and you disowned me remember"-Divine said with a small tone of anger

Martha Gonzalez died just 3 months ago due to breast cancer

"Listen about what happen at dad's funeral, we didn't know about my dad's activities. A couple a days after you left, we received a CD and a letter with your name on it. We played the CD and dad told us everything about why you came into our lives, his hidden activities with Berlin, Reddington, to clearing up about Edgar. It was never your fault and he always felt guilty that he never intervened to explain. That emancipation that he signed to let you go was to protect us. I just….I'm sorry Brenda, I'm sorry for everything. Mom wanted to apologize too but she never got the chance to say it. I'm truly sorry sister - Jennifer says crying

Divine felt sorry for her and just hugged her. As much as she wanted to say I told you so and enjoy this apology, she wasn't really enjoying it as much. In fact, she realized that Jennifer is one of the many victims that came because of their alliance with her.

"It's all forgiven. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you guys took me in even if Berlin ordered him to that, he didn't have to take me in but he did regardless. I will always thank him for that and you guys for at least giving me a family for a short while"- Divine says

"Listen, if there's anything I can do for you…to make this right let me know ok? - Jennifer says

"I'm going to need your help after all. See when you go to work this week. You will meet with the FBI agent named Elizabeth Keen and her task force. Keep an eye on her for me. Everything that she and Reddington do"- Divine says

"Got it but why?"- Jennifer says

"They are after me, not just them but CIA and another group which I can't tell you, I need an ally in the FBI and only you can help me in this regard."- Divine says

"Deal"- Jennifer says

"I'll call you for updates."- Divine says and leaves

[Red and Lizzie]

After sharing a moment of reconnection of mind, body and soul by making love. Red is kissing Liz on her bare shoulder while hugging her from behind in the bed.

"Mm I'm starting to quite enjoy this Lizzie…You sure have the abilities to make someone an addict to you"- Red says

Liz smiled and turned to kiss red passionately.

"I missed you Raymond."- Liz says

Hearing his name being said by Liz was like music to his ears in every sense of the word.

"As much as I would like to be here in the bed with you, I do have something plan for the both of us Lizzie. We should get dressed.

They both got up and got dressed. Red dressed with his navy blue dressed pants, white shirt, blue vest, red tie and to top it off a blue fedora. Liz has a red dress on, black heeled stellitos; make up with included a red lipstick color. When she realized, she didn't take off the gold karat necklace Brenda/Divine gave her. How was she going to explain that to Red? All she could hope is that he doesn't ask the question. It buys her some time to think of a cover. She didn't want to lie to Red but she wanted to keep Brenda to herself for a while until she knows more about her. She touches the necklace with delicacy.

Then those flashbacks came back of her 24 hour binge with Brenda/Divine. It left a strong impression on her. She realized that Brenda is a person of many faces, more elusive than Red in every sense of the word. Not much is known about her. She wanted to run a background check on her but she remembered that Brenda never said her last name to her. Then again, that would be intruding too much. She shook her head, yea Divine case and the agent within her got her thinking wrong into doing such a thing to a civilian. She decided to just forget it; probably Brenda might never call her.

Liz came downstairs with a clutch that had her cell and money in there just in case and smiled at Red. Red was floored to how Liz looked.

"Wow, Nice dress for a beautiful woman like you my love."- Red says

"Where are we going?"- Liz says

"Nowhere, We are going somewhere in this house. Before we go there, I must spoil a little bit of fun but there is something you must know about Divine."- Red says

That certainty peek her interest

"Lizzie, Divine has one of the biggest fortunes anybody can muster. I got a call from one of my people who took Luli's place in terms of running my money. He told me that there's a myth out there that Divine's Net Worth is worth 18 billion dollars. The only person who had more money than her was the Colombian drug dealer known as Pablo Escobar, too bad because of his many mistakes, he died in December 1993. It impresses me because usually people who are criminals with that kind of money, don't last long in this world. I believe her deal she made with Walter White and his blue sky meth along with the contracts she's had over the years must've accumulated."- Red says

Liz was somewhat surprised that Divine could have money from the size. Either she saved her money very well or laundered in some clean business to make much money. Myth or not it added another reason to get Divine and take that away from her apart from her freedom. Taking down a billionaire criminal will be the ultimate achievement of her career.

"Myth or not, I just want to take her down"- Liz says

"Lizzie, not to spoil the moment but would you kill Divine avenge cooper's death?"- Red asked

That's actually a very good question for Liz. That has gone through her mind several times. She actually was thinking of killing her. As much as she would like to see her rot in prison and take everything from her, something about killing Divine just made sense to her in a way. Then again, that would be too easy. You can say in many ways, she's conflicted.

"I don't know red, I don't know."- Liz says

"You'll know your answer when time tells you. We should get going to the room Lizzie"- Red says

Red leads Lizzie into the Room where there was another man dressed in a dressed shirt, dress pants with suspenders and to top it off a white fedora with a guitar

Liz looks at this with slight awkwardness

"What is this?"- Liz says with a little smile in her face

Red signals the man to start playing then turns in front of Liz

"I hope you know how to do a tango because I'm in the mood for a little dancing"- Red says

Liz puts the clutch on the ground. Then there it goes Red and Liz following the beat of the music, dancing in tango. Each movement with precision and accuracy, each passing moment Liz was getting turned on by the dancing. Then at one point Red grabs Liz's leg in a very sensual position. Liz took the chance in kissing him in the neck very softly. Red responded as well with the same action. But then Liz felt somebody staring at her. She turned her head a little bit and she saw what appeared to be Brenda/Divine standing at the corner of the room.

How is that possible to be able to see that? – She asked mentality

She closed her eyes quickly and Brenda/Divine was no longer there. Relieved she continued to dance with Red as nothing was happening. Then the dance is over and Red kisses Liz.

"Lizzie, where did you get this gold necklace? I'm betting you bought this on your trip to Los Angeles?"- Red says

Shit, Red had to notice it now.

"Yea, I saved some money and it caught my eye in one of the jewelry shops I found"- Liz says pretty convincing

"Funny, I didn't know you are fond of angels"- Red says

Now, that was a shock Raymond Red Reddington didn't know that fact at all. But, then again nobody knew of that small fact. Which is why it surprised her in why and how Brenda/Divine knew she liked angels? Nothing was making any sense to her. But, she decided to not think that now.

"I always was fond of angels Raymond"- Liz says

Red made a mental note about that. Red was just happy having Liz come back to him. However, it also made him more cautious of the woman who Liz was with in Los Angeles. He gave the prints to one of his assets for tests on any database of the world if need be. He would soon learn who that woman is.

His thoughts were deviated when he felt Liz kissing him with such passion. He made a signal for the musician to leave and he left. Liz began unbuttoning his vest and took it off. Red began unzipping Liz's red dress. The color red was always a turn on for him and to see Lizzie wear a dress of that color, made his hunger of lust, passion, desire, love for lizzie grow stronger.

The dress came down and she wasn't wearing any bra and small black panties that didn't leave much to the imagination, black heels and the gold necklace. Liz was taking the tie out and unbuttoning Red's shirt. She hugged him by the waist and then kissed him. Red was passionately kissing her and then inserted his tongue in her mouth, the dances of the tongue to the rhythm of love.

Red laid Liz down on the cold floor while Liz spread her legs Red took his shirt off and accommodates himself on top of Liz and kissed her passionately again. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then he kissed her neck and bit her once or twice. Liz moaned with pleasure. He kissed lower to her breasts and kissed each one with delicacy. Then lowered his kisses and began pleasuring Liz's clit by sucking and licking the clit.

"Mm Raymond... Shit"- Liz says moaning in pleasure

Red would keep doing that for a few minutes. Then he was really was eating her out of pleasure and got comfortable to the point of putting his hands in Liz's ass and caressing it. Liz moaned and almost felt going into climax. She did come in red's mouth a little much later. Red came back and kissed her lips and she tasted herself in his mouth and then she began caressing red's cock on top of his pants

"My love, you taste like heaven Lizzie"- Red says

"I want to give you the same attention you gave me."- Liz says

"Mm we got all night to do that baby"- Red says

With that Liz unbuckled Red's pants and lowered his pants and briefs down. She got Red's cock and began stroking it very good. Red was trying to keep himself in check but he was enjoying it. He lay down and then Liz got up and kneeled and she began to suck red's cock very slowly. She then licked the tip, the base, the shaft, everything. Red was exploring in every sensation imaginable.

"Yes lizzie…mm keep doing that"- Red says

Lucky security guard bastard from Nebraska who got to experience this first hand Red thought. But, he forgot about that thought and gave into this feeling of euphoria that Liz made him feel.

After a few minutes of Liz's "exportation", Red came inside Liz's mouth. Liz sucked every inch of him and got back up and kissed him. He now, tasted himself in Liz's mouth.

Red got his pants and took out some condoms. Liz opened one and put it on him. Then she went into cowgirl position and inserted Red's cock insider of her wetness both moaned. Then they began their dancing crescendo, a very passionate one. Liz was moving up and down very sexually caressing her tits moaning while Red lay and admired Liz's beauty. He was very thankful to have her love and just having her in his life in general. Then Red began moving inside of her and moved upwards and Liz hugged him and they both stared to move very sensually. Red was kissing her neck. Liz closes her eyes letting go and enjoying every bit of this feeling she feels for red.

But then, she got this sensation that someone is staring at her again. She opened her eyes and saw Brenda/Divine standing there watching very intensely at Liz's eyes. Liz closed her eyes again and opened them and saw nothing.

They both were moving sensually until reaching their heighted climax. Then Red lays down with Liz on top of him.

Red was smiling for the first time in his life; he finally has found the lover he always craved. He gives Liz, no words were needed at all. He then fell peacefully asleep hugging Liz. Liz however, while she's hugging red, she can't help but question herself why did she see Brenda/Divine during those moments. What the hell is going on she thought but then felt sleepy and decided not to think about it anymore and just sleep.

[1 hour later- Divine's plane]

Divine was sitting by herself while Roger was with his now wife Christine. Divine was in shock to hear that Roger married Christine in New York on Saturday afternoon they came to NY. But, she was happy to both. She promised a trip for the both of them in the Bahamas after they finished this job with her to meeting up with Ed. But, she also got nostalgic because while everyone in her team found love and experienced it at some point. She hasn't, she begins to feel like she's cursed or something. Then, she took out the sketchbook and flip to the picture she drew her in and the golden angel wings Liz gave her that night.

Liz, just thinking of her put shivers down her spine. This feeling she has, she can't describe it at all. Love, Lust? But, as much as she wants that to happen, it won't in her mind. Then she goes back in flashbacks reliving that 24 hour binge with Liz. She felt like she was in heaven, consumed by the high that even the purple haze can't replace. She wanted to keep her there with her forever. Screw Reddington, FBI, CIA, her enemies, everyone. All that matters to her is Liz. In her mind it's a forbidden love that will not happen. She noticed that she is very much Red's eye and also there's the fact that Liz also wants to capture and kill Divine without knowing that she was there the entire time with her.

When Liz kissed Divine in the cheek. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. At least she can live with the fact that she was with Liz. She kisses the ring and then curses herself mentally for not revealing herself earlier in Liz's life. Maybe if she would've done that, she would've had a chance.

Roger sits in front of Divine

"Are you going to tell me what happen in Los Angeles"- Roger says

Divine had no choice but to tell him and when she did, his reaction

"You almost kissed her? Holy shit"- Roger says

"Yea, I know"- Divine says

"You know maybe Red doesn't have Liz on his hold completely. Maybe there's hope"- Roger says

"Oh no there isn't. Even if there's a slight chance it could happen, there's a group out there loyal to red that is only known to be initialed LS. They know red's adoration for Liz and will eliminate anyone who comes in their way, i.e. me."- Divine says

"Lol, that's a myth Divine, you know better"- Roger says

"Just like me and I'm not a myth"- Divine says

"You are just paranoid, listen why don't you just call her and build a connection with her. Who knows maybe not all hope is lost. You never know until you try"- Roger says as she gets up and goes back with Christine

Divine thinks about it for a minute then reaches for her satellite phone

[Red and Liz]

Liz's phone vibrates, Liz woke up and saw her clutch moving and picks up and open her clutch and grabs her phone. She turns to see Red sleeping peacefully and picks up

"Keen"- Liz says

"Hi, liz are you awake"

Holy shit, it was Brenda/Divine. While her love was sleeping next to her, her forbidden and seducing desire is now calling her

TBC…


	28. Turned Events

_**Warning: Heavy Violence and Angst. Rated M Chapter. **_

_**Another Crossover Character is revealed as well as one of the characters of Season 2 of the Blacklist is shown as well.**_

_**This is the chapter that changes everything for one person.**_

_**-Dk**_

* * *

"I am now"- Liz says with a hush tone to her voice to not wake up Red

"Oh, I do apologize for that, if you want I'll call later"- Divine says

"No, no. Can you give me a minute?"- Liz says

"Sure"- Divine replies

Liz put on her panties and red's shirt and walked off to another part of the mansion that had a balcony which had a view of the forest and the natural life.

"Are you still there?"- Liz says

"Yea, I'm little sleepy but then again it's not easy going on planes and such"- Divine says

"You are on the plane again, to where?"- Liz says

"To Russia, I'm meeting up a contact for business. Then, I may go to vacation for a while in another country, possibly Guatemala"- Divine says

Liz remembers the tattoo story that Brenda/Divine spoke of

"That tattoo does have meaning for you isn't it? What about that small Native American blue star tattoo on the side of the bird I saw"- Liz asked

Brenda/Divine was contemplating on telling her about the meaning of the star

"You sure you want my answer on that"- Divine says

"Yes, I do"- Liz ask

Brenda/Divine stayed silent for a minute.

"How did your boyfriend react to my gift I gave you?"- Divine says

"Hey, you didn't answer my question"- Liz asks

Brenda/Divine genuinely laughed, she loved Liz's childlike behavior at times

"Ok, ok you got me. Just answer my question and I'll answer yours ok love?"- Divine says

When Brenda/Divine realized she said that, she was kicking herself in her mind.

"Love?"- Liz says

Was Brenda/Divine flirting with her?

"If you want I can find another dried nickname for you, the problem for is, I'm not so good at that type a thing, it's such a boar, lord have mercy"- Divine says

"No, it's ok. To answer your question, he reacted well"- Liz says

"Did you tell him who gave it to you?"- Divine asked

"No, I use a cover story"- Liz says

Brenda/Divine just smiled because she realized Liz was protecting her from Red's potential wrath without knowing her identity so to speak. Maybe Roger hit a nail when he said that not all hope is lost.

"Why did you do that?"- Divine says

Another good question, but then again at this point just speaking with Brenda/Divine, she is again seduced and under her spell. It wasn't even just by looking at her eyes anymore. There was something about her that made Liz react that way she did and plus she knew something about her that even Red didn't.

"I don't know"- Liz says

Brenda/Divine just studied Liz based on her words and tempo of the voice. She knows Liz is conflicted. Perhaps she does feel something either desire, infatuation, lust?

"Now answer my question, what does that star mean?"- Liz says

_We will be arriving at Myachkovo Airport shortly, please turn off any device, we will be landing in 20 minutes. _

"I got to go Liz. I'll call later on to check up on you, Take care"- Divine says after she hangs up

Liz hanged up with her question being unanswered. She can't forget that experience that while she was with Red, she saw Brenda/Divine standing there looking with those penetrating eyes…the eyes of seduction. She shook her head. What was happening to her? She loves Red to the core; Red made her feel safe, loved, secured, wanted but Brenda/Divine is a whole other situation entirely. The bad part is, she doesn't even know and can't decipher it.

[The Ritz-Carlton Moscow Hotel]

Divine and her team went to this hotel by car. Roger and Christine were not sleepy since they slept during much of the plane. Divine however was getting somewhat sleepy and tired.

"We will stay here Div, in case something comes up?"- Christine says

Divine found it rather amusing that Christine is now referring to her in that context. She didn't mind it at all. But, also it worried her that Roger and Christine stayed out. But, she let that worry go, she just assumed that they wanted to spend some time alone, she understood that.

"Alright guys, just don't use the car for hotel purposes ok, we got to return it in good condition. By the way I hope you guys decided in either Bahamas or Spain for your honeymoon gift before I get back"- Divine says

They both laughed and said ok. Divine got out of the car. She was wearing a black long overcoat, a black Mayan scarf, dressed in a dark blue tank top and royal blue pants, black elegant shoes. Her hair was down and wearing different earing each ear. She had minimal make-up on.

She entered the hotel and went to the receptionist desk and asked if someone spoke English and asked for Ed's alias name and then the receptionist called him and in a few minutes he came down in the lobby while Divine was drinking a coke.

"As always Ed, you look very fresh but nerdy"- Divine says

"Says the one many call the elegant one but has a dirty mouth"- Ed says

They both laughed and hugged and sat at a table near by

"So ed, I'm here what do you have?"- Divine says

Edward took out his laptop and searched the files he saved

"You know, Divine, there has been some news about you in the dark web. You are trending in that area. Some even posting stories about their one night stands with you"- Ed says

"Oh, I could only imagine"- Divine says

"Well there's an angry husband who put a price on your head, something about sleeping with his now wife. I'm assuming she was his girlfriend when this happen

Divine has a confused look on her face and turned Ed's computer so she can see. Apparently it was true. She shooked her head in utter disgust.

"That bitch was deceitful to begin with, the fact that her husband wants to kill me isn't shocking but luckily years have passed since it happened, the bitch doesn't remember what I look like. Thank goodness I'm somewhat invisible still. Being with her was like being in hell"- Divine says

"Answer me something, why did you leave the NSA in November 2011, I know it was because of your father who died but that can't be the only reason you left"- Ed says

Divine lifted her head and stared Ed in the eyes

"You're right"- Divine says

Divine searches up more files and sees some stuff that she wasn't able to prepare for. She sees more information that just floored her. She has in fact found the answers she's searching for. She gave the computer back to Ed. Ed put the computer back in his bag.

Meanwhile outside of the hotel, a van came in front of Divine's car and two people came out and shot up Divine's car and then left. Divine turned around and put the computer down and rushes outside with Ed. Her soul almost left outside her body. Roger and Christine have just been shot in the back seats of the car while holding hands. She gets close and sees the car's license plates and memorizes it in her mind. Then, she sees Roger fighting for his life. Christine was already dead.

"You better not die on me Roger….you better not die on me"- Divine says panicking as tears come down her eyes

"If I don't make it….protect your love…..protect her…..Amir"- Roger says breathing heavily

Divine and Ed got in the car and rushed to a nearby hospital.

[The Post Office, Washington DC]

Liz joined the others at the task force of the FBI. Agent martin was livid

"Can you explain to me why did you leave to Los Angeles"- Agent Martin says

"I needed to investigate that area, Divine is pretty known individual in that area"- Liz says

"You never leave without my authorization to be clear to conduct an investigation"- Agent Martin says

"I'm afraid that's not the case anymore agent martin"

Both agents turned around and they see a woman in her 50s wearing a beautiful suit.

"You are?"- Agent Martin says

"I'm the new appointed United States Assistant Attorney General, Criminal Division. I used to work with the FBI as a profiler and agent. My name is Clarice Starling."- Clarice says

Liz was floored; Clarice is a legend in her own right within the FBI.

"Since the disappearance of Diane fowler, I was sworn in for the job. I'm here to see how the progress of the Divine case goes. Who's the case agent for that case"- Clarice says

"I am, I'm special agent Elizabeth keen"- Liz says

"I've heard a lot about you."- Clarice says

It was a partnership waiting to happen. Agent martin however just shook his head in disgust and decided to have a word with Fitch later.

[Red's Safe house]

Red went to another safe house. He was thinking of proposing to Liz live with him. When a woman walked in

"Confident are we Raymond?"

"I'm always confident as ever"- Red says

It was Samar Navabi. One of the many Red's contacts and a former Mossad agent.

"Do you have results"- Red says

Samar gives him the folder and Red opens it, sees no picture but when he reads it

DOB: 6/9/1993

Height: 5'10

Weight: 173 pounds

"Why isn't there a name, a picture and her parent's names?"- Red says in distaste

"Raymond, this is all they could find, the rest is locked by the NSA/DIA level 7 file. The name and the picture are there. There's no birth certificate but based on what my people found, that was all. "- Samar said

How she and the NSA/DIA are connected? Something isn't right to him. Was it possible that this woman was somehow in the same circumstances he was 20 years ago?

[Moscow, Russia]

Divine was sitting down in the hospital lobby with blood in her hands, completely out of it, no soul in her what so ever, like she was in a trance.

Roger did indeed die in the hospital room.

Divine has spent along with Ed and a lawyer trying to answer questions to Moscow police of what happened. She was sure that this murder was going to make the news. Then Ed returned with another car and paid the damaged on with the money Divine gave him. He came and sat next to Divine. Divine reflected on Roger's last words in the car. He heard he said Amir, the same Amir who was hired to kill her in 2007 when she was with her biological father in Europe.

"Where is the car located Ed?"

Ed gave her the information and Divine left

[Milan, Italy]

Amir was pleased when he heard that the mission was done.

"Karma is a bitch, Divine and quite frankly you deserve it"- Amir says as he drinks his vodka.

Then he got a call and then turned around and hanged up

"The boss says you might need us for the next step in the plan"

It was Tom and Gina appearing in the shadows.

[Liz's apartment]

Liz was in shock that Clarice was now part of their task force team. She also heard that there was going to be a replacement for cooper as well. She turned on the TV

**_This is just in breaking news from Moscow; two American citizens were killed in a drive by shooting by multiple people. Moscow police reveal the identities of the victims, 26 year old Roger Gutierrez and 23 year old Christine Ann Reed. They were married for just under 24 hours. No suspects apprehended and that's all for this breaking news._**

When Liz saw Roger's photo, she realized it was the same person who was friends with Brenda/Divine. She felt his nasty feeling in her stomach. She wanted to reach out but she remembers that her call id has the number. Sure enough the number was registered. It looked that it came from a satellite phone. She knew that call was going to cost her but it didn't matter. She called.

"Hello"- Divine says with broken voice from crying

"Brenda is that you?"- Liz asks

"Yes"- Divine says wiping her tears

"I heard about Roger."- Liz says

Brenda/Divine guessed correctly when she predicted that it was going to be out in the news. She however didn't expect that Liz was going to call her

"He didn't deserve to die that way…I saw what happen… he died in the operating table"- Divine says succumbing to tears again

Liz felt her heart break; she wished she could help in some way

"Maybe there's something that the FBI can do to help you Brenda"- Liz says

"There's nothing you and your people can do Liz….He was killed because of me"- Divine says

"What are you talking about?"- Liz says

Brenda/Divine saw one of them get out of the small forest house.

"I was never the good person love…its better if I stop communicating with you. I don't want anything to happen to you….good bye Liz"- Divine says in tears as she hangs up

Liz hanged up; she starred to stroke her scar, worried about Brenda/Divine

[Outskirts of Russia]

Divine loaded her Revers Gun and Shot at the House as the person stared to come back. The house as well as the van exploded.

The man was knocked down but he tried to run when he felt both of his knees shot. Divine was getting closer to him with her duffle bag in one hand and her 9mm gun in the other. The man screamed in pain.

"You only have 60 seconds to tell me who hired Amir and where is he?"- Divine says

"I don't know"

Divine took a bottle of vodka and poured on the man

"You better tell me otherwise this is your last night now tell me"- Divine says

Divine puts her gun aside and takes out matches. When the man doesn't say anything, she activates the match and throws it at the man. The man burning and screaming

"The Viper…..He's tracking you"- The man said in screaming horror

Divine shot him in the head and watched him burn. Then took a 2 gallon bottle of water and poured on the man to stop the fire before it got worse. The rest of the water was poured on the house and it put out most of the fire but not much. Then Divine put her equipment in her duffle bag and walked back to her car, got in and drove back

At that point, there's no human emotion within her. That was the reason she had to let Liz go, even though it hurt her to do so. But, nothing can be done; she was the ruthless, renegade, rattlesnake assassin that she was when Berlin made her into one all those years ago. Her entire team was gone, it was only her left…only her.

TBC…


	29. Rampage

**My dear readers this is chapter before the finale. I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter. **

**Rated M chapter due to heavy violence and {} because of Spanish-English translations...truths come out**

**-Dk**

2 days later

Divine was carrying her suitcase and two duffle bags. One contained her weapons, the other contained urns. She decided to cremate Roger and Christine since there is no point in burying them in the soil. She never thought she would have to do that ritual again. She was walking to her plane and told the pilot to go to JFK airport in New York. Of course the pilot knew what was going on, he's known Divine since she reconnected with her biological father. In fact he was his pilot before working for Divine.

Divine closed the jet door and sat. The plane started to walk a little when Divine saw 3 black BMW

"Pedal it now"- Divine yelled

The pilot started to go faster while the people in the car got out and tried to shoot the plane but no success. The plane was already going up and away.

Divine realized that Amir had been tracking her all this time. He had been working for The Viper since 2007. He had used the FBI as a diversion to bring her out with indirect help of Berlin to kill her. But, she's also an experienced criminal in an age when most young people were concerned with the party life or getting by college. She needed to retrace her steps. She knew that Amir contacted people to get information on her whereabouts. Otherwise why Liz, Red and the FBI would go to Nevada when that information was top secret?

[Lincoln Memorial]

"This have better be good Agent Martin"- Fitch says

"I'm wondering what happened that Clarice Starling is now in charge of the position of the Assistant Attorney General, Criminal Division overseeing the case, can you explain it to me because I don't understand."- Agent Martin says

"Gary there has been a change of plans concerning Divine"- Fitch says

"Its Reddington isn't it?"- Agent Martin says

"I'm pulling out the CIA help, with the exception of Malik of course"- Fitch says

"Do you know she's trying to get access level 7 NSA/DIA.?"- Agent Martin says

"That level was only controlled by the Gonzalez family. I thought to honor hector's memory no one would want to access that level."- Fitch says

"The surveillance of Vladimir Pavel Neski murder is in there as well as the special agents who he trained throughout his service"- Agent Martin says

"She better not get that file….that nobody does. I want that file first you understand."- Fitch says as he was prepared to leave

"You just said that only that family controls that level"- Agent Martin says.

Fitch realized that the Divine character was part of the NSA/DIA program under Hector's umbrella and protected. No trace of the individual, no nothing. For the first time in his life, he was paranoid. He didn't say anything and left.

[Liz's apartment]

_Lizzie, I have business to take care off in New York, if everything goes smoothly, I'll be back tomorrow night. I'll keep in touch"_

_-R._

This is the letter that Liz found in her apartment. There were no improvements what so ever, Divine's trail has gotten cold. But, she couldn't concentrate the entire day; she was truly worried about Brenda/Divine. She can't imagine her pain, all too similar when Sam died, the only difference he was only suffocated while Roger was shot with his newlywed wife.

She then decided to see the Divine video but then she got a knock. She got paranoid lowered her laptop screen and decided to get her gun and looked to the loophole, it was Meera. She put her gun aside.

"Liz, I'm sorry if I disturb you but I can come in"- Meera says

"Yea, sure"- Liz says as Meera walks in

"Listen Liz there's something wrong."- Meera says

"What is it"- Liz says

"One my contacts send me a file of a case that happen March 15, 2008. It happened in New York. Remember Vladimir Pavel Neski?"- Meera says

"Yes, Russian Diplomat by his wife in a murder-suicide"- Liz says

"He was also a CIA diplomat asset; there was surveillance footage when he died. This file I tried to investigate but its Level 7 NSA/DIA clearance and nobody grants me access to it."- Meera says

"Why do you want those files? - Liz says

"I have suspicion that his wife didn't kill him…that they both were assassinated by Divine"- Meera said

Liz's blood ran cold

[New York City- Red's car]

"Are you sure what you are telling me Starling?"

"Of course Red, I've known Hector for years. Hector had 3 kids, two biological, one adoptive. Jennifer who entered the FBI years ago who will replace Cooper's position, Edgar who was killed at age 14 in Brussels and there's the adoptive daughter who was in the NSA, her name is Brenda Gonzalez."- Clarice says

Red soon realized after connecting the dots that Divine was in reality Brenda Gonzalez. Hector was not Divine's spokesperson but Divine's father and that Edgar was her brother. He also realized that Divine was with Liz the entire time in Los Angeles. He had mixed emotions. Fear, Anger.

"Where do you think she is?"- Red says

"My sources say she's in New York. She arrived early."- Clarice says

"Well, thank you honey and say hello to Lector for me"- Red says as he hangs up

"Are you going to tell agent keen"- Dembe says

Red thought long

"Not this time Dembe. Now, that I know who that woman is. We should find her. Samar get everything ready"- Red says

[New York City- Hudson River]

Divine was in her car and got out her duffle bag which contained the urns of Roger and Christine. She threw their ashes into the River. Then she finished and just sat. She never thought she ever had to do that ritual again. The last time was during the murder of her friend in December 2009 in that river. That was very painful for her, thankfully roger was with her, now it's a different story. She then got out and opened the trunk of her car and took out a metal bucket and put many documents that belonged to Roger and Christine which included passports, Id, his marriage license, photos of them both. She put some gas and burned it. Tears were dropping. It was painful to describe the emotion she was feeling. It's surreal for her. Then she went to her pocket to take more photos out and saw only two. The one with her now deceased team and one turned backwards. She wanted to burn the photo of the Berlin years with her team but decided not to. She put that away and turned the photo and it was a photo of Liz that she scanned and printed from her cell.

Seeing Liz's picture broke Divine in more ways than one. She knew that when she had called her back in Moscow, it was going to be the end of Liz being nice to her. She knows that now the time has come to reveal who she really is. She didn't want that to happen, ever. But, she can't live in a lie. Doing that caused her entire team to be dead. She wasn't like the rest of Berlin's ops were which included Tom and Gina.

She ended up texting her sister when she finishes

"So you are the legendary Divine? The one who was part of my brother's operation lone star aren't you, the dirty little secret"

Divine turned and pulled her gun. It was Reddington with a gun pointing at her with Dembe and Samar were each side of Divine with their guns pointed at her as well. It was a circle filled with bullets on each end.

"Don't you even try Raymond. You aren't a saint either, tell your people to put their weapons down now"- Divine says growling low

"I knew something about you wasn't right when you were with agent keen in Los Angeles"- Red says

"So you were spying on her huh"- Divine says

"Yes, that's how I got hold of your prints. Unfortunately one of the officials of the government who was close to your father told me about your stint in the NSA."- Red says

Divine knew who it was. Damn her.

"So what are you going to do shoot me?"- Divine says

"Why were you with Agent Keen?"- Red says

"Does it matter?"- Divine says

"Believe me you are in no condition to confront me"- Red says

Divine laughs sarcastically

"I believe I do since you killed my little brother. He didn't deserve to die you malicious son of a bitch"- Divine says

"You weren't even there"- Red says

Divine laughs and then proceeds to recount everything that happened in Brussels. Red knew that Divine was there. He then lowered his gun.

"I didn't kill your brother. He was down by the time I got there. I tried to save him"- Red says

"You are lying to me"- Divine says with tears in her eyes, remembering that day

"Under these circumstances I'm not. Someone killed him."- Red says

"You Killed Him damn it"- Divine says, growing impatient.

"I remembered that the person who killed him had a viper necklace on him wearing the FBI uniform"- Red says

Divine's blood ran cold.

"It was Amir…that son of a bitch"- Divine says

"Amir?"- Red says bewildered

"Yes, you dumb son of a bitch. He was contracted to kill me in 2007. I know this because I saw him wearing a necklace like that when he was trying to track me down"- Divine says

"Contracted by Berlin"- Red says

"No. Raymond, Amir used you and the FBI to get me out of the shadows. Amir killed two of my team in Moscow. I know because one of them saw him and told me his name when he died."- Divine says

Red realized that Amir lied to him about Divine it wasn't Berlin who tried to kill her those years ago. It was the perfect setup. No, it had to be a lie and he put the gun back in Divine's head

"Why don't I just kill you? You compromised Agent Keen's safety by being with you and chasing you like a ghost. She's been obsessing over you. Now, I will put an end to this once and for all"- Red says

Divine lowers her gun and tosses it

"You want to kill me, Fine. You don't have to believe me. But realize this, if Amir sent Agent Keen to Las Vegas to get me in the Bunny Ranch that day when one of my enemy's hit men was in the same location. I never compromised Agent Keen safety at all; in fact I saved her that day Raymond."- Divine says

"Shut up"- Red says

"Did you really think you were the only one who cares for her Raymond? I care for her as well, I always have. Who did you think it was when Sam told you about Liz having a Guardian Angel? We are two demons protecting that one person who we deem the person who saves us from hell."- Divine says

Red's eyes didn't blink. He didn't do anything, the shock took over him. He remembered that conversation he had with Sam when he revealed that information to Red. Divine had been the guardian angel that Sam talked about. The angel who knew everything, Red lowered his gun.

"It was you all this time"- Red says

Divine nodded. Red sends Dembe and Samar back to the car. He realized that Divine truly wasn't the enemy after all.

"What did you tell her?"- Red says

"Nothing Raymond, I didn't tell her anything"- Divine says

"Look, I don't want you to tell her anything. It should be heard from me. Please understand that. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding of Edgar. "–Red says

Divine realizes that Red was genuine in his apology

"It's forgotten by me Raymond"- Divine says

"If you want me to help you, you have to tell me who's your enemy"- Red says

"The Viper, I don't know who it is, if it's a group of people or just one. All I know is that The Viper has been after my ass for years. I'm under attack Raymond. If you want to help me then all I ask is this one simple thing. Take care of Liz. The Viper may be after me but once I'm gone. The Viper will come after Liz and you as well whenever the attention over me goes down"- Divine says as she gets in her car but Red stops her

"Why would the viper come after her?"- Red says

"Her burned scar"- Divine says as she gets into her car and leaves.

Red realizes that The Viper is the same entity who's been after him as well as Liz. He gets into his car and Dembe drives off quickly.

[The Next Day- 6:30 am]

Divine lands in the Aurora International Airport in Guatemala City and only carries a JanSport black waterproof backpack which contains multiple passports with different names, one change of clothes, toothpaste and toothbrush, satellite phone, one eye binocular, tape recorder, 5,000 dollars, a colt 45 1911 gun with silencer, skull bandana. She was wearing all black, black hoodie, black NY Yankees cap, black jeans, black rebook shoes. She went to the exchange and converted 2,000 dollars of her money then afterwards went to the rental car department to rent a car. Then left the airport and bought a burner phone with minutes outside the airport. She knows Amir has been keeping tabs on her so probably he'll arrive later on the day. She went to the Real InterContinental Hotel in Zone 10 and checked in. When she got out of the room, she saw Gina. Divine wasn't expecting that she got back to her room and took the garbage bag and put her colt 45 1911 gun and silencer in it and grabbed it and got out of the hotel. She saw Gina/Nikki again take a taxi and followed her the same way.

Gina/Nikki left the hotel and went to Zone 1 district. Divine followed her to a very secluded area and shot her from the back of the skull. Then she walked pass the body and shot it again. Divine walked until she went to a shop and bought a machete, gloves, rope and bandana. Then she went to the transmetro which is a green metro bus operated by the city and took it back to the hotel. She went to a Mexican restaurant to eat which was located in the hotel. Then she saw Tom/Matthew getting into his rental car. She paid for her food and walked outside calmly with her two bags and looked at his license plates. Memorized it and then took out a burner phone and called her contact.

"Oye, tengo un trabajo para ti" {Hey, I have a job for you} - Divine says to the contact in Spanish and gives out Tom/Matthew car description, license plates then she hangs up.

Divine takes another taxi and follows Tom/Matthew into the Zone 1 district which is where he said to meet Gina in a food court. Divine called her contact out of her burner phone and told the asset the name of the location.

"Se va a bajar?" {Are you going to get off here?}- Taxi driver says

"No. Solo quiero ver algo" {No, I just want to see something} - Divine says

Sure enough a motorcycle came by with two people. One driving and the other holding a gun, they saw tom sitting down and the person shot him 3 times. People around there just ran and screamed. The taxi driver turned to look at Divine which he faced her Colt 45 1911.

"Mi argumento no es contigo don, maneje para Monte Maria, dejame cerca de un McDonald's. Lo voy a recompensar" {My argument is not with you sir, just drive me to Monte Maria, there's a McDonald's close by leave me there, you'll be compensed} - Divine says

The Taxi Driver says nothing and drives her to where she said. Then after a while leaves her and she pays him equivalent to 200 dollars. The taxi driver looked at her with a mystified look on his face. Divine says nothing and leaves to take another metro bus back to the hotel.

[FBI Post Office]

Jennifer arrived in the post office and was introduced as the replacement for Harold Cooper. Everyone was looking with admiration due to her father. Jennifer felt disgusted by it since she knew her father wasn't a saint and that because of him her sister is one of the most dangerous assassins on the planet.

"You aren't going to believe this but Gina and Tom escaped from prison. Their location is unknown. Now, the couple that was shot in Moscow, Roger and Christine is said to be tied to the Divine Organization according to the Deep Web and get this later on the day, there was a fire in the outskirts of Russia"- Aram says

Liz realized something very fast and went to her office she put her laptop on and played the Divine video again. She stared at Divine intensely. Those eyes….those seductive eyes. Then it hits her, she starts shaking. She realizes that Brenda is Divine. Meera came in.

"What happened?"- Meera asked

"Brenda….Brenda is Divine."- Liz says shaking in anger

When Meera hears that name, she thinks that it can't be Brenda….Brenda Gonzalez, Jennifer's sister, her mentor's daughter. By the time she realizes Liz gets up and gets out.

Meera goes into Jennifer's office

"What can I do for you Meera?"- Jennifer says

"Please tell me that your sister isn't Divine?"- Meera said

Jennifer had no choice

"Yes, she is. Your mentor, my father along with Berlin created Divine."- Jennifer said

Meera was just in shock

"We need to know where she is, do you know?"-Meera said

"Yes, where's agent keen"- Jenifer says

"She's gone. She was the one who told me."- Meera says

Jennifer was in a crossroads. Then she took a decision.

"Get wanted posters and send them to Guatemalan officials, my sister maybe there. In the meanwhile we are catching a flight now"- Jennifer said

Meera didn't ask and left. Then Jennifer cell vibrated, she knew who it was and picked up

"She knows, she knows who you are. You only have 24 hours"- Jennifer says

[Guatemala City- La Aurora airport 10 am]

Divine hanged up and cried. She knew she had lost Liz for good. There's no turning back now. This is the path she chose, where only she will suffer the consequences for her actions.

TBC...


	30. Confessions

** The moment everyone has been waiting for.**

**-Dk**

[Guatemala City- La Aurora airport 3 pm]

Red, Liz, Dembe, Samar landed in the airport. Divine saw them and noticed Liz's anger; she knew she wanted to kill her. In truth, Liz was withholding her anger. She had Divine the entire time in Los Angeles. She had her. Liz wanted to kill Brenda/Divine no question about it. Red was more concern about Liz's safety and protecting Divine. He felt sorry for Divine and understood her circumstances.

[6 pm]

Meera, Aram, Jennifer, Agent Martin landed in the airport. Divine saw them. She knew her hours were numbered. They also went to the same hotel.

[The next day 7 am]

Divine had slept in her car and then went back out and stayed in surveillance and indeed Amir did arrive from Italy. Amir went to the parking lot and took a car from there. Divine followed Amir back to the hotel. She sees him parking and getting out of the car with her two bags. She follows him to the lobby and to the room where Gina got out which is close to the room. She pushed the door and shot Amir in the leg as he was sitting in a chair with the colt 45 with silencer.

Divine quickly pistol whipped him. Put her two bags down took out the rope and tied his hands behind the chair and his legs together and put a bandana on his eyes covering him

"Just like a renegade Divine, you'll never learn."- Amir says, withholding the pain but laughing

Divine put him down on the Desk putting something behind his neck

"You killed Edgar who was just a kid and had nothing to do with us. You killed Roger and his wife who she had nothing tied to this life. You lied to Reddington and the FBI to get to me"

"Do you think I give a damn, you destroyed my life Divine. I was doing fine before you came along. I got a contract to kill you then I get most of the world after me…you didn't deserve shit in the first place. I send my people to kill Cooper; it was the only way to do so. To draw your ass out so I would've killed you, but I think I did that. You have nothing. You want to know something…it felt good fucking Sofia on December 6 2009.. You know that date do you?

Divine's blood boiled as she remembered the event. Tears were dropping her eyes

"You raped her"- Divine says

"Of course I did…she was tight…I could swear she was a virgin. Luciano confirmed it to me. You deserve to lose everything. That's what you get for ruining my life. C'mon c'mon kill me because that's what you are, you stupid bitch. You'll never change"- Amir says

Divine's soul felt frozen. She finally knows the truth of what happen that day. But then a realization came over her.

"You know something Amir, I can change. I didn't choose this life. Now, more than ever I know what's keeping my alive. Because as strange as it seems, the angel who can save me and love me for this fucked up person I am wouldn't want me to do that…then again if I didn't have a reason too."- Divine says as she pauses the tape recorder

Amir realized that he was screwed but because then

Slashed

Divine had gloves on and took out the machete and chopped Amir's head off. Blood was pouring everywhere in the seat. She put the machete down and put the gloves in an empty trashcan bin. She researched Amir's bag and found a piece of paper which contained names and addresses. She knew these were the people that put Liz at risk.

She got out of the room and went to her room and packed up. Then as she got out she met with her contact, gave him his payday of 500 dollars and the keys to the rental car so they returned it to the airport while they left a bike and helmet for Divine. Divine finished checking out when she saw Liz.

Liz was finishing a meeting they had with the taskforce in the conference room when she saw Divine.

"Stop"- Liz says

Divine made a run for it and went to the bike and started and put her helmet and left. Liz didn't lose time and took a car from a person and followed Divine.

Red and his team did the same thing.

The rest called in the Guatemala police and military to search for Divine while they themselves went in the car pool in search for Divine.

[Time later]

Divine saw she lost Liz and went to a very much hidden territory of Guatemala. She then abandons her bike and helmet and asked one of the locals to take her to the top of a mountain. They do and she gets out and runs.

[10 minutes later]

Liz arrives, gets out of the car and sees Divine's bike and sees a vehicle returning from the top of the mountain and demands the local to drive back to where he came from. The local drives her. He arrives and Liz gets out

[30 minutes later]

Red's car and the others along the Guatemalan military/police arrive where Liz parked her car. While Red asked the local to drive him and his team, the rest use their vehicles to pass through to the mountains.

[Divine]

Divine arrives on top of a waterfall. She remembers she has that letter and she takes it out of her bag and opens it and begins reading it. She's in complete shock. She realizes that her whole life has been a lie, nothing mattered to her anymore. As she was putting the letter back, she makes a few calls with her satellite phone and gives instructions. She hangs up and puts the phone away, takes her skull bandana out, she feels a gun in her head. It was Liz crying.

"Why didn't you tell me…why didn't you say you were Divine?"- Liz says

Divine just stared at her with sadness in her eyes

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this love."- Divine says

"Don't you fucking call me that."- Liz says in anger

"You don't understand"- Divine says

"What was the point of this…why did you get close to me"- Liz says

"Because I'm in love with you"- Divine says

Liz was livid

"You are sick bitch; I would never love someone like you. Give me a good reason to not kill you right now"- Liz says

Divine put on her skill bandana, put her hoodie up and reached to her pocket and took out the Angel wings ring. Liz was in shock.

"No it can't be….it was you…that night in the alley"- Liz says shaking

Divine just stared at Liz and put the ring away

"I would rather have you kill me. I love you Liz, I always did. Since now I know you won't love me and won't accept me for who I am…what's the point? Go. Shoot me."- Divine said

Liz was torn. The one who she's been obsessing for and her forbidden desire were one in the same. She wanted to kill her but then she didn't want to, she was confused. At the end, she lowered her gun down. Divine got closer to Liz as she lowered her bandana down. She dried Liz's tears with her fingertips softly.

"Look at me"- Divine says with a soft tone of voice

Liz looked at her and then she feel under a trance again. The seducing desire didn't melt away... it grew and Liz couldn't take it anymore. Divine got close to Liz and kissed her softly. Liz at first took the kiss slowly and felt awkward but then the desire…the seduction took over her and continued the kiss.

Divine felt in heaven, she was expressing every emotion with the kiss and even though it was soft but it was sensual. Then Divine stopped, neither one of them separating far.

"The sunflowers, the necklace, the music…you knew….how?"- Liz says

Divine doesn't say her answer but instead says

"The Native American blue star tattoo, the meaning is you…I did it blue because of the color of your eyes. So bright as diamond, those eyes can seduce into giving everything to you…here take this, all the answers are in there about Cooper's murder. I never killed him; I wasn't in the country when that happened."- Divine says giving the tape recorder to Liz

Divine senses that the rest are approaching

"Stay with me…surrender…don't leave…I can help you"- Liz says

"I can't do that. The people after me will come after you and you are the only thing I have that's worth to keep alive and protected."- Divine says

"Please don't go"- Liz says

"I'm sorry Love, for everything. My empire is accessible to you and only you if you are near LA go to the club and Marcelo is at your service."- Divine says

"Why?"- Liz says

Divine caress Liz's cheek and kisses it and then goes to her ear and says

"Love, your father would've wanted that way"- Divine says

"Stop!"

It was Agent Martin, Jennifer, Aram, Meera with the rest of the military/police backup

Divine ran for it and threw herself. Agent martin shoot and Divine fell into the water.

"No!"- Liz says and looks at agent Martin with extreme anger with tears in her eyes.

"Good riddance"- Agent Martin says as he retreats

Jennifer and Meera just look at him with disgust. Aram is just in shock. The military and police decided to search to recover the body.

Red and his team arrive and goes to where Liz is and hugged her to calm her down. He only hoped that Divine came out ok on the other end.

[1 week later]

_The police identified the bodies of the 3 people dead in span of 24 hour massacre in Guatemala a week ago. The bodies belong to 36 year old Matthew Eric Robinson who went by the name of Tom Keen, His wife 35 year old Nikki Robinson who went by the name Gina Zanakataos, both with criminal history. The one found in the hotel with his head decapitated is 30 year old Amir Bartoil an Italian/Iraqi descent who was born in Boston Massachusetts in 1984; he too had a criminal history and was wanted in Italy and Spain for extortion and 1__st__degree murder offenses. _

_The suspect is 21 year old Brenda Gonzalez also known by many in the criminal world as "Divine." A lot is surrounded by what happen in that Guatemalan mountain. She was shot by one of the military and is presumed to be dead but when authorities went to recover the body…no body was ever found. It's said that she had an estimated wealth of 18 billion dollars. Brenda is described by FBI officials not only as one of the most dangerous assassins in modern day. Authorities say that with Divine's disappearance, that now criminals are in search of her fortune. The FBI says they are investigating where the money is currently located._

That was the news reporters reporting on a special on the "Divine" case, she has become a celebrity overnight. It seemed most of the world wanted to know the myth that Divine became.

[Liz's apartment]

Liz was reading the Files that Jennifer gave her the moment they got back from Guatemala. It turns out Divine gave her orders to gives the NSA/DIA files to her. It highlights Divine's 3 month stint in the NSA, the people who she was with which included Edward Snowden. In the file it's described that Ed, Divine were the top 2 of the group who surpassed anyone.

Liz was truly convinced that Divine is still alive and somewhere in the world. She remembers the event of the mountain very vividly. Then she saw Divine's picture in the file and stares at her eyes, the desire for Divine has grown, she needs Divine, she realizes that she has answers that she needs which Red doesn't supply. She reflects on her words. She knew her father, was she talking about Sam or maybe her biological father? Divine had a lot of secrets which is why the task force was now gear towards one thing….finding Divine alive.

Then the door was knocked. Again being paranoid she grabbed a gun and saw through the peep hole it was red. She let Red come in.

"I came by because I've been wondering, what happened in that mountain"- Red says

Liz just had to tell, she had to face the music. She told red about the Kiss. Red just gritted his teeth, keeping his mouth close, a prang of jealousy hit him.

"So how good did it feel for you?"- Red says

"Red"- Liz says

"Answer me lizzie"- Red says with a calm yet intimidating voice

"I didn't feel anything Red, I only love you…I told you that didn't change"- Liz says

She did love red. Despite feeling a desire for Divine, she also knows Red has always been there for her. Red has shown her time and time again that he's there for her. While she needs Divine for answers, she will only love red.

"The task force put Brenda in the FBI's most wanted list at #1."- Liz says

"Lizzie, Divine was in operation Lone star. I've heard about something like that happening in the late 90s. Where there was only one individual who was trained to be the best. The best criminals in the world trained this person. She was the dirty little secret that it wasn't supposed to come to light. Divine is out there. We will find her."- Red says

Liz doesn't say anything. Red takes a small box out of his coat pocket and shows it to Liz

"Open it"- Red says

Liz opens it and it was a wedding ring

"Marry me, Lizzie"

[Arriaga, Chiapas- 1 month later]

A person was on top of a train known as the bestia or the beast with other immigrants. The person was wearing brown dress pants, brown shirt and black shoes with a backpack. The person took out something out its pocket. An angel wings gold ring.

It was Divine, remembering what happening in the mountain that day, it's the only day she thinks about now. She now knows that she's on the FBI's most wanted list at #1. Now that she's out of The Viper's radar, she will unleash war on everyone who compromised Liz and Red's safety…hopefully take The Viper down, then and only then go back and focus on what matters most, getting Liz with her.

TBC...


	31. The Stepping Stone

**_Liz wakes up and sees glasses, she goes into panic and tries to look for her gun but not successful and goes to turn on her lamp and she was in shock. _**

**_"_****_Looking for this"_**

**_She saw Tom pointing a gun at her. _**

**_"_****_I thought you were dead"_**

**_"_****_That bitch can't kill me until my job is done"_**

**_Tom was wearing a grey sweater with a black t-shirt underneath and carrying a bag of sorts. Liz's facial expression was total shock, paranoia stricken, without question she felt fear and completely alone as she grabs the bedpost immobilized. Liz keeps staring at him_**

**_"_****_I'll scream"_**

**_"_****_Don't, listen to me; Reddington and Divine know where I am. They have found me and they are coming here but you need to know that you can't trust them especially Reddington. He's using you and when Divine and The Viper are dead, he will kill you"_**

**_"_****_If you're trying to help me then why don't you put the gun down?"_**

**_Tom put his hands up and put the gun in a table nearby. _**

**_"_****_Has he told you? Has he told you anything about that night, about the fire?"_**

**_Liz just looks at him with fear in her eyes_**

**_"_****_You need to ask him Liz for the truth about why he turned himself in to the FBI"_**

**_"_****_No"_**

**_"_****_It's not what you think"_**

**_Suddenly the door opens up. It was Red who kicked the door pointing a gun at Tom. _**

**_"_****_You should've killed him when you had the chance"_**

**_Liz looked at Red then at Tom_**

**_"_****_Go ahead and ask him Liz"_**

**_"_****_You should've finished him "_**

**_"_****_Make him answer; you deserve to know the truth, your father, Naomi Hyland. Red doesn't want you to know that-that night-the night of the fire…_**

**_Before anybody knows it Red shot Tom 4 times. Tom slides down in the floor as Red continues to move forward then points at Liz but drops his arm which has the gun. Liz looks at Red as he in his lowest deepest voice says_**

**_"_****_What do you want Agent Keen?"_**

**_Red now visibly is wearing a dark vest, white long sleeved shirt, dark tie, dark pants, dark blue jacket and a black fedora. He gets close to her as Liz facial features were starting to relax a bit. She is quite taken by his presence, his control, his power. He caresses lightly her ankle to ease her fears. Her legs were slightly parted. Suddenly Liz leaned up and still holding on to the bedpost. Red with a calm facial expression, looking at her with a mixture of softness yet sexual desire asks the question_**

**_"_****_What do you really want?"_**

**_Liz keeps on looking at him. Still mesmerized, she says_**

**_"_****_You…I want you"_**

**_Red is quite taken a back from her answer._**

**_"_****_Are you sure about that?"_**

**_"_****_Yes"_**

**_Red gets close to her and nears in almost to kiss her. Liz closes her eyes, both of them moving at the sexual tension, wanting to kiss and let the passionate waves take them over._**

**_Then all of a sudden someone dressed in all white with a black ski mask and a viper necklace and went behind Red and put him and injection in his neck, causing him to go to sleep. The figure pushed Red out of the way onto the floor, close by the window. Liz moved out of the way and went to tom's body to recuperate the gun but the figure move the gun out of the way. As the figure with the viper necklace was going to attack Liz with a knife. _**

**_"_****_Oh I'm afraid she isn't the one you want"_**

**_The figure and Liz turned and saw Divine sitting on the bed where Liz was previously smoking a Personal Vaporizer E- Cigarette. The figure deviate its attention towards Divine but as soon as the figure approaches the window he was shot in the head from the outside. Divine got up, finished smoking and checked Red's pulse. _**

**_"_****_At least he will still live and breathe"_**

**_Divine was wearing black dickies pants, black blouse, black overcoat, a black fedora, and black elegant shoes. She also had some jewelry on her which consists of a gold musical earring on her left ear, a small gold diamond earring on her right, gold karat necklace hidden in the blouse, and gold karat bracelet. _**

**_Divine then looked and stare at Liz with a dark penetrating, almost predatory way as she slowly walks towards her. Liz got up slowly but never lost contact with Divine's eyes. Then out of nowhere Liz tries to attack Divine with a couple of punches, only to be dodge by Divine and then at a quick flash Divine throws Liz back into the bed as she gets on top of her._**

**_Divine gets close to Liz as if she wants to kiss her. Liz closes her eyes as well neither of them wanting to move. Liz's facial features were a lot more relaxed, there was something about Divine's presence that protected her_**

**_"_****_I doubt that you want him."- Divine says with the softest tone of voice she can muster as she caresses Liz's lower lip slowly. _**

**_Then Divine kissed Liz softly and slowly as she could. Liz responded with ease totally relaxed. Liz spread her legs letting Divine get comfortable as they kissed slowly. But then Divine stopped kissing Liz, she saw Liz's eyes still closed, so then Divine lifted herself up_**

Liz wakes up sweating and then checked if she had her gun and she did. She was trying to decipher the dream then she looks at her wall of clues. The wall of clues consist in many of the blacklisters they have taken down such as The Sikh Bomber, The Collector, Blaze Inc., Lee Sisters, Dr. Daniel Jefferson, Daryl Brown, Hiroshi Takemoto. What all of these blacklisters had in common was that they trained Divine in the late 90s like Red said in Operation Lone Star which was a program launched allegedly by Berlin.

Also in the wall of clues, there were pictures of Tom, Gina, and Berlin. Red's pictures which dominated the wall. Then last but not least Divine's wanted poster, NSA file and one picture that was a Divine sighting in train tracks in Mexico that she encountered with the help of Marcelo, one of Divine's people and manager of the Elegance Club.

It's been 3 months, 3 months since Divine fell of the grid, 2 months since she and red were supposed to get married

They never did

When they were about to get married in Paris, a small boy gave them a folder which had pictures of a woman who was older than her. Turns out it was Naomi Hyland, Red's Ex- Wife. Liz was pissed, hella pissed

Liz also realizes that Divine's enemy is also #1 on the blacklist, simply known as The Viper, a person or organization whose goal is to exterminate anybody who has more power than it. Divine of course being the number 1 but somehow Red is also been attacked. There have been attempts at his life but has pulled through.

Divine hasn't been seen in a while. Liz knows she is not dead but is somewhere in this world. Lord only knows what type of hell she's unleashing at The Viper. Liz was just paranoid and super overwhelmed with everything.

In order for them to focus better, Red and Liz have decided to put the marriage thing on hold until The Viper was dead but Divine captured but not from the task force nor by Red. But, by her-only her, she will have Divine…she will have her.

TBC…..


	32. Enter- Luicano and The Viper

**A/N: it has some scenes that were already aired on season 2 by the blacklist plus a little modification to a scene that will happen in the next episode of the show. Big time revelations happen in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Rated M for Violence**

**-Dk**

* * *

"Tell me what you learned about Jennifer"

Those were the words that came out of Red's mouth when Liz came to his hotel room. She gave him the folder which he opened and looked

"I've confirmed that your daughter was placed under custody with her mother in 1990. The marshals' office lost contact with your daughter around the year 1992. She's been unaccounted for."

Red just closed the folder defeated. He has looked everywhere for the past years for his daughter and the location of his ex-wife. It seems every passing second; he was losing control and hope of ever finding his daughter that was until his ex-wife reappeared. He's been getting folder after folder the pictures of his ex-wife gagged and tied in a chair. He hissed and gritted his teeth in anger each time he remembers those pictures.

[Meanwhile]

"I'm sorry you had to figure this out like this Jen"

It was Divine who showed herself to her sister Jennifer who she in return was reading the letter that Hector wrote for her in case he died. Jennifer was crying.

"So my dad…is…"

"Yes, he is. Raymond 'Red' Reddington is your biological father Jen"

Jennifer was just in shock. She hasn't crossed paths with Red not since Guatemala. Even then Red doesn't know her by name either. So in many circumstances Red's daughter was right under his nose the entire time.

"Why-Why did he lie to me…why didn't mom say anything?"

Divine just hugged her. She understood her more than anyone in the moment.

"Think of it this way Jen. Hector was very overprotective of you… maybe too much. Hector protected you like cats and dogs while he along with 14 other people ruined my life. Listen, perhaps Martha didn't know about it either. You and her didn't know about my life or by the simple fact that I'm the rattlesnake assassin. "

Jennifer was looking at Divine. This is the woman who in many ways was the person she grew up with, didn't really have the best strong sisterly relationship but at the end of the day, they were united, not by blood but by bond.

"I'm sorry for ever judging you sis-can I still call you that?"- Jennifer says with a small laugh

Divine genuinely laughs and says

"Jen, you'll always be my sister, hell you are the only family I have left. At least you made Reddington a grandpa and he has to deal with the son in law"- Divine says with a smile

Jennifer smiles as she thinks of her husband Ryan and her 3 year old son Anthony.

"You have them Jen. Anthony is adorable while your husband is a good man with no malice intentions. I'm glad in some ways that they are here with you. Which is more than I can say so myself"

Divine feels sadness and pain thinking back of all the deaths of her team that suffered because of their association with her but shakes those feelings aside

"How's Agent Keen?"

"Well, Clarice and her have been working together to try to solve and connect the dots between The Viper, You, The 13 blacklisters who trained you and Berlin's associates. To be honest sis, nothing makes any sense to them or to me. Agent Gary Martin is being a pain in the ass and says I should be kicked out of the task force because of my being associated with you. I just do my job and hide what Red- I mean my bio dad does from my bosses. Also a new member to the task force been added, the mossad agent"

"Samar Navabi"

"You know her?"

"Your dad's contacts Jen."

"So who are your friends outside?"

Jennifer turned to the window where he saw 4 men standing around their motorcycle, watching a Black 1997 Mercedes Benz Car dressed in black leather jackets, black shirts, black jeans and black boots.

"My Hit Squad Jen, former government agents themselves that were screwed by the system so they join my side. Of course the difference is, they work together and I work alone. We are under a partnership stances."

"How did they get together?"

"I put them together in the first place Jen after I left the US after Hector's death"

Jennifer just stood silent

"Your father knows about their existence and will inform Agent Keen about it which will turn her more against me"

Jennifer looks at Divine as she sees Divine putting a sad face

"You love her don't you?"

"More than you will ever know. I kissed her in that mountain Jen. For a minute, I actually felt alive. Its been something that's alluded me for my entire life"

"That is why you self-destructed the file and gave me the files didn't you. But why didn't you give me ¾ instead of the whole level files"

"It was easier if you gave it to her than me. I trust her and only her with those files. But, the file that I didn't give you, that will stay with me-Did you get the information I requested over the phone?"

Jennifer nods as she takes out a piece of paper out of her pocket and gives it to Divine as Divine opens it and it says

_Irena Neski_

_The Plaza Hotel_

_Room 645_

_1 week stay_

"Thanks Jen"- Divine says as she was about to leave

"Wait, I will try to protect you Brenda but at some point I won't be able to especially when my bio dad finds out that I am his daughter."

Divine contemplates her words

"Do what's best for you Jen. I'm use to people screwing me over. You won't be the only exception to that rule. At the end of the day, I almost shot you years ago due to almost wanting to hurt Agent Keen because of Frank"

"That wasn't a great memory for me either…rotten son of a bitch"

"Oh don't worry about him, he's dead-I killed him years ago"

Jennifer was just in shock and shook her head amused as Divine smiles and leaves where she meets with her hit squad. An Englishman says

"Where are will going Lassie?"

"Jerome and Omar look out for Liz. Wilbert and Efrain come with me. We are going to New York. Who knows maybe if we are lucky we find The Viper before Red does."

Divine got into her car and drove as a motorcycle follows her as the other motorcycle goes a different direction

[Hours Later-New York City]

Red is walking into a bar which is closed but sees a group of people sitting there gambling. He is dressed in his black 3 piece suit but carrying a gun. He sees one who pointed the gun at him and starts shooting. Dembe behind him with 4 other men started a gun battle.

Bullets flying and people taking for cover at the end most of the people who were gambling were dead except one

"This is why I don't gamble on a Monday"- Red says laughing "Where's The Viper"

The person spited on Red's face and Red shoots him in the leg

"Where is The Viper"- Red asks in a dark deep voice

"There is no point in shooting him when you have me right here Reddington"

The people turned around and it was a man dressed in a tuxedo standing on top of some stairs while 10 people dressed in white with ski masks and Viper necklaces. They shot Red's guards as Dembe moved Red out of the way quickly and safely. But unfortunately more of The Viper's Guards caught Dembe and Red. They knocked Dembe out while they kneel Red down

"You're The Viper I presume, the same damaging my assets for far too long"

The Man just laughed

"Oh no. I'm known as Luciano. Nice entrance Reddington but I'm afraid your time is up. The Viper wants your head. So that's what I shall bring it. Take him to The Boss"

The guards nodded as they knocked down Reddington and took him and Dembe away in a white dark tinted van and they leave.

But just when Luciano is about to leave somebody pointed a gun at him from below

"You are under arrest Luciano"

It was Liz, Meera and Samar with Members of The FBI started closing in. Luciano just laughs.

"Like it will be easy to tame me"

Luciano runs as Liz, Meera and Samar run after him but then split up. Liz runs but then feels somebody putting a bag over her head it was Luciano as he ties her hands and puts a gun into her head

"You and I, will have a good time together Elizabeth and you two stay back or I will shoot her…then again shoot her and rape her in front of you"- Luciano says as he laughs sadistically and drags Liz to the back seat of his car and shoves her in and closes the door as he jumps in and drives. Meera and Samar manage to steal a car as they follow Luciano. Meera calls for backup. Pretty soon, NYPD along with Meera, Samar and other FBI agents are following him

Luciano drives fast and moves effortlessly as he can. Liz takes off the bag and then tries to cut her ropes. Luciano sees then takes his gun and pistol whips her. Liz whines in pain since it was a powerful blow.

"Fucking bitch, don't attempt anything stupid-nobody is here to save your ass. Reddington is gone and Divine is dead. You are mine now and will serve The Viper you hear?"

Luciano is driving he sees two black motorcycles approaching him. one shoots at the back windows while the other gets closer and opens the door.

"Jump now"- The man screams while the driver of the motorcycle put the breaks

Liz had no choice but to jump and she did. She spun around hard but landed on the sidewalk. Then the motorcycle approached her and the man jumped out and checks how Liz was

"You're fine; just small bruises that's all"

Liz opened her eyes in shock but before she can say anything

"Step away from the agent"

The motorcycle driver pointed his gun at the man. The Man, who spoke with a British accent approach them and pointed the gun at man who was with Liz plus the motorcycle driver, then he spoke.

"We mean no harm to her"

"My orders was to protect her that's what Mr. Reddington paid me to do"

"And they why we're here to do the same lad"

The Man turned around and the other two men in motorcycles came and shot him.

"Who are you?"

Then the man who aided her opens up his jacket and from his pocket gave her something. Liz opened her eyes wide

**_Sunflower_**

But before Liz realizes the men in the motorcycles were gone. But then a car approached, it was Meera and Samar

"I'm glad you escaped" –Samar says

"Are you ok Liz?"- Meera asks

"I'm fine"- Liz says looking at Samar with distrust

Then meera's walkie talkie was speaking activity

_Mayday mayday, the suspect is being chased by Brenda Gonzalez alias 'Divine'; she is driving a 1997 Mercedes Benz Car. They are headed for the route of Queens–Midtown Tunnel. I repeat they are heading for Queen Midtown Tunnel_

"That's not far from here"- Meera says

"C'mon let's go"- Liz says

The 3 ladies jumped in the car and went to the bridge

[Meanwhile]

Red was waking up and he appeared to be sitting in the sofa while Dembe was tied in a chair. Red saw a figure dressed in white clothes but wearing a blue poncho. The figure turned to face Red

"You look different…to think that all this time it was you. So those pictures were a lie."- Red says as he gets up

The figure proceeds to then slap him hard. The Viper turns out that it was Naomi Hyland, his ex-wife.

TBC...


	33. The Big Bang

**A/N: Some scenes here are from the show but just modified to fit the story. It's one of the largest chapters I've written to date because it covers a lot of ground. This is a pinnacle chapter where everything changes. **

**Ps: 2 Crossover characters from the Bourne movie trilogy films appears which only Irena would only appear since her father Vladimir is dead. Then one of the blacklist season 2 characters shows up as well. **

**-Dk**

* * *

[Moments Earlier]

Divine along with Wilbert and Efrain stopped by a bodega in queens after making it through the 4 hour road trip. Divine got out of the car and went in with Wilbert while Efrain kept vigilance

"Ha haven't been to a bodega in a long while"- Divine says with a smile as she walks in to the bodega

"Lass, isn't it just another term for a convenience store?"

"I know that but not every convenience store has 2 tables outside. One where old folks pay domino and the other play the ghetto version of crafts with their 40 ounce beer"

Divine went walking and grabbed a bottle of vodka, water gallon and a BBQ lighter. Then gave it to Wilbert so he paid them at the front of the cashier, which he oblige to then they both left to her car. She opened the trunk and opened her black duffle bag which had her trusty 9mm gun and colt 45 1911, maps from every country you can think off, Sketchbook with a pencil included, multiple IDs and passports, and 2 pictures which were Liz with Sam and herself with Roger, Edgar and Sofia. She put those 3 things in her duffle bag, took the bag out which was heavy and moved it to the passenger side of her car. The car had Virginia diplomatic license plates. Meaning only those employees from the government drove them.

"Why this car?"- Efrain asked

"It used to belong to my stepdad hector. Ok like we planned no mistakes, no faults."

The men just nodded their heads and went to their motorcycles and left. Then Divine got into her car and took off her fedora and put it on the floor of the passenger side. She was wearing all black dress pants, black blouse, and black leather jacket with her hair tied. She is wearing a gold karat bracelet and silver cross earrings, she is also wearing black tape on her left wrist. She was driving to get to the hotel where Irena was staying at. But then a few short moments, she got a call from Efrain. She wore her mono- headphone which had phone capabilities. But what she heard changed everything.

_"__I got a call from Jerome; he says Luciano kidnapped the agent"_

Divine felt hollow, it was her nightmare reliving itself again but in a different context. A rush of extreme anger over swept her

"If anything happens to her, all of your asses will pay for that."- Divine says with a low but yet angry tone of voice

She hangs up and pushed her earphone aside fast and then saw a police car in a donut shop and she walked quickly and shot at the cop twice and then took his walkie-talkie and then returns to her car and pushes the accelerator, not giving a damn about obeying the law and puts the walkie talkie on high volume so she can hear.

_We are behind the subject who kidnapped the female FBI agent. He is driving a White Nissan Rogue Car. We had 3 cruisers but lost 2 due to the car collisions with other drivers affected by Luciano's driving. It appears that he is headed Queens._

For Divine, that's all she needed to hear and moved to where the police activity was at. As she was driving fast and trying to avoid hitting cars, she had found a white car being chased by 1 NYPD cruiser with a black ford explorer behind. She knew it was them. Then she turned back and around to take an alternative route. As she was driving, she got a call. This time it was from Jerome

"She's safe and with her co- workers. Bruised but nothing more"

Divine hanged up. Even though Liz didn't get raped but the fact that Luciano hit Liz pushed her over the edge. As she was getting closer to where she suspected Luciano would pass, she goes and hits the Nissan Rogue from the back which sends Luciano's car spinning as she goes in the other direction and goes at the same path. She sees regain control just as quickly but then she notices something the remaining NYPD cruiser was chasing after her instead. She hears from the walkie talkie

_Mayday mayday, the suspect is being chased by Brenda Gonzalez alias 'Divine'; she is driving a 1997 Mercedes Benz Car. They are headed for the route of Queens–Midtown Tunnel. I repeat they are heading for Queen-Midtown Tunnel_

Then she realizes that Luciano came at her direction and hit her car the same fashion but she recovered quickly and kept it going. Then she saw Luciano's face just like he saw hers. Divine pushed the accelerator into overdrive while Luciano talked to the cop to keeping following Divine while he was behind the cruiser.

Divine heard the instructions and that angered her even more. Then she looks at her rear view mirror and sees the NYPD cruiser and Luciano's car behind her and then speeds it but she hits one car out of the way. She sees a NYPD cruiser beside her but then out of nowhere a truck hits the cruiser and her which sends her car spinning again but regain control. Then they both went to the tunnel.

Divine looked at her rear view mirror again and then dodges the cars efficiently. But sees Luciano catching up to her and pushes the middle car to him. The driver honked as Luciano pushed the car the other way sending the car spinning. Divine hit another car from behind sending that car to the far right to block Luciano but it was no use. Now it was them side by side for a short wide but Divine picked up the speed again.

Luciano pushes one car towards Divine to stop her and pushes that car so Divine's car hit to the wall and Luciano picked the gun and began shooting at Divine. Divine ducks as Luciano picks up the pace, the car that was in the middle lost control. Then Divine got up and tried to keep going but Luciano put her to the wall again. As Divine tries to find a way to escape her car turns horizontally. One would imagine that Divine would lose control but didn't. She pressed the break in a moderate speed and her car was traveling backwards. She bends down as she got her gun out and starts shooting from below. She keeps shooting. Luciano hearing the shots breaks the window and shoots at Divine's car. Divine still shoots below until she hears a pop. Then puts the break as her car spins, Luciano has a look of confusion yet paranoid. Then out of nowhere Divine presses the accelerator at full speed and now the situation has changed.

Now it was Luciano's car that was horizontal while Divine pushed it. Luciano pointed the gun at Divine and smiled and said the words

"I won"

Divine looked at him with cold eyes but then he looked and he sees as a truck gets out of the way a wall divider is there which splits the tunnel lanes in two directions. Luciano sees that and almost shits himself; he decided to shoot as Divine bend her head down until the steering wheel with her gun in hand and then

Crash

Luciano's car was destroyed as Divine's car spun around then stopped. Her car was half destroyed with the fender bend completely. Cars behind them stopped.

Divine looked at Luciano's car completely destroyed by the impact. Still with her gun in hand, she with difficulty takes out and puts her fedora on and picks her duffle bag and gets out of the vehicle. As she gets out she points her gun out. She wasn't sure if he was still alive. She looked at the car with a dark predatory look. She walked slowly and approaching the car, limping. As she walks towards the driver's side, she sees Luciano. His head covered in blood but he still semi-conscious and he's looking at her and he said

"Feel compassion towards me"

Divine looked at him and laughed then kept laughing harder and harder. It was the most evil laugh you can possibly think off.

"You want compassion? Sofia asked you the same thing when you and Amir were beating her, biting her, torturing her, raping her while making me watch and now you want me to show you compassion?

Divine puts her gun away in the duffle bag and puts it down quickly and opened the door and pulled Luciano out of the car, dumped him on the floor. Then she took out Vodka and pours it on him. The entire bottle went to him, and then she took out the BBQ lighter.

"You want compassion; take your ass to church"

Then she turns the lighter on and burns Luciano. He screams as he burns. Everyone was watching as Luciano was burning in flames, in shock. Nobody could stop what was happening. Then if it wasn't enough she shot him. She witnessed as he was being slowly consumed by the flames. Then after a few minutes, she took out the gallon of water and burned out the fire. Then as the entire gallon went to burning him down, his body was completely unrecognizable. To touch it off she did the sign of the cross like the preachers would do as she said

"Rot in hell, you stupid son of a bitch"

No remorse, no emotions, everything in Divine's soul was void.

_Now, you can rest Sofia. Justice has been made like it deserves. _

As she picked up her duffle bag she heard

"Put your stuff down now Divine"

She turns to point her gun and sees Meera, Liz and Samar approaching her, guns drawn. Divine puts her duffle bag down. Samar takes out the handcuffs as Meera approaches with the gun. Liz stays behind just in case. Divine is staring at Liz and vice versa. But as Samar gets closer, Divine gives out a smile to Liz-a sadistic smile, a smile that only a rattlesnake would give. Then out of nowhere she takes Samar's arm which has the gun and punches Samar with a Jab while holding Samar's arm she gives a hard left jab punch to Meera and takes Samar's gun and with it pistol whips Samar hard knocking them out less than 4 seconds.

Then she looked at Samar's gun. A Remington 1911R1 handgun and she took it apart and then looked at Liz. For the first time Liz couldn't figure out what she was feeling. As Divine got closer to her, she heard a man say or better yet screamed.

**"****Arrest her you stupid bitch, she just burned a man and knocked out your partners. You weak ass cop"**

Boom

The man was dead, shot by Divine.

Divine was getting closer to Liz; they finally were face to face since the Guatemalan Waterfall Mountain affair. Liz was in a trance just by staring at Divine's eyes but she saw a different look coming out from her eyes- warmth and relief. It was a completely different from when Meera and Samar were approaching her-which was dark and coldness. Then Divine whispered in Liz's ear.

"I would never hurt you love"

Then Divine kissed her on the cheek and caressed Liz's lower lip and then retrieving with her duffle bag and turned. She was walking away to the path on no ends which only had light-a cloudy uncertain light. As Liz called for backup and attended towards Meera and Samar.

[Meanwhile]

"You think I wanted to be this? You turned me into this the day you disappeared. The authorities came in and questioned about you. I had to fend for me and my child."

Naomi was practically screaming at Red while Dembe now awake was seeing the interaction. Red was sitting calmly on the floor

"Why did you opt out of the witness protection in 1992?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore, I opted out and left for Philadelphia because thanks to you my life wasn't the same. Everything you touch turns into ash"

Red to some extent feels guilt, if he had known that Naomi was going to be what she was. He would handle the situation more differently

"Where is she?"

"Leave her alone-she wants nothing from you"

"Where is Jennifer?"

Then a man walked in. Naomi turned

"Frank, you should've not been here"

Red turned his head in amusement

"So this is the new husband I presume-I know this is difficult for you after the history Carla and I share"

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Carla Reddington died the day you left, she was as miserable married to a more miserable man-only Naomi exists now"

Red looks at her

"You were responsible-for that day"

Naomi smiled. Red realized many things which he wasn't going to say anytime soon. Instead Naomi continued with her speech

"My family was the most powerful family in the world. They controlled everything and I inherited the empire in 1992 but that was until I found out 14 people were setting her up to dethrone me."

Red connected the dots

"So that's why you targeted Divine all this time? Because of Operation Lone Star, the one my brother Berlin organized?"

Naomi laughs

"You still think he organized such a thing"

Red just looks at her and didn't say much

"I kept my end of the bargain; I never said anything about you or Elizabeth to the feds. How much does she know?"

"Very little"

"You haven't told her anything even though you almost married her? Wow, desperate are we to hide the truth?"

Red doesn't say anything but says

"You can't go back to Pennsylvania or Italy. You can't even stay in Buffalo. It's too dangerous for you now.

"Hell no, I'm not going. I'm staying and kill that bitch if I have to."

[Manhattan NY]

Divine was sitting in a bench, looking at the plaza hotel. Then she came in and walked to the receptionist desk and asked

"Good afternoon honey, I'm would like to call a guest?"

"Ok, what's her name?"

"Irena Neski, she's a friend of mine"

The receptionist looked her name in the computer and then she made the call. Divine looked at which room she put to make the call and effectively put the same number that Jennifer gave her. Then she waited

"I'm sorry she's not available, would you like to leave her a message"

"No, thanks honey I'll come back later"

Divine goes walking as she was leaving when in reality she turned and went for the elevators. She punched in the 6th floor. Then, got out of the floor and went to room 645. But she saw cleaning lady and for pretense she knocked. As she saw the cleaning lady going back to the room she was working, Divine reached to her pocket and pulled out a universal hotel card and pushed in and entered the room with no problems.

The room was empty. She put her duffle bag on a dark corner as she looked at the room. So many memories are coming for her. She remembers what she did here back 6 years ago. Then she sees a cellphone which she turned on and saw the screensaver. She saw she had a picture of her parents Vladimir and his wife. Her eyes reflected a sad glow and she sat down at one of the chairs. But then she saw somebody coming in and she pointed her gun at the woman who was coming in. The woman was terrified-it was Irena Neski.

"Don't scream, sit down. I just want to talk"

Irena closed the door and went to sit in the bed, terrified.

"I have no money or drugs if that's what you want"

Divine looked as she still had her gun and put it aside.

"I swear I'm not going to hurt you"

Divine looks at Irena

"you look older- you aren't that 13 year girl anymore. That screen saver in your cellphone, does it mean anything to you?"

Irena saw her cellphone and as if she was in a trance picked it up and saw the picture of her parents.

"It's nothing-it's just a picture"

"No, it's because you don't know why they died"

"I do"

"No, you truly don't-I would want to know how they passed-I would want to know if my—if my mother killed my father—to just then turn the gun and killed herself, which is why you come to this room reach time, to try to make sense of it all."

Irena was in shock

"What"

"It's not what happened to your parents. The truth is that I killed them. I killed them in this very room 6 years ago. There was a bounty for your father; there was another group who wanted to kill all 3 of you. I needed a way out from my former boss who gave this mission at the last before I left. It was my sole focus to get to your father first before they did. Originally your father was supposed to be alone, I would've just injected him with a powerful drug that wouldn't show up in a coroner's report and be done with it. But then your mother came out of nowhere and I had to change my plan. It changes things, that knowledge. Doesn't it?"

Irena was in total shock as tears came out of her eyes visibly traumatized. Divine looks at her with eyes of sadness and guilt-you can clearly see a pinch of remorse.

"I'm sorry for everything"

Divine gets up and picks up her duffle bag and as she was walking out she hears Irena barely audible since she was still crying

"Why now"

Divine just looked at her and said

"To have darkness in your heart, you have to be calm even though you killed someone or lied to them, to feel no remorse for much. If there's light in your heart, you are always betrayed by those who come from the dark hence your crossover to be like them- I'm the shades of gray painted in gold."

Divine just left the room then the hotel and blended in with the people of New York City.

[Rural area- Buffalo NY]

Frank looks at Naomi sleeping.

"She's exhausted-Why don't you and I go for a walk but before that do please untie my friend he's getting quite irritable back there"

Frank untied Dembe and then Frank and Red went outside

"This may be hard to understand frank but after all these years, your wife has become more like an estranged sister to me. We can't bare each other's company which case in point almost tried to kill me and caused more chaos than normally I would. That's the reason I've become somewhat concerned over her wellbeing and her sense of security.

Frank looks at him. Then a GMC car came

"Are you threating me?"

"She loves you-you made her happy despite of everything. Given her a life of travel and exploration, stability." Red says as with a non-expressive facial expression as he moves his head and says

"The one thing I could never provide. "

Red walks to the GMC vehicle

"Come closer Frank-Frank come here?"

Frank went near and Red opened the door out came a golden retriever.

"That's Monica's Dog, What in the hell are you doing?

The dog came closer to Frank as Red walks and says

"You are finished with Monica"

"Where is she?"

"We had a few words and thanks to my friend's rather judicious rescue, we recovered the dog"

"Monica, what did you do to her?"

"She's fine. But, from this point forward-there is only Naomi. She sees you as an honest man, faithful and that's what you'll become, which can't be said the same for your step brother Luciano."

Frank was bewildered

"You will accept my protection and leave Buffalo"

"No-I'm going to call the cops or better yet call for backup and kill you. You are not going to get.

Red turns and then grabs and breaks a tree twig to form a sharp point and puts at Frank's neck which stops him from keep talking. Frank is immobilized. He for the first time realized that although his wife was dangerous, nothing could compare to how much danger that Raymond Reddington can inflict, for very insignificant that could be.

Red with anger in his eyes says

"You'll make her happy"- Red says as he presses the twig even harder causing frank to panic. Then Red says

"That's the only reason you are still here"

They both nodded in agreement and Red lets Frank go then throws the twig

"Go get it boy"

The dog doesn't move. Red laughs

"City dog-wake her up. I have the papers she needs to sign"

Frank nodded as he goes back to the cabin.

[Some minutes later]

Frank was packing up and putting things in Red's car.

[Inside the cabin]

"I'm sorry, I have a ton of questions in this notebook to ask you about The Viper case but the truth is I don't want to talk about it"

It was Liz who got an anonymous text to an address to the location that happens to be the cabin where Naomi and Red were. Naomi looks at her and says

"I'm the one you want then-you are here due to answering questions about your past"

Liz took a minute to process everything

_So Divine's enemy was Red's wife-why is she at No.1 then? Perhaps because she's the only one that could give me answers_

"Yes"

Naomi just took a small breath as Liz talked

"The day Raymond Reddington walked into my life, everything changed-everything I believe in-You were married to him and had a child Jennifer?"

"Yes"

"Is that the reason you became The Viper-looking for her"

"Yes-among other things"

"Why doesn't he want me to see you?"

"You tell me"

"Maybe because you might know about how we are connected"

"He wants something from you-it's a manipulation, a game. He's made you feel a loving connection that makes you feel like you are the only thing that matters and there isn't anyone on earth who can make a woman feel like she's the center of his universe more than Raymond Reddington."

Liz looked at her trying not to break

"I'll tell you this though about him; he isn't who you think he is. Divine on the other hand is a different story"

"Why did you chase after her?"

"She had to pay for her involvement in Operation Lone Star. For one many pay. Besides with her it's just a business war. They trained her so she can take over of what my family built for years-not going to happen. She made herself weak they day she moved to New York. Take her down though the extension of her 3 closest people. Her brother and 2 other friends"

Liz looked at her with disgust

"You are sick"

"That's thanks to Raymond"

Liz looks at her again

"What does he want from me?"

Then it sounded that the door opens

"Well, look at the two of you. If I had known any better, I would've brought a bottle of chardonnay-I have your papers. Dembe is outside just waiting for your signature for the documents to be in affective. Frank is in the car, waiting for you."

Naomi got up and left. Red just turned to Liz looking at her with slight anger but then smiled sarcastically and said

"Agent Keen-I hope you had an enlighten conversation"

Red walks off as he puts his fedora on as he saw Dembe give the envelope to Frank. He stares at Frank and then at Naomi. She says

"Those attempts on your life, it wasn't me-as for Jennifer I don't know where she is. She knew you would come for her one day and left the house one morning. I haven't seen her since then."

Red looks at her

"If you need anything-ever, let me know"

Then Red passes a small paper to Naomi in her hands. Then he kisses her in the forehead

"When are you going to tell her?"

Then Naomi gets in the car as Frank does as well. Then the driver gets in and drives with another car following them.

Red sees as the cars go away

"Is Luciano dead?"

"I think you know the answer to that-So that's it, your list is done. You just let your ex-wife go away like that. What the hell was the purpose of all of this was"

Red doesn't answer and sits in a nearby bench

"Who was he?"

"He who?"

"The man who came to my aid, He works for you?"

"Yes"

"Then just to inform you that the cops killed him due to thinking that he worked for Luciano"

"The cops don't kill somebody unless they are threatened themselves, if I known better I would say you are hiding something"

Liz doesn't say anything and leaves pissed. Red looks at the forest with pain reflecting in his eyes.

_The complexion of this journey has changed. My ex-wife was just a pawn_

[Meanwhile]

The car that was behind the car that guarded Naomi and Frank exploded due to a rocket missile. Then a man with a ski mask wearing all black came in and shot the driver of the car and pushed him to the side. Then other three masked men opened the door and knocked Frank and Naomi out and went away with the car. Then one of the men sent a text saying

_We have her now Reddington_

[2 weeks later]

Naomi, frank with two other people were tied into chairs getting ready to meet the person who had kidnapped them. Then a shadow which was reflected by the light was coming. As the shadow figure got closer Naomi's facial expression went from paranoid to straight anger. The figure had a sadistic smile on its face

"It hurts when the shoe is on the other hand does it"

It was Divine who kidnapped her

TBC….


	34. Cause and Effect

**Warning: Violent Character Death**

**-Dk**

* * *

[1 week later]

Knock- Knock

A figure opens the door and its Mr. Kaplan and the figure let's her in and she walks towards a scene. There were bodies lying all over the floor. Red was standing over one.

"This has been 3rd time this week. You can't be doing this"

"Kate not now and just do what you do best"

Mr. Kaplan put her bag down and then sees a man hanged with a bunch of bullet holes

"I was having some target practice with the gentlemen but I got bored and just shot him"

"You have to control yourself dearie."

"Divine has her. I can't let her get hurt"

"What are these people then?"

"These people are alleged people that helped in her kidnapping"

Red looks at Mr. Kaplan who obviously displays great concern

"I'm sorry; I know it's difficult for you to do this. It's just."

Mr. Kaplan holds his hand

"Calm down, read a book, you will find your wife"

Red nods but then turns and sees a man who still breathing

"Ah hell"

He walks up and shoots him in the head and leaves with Dembe and the rest of his people

**_Many people where on the floor, chaos everywhere. Cars exploded, Liz and Meera are down. Red and Berlin were down along with Dembe and both Red's and Berlin's people are down but then as the blacklister and his minions were coming towards them and was going to shoot Liz and Berlin. A shot was fired hitting every single one of them in the head._**

**_Everyone wanted to know those shoots came from. When all of a sudden Berlin yelled_**

**_"_****_My miracle has arrived"_**

**_A figure that was kneeled on top of a building with a sniper rifle in a pointing at them, the figure was dressed in a leather jacket, black jeans, black shirt, black bandana covering the face, dark blue fedora and sunglasses. Then in abrupt movement, the figure shot some of Berlin's guards and one of Red's. Both of them stayed silent and didn't do anything. They were all perplexed. _**

**_The figure stood up with the gun vertically as the figure looked at everyone. But, it seems the figure stared at Liz just as Liz was staring at the figure's sunglasses which where black as well. Then the figure turned and left its post as Liz got up and ran to catch up to the figure. But then after running she felt some hugged her from behind and injected her with something. She felt weak, almost wanting to close her eyes but she heard the figure say in a soft voice_**

**_"_****_I'm sorry"_**

**_She passed out_**

Liz woke up and remembers every detail of the dream, that's because it wasn't a dream at all.

Before they were chasing Divine, Berlin had reunited with his daughter Zoe and had team up with Red for one time and the only time to take down another criminal blacklister who was worse than Berlin when that person shot him and the rest in Moscow. But then, she remembers the figure being dressed the same way Divine was during the tunnel incident.

_Was that Divine herself that day?_

That could be a possibility but then that begs the question did she really defect from Berlin? Amir said she did until it was revealed to have work for Red's wife.

What was the truth? What was the lie?

She needed answers and picked her cell and made a phone call and then got ready and headed for the post office.

[Post office, War Room]

"We lost complete control of the situation, Divine gone; Red's wife who also happens to be The Viper gone and Reddington is off the grid again. Bodies piling and counting, 30 NYPD officers dead, one shot by Divine herself and the rest killed chasing Luciano Gambino Hyland who he turns out to be one who along with Amir Bartolli raped, tortured and murder Sofia Montana who happened to be Divine's friend."

That was Clarice who was pointing out of the situation to the rest of the task force. Liz didn't say anything and Samar and Meera looked at Liz with a suspicious look. Then the rest got back to work as Liz went back to her office. Meera went into Clarice's office within the post office

"Where is Jennifer?"- Meera asked

"She took some time off, I can understand this isn't too easy for her and I can see it was taking its toll on her so I let her take as much time as she needed"- Clarice says

Meanwhile Liz analyzed her files on Divine again but then a notification came on her screen. Then video footage came on.

It was Divine, giving her passport to security then looking at the screen with a dark deep penetrating stare, her eyes reflected a shrouded mystery and to some extent seductive. Liz so desperately wanted to uncover Divine's mystery. She wants to know her secrets, her past, how she is connected to her and most importantly, what is it about her that attracted her so much. She looked at the date; it looks like one week ago as she was in JFK airport. That would mean that she left after the tunnel incident, so she could be anywhere now

[Unknown Building &amp; location]

Naomi was laid down in the room, dehydrated until she saw two men taking her out and putting her back in the chair. Then Divine appeared wearing all black including her fedora

"What have you done with my husband you bitch?"

"Relax, I let him go. Besides the man has kids and I'm not going to kill him because of something Luciano made. Yes, I know their history too you stupid bitch"

"What about the other 2 people."

"Does it matter?"

"If you go near my daughter"

"What? What are you going to do? Send your people to kill me? You have nothing, it's over. Everything you had, I took away from you. Countries, connections, They are all now under my umbrella. But don't worry it won't be like that forever."

"You give me my fortune back"

"The only thing you have it's that money which is blood money. Your family ran money to the Vatican Bank which is run by cardinals in Italy. Now I understand why you liked it there so much. Still what gets me is you ran the money to the Vatican while its minsters and cardinals raped children. You are despicable Carla. Thank god your daughter didn't turn out like you"

Naomi opened her eyes wide

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot my manners, you have a visitor."

Then in comes walking Jennifer with tears in her eyes. Naomi was in shock of seeing Jennifer

"Why did you leave me?"- Jennifer says with tears in her eyes

"I did..didn't"

"You did Carla! You left me with the man who raised and protected me for years. Took me in as his daughter, He and Martha are and will forever be my family"

"No, that bitch brainwashed you"

Divine punched Naomi in the mouth which knocked her on the floor and kicked her in the stomach and then walked back restraining herself from killing her in front of Jennifer.

"I hate being blood related to you-what you have done with Divine only a demonic monster would do. I wish you were never my mother. Despite of that, because I know you won't come out of this alive, hopefully god forgives you-because I sure as hell I won't"

Jennifer walked out crying. Divine sends 2 of her people to put Naomi back in her room as she goes to where Jennifer was at who was still crying. Divine put her hand in her shoulder; she hated to see Jennifer like this. Divine gave an empathic look to her and said.

"I wish you didn't had to see that"

"No don't worry about it, it had to happen"

"You do realize what happens now, do you?"

"Look, I know that I hate violence but I also know she took away our brother and your 2 best friends. She needs to pay regardless. I just don't think you have to kill her."

"Jen, I am who I am, I'm a killer. I always will be one. "

"You are already hunted by everyone"

"Then I got nothing to lose"

Jennifer stared into Divine's eyes. She knew it was pointless to try to deter Divine to change mentality. She was just as or even more stubborn than the next person. Jennifer sighs

"How are you going to do it"

Divine showed her a paper and Jennifer just closed her eyes.

"Liz called you a charming psychopath, you know that"

"Agent Keen trying to profile me is amusing me"

Then Jennifer looked at Divine and said

"Do what you must, just send me back home undetected"

" I charted my plane to you. Besides I won't be staying here for long. After this is done, I'm heading down to another location."

"How long will this war go on."

"Until I say so"

Jennifer felt amused, how can Divine give out a sass response after what just happened. Then again that was just an example of what she calls Divine's Rude Humor.

[1 Hour later]

Red receives a call

"Raymond is Marcus"

"Any news?"

"Turns out this Divine character is in England."

That was all he needed to hear.

"Dembe, gets us a flight, we are going to England"

[London Bridge- London, England 2 AM]

A figure wearing a hoodie was placing the last rope which hold the body of a badly bruised and bloody woman who was half naked and a steel rod sticking out between her legs and then threw the body as if she was being hanged. In total there were 3 bodies hanging with a banner written in Hindu. Then, another person who was on a jet ski and had a flame torch and put up the bodies in flames and then left.

Then a few minutes later, a BMW car stopped in the middle and a person came out. It was Red and saw how the bodies were being burned. He took out the binoculars and saw one of the faces, it was Naomi burning.

He felt completely overwhelmed and he realized that Divine had gotten her revenge. He had mixed emotions, on one hand he wanted to lash out at Divine for doing such a horrendous act. But at the same time, his ex-wife had done Divine wrong. He didn't know how to feel.

"Raymond, what should we do now?"- Dembe asked

"We're late, she's done"- Red says as he gets back in the car and they both drive off

[Back in America]

_The London Bridge Massacre_

_The worse act that a human being can do_

_Authorities call this crime, the most horrific crime that has happen in England's history. One man who was identified as Rakesh Krishnan and two women who haven't been identified were burned off the London Bridge at approximately 1 – 3 am. Sources indicated that they were no witnesses around. Although one CCTV camera caught a person back turned wearing a Government Workers Vest and a hoodie covering its head and gloves. So far the banner experts say it's written in Devanagari script and ancient script in India which is the dialect of the Hindu language. Many try to decipher it's mean but so far have been unsuccessful. That is all from BBC in London._

"Find out who is Rakesh"

It was Clarice who sends the orders to figure out who was Rakesh meanwhile agent martin walked in to see the progress.

"It turns out he's 30 years old came from a rich family in Mumbai and went to study in New York. He had a wife named Emily Barragan"

Something in Liz just clicked. She remembered reading something on the internet on a Reddit post about Divine. It was signed EB.

_Emily Barragan, Divine's only known girlfriend from New York. _

It all became clear to her. Divine did that massacre and something tells her that Naomi is also dead. But then Aram's Voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I tried to decipher that language and so far nothing hits in the database"

"In India normally the elite use that language for traditional purpose. So our killer is someone from the higher rank. I wish I could understand it though."- Meera says

"Only a person with that much capacity of language could understand something of this nature. In my agency we don't encounter this situation. We are dealing with a rare criminal"- Samar says

_Gee what gave you that idea- _Liz's Thoughts

_"__That's because I am"_

People were starting to wonder where the voice was coming from and then pretty soon every light and screen was blinking. It seemed that the post office was possessed until everything shut down. Then a screen popped up at Aram's computer after it turned on magically and it was projecting on the screen and there it was

Divine was sitting down with a Personal Vaporizer; she was wearing Black jeans, gray spaghetti strap, black overcoat and a black fedora. She had her silver cross diamond earrings, a gold karat necklace; a gold karat bracelet on her right wrist while on her left was black duct tape. The room was dark with a small light lilting up the place. It could almost hear some faint music playing in the background. But, the words that came out of Divine's mouth took everyone out of observing Divine's surroundings

"I committed that crime"

Everyone in the task force was numb.

"You are a sick freak, you know that?"- Agent Martin says

Divine laughs and says

"I've been told that but believe I've seen worse"

"What was the point Divine, you know when you are captured, you won't see the light again"- Clarice says

"Do you think it matters to me?"- Divine says as she looks closer

"Ha I recognize a Mossad Agent when I see one, I assume you are there for my trail, it figures, that's the only reason Red hired your ass, so you can nit me after the 2007 incident to get his slate clean."

Liz looks at Samar as if it were to say "I knew it"

Then Red comes in with Dembe. Red walks and looks at Divine furiously and he says in a calm yet threatening voice

"You had no right to kill my wife"

"And you had no right to let her go Raymond. You knew that it was going to happen whether you liked it or not"

"You took a steel rod and inserted into her, tortured her."- Red says in a calm yet angry voice

Divine took a smoke and puffed the fumes out slowly. Liz was mesmerized at Divine's control at the same time furious at Red due to still caring for his ex-wife.

"If you implying that I raped her with that thing, rest assured that I killed her first. Putting that in was like putting a bow on a Christmas gift"- Divine says

Everyone on the task force was just speechless at this point

"Do you know why Red put his list together?"

Red looked at Divine with a slight paranoia, he was losing control and he hated that

"Don't you dare Divine?"

"You don't order me Raymond. Has he told every one of you about Edison? He's the reason behind it all."- Divine says

That certainly sparked Liz's interest.

_Edison?_

Then she sees Divine closing her eyes and breathing in and out and hears her say in a deep, dark, smooth voice.

"With her death, I took my rightful place. The one my mentors were setting me up when Operation Lone Star formed. Now, nobody is over me. You should've not have come after me Raymond, all of this could've been avoided. You have lost control of a situation that will lead everyone of you to a downward spiral. Whether you like it or not much like the NSA has the rest of America. You and the FBI have become my bitch-I own all of you...Now, I'm free. There are no strings on me."

The video broadcast is done and everything was back to normal

"Who in the hell is Edison Red?"- Liz asked

Red knew that Divine just opened a Pandora's Box…a box which nothing good could come out of it.

_I should've never trusted a Rattlesnake _\- Red's thoughts

[Meanwhile]

"Are you here to kill me?"

"No, Ed if I wanted to kill you, I would've killed you in Moscow airport before I brought you here in Switzerland a month ago. I know you had nothing to do with Roger's murder. If anything be glad I kept my word"

Divine smokes and looks in the ceiling as the song was playing

**What have I become?**  
**My sweetest friend**  
**Everyone I know**  
**Goes away in the end**  
**You could have it all**  
**My empire of dirt**  
**I will let you down**  
**I will make you hurt**

A tear rolled down Divine's cheek, if anything she knew that this was her destiny. To become what she was programed to be whether she liked it or not. She had lost everything she cared for and as far she was concern Liz is in love with Red. Despite of that kiss in Guatemala, she knows that Red has her heart. That is what is eating at her soul, the fact that she will never be loved, the fact that she is now alone.

TBC…..

* * *

**A/N: The steel rod thing actually came from a real life case that I've researched that happened in Argentina years ago. I added the last lines of the ultron movie trailer in the divine dialog with the task force because hell it's bad ass and the voice...so damn compelling. James was perfect for that role and I'm definitely seeing the movie in may 2015.**


	35. War Zone

**A/N: I want to thank everybody who favorite, follows and reviews. I truly do appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. Which is why I decided to throw another chapter in the wings. This one I hope you all enjoy. Some scenes in the show are here but remixed to fit the story**

**Synopsis of the chapter:**

**Red gets a dreaded call. Liz gets darker and Divine well, gets into whole lot of more trouble as we meet one of her associates.**

**Warning: Violence**

**-Dk**

* * *

"She's become a danger to us"

"How much does she know?"

"If she has files just like Reddington does, we are all screwed"

"I say kill them both"

Fitch was sitting there in the middle of the room speaking with his alliance members.

"I think we should think about getting in some sort of treaty with Brenda. Remember her father, Hector Gonzalez knew about us as well and yet was still loyal to keep his mouth closed."- Fitch says

"We all get that Alan but remember this is Brenda Gonzalez that we are talking about"

"We should attack, to send a message"

Fitch looked at every one of his alliance members facing with a difficult decision to make

[Meanwhile]

"Lizzie, right now, we should focus on the task at hand"

"Oh no, you will tell me who is Edison whether you like it or not"

Red looked at Liz as she followed him to his car outside the post office

"Edison is the loose end to the Operation Lone Star"

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"I've been trying to track him as well as Divine meanwhile all of this is going on. But, there's been a dead end. But, right now the only thing that matters is the immediate threat is Divine herself. By the death of my wife, Divine did exactly what that program intended to do. To become the new czar of the underworld and whatever she has planned now can turn out to be very nasty"

Liz looked at Red amused

"If I hadn't known better, I say you are jealous at her because for the first time in your life, you aren't in total control are you?"

Red looked at her with a small surprised but smiled

"Jealously has never been an issue for me sweetheart as long as the person isn't you. She might've kissed you yes but that's unlikely to happen to go beyond that. After all, I'm not the one who can be how we say-possessive"

Liz opened her eyes and she was visibly pissed

"I am not possessive or jealous of you"

Red still looked at her with humor

"I always considered jealously being a base emotion but in cases that involves you is quite endearing. I can still remember when I was searching for Zoe D'Antonio"

Liz was looking at Red with a cold look on her face.

"Admit it lizzie. Just admit it"

Red gets dangerously close to her as Liz starts to lower her defenses of anger then Red kisses her passionately

"I love you. Remember that, if there are reasons why I can't tell you most things is because you aren't ready for the whole story until all the pieces are in front of you"

Then Red gets in the car and Dembe drives away. Liz just looks as Red car leaves and then heads back a little pissed.

[Meanwhile]

"I'm glad your girl got there safely Ed. Sure I'll pay him a visit when I get back to the states. Remember the papers I gave you, those are to open any account under that name, and you just can't go out of the country with it by plane. Ok, cool I'll talk to you soon"

That was Divine as she was driving to one of the small town villages in the Swiss Alps. Then she arrives in the only cabin in the section of town. She gets out of the car as a man who's about 50 years old is walking to the door

"Henry"

Henry turns and smiles and speaks in somewhat good English

"Ha shit, it's really you, you still alive"

Divine walks up to him and hugs him, they both laugh together as they get into the house

"You know, you are the most famous client I have"- Henry says as he gives Divine a paper which she opened and it was her FBI wanted poster and Divine just laughs

"Hell, I graduated-I actually can use this as my card"- Divine says as she puts the paper in her pocket

Henry is what most would call the extractor for most criminals. He would house them in his cabin in exchange for money or anything he could think that would be useful to keep his cabin in order; He also offers new identities to those who were in trouble, to make them disappear. He and Divine had business together and because of her he had 2 cabins under his domain in case something happened.

"What did you do to Saul's man?"

"I killed him and Saul, rotten bastards. Now, you are the only one to house people henry."

"See this is why I like you"

"I know you do, were you going to your usual walk?"

"You want to accompany me?"

"Sure"

Henry and Divine got out and start to walk the mountains

"I hear that Edison tried to reach out to you Henry"

"That's true. He was quite pissed that Naomi was killed in that fashion and wanted to know if you were still alive. I honestly answered him no"

"Would you rat me out?"

"Hell no, Divine. I'm guessing you killed Saul and his man for something"

"They were responsible along with Walter White's former people for putting someone I care for in danger. They needed to be out of my way. I can't believe Mike worked for them at one point."

"Edison told me that one of Berlin's loose ends still lives"

Divine soon remembered the name

"Son of a bitch"

"I'm guessing you know him"

"Yes"

"So now you are the only ruler"

"Many would like to think like I care about that shit, I truly don't. I may have Naomi's key infrastructure under me but all that isn't going to be mine at all."

"You know that I am here Divine, in case you need anything"

"That's very kind Henry; I would also like to thank you for housing Edward Snowden here while I bought that place for him to live"

"Any good friend of yours, is a friend of mine Divine"

"So, do you have any idea where Edison is?"

"I don't know, he did say though that there is one person he would like to get back at."

Divine knew who that person was

[Meanwhile]

Red got a call on his phone

_"__Raymond"_

Red's blood got cold

_"__Hey Raymond, Hunting season is up. I'm going to take years of frustration and being pissed off out on your ass. You should've finished me off when you had the chance. I think you're completely pathetic, Green light bitch."_

Then he hangs up. Red knew who it was-it was Edison

"Something wrong Raymond?"

"Dembe, while Divine may be the Rattlesnake, I just got a call from a Cobra"

[Back at Swiss Alps]

"I can house you Divine for as much as you want, of course it's going to require a fee"

Divine laughs as they get back to the house and stand in front of it

"Greedy as hell"

Then Divine looks and sees a small plane as Henry was about to open the door

"Henry stop"

Henry stops and sees the small plane

"What the hell"

"It's a drone henry-it's a fucking drone"

Then the drone shoots at them but they dodge it and it hits henry's cabin.

"Henry get in my car and stay there ok"

Henry nods and agrees as Divine opens her truck and gets out her revers gun and a rolled up holster which was loaded and runs throughout the mountains and forest. While the drone turns and goes back to where the cabin was, Divine arrives to a spot and kneels down puts her revers gun down and unfolded her holster which was her favorite sniper rifle which was a Barrett .50 Cal. She armed in and put it down and waited for it

[Meanwhile]

"Activate the thermal proceeding"

Then the footage turned into thermal mode until all of a sudden the screen goes static

"What the hell happen?"

"Did you hit something?"

"No"

[Back at the Swiss Alps]

Divine sees that she hit the gas line of the drone and then picks up her Revers gun and shoots it and the drone explodes to pieces. Then she takes apart her sniper rifle and heads back to her car and sees Henry laided down with his seat backwards. She opens the door.

"It's ok the drone is done for"

Henry put the passenger seat back up as Divine opens the trunk

"What the fuck was that?"

"I wish I knew"

Divine gets in the car and drives off fast

"I just lost my home….my 15 year old home gone"

"Relax Henry"

"How do you want me to relax, that fucking government of yours just send a drone that destroyed my house how in the"

That's when Divine stopped the car and grabbed Henry by the throat and as she took out her switchblade which was a Benchmade Impel Lerch 3150 and put it closer to Henry's main neck vein

"I don't know who send that drone but I think I have an idea and if it is what I think it is, they will pay for ruining your house understood?"

Henry nods. He usually wouldn't be intimidated when it came to others but when it came to Divine, that was a whole other story. Then Divine drove off.

[Back in D.C. -2 days later- 3 pm]

Liz was staring back at her hotel window and saw a man who looked like from Europe watching TV and laughing. She recognized him and got very upset

[1 hour later- Red's safe house]

"I told you I don't want any more hidden bodyguards"

"Lizzie, your life is of concern to me and as long as Divine is out there, I'm not taking any chances"

Liz was annoyed at this point

"I can take care of myself thank you"

"Recently I made a discovery that can be a break to catching Divine"

"Let me guess a loose end"

"Yes"

Then Red gave Liz a file

"Nelson Jimenez, allegedly was a part of Berlin's Organization before vanishing"

"I thought Divine was the only one left"

"Not anymore"

"How do we find him?"

"He's hiding somewhere in the east coast. My sources indicate that he may be here and if that's true then he can very well lead us to Divine's location"

"You think he works for Divine?"

"That can be a possibility"

Liz was just annoyed and began to walk out but not turning to look at Red and says

"Listen to be very closely, either get rid of that other sniper or bodyguard whatever the hell he is or else I will"

Red looked at Liz carefully as she walked off.

_She is hiding something indeed_

[Meanwhile- hours later- 5 pm]

A man who looks like he was 29 years old was eating Chinese food when his phone rings. It's Red

"How's everything?"

"Quite good"- The man answers with an Irish accent

"And the girl"

"In her hotel room"- The Irishman says even though he is watching Liz strip him.

"She came in here asking me to fire you but I told her I would do otherwise"

"That's a shame"

"Just keep yourself a lot more hidden, I believe that she thinks you might expose her"

The Irishman was perplexed by Red's statement never the less he says

"Ok got it"

Then he sees as Liz writing the window which says "Bite me". The Irishman smiles

[Liz's Room]

The woman turned and it wasn't Liz at all. It was a body double.

[Meanwhile]

The Real Liz was hearing the conversation between Red and the sniper bodyguard that she has again. She was in a dark warehouse of sorts as she drinks a little beer and waits. She was dressed in black dress pants, a non sleeved dressed shirt and a leather jacket. Then a man comes out, he's a biker gang type of person and walks slowly as he sits next to Liz.

"You sure it's ok to be here in this time of night"

"I need to go inside"

"You're pushing it. Here I was thinking you were not coming back."

"I need to go inside"

The man sighed as Liz got up and got into the door.

[On the other side of town- 8 pm]

A politician was walking out of a bakery shop from the back door when he saw his bodyguards down and then he himself got ambushed and then punched in the face multiple times then thrown into a metal door and slammed his head in about multiple times and then thrown back to the floor.

It was Divine who was attacking him as she gets the Politian and pushes him to the bakery in the kitchen area and then picks up a tray and hits him in the head again. Then she picks him back up and throws him outside again and picks up a trash can lid

"No, No please have mercy"

Divine throws the trashcan lid but then picks up a trashcan and hits him in the head again. Then drags him and opens the door and throws his ass in the limo.

Divine goes in front of the driver and throws some money in the passenger seat and then tells the driver

"Gets this asshole out of here"

As she was walking away

"Hey, you can't do this to me you fucking bitch, you will be sorry. I'm the senator

But at that point Divine has hit him again in the head with the trashcan lid as the driver sped away

"Divine"

Divine turns and its Jamie, her weapons dealer from Nevada

"I got a call from Jerome and says that the agent was giving a strip show to a man next door"

Divine felt a prang of jealousy

"Did you had to tell me that right now?"

"Well he says it wasn't red but some guy, younger"

That certainly picked Divine's interest but certainly pissed Divine off to a certain extent.

"Where's your brother mate?"

"Ha you know him, venturing around the city like always"

Jamie was also Wilbert's Brother. Divine laughs as she follows Jamie who was accompanied by Omar and Efrain who are 2 of her hit squad members.

[3 hours later- 11pm]

After Liz got out of where she was at, she got into her car and left to go and drive to an undisclosed location and sees a black escalade waiting. She parks next to it. Then one of the men came out as Liz came out as well and opened the door. She got on the car and then closed it

"You wanted to see me?"

It was Divine who was wearing a black hoodie, black fedora, her accustomed jewelry, black dickies pants and black boots.

"I need answers from you"

Divine looks at her and then caress Liz's cheek ever so slightly

"Shorter hair suits you, love"

"No, we aren't do that"

"What is that you think I'm doing?"

"Using your charm just to deviate the questions"

Divine smiles

"That is why were here close to the lake where it's the bridge, if I'm going to answer your question it will have to be in a place I feel comfortable in. So what are your questions?"

"Who's Edison?"

Divine looked at Liz intently

"Edison is someone who was one of the hardest and last level training I endured during Operation Lone Star. From what I know He and Reddington have history, what that is, it's truly unknown to me at this time?"

"Nelson Jimenez?"

"Berlin's right hand man and my "doctor" during that time."

"What do you know about Tom? Did you ever come in contact with him? Why did you send him to me in the way you did?"

Divine looked at Liz again very intently in her eyes

"Why the interrogation?"

"I'm sick and tired of everybody hiding shit from me. Red doesn't always tell me anything but I believe he doesn't care about me, if he did, he should be straight with me from the beginning. Besides I think finding his daughter is priority now and not me or the relationship I have with him"

Divine just looks at her and then says

"Tom came right after my defection from Berlin. I never met him prior to the time I threw him in your home. I practically did you a favor in doing that, saving you time and energy in finding him."

Liz looks at Divine's eyes, trying to see if she can find some truth

"Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't, my actions speak louder than words love"

Liz feels a pull to Divine that she can't explain, and then she asks

"How long have you been in love with me?"

That was a question Divine wasn't expecting but nevertheless she answered

"A while-more than you would want to know. Speaking of which, what was that stripping that you were doing to the man in your room?"

Liz smiled but at the same time was pissed

"You think it was me?"

Divine doesn't answer

"It was my twin"

"Twin?"

Liz pulled Divine closer to her

"I needed him off my back so I can be here with you"

Divine felt a wave of desire consuming her soul. She looks deeply to Liz's eyes as Liz gets lost by them. They both were so close to each other as Liz just kissed Divine which Divine responded gladly. The kiss was a very sensual yet slow one. Divine felt in heaven, the sweetest feeling she can ever feel in her life. For Liz it was a passionate feeling, the tantalizing effect that Divine had on her was inexplicable and a fresh new experience for her.

Divine stopped kissing her.

"Love, I'm heading out of the country in a few hours, you want me to get you anything?"

Liz put her hands in Divine's throat but instead of squeezing it, she caressed it as Divine felt that she was being possessed and tamed. For the first time in anybody's history someone had tamed and controlled the rattlesnake assassin and that someone was named Elizabeth Keen

"I rather you watch over me than one of Red's people"

Divine smiled

"I think that can be arranged. But on its time. It turns out someone was send to kill me but I missed. So at the moment I'm hunting but when I'm done, I'll come back and look after you love"

Liz smiled as she kissed Divine's neck, Divine closed her eyes, trying to not let the temptation take over her and actually have her way with Liz in the car. Then Divine kissed her and then lowered her kisses down to Liz's neck. Liz moans softly and then she stops.

"You still have the same number?"

"Yes"

Then Liz gets out and gets back to her car and leaves. Then the man gets back in the escalde

"You did as I told you to do Jamie?"

"Yea, it's done"

"good"

Then Jamie drove off

TBC…..

* * *

**A/N 2: The Irishman is actually the sniper guardian that Liz has on the show. I just put him as Irish as I already did an Englishman as one of Red's hidden bodyguards on Liz earlier in the chapters.**


	36. Hunting Season

**A new chapter which will put out more clues and attempts to answer questions as well. Can you spot the clues and questions and if you do so then point out where. I'm interested in hearing your theories.**

**Inspiration came from the song "Bleeding Muddy Water" by Mark Lanegan which appeared in the latest episode of the scimitar. **

**Also a new original character appears which will have a small yet pivotal role, the name of the character is inspired by a person who I am very good friends with and is on FF.**

**Also a crossover character will appear most of you will enjoy.**

**-Dk**

* * *

[One Week Later]

Red was inside a dark lounge and reading a newspaper until he sensed someone coming and he closed the newspaper and threw it in front of the person

"You did something to piss her off Alan"

"This is why I came to you"

It was Fitch. The headline reads "3 Politicians died in Japan" and the pictures were of 3 politicians from Fitch's Alliance.

"To tell you the truth, I shouldn't even have to be here. I could've easily send some of my people to kill you after lying to me…..twice"

"Ray, if it's good business then I take my chances"

"So sending a drone to attack her was good business?"

Fitch didn't answer. Red laughs

"It bit you in the ass, snakes typically do that sort of thing"

"Ray, I'm going to cut to the chase, I need that asset of yours."

Red looked at Fitch

"She wouldn't be of any use to you Alan"

"She may not be as good as Brenda Gonzalez but she from what I hear needs some answers that I can give her in regards to her situation and I've known her to be the best in being a pest to people."

Red looked at Fitch

"Why should I help you now?"

"Remember what's at stake Ray, this girl has our entire playbook. Our asses are fried"

"Correction, yours and that alliance of yours, my ass is already fried Alan. If I hadn't known better, for the first time, someone has made you paranoid."

"Remember Ray, The threat is Brenda. We eliminate her and then we could go business as usual"

Red thinks about it

"I notify her that someone has a contract for her."

Red gets up and leaves

[The Post Office, Clarice's office]

Clarice was on the phone with someone. She wasn't using her office phone but a personal one.

"Have you found her yet?"

"Ha yes, she's quite an adventurer my dear Clarice."

"Please, don't kill her yet"

"You have doubt on me I see, that's just insulting"

"I'll talk to you soon"

Clarice hangs up as Liz walks in. Liz was wearing all black and a new black V-neck t shirt on. What is surprising though is that she is also wearing the gold necklace that Divine gave her months ago back in Los Angeles.

"You wanted to see me, Clarice"

"Yes Agent Keen, we got updates on the Divine case"- Clarice says as she turns on a small tv screen that was in her office. It was report on the three politicians' death in Japan.

**_Authorities still try to put together the deaths of 3 major world renowned politicians in their respective hotels rooms in Japan last week. The coroner's report suggests that the politicians died of a drug overdose but never say which drugs were found inside their system. Witness say that those 3 politicians were spotted in an event in a nightclub where drugs might've been involved. Their identities haven't been revealed yet at this time. However, there has been theories out there that their deaths aren't accidental, in fact many say that it's just another assassination committed by Divine whose real name is Brenda Gonzalez, who we must remember is number one on the FBI's most wanted list. The FBI has described her as one of the most ruthless killers but as one of the best in the modern era. If the politicians deaths were caused by Divine then that event is one of the reasons she's is dubbed by the FBI as criminals alike as "The Ruthless Rattlesnake Assassin." That's it for me we send it back to the newsroom._**

Clarice turns the T.V. off as Liz tries to process of the footage and commentary she just saw. She realizes that what she saw is what Divine meant about going hunting. Hunting as in killing whoever was planning to kill her.

"Let me ask you a question agent keen. Why didn't you arrest her that day in Guatemala on top of the mountain?"

Liz looked at Clarice and said

"She gave me the tape recorder where is proven to be innocent of cooper's death"

"I know that's why she is cleared of that murder. But, still as an agent's duty to arrest the suspect, guilty until proven innocent."

Clarice looked at Liz

"Let me ask you Liz, is there something that is going on with Divine that you aren't telling me or the rest of the task force?"

"No"

_What I have with her, nobody will know. I'm not giving her up_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then I have no reason to doubt your word or skills agent keen"

Liz then asked her a question

"Where's AD Gonzalez?"

"Ha she took on a leave."

Liz then thought _In other words, she quit. _So she asked

"Why?"

"Having the last name Gonzalez and being Brenda's sister brought her to scrutiny from the rest of the FBI despite of her father's legacy which is now tarnished because now many wonder how much her father knew. I can understand her, she paying for the sins of her sister. That's why I took over this task force secretly. That good news is that the public doesn't know of her previous stint of her time in the NSA/DIA. The attorney general says it's too risky due to the Snowden Effect, The fact that Brenda was even involved with the NSA could destroy that organization for good."

Liz at that point realized that Divine quite literally brought the whole U.S. Government to its knees much like a kidnapper does to a hostage. But then that brought another question.

"Do you know where Brenda's sister is?"

"I'm afraid that no, I don't know"

_Does Divine know about this? I have to ask her about it. Damn it, why hasn't Red called me yet. - _Liz thought

[3 days Later: London, England-Wembley Stadium]

Divine is sitting in one of the benches of the gigantic and yet empty Wembley Stadium. It looked so huge since there wasn't anybody in site. She was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, black boots and her hair was down and as always wearing her gold jewelry and the silver cross earrings. She had an envelope on her hand that read

_DNA Results_

She took a deep breath and opened the envelope and then read the results and she smiled while thinking

_The Search is over_

Smiling in pure joy, she got out her burner phone and called someone

"Hey I got the test, I'm your daughter. It's 100% confirmed. I can finally call you mom now. I know, I never thought it would be you though. I suspected but ever since I got the letter from my adopted father. I knew I had to go to you. I always appreciated what you two have done for me"

As soon as the other person on the phone started to say some stuff, Divine got a little nostalgic and said

"I know, it's a shame my father isn't here to share the good news. I just wonder why he never told me the whole truth though. I guess I can understand him now. Don't worry I won't appear in your family's life due to my standing. I know that your family and my father's family are different and while they accepted me, I'm not sure yours will…I understand mom. Ok I'll talk to you soon. Say hello to them for me though. Thanks"

Divine hangs up as she put the results away. She smiled as her search for her biological mother is now over, she wants to share this news with someone but she remembers, she has nobody she could trust with that sensitive information. While she did give Jennifer that letter Hector written for her, she outlined in black the information that was only reserved for Divine's eyes which included the names of her biological parents and her origin.

The truth is she didn't trust many people with that information. If Roger, Christine, Edgar and Sofia were still alive, she would run to them to share the news but they aren't around anymore. Even though Christine came later and was with Roger for a short time but Divine took a liking to her for her funny and yet shy personality and the fact that she stole Roger's heart. It was a plus in Divine's book and quickly embraced her to become part of the group. Only for her and Roger getting killed in Moscow, it made Divine feel guilty again. Despite killing Luciano and Naomi, Her team's death still haunt her. But she shakes those thoughts aside

She thought on the people she could share the DNA info with. Jennifer, not really, although she is hiding her due to the war that's she's in and the fact she's biologically Red's daughter. It wasn't in her favor to do so.

Then there was her hit squad. They are the only closest people to her but not that close like her original team was. They met Roger during their traveling in 2012 and were like traveling buddies but Divine knew that her hit squad it's business. While she knew about them and their lives, they didn't know much about her other than what she has told them which is very limited to begin with. But her hit squad understood that Divine was private about her life and they respected that. Same can be said about Jamie, her weapon's dealer and Wilbert's brother.

Then there was Edward Snowden. The only person who she met during her time in the NSA that was close to Divine. She felt apprehensive since he didn't know anything about what Divine truly was until she found him in that Russian café shop when she came to him for Liz's real father's name. She would call him later.

Then Elizabeth Keen popped into her head. The thought of her shook Divine in her boots.

The moment in the car was something she kept repeating over and over again much like the Los Angeles 24 hour binge and the Guatemalan Waterfall mountain affair. Although the car scenario confused her, she thought that Red and Liz were one attached union and yet Liz tempted her to kiss her and to some extent have sex with her in the car. Although she wanted to share her vulnerable side to her, she wasn't sure what Liz felt for her if Liz actually felt something for her at all. She took out her gold karat necklace where she had a gold cross and the gold angel wings ring that Liz gave her in New York. That day that she saved her life. It's a moment that Divine to this day cherishes dearly.

She is scared; she doesn't want to be rejected by Liz. She didn't know what to think at this point.

But then, she felt somebody approaching her and then she spoke

"Your wife sent you, didn't she?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I saw you in the airport, so I noticed. Besides let me remind you I actually was your bodyguard along with my team in that elopement ceremony in France in exactly 7 years ago today"

Divine turned and it was Hannibal Lector. He sat next to Divine

"I heard about your little ruffling with those politicians Divine how crude of you"

"Do not preach your morality to me Hannibal. You may have slowed down your ruthless side and of eating flesh but believe me I could care less of what you say. I have no compassion for anything in this life."

Divine got up and walked as Hannibal followed. They were walking in the soccer or football field grass.

"So what's the agent to you"

"Who?"

"Elizabeth Keen?"

"My business with her is none of your concern."

"I would say that she's your emotional trigger isn't it"

Divine smiled but it was the same dark smile that she gave when she knocked Meera and Samar on the ground in the tunnel.

"I have no trigger. Stop trying to figure me out Hannibal. Shrinks tried to analyze me for years and yet couldn't put me together. You won't be the exception to that."

Hannibal just looked at Divine with a small smile

"I knew a girl like you would have no trigger. If she was your trigger you would be angry with me. A bad girl aren't we"

"I always was. But tell me, did you kill Daniel?"

"Like you ask"

"What time is it?"

"It's 7 pm here"

Divine smiled again as they approach close to the exit of the stadium.

"The dominos are about to fall lector it's only a matter of time"

Then all of a sudden a shot was fired that hit Divine's left arm. Lector took out a gun as they both saw a woman shooting at them. Lector shoots as Divine and Lector ran as they could and went to Divine's car and they both got in as they drove off quickly.

[Back in America]

A man was exercising until he saw a group of men approaching him. He realized that they were coming to kill him but he took out his hidden gun and shot them all and then a pick-up truck comes in the court yard and he jumps in the back as he and the passenger shot the guards and run off.

[Post Office]

Meera appeared in Clarice office while Liz and Clarice were profiling Divine again.

"We got a situation"- Meera says

Clarice and Liz got up and went to where the rest were that's when Aram spoke

"We got word from 4 different jails and all have confirmed that everyone we have captured alive in Operation Lone Star have been murdered all at the exact time at 10 am except for one"

Then Aram displayed the photos

Ronald, Mark and Joseph Turner who made up Blaze Inc., Freddie Hamilton 'The Collector', Diana and Nikki Lee known as the Lee Sisters, Dr. Daniel Jefferson and Darryl Brown.

"So who is still alive?"- Samar asks

"Darryl Brown, he escaped and now roaming free."- Aram says

"Who helped him"- Meera asks

"I can answer that question"

Everybody turned and saw Red walking with Dembe

"Did you help him Red"- Liz asks

"Oh no, now why would I do that? He's as worthless to me as Divine is to you Agent Keen. Based on my sources, his brother broke him out who is known Lawrence Brown or Larry for short. As you know, Darryl is known for making car accidents his trade mark to killing people as well as car combat, grand theft auto, stealing car to sell its parts to the black market, A hot head but has his ways with women. As far as I'm concerned we need to find Darryl.

"Why should we or let me guess Divine helped his brother break him out"

Red says nothing but instead says

"What I know is that he will lead us to his brother Larry and maybe maybe, he might lead us to Nelson Jimenez's and Divine's location."

_To that, find out where Edison is. I just hope she got rid of Divine_\- Red's thoughts

[Unknown location]

"Did you kill her?"- Fitch asked

The woman looked at fitch

"She got away sir but I left her a wound"

Fitch smiled

"Good, for now. You must kill her, she killed your husband, therefore I'm giving you the opportunity of a lifetime here. If Ray says your good at being a pest, then be a pest in Divine's life."

The woman nodded and left.

[Days later]

Divine looked at her arm which was bandied heavily. The doctor was checking up on her in London safe house as Hannibal walked in

"Judging from her look, she must be from Greece, which is a very beautiful country"

Hannibal gives Divine a folder which had the woman's picture on it as she was leaving England. Then Divine remembers the face, she has seen her from somewhere until then all the pieces came together.

"I know who she is"- Divine says as she winces in pain

"Enlighten me"

"Hestia-that's her name"

TBC….


	37. Dark Liz

[1 week later]

Liz is frustrated as she tries to profile everyone from Operation Lone Star in Clarice's office while Clarice was outside talking to Meera and Samar

No sign of Darryl and Divine what so ever. It's as if they vanished from the face of the earth.

Things with Red have been a rollercoaster.

[Flashback]

**_"_****_Was all of this really necessary?"_**

**_That's what Red said after turning off the t.v. He had seen a news report about the capture of his associate who happened to also be the snipper Irishman that he hired to be a bodyguard for Liz. Liz however was standing there wearing all black in a serious pose._**

**_"_****_Tell you what, how about I find somebody to follow you around 24/7 and see how you like it"_**

**_"_****_You know as well as I, this has nothing to do with being followed. This is about being found out, you're hiding something, why else risk my capture?"_**

**_"_****_Ezra is not going to talk"_**

**_"_****_I know that but you didn't and now you are holding him in a cement box under a no contact order congratulations Lizzie, you plug a whole but the dam will fail it's only a matter of time"_**

**_Both of them were staring at each other, anger was reflected in both of their eyes. One is fighting off certain feelings that are of question….a question of lust meanwhile the other fighting off the doubts, a question of trust. _**

**_Liz for the first time at that point did feel a little intimidated at Red's gaze but he wasn't going to get her under her skin_**

**_"_****_If you only did what I asked you, this would've not happened Red. Now, pay the price._**

**_Red just looked at Dembe and Dembe got his cue and walked out. As Liz was about to walk out Red grabbed her by the wrist and put her in a wall_**

**_"_****_You will tell me what you are hiding Lizzie"_**

**_"_****_If I don't want to?"_**

**_"_****_There are many ways of making you talk"_**

**_Minutes later_**

**_"_****_Ohhh yess like that there….. I'm cumming"_**

**_As soon as Liz says that, Red stops licking her vagina._**

**_"_****_Wha…what are you doing"_**

**_Red smiled darkly_**

**_"_****_Tell me your secret"_**

**_Liz's eyes bugged out_**

**_The end result was Liz leaving Red's hotel room pissed and yet still horny. She had no choice but to relief herself when she got back to her hotel room. At least she didn't saying anything; needless to say, she's pissed at Red at this point._**

She shook her head trying to stop thinking about that night and went back to figure out and try to profile Darryl Brown.

_He's the type of killer who uses cars as his weapon of choice. He's not in DC because there is no car culture here. The places of choice would have to be New York, California, Florida, Georgia. Could he be in back in Japan where we got him? No I doubt it._

Liz and the task force with Red's help went to Japan following Darryl Brown's movements as he was captured minutes before he participated in drifting race. But given of what happened in Japan with those politicians, he would not return where it's hot waters.

Then her cell rang and she picked up

"Keen"

Then she heard a volume of a song go up and her face was self-explanatory

Shocked and blushed. Much like when somebody has skeletons in the closet.

The lyrics that she was listening where something like this

**We hop up in that AMG and D we in the Westin**

**She puttin' moves on me, I could've swore shawty's a wrestler**

**Talkin' all that shit soon as I hit**

**Now I got her talkin' like this**

**In a falsetto**

**She like, ooo, ooo, baby, ahh, ahh, ahh, ooo**

**In a falsetto**

**She like, ooo, ooo, baby, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**

**In a falsetto**

**She like, ooo, ooo, baby, ahh, ahh, ahh, ooo**

**In a falsetto**

**She like, ooo, ooo, baby, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**

Then the person who called hanged up

Liz was just floored; she didn't even want to think anymore. Nobody was supposed to know that song, it was her guilty pleasure song she liked, hell it was the song she listened as she was relieving herself that night.

As she was about to trace back the call Clarice came in and looked a Liz a little concerned

"Are you alright Liz? You looked a little flushed"

_Damn it it's that noticeable?_

"no, no I'm ok"

Clarice nodded as she went back to her chair and she was carrying a folder and she gave it to Liz. It read as follows

**DEA Case Priority #1 **

**The Elegant One- Drug Lord and Distributor**

**Intel: March 2010 - April 2011**

"I heard about this during my time in New York. Wasn't he the most powerful drug lord that the tabloids were fantasied with for the past 2 years or so?"

Liz opened the folder and she looked at the pictures. It looked like a bunch of people selling drugs and they were wearing name brand clothes like Gucci or Armani. Then the weed and cocaine in packs recuperated from sting operations in tons. Drug dealers murdered corpses in the ground. Liz was completely astonished to say the least. Clarice then says

"Ever since, the fascination of the media began circulating, The DEA was working none stop to catch the character. But, they always hit a dead end. The people they captured wouldn't cooperate, operations that would have thought to bring down the elegant one failed. But then, all drug activity stopped from the elegant one and since the agency thought that the elegant one died, they closed the case until recently when they got a call from an anonymous tipster saying that The Elegant One was none other than Divine herself."

Then Liz had an epiphany. That night when she saved Divine from the attack, the weed, the clothes, Divine wasn't any drug dealer. Liz realized that she had saved the person who would inevitably became the most powerful drug lord in the state of New York.

"Basically the deal with Walter White wasn't a one-time deal"

"I'm afraid so Liz. DEA Agent Brian Flores has been let in to the task force so he could help us to catch Divine. He'll come in tomorrow."

[Meanwhile-The Genesis Bar]

A man was walking in to his bar and to his office and as soon as he gets close to the door he feels somebody who puts a gun on him as the door opens

"I love the fact that you always have been predictable Larry"

"What are you doing here Reddington?"

"I came here to know the location of your little brother"

Red was sitting down in the main chair smoking a Cuban while Lawrence was just standing there and he looked and saw two of his guards murdered

"If you don't want to end up like them then you better start talking Larry"

'Fuck you'

Red took no time and shot Lawrence in his knees. Lawrence fell down as Red laughed. Lawrence screamed in pain

"Where is he?"

"I think he's somewhere in Florida"

Red just looks at him

"It's just a shame that you sold your brother out after getting him out of prison Larry. I mean hell what type of brother are you?"

Larry just stayed silent.

"There is no point in me killing you; you'll bleed out to death most likely. Besides I figure your brother will kill you himself. Hmm maybe after you die I'll take over this bar because I'm sure I could make it prosper better that you ever could"

Then Red left with Dembe.

"You didn't shoot those guards"

"As long as he thinks that then I'm ok with it. Personally I got Darryl's location; we'll send the Intel to Agent Keen"

Then Red got in his Mercedes Benz and Dembe drove off.

{Back with Lawrence}

With all the power he could muster Lawrence took out his cell somebody kicked his cell out of his hand. Lawrence saw the figure.

"So you heard everything didn't you?"

The figure didn't say anything but Lawrence knew he was screwed and all the figure did was put documents in the floor and gave the pen for him to sign. Then as he finished signing the figure gave the documents to another person who walked in the room as the other person handed the gun to the figure then the figure shot him in the head.

"Why do you want another bar?"

"There has been a change of plans Wilbert. Tell Efrain and Omar, they have the night off and they should rest up in the warehouse, call Jerome and your brother."

It was Divine was dressed in all wearing all black but with no sweater and on her left arm in a cast with a supporter on strapped, she had a gun on her right hand and waiting until an older woman appeared and Wilbert pointed his gun at her

It was Mr. Kaplan and Divine told Wilbert to put his gun down.

"I was sent by Reddington"

"As long you don't say anything that I was here I'm good"- Divine says

"Why is that?"

"Remember Turkey, 2007"

Mr. Kaplan remembers and then says

"Ok get out of here then"

Divine and Wilbert got out as Mr. Kaplan cleaned out the scene.

[Liz]

She was getting out of a boat and was pissed, whatever it was, it wasn't good. She went out of the pier and got into her car and drove off. Then she went to another motel to check in and she organized everything she had back up and then she undressed and staying in a black tank top and black panties and went to bed

[2 am]

Liz starts to hear music and wakes up and sees a fedora and a cellphone next to her nightstand and she gets scared and aims her gun but no ammo came out of it and then panic as she turned on the lights. Then she was in shocked.

"Hello Love"

It was Divine standing in the corner of her room. Liz was just looking at Divine's eyes.

"I emptied it"- Divine says

Divine gave her a small smile but it was a genuine smile...a smile of warmth. Liz then sees how Divine is in a cast and Divine sees that and says

"Don't worry about it; the gun they used wasn't a high caliber. I should be good in 3 weeks or so."

Divine gets up and walks next to Liz slowly. Liz is just in a trance as Divine got a chair and sat next to Liz.

But somehow Liz snapped of her trance and she got up from bed and sat in it facing Divine face to face and then slapped her hard not once but twice. Divine just sat there and then said

"You aren't the first or the last to slap me"- Divine says as she looked at Liz's eyes deeply

"It was you who called me…the song, you knew"- Liz says keeping eye contact with her.

Divine laughed

"Well, I had to get back at you for what you did in the car. I mean you took me off guard so I thought to get even"

Liz got close to Divine

"You made a big mistake Brenda. You don't own me, I owe you. I know about you. The Elegant One, the famous New York Drug Lord"- Liz says as she whisperers it in Divine's ear

Then out of the blue Divine pulls Liz's hair back and kisses Liz's neck very sensually. Liz moans and says

"Bite me"

Divine does just that very softly though. Liz is turned on by this action.

"As I suspected"

Divine stops as what she's doing and Liz just looks at her.

"You are infatuated with me because of what I represent not because of the real me"

Divine was about to leave when Liz says

"Don't leave me"

Divine turns around and goes back to where she was. The room was dark and the light of the lamp reflected the sad look of Liz's eyes as Liz makes room in the Bed and says

"Lay next to me"

Divine just looked at Liz and then sat next to Liz and Liz hugged Divine as she embraced her as much as she could

"I heard about Reddington's associate getting captured by the FBI. Let me guess he was the bodyguard who followed you"

Liz smiled and Divine looked at her and laughed softly

"You have an evil streak to you love"

Liz sat in the bed next to Divine and just looked at her as Divine with her right hand caressed Liz's cheek and Liz's eyes soften. Then Divine got close to her and kissed her softly which Liz corresponded. Then the song changed to a familiar tone Liz knew.

It was the tune that Sam hummed to her, the same Red played in the music box. Liz stopped kissing her and just stared at Divine

"I like the song. It gives me a sense of peace; I've heard you've been stressed lately. I just want to bring you a peace of mind"

Liz just hugged her and closed her eyes as Divine hugged her

"I will always be your shadow Love."

"You have to tell me how is it that you know so much about me"

"If the time permits it"

Then Liz's cell rang

"It's ok if you want to answer it"

Liz stopped hugging Divine and looked at her phone and she put it on speaker phone

"Lizzie, I'm sorry to bug you but there has been a development, It turns out that Darryl Brown in somewhere in Florida in the county of Miami-Dade. I will forward the rest of the information tomorrow"

"You know I'm still not talking to you right"

"Ha come now Lizzie, you just spoke right now, I'm making progress with you"

"Whatever Red"

And she hangs up and puts her cell aside and looks at Divine

"I don't even want to know"

"Don't worry about it"- Liz says as she hugs Divine again.

"Love, Darryl is not in Florida, he's in India"

Now that got Liz's attention

"Red got faulty information from his brother Lawrence. If he's going to Florida, it's a trap"

"How do you know that?"

"Love, remember I was trained by Darryl. India is the best place to hide because you can break so many laws over there it's laughable. It also benefits him to stay over there using my name to keep him safe. Also Darryl and Rajesh Shukla 'The Sikh Bomber' were allies in many of the India bombings which I participated. Point is since Rajesh is dead and he found out that I control that territory, it makes sense he's there."

"So who's in Florida?"

"Most likely Edison. Florida has a lot of rural areas so essentially he's walking to Edison's MO."

Liz looks at Divine

"I already have someone delivering Intel to Red so he will be pointed in the right direction"

"Why are you helping him? You hate him, that's why you killed Naomi."

"I did hate him but I had a change of heart"

Liz looked at Divine in her eyes

"I will protect you and help you take down Darryl and Edison Love. I'm not the enemy as much as Red wants to hate me for killing his wife and put me as the enemy. Red means something in your life and that means I must protect him even though I hate the fact that he has your love and devotion"

Liz just kisses her and Divine corresponds

"You may say that you own people but it looks like I have you"

Divine smiled and said

"You always had me love"

Liz was getting sleepy and Divine gave her a warm smile and says

"I'll be here when you wake up later"

Liz smiled and hugged Divine and slept while Divine looked at her with softness in her eyes and smiled a little bit but then has a nostalgic look on her face.

_If you only knew….you will hate me. I have to give up the fact that you'll be able to love me. If this as far as I go with you then so be it. All I ever wanted was Love…Be loved by someone, to feel like someone who gives a damn about me, someone I can trust, who I can give my everything to...someone who will love me. Nah who am I kidding…Despite being who I am, I will forever be The Undesirable…The Unloved._

TBC…..


	38. Enter- Darryl Brown

Liz wakes up from her sleep thanks to her alarm in her cell. She turns it off and sees the time in it.

**5 am**

Then she turns and sees nobody next to her. She looks a bit bewildered but then she turns

"You thought I left didn't you?"

It was Divine who was coming out of the bathroom and she was without her cast and instead was wearing bandages around her wound in her left arm

Liz doesn't say anything

_She did keep her word_-Liz's thoughts

"Love, I told you I would be here. My word is my honor and I don't break that for anybody"

"Even me?"

Divine just looked at her, didn't respond to her question and instead said

"I'm sorry I wasn't next to you to see you wake up, I just had to get out of my cast. The doctor that put me in this cast told me to wear it for a week and hell the week's up."

Divine puts the cast and the supporter in her always trusty black duffle bag.

"Where did the bag come from?"

"I had one of my people drop it off and take my fedora away to my safe house"

"Do you work for Reddington now?"

Divine just looked at her

"I mean, you wear a fedora, Red wears one..."

"No. I don't work for him. I use too hence why I know about that mossad agent. Also Red isn't the only one who loves those hats. Hell I have some myself. It runs in the family"

Liz does remember the time Dembe told her that Red and Divine had one business together but now it seems there is more to than what meets the eye. Still she refrains to ask Divine of her connection to Red and instead says

"To my understanding, Hector was never the type of person who wore extravagances away from his job"

"I wasn't referring to him; I was referring to my biological father"

"Wait you met him?"

"Yes"

Liz just stared at her.

"It's a long a complicated story. I know you are bound to ask me about it but not now. That topic is too sore for me at the moment"

"I'll give you that. But for now I'm going to get ready"- Liz says as she gets up, gets her clothes and goes to the bathroom.

Divine just put her duffle bag aside and then looked at Liz's wall of clues. She glares at every single one of her so called mentors and shakes her head, but when she sees Dr. Daniel Jefferson's picture and file, she grits her teeth, upset. But, then she hears the shower and turns and sees the door semi- open, she took a peek and she saw Liz taking a shower naked from behind. Divine's fighting with herself to not go in there and actually fulfill every desire she has with Liz. But eventually she doesn't and goes back looking at Liz's wall of clues.

[Minutes later]

"Anything that speaks to you Brenda"

Divine turns to see Liz out of the bathroom dressed with the typical FBI suit but she also caught her wearing the necklace she gave her in Los Angeles and smiled but turned to look at the wall.

"The fact that Red dominates your wall doesn't surprise me. You masturbate to his picture so in a way it's understandable"

Liz opened her eyes in shock

"What does surprise me is that it was you who send the man to take me the picture of the rail tracks in Mexico"- Divine says as she points to the picture and turns to Liz and looks her in the eyes and asks her

"You used my people to get to me"

"I had to know if you were alive but then after that month you disappeared"

"I gave out signals that I was alive still, there were the murders that were committed in New Mexico including a shady lawyer, an increase in crystal meth, heroine and weed in America and Europe, killings in most of Europe, Southeast Asia and Australia. All of that was me"

They both stood there as the song No Ordinary Love by Sade was playing in low volume through the background in Divine's cell.

Liz hugs her and puts her face in Divine's neck totally relaxed and at ease. The fact that Liz was hugging her is farfetched. Here she was hugging a woman who is quite literally the most dangerous person in the world today, the number 1 most wanted fugitive, hunted by the government, loved and respected by most criminals and normal people alike. A woman who can quite arguably be at your side at one minute then kill you in the next, will not hesitate to even kill a person and feel no remorse about it. Yet, Liz doesn't feel scared of Divine even though she should be. But, it's as almost as she's enthralled, compelled by Divine's presence.

Divine however, even though she is hugging Liz, she feels puzzled.

"Love, you do realize what you are doing?"

Liz just hugs her.

_I won't let them get to you Brenda not the FBI nor Red. I need you here, I...just…do. Despite of you entering my life the way you did…I don't hate you._

But then Divine's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Love, you have a good thing going with Reddington. I know it's ironic saying that due to my feelings towards you but if there's one thing I can't stand is being cheated on. I'm sure he feels the same. Don't destroy that because of me, I've destroyed many lives. Please don't add yourself to that list, I'm begging you."

Liz stops hugging her and looks at her. Divine says

"You are infatuated with me due to what you know about me. I mean you were attracted to Red, he is who he is as well as being Number 4 on the most wanted list and yet, you have a relationship with him. That can cause you to lose everything that you have worked for in the FBI, adding me in is just worse."

"Just because you are here with me."

"That and also the fact that I'm hunted by essentially everybody, your agency, Reddington, the pest…"

"The pest?"

"The one who gave me a wound on my arm, she's known to be quite a pest to many people before she kills them. I'm being hunted down which is the only reason why I can only move around at night or have my hit squad protect me until I heal"

"Those men in black, the drifters who they themselves used to work for their respective agencies but then you came into their life and caused them to turn against their country for you. To kill for you isn't it."

Divine just looks at Liz and says

"You FBI only base yourselves from facts or words. You are basing that testimony based on what Red tells you and some folders from their government agencies isn't it?"

Liz says nothing and Divine just says

"Let me assure you this, if Red's life is complicated and hard to figure out his mystique then I'm worse."

"Why should I consider your word?"

"Everyone has a story to tell, you can't judge anybody in this world. Only god can."

Liz looks at her processing Divine's words. Divine continues to speak

"I know every assassin in the world. The Pest isn't an exception; I even know who contracted her services. She works with an agent and that agent gives her assignments, I just need to know who send her to my location, who's her agent and if the person who contracted her had anything to do with the Drone attack"

"It happened more than once"

"Yes, the drone destroyed a safe house of one of my associates."

"The politicians in Japan, they were the ones who committed isn't it?"

"No, they are associates of the person who I think is involved I just need to do some more hunting after I recuperate. But in the meantime I heal; I will help you with what you need. "

"What I need is you protecting me always"

"I have my people doing that"

"No I want you…just you to protect me"

Liz says as she wraps her arms in Divine's neck. Divine closes her eyes, savoring the moment.

"Why did you save me in the bunny ranch that month in Las Vegas, remember that Brenda?"

Divine just stays still, opens her eyes slowly and then puts Liz slowly and softly next to a wall and neither of them moving. Just being close like that, the aura was both calming yet seductive. Then, a cellphone rang, it was Liz's phone.

"You need to pick it up, I bet it's him"

Liz had no choice but to pick up and sure enough it was Red but through Dembe

_"__Liz, I'm arriving in your motel shortly, Mr. Reddington would like to speak with you, there seems to be a change in original plans."_

"Ok Dembe, I'll be waiting"

Then she hangs up and Liz looks up at Divine

"I guess I should get going. If Dembe is coming it means my Intel arrived to him"

Liz grabs Divine's right hand as soon as Divine was about to leave with her duffle bag.

"You know something before you I was afraid of snakes"

Divine laughs softly and puts her bag down. She got closer to Liz and just hugged her with her good arm

"You shouldn't be afraid of me, I would never hurt you. You can trust me"

Liz just looks at her as Divine kissed her forehead and reached in her back pocket to give Liz a sunflower

"Until we meet again, love"

Divine picked up her duffle bag which wasn't heavy as Divine opened the door and left walking where there was a man outside waiting and she got in to the car and left.

As Divine's car came out of the parking lot, Dembe's car came in to pick up Liz. Then she got into his car and left to go meet with Red.

[Later]

"What the hell is going on"

That's the question Liz asked when Red finished talking to an old man carrying an oxygen tank went back inside after asking for Red for his meal which in itself it amused Red greatly

"We are shaking a few trees, there's been a delvopment. It seems I got an anonymous call where it affirmed me that Darryl Brown is somewhere in the southeastern region. So I came here since the gentleman in that room happens to be one of the brown's affiliates. He probably knows something of that nature-among other things."

Liz realized that Divine didn't tell him where exactly Darryl Brown was

"He's in India"

Red looks at her with some curiosity

"What made you come up with that conclusion?"

"Darryl wouldn't be in the states, it's too risky for him. He wouldn't be in Tokyo due to those politicians' murders. He would be somewhere where he knows he could get protection without risking himself by saying one name"

"It figures, he would stay at one of Divine's territories. Then I guess you should inform the others then we catch a flight"

{Meanwhile}

Meera opened her door and saw Aram standing there

"I'm ready"- Aram says

"Ok, I'll be out"

And then a person pushed Aram to the floor and as Meera picked her gun man grabbed her and Meera punched him as hard as he could and fended off when another figure put a gun behind her head. Then

"Hello"

Meera looked at the person in disbelief while Aram was intimidated

"What the hell are you doing here?"- Meera asks

"Well, I decided to stop by and actually talk to you, since you two and I go way back"

"You punched the daylights out of me in the tunnel"

It was Divine herself and she laughs sarcastically as she sits in the couch and the men were the drifters, her hit/death squad who made Aram and Meera sit down

"You tried to be smartass with me, it failed you miserably"

"What do..do you want"- Aram asks

"I'm not here to hurt the both of you. I'm here do to the fact that I need your help"

"We aren't helping you"- Meera says

"Oh you will, you owe me. If I can recall, I gave you the sikh bomber in a silver platter. I told you his location and whereabouts, the whole task force went, but you didn't want the murder to go back to you so you send me to kill him in exchange for my payment for one favor, now I come to collect."

"Is this true"- Aram asks

Meera doesn't say anything

"Rajesh killed her brother in the Mumbai bombing of 2008"

"Which you were a part of"- Meera says

"Yes, but have I known your brother being there, I would've deviated the attack elsewhere"

"Oh please you didn't do that out of the goodness of your heart but also because of the Nehru-Gandhi family. He killed ravji in 1991. You saved that family's ass even though they only thing they brought is corruption to my country"

Divine just says calmly

"You can believe what you want, I know exactly what I am. Besides you two owe me so much more. You two were under the umbrella of Hector, my adoptive father. Those two files of yours I will destroy them if and only if, you become my eyes and ears within the government and practically the task force"

Aram and Meera looked at Divine as if she was crazy.

"You out of your mind"- Meera says

"On the contraire Meera, I'm not. You see the task force is compromised. Starting with you Aram, your little crush on Samar Navabi, it ends now"

"You don't know her, she maybe an agent, but I know that she has feelings for me"

Divine smiles at Aram

"Keep thinking that Aram, the fact of the matter is, you are being led on by a person you don't know too well. I wasn't lying when I said that she was after me for a scuffle I had back in 2007 on a job I had. You must remember she has priorities which may or may not include you in them"

Aram looked at Divine with sort of sadness

"I understand how you feel, emotions get the better of us, and it clouds our judgment, more when we fall head over heels in love with someone."

"It almost sound like you lived through that experience Brenda"- Meera says as Aram looks at Divine and says

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Edward Snowden"

Now Meera looked at Aram with a face of confusion

"He asked me to pay you a visit due to how he saw how infatuated you were with her. You out of the 3 us Aram; you were always the good and sensible one. Ed had his morality and convictions conflict and me, I was just as fucked up.

"How is he?"

"He's doing well. My point Samar isn't the only one who's compromised but also believe it or not Clarice Starling is also compromised, both working for Red Reddington unofficially"

Meera and Aram now started to understand why Clarice was spending time with Liz a lot; it was due to Red's influence. But, on the Samar situation, they were confused as to what can possibly motivate Reddington to put her under his payroll. Divine spoke again

"So let's even the Plainfield, you two are my eyes and ears and I will do my part and destroy any files that link you both with hector. I'll reach out to both of you and when I do, I want an answer."

Then Divine gets up and leaves

[Hours Later]

Divine comes into a building with her hit squad plus Jamie and then sees two guards and he lifts her arms up as much as she could and says

"Goldstar"

Then the guards let her in with her people to this empty house Then Divine told them to stay put outside the door and she walked in the door which she saw two more guards

"Untie him"

Then the men begin to untie him as the man who was there, he was African-American, in his 40s and was wearing all black clothes. He said

"You call this laying low?"

"Based on the amount of time I had my people in moving your ass here, it wasn't much. Be glad I helped you out, Darryl"

"Girl what happen to you?"- Darryl says as he sees Divine's bandages

"Hestia attacked me but don't worry I have a connection working on her case. My concern is I know that the Decembrist paid for her services. But I need to know how Hestia knew where I was "

"Then girl, you know someone is talking, someone who knew you were going to be there or maybe, somebody paid them higher to make them talk"

Then Divine had flashbacks and suddenly everything connected.

"I already have my answer"

"Good, did you kill my brother?"

"Yes"

"Good, he's an asshole for trying to hand me over to Edison"

"So Edison broke you out?"

"Yes, I was originally supposed to go to Florida but before I did, Edison had a meeting with my brother and that's when I fled and called you"

"I'm glad you did-you do realize if you just had"

"No, I don't want to go out that way. I want to go on my terms girl"

"That is why I helped you. I know you aren't evil as they were Darryl. Rajesh and Hiroshi were the same but one had honor and the other scared from what happened 30 years ago."

"You know he was the one that gave the idea…Operation Bluestar… lone star"

"I know. Look Darryl, let me thank you for taking me in when I left Berlin before I reconnected with my biological father and also being there for Sofia, I know she loved you as much"

Darryl's face emotion got somber

"I miss her so much"

"I know you do but don't worry, I killed the people responsible for her death"

Darryl smiled

"So The Viper's no more?"

"No"

"You finally rule huh?"

"You can say that, now you know me as much Darryl that I don't care for that sort of thing"

"So you giving up The Viper's territories to somebody"

"Yes"

Darryl laughs

"I know who, I just hope they appreciate it"

Divine semi- laughs

"You sure, that's what you want?"

"Yes, girl. I want to leave that way-my final wish. One thing, I'm sorry for participating in that deal 15 years ago. I hope you can forgive me one day"

Divine's face soften

"Don't worry about it, I know you mean well now."

"I just have one request…take care of my cousin Jerome for me. Can I see him, for the last time?"

Divine nodded as she brought in Jerome

"I just want you to know that even though we didn't see each other much, just know I love you always Jerome. Take care of this girl for me will ya? Can you name your son after me?"- Darryl says

"Don't worry cuz, I will"- Jerome says

Darryl smiles

[Meanwhile]

Red, Liz, Meera and Dembe land on Indira Gandhi International Airport by Red's Jet. As they get out and pass through customs, they meet up at a car rental location.

"Ok, we're here so now what"- Meera says

"Let's hunt down Darryl Brown"- Liz says

Red comes back with keys

"Ladies, your car is ready, should we get to work"

TBC…..


	39. Turning Point

**A/N: Lots of things happen in this chapter. Confessions, questions,answers,new associates, death, angst and even seduction. Although I'm afraid the ending won't be as what many would expect.**

**Read to find out. Read with an open mind**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Liz's Hotel Room-2 am]

Liz was dressed in a black tank top and grey panties as she was reading the new FBI files on cases that had been attributed to Divine as of late including the DEA file that was given to her by DEA Agent Brian Flores as well as the Mossad File given to her by Agent Navabi. She then began writing down each and every single crime that was committed by Divine with the help of the lamp next to her nightstand.

The crimes are as followed:

**Second degree murder of at least 250 police officers in 15 states from 2004-2006, First degree murder of 10 judges in 2002-2003, First Degree Murder of at least 25 people in New York 2010-2011, Vehicle Tampering of a Israelian Politian in 2007 that contributed his murder, Murder of Russian Politian Vladimir Neski in 2008, Extortion, Gambling, Loansharking, Narcotics Distribution Abroad, Money Laundering, Conspiracy, Jury Tampering, Corruption, Unlawful Flight to Avoid Prosecution, Racketeering, Weapons of High Caliber Distribution, Grand Theft Auto, Robbery, Arson, Abduction, Kidnapping, Torture, Aided and Provided Support to Terrorists Abroad, Destruction of Government and Private Property.**

As Liz finished writing that and read it out loud, it overwhelmed her. Then she read a sentence again and then thought

_2002-2003, she killed 10 judges. Let's see September 5, 2002. She was only... 9 years old. If Operation Lone Star as Red says was done in the late 90s then she was only little. She was bred as the ultimate child assassin. _

Then she also realizes something else. She happens to realize that there are gaps and thinks

_What happen to her before 2002? What was her life back then? Wait, if the New Mexico murders was committed in September and she went on the run in July then where in the hell was she in august? Even the picture I took of her in the train was dated July 14, 10 days before I last saw her in the Guatemalan waterfall._

Liz then looked at Divine's NSA/DIA file and saw the date she entered the organization

August 16, 2011

At that point she was 18 years old. Which means she was able to get into the NSA/DIA with the help of her adopted father hector, while she hasn't gotten the files on Hector due to not having them. Divine's sister Jennifer gave her some of the files but it turns out that Hector Gonzalez's file isn't in her possession.

Then she had remembered every moment that she had with Divine. It seemed to her that Divine didn't reflect what she was accused off. As if it only to her Divine was softer, loving and to some degree even compassionate towards her. The only thing it did to her was confuse her. She acted the same Red would despite of all the crimes Red done and decisions that he's made, he still was very supportive, protective, loving and to some degrees like Divine softer.

Was she really in love with two people? But then sleep overtook her and she fell asleep thinking within her thoughts.

[Meanwhile]

"Are you sure he's here now Varun?"

"Yes, elegant one you know I wouldn't be lying to you"

Varun hands Divine a file with pictures of a man in his late 40s early 50s, Caucasian. Divine grits her teeth in absolute anger

"I just hope he doesn't get here in the Punjab"

"Divine you need to be careful"

"I know"

"You know my mother and I appreciate you"

"I'm just keeping Hector's promise that he made to your grandmother Indira before she was assassinated 30 years ago. I will speak with your cousin Priyanka"

"You don't have to"

"She shouldn't disrespect you. She is on the wrong path. You will be the Prime minster of this country Varun. Despite of what the feds think about me helping out Rahul but I only did that because you requested it"

"And I'm thankful for that"

"Soon the Nehru-Gandhi family will rule again, only this time, the right Gandhi will rule, I promise you that"

[Next day-11 am]

Darryl was in a strip club enjoying the company of various Indian woman while 2 of them where dancing and kissing to the song Darling Nikki sung by Prince. When all of a sudden he looks on the other side and saw somebody he wasn't expecting

"Hello Darryl"

It was Red

"You're the famous Red Reddington, concierge of crime with a good taste with women"

"And you're the famous Speed Demon, racing lover, car enthusiast but a hot head with women"

Darryl laughs

"Our reputations precede us"

Red smiles

"I'm here because from what I know, the FBI is collaborating with CBI for your capture. According to my informant, they will be here in a couple of minutes"

Darryl just laughs

"Then let them, hell you should get going yourself. You want to get nit Reddington?"

It wasn't the first time he's been turned down but it is the first time he's been asked the question.

"Then, tell me where's Nelson Jimenez?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Divine"

"Ha yes, you want to beat her to it I suppose. I heard rumors about that"

"Aren't you afraid that Divine might send her people to kill you, I assume you are using her name to protect yourself here?"

Darryl laughs again

"No, I use Rajesh's name. He still has some people here and look after me"

Red just looks at Darryl again

"Red I don't know where Nelson is."

"Then where's Divine. I need to find her"

"Reddington just because I trained her all those years ago, it doesn't mean I know where she is. I haven't seen her."

"I have a feeling that she's here and possibly looking for you"

Darryl at this point feels annoyed and gets up and leaves and then sees starts to hijack a car when he sees through the rear view mirror and sees a Black SUV and sees two agents coming out. It was Liz and Meera pointing their guns at him as the rest of police cars were arriving.

"Give up Darryl, you're surrounded"

Darryl just smiles as from out of nowhere a rocket missile headed to one of the police cars which in return Darryl gets in the car and drives off as Liz and Meera recuperate then another missle hit another car. Liz looked up and saw a man with a modified shotgun. She recognized the man, as the man who let her in Divine's car sometime ago. She realized that Divine was in India and protecting Darryl.

The thought of that, pissed her off.

"Liz, are you ok?"

"Yeah, let's get that son of bitch"

Liz and Meera went in the car and drove to follow Darryl

[Meanwhile]

Jamie was getting out of the building and went to the escalade and got in and Divine sitting in the back.

"You didn't hit her right?"

Jamie stood silent

"You didn't right?"

"The impact of hitting two squad cars lassie"

Divine just sighed

"Ok their go to the Amritsar/Pakistan border bridge."

[Red's Car]

Dembe was driving fast and was close to Liz's car meanwhile Red is talking on the phone

"Lizzie, Darryl is going near the Amritsar/Pakistan Border, Be careful"

Red hangs up and then they see a man with a ski mask and military in cameflouge uniform ran as fast as he can. Red recognized his style of dressing immediately.

"Pull over"

"Raymond"

"Dembe just pull over, he's here"

Dembe understood what he meant and he pulled over and as soon as they both got out of the car a snake was thrown at them. It was King Cobra Snake. The snake looked extremely agitated. Red and Dembe didn't move. Red just killed the snake with his gun and then his left eye twitched.

[Meanwhile]

Divine was getting out of her car close to the Pakistan border where her hit squad waited for her and she took out her one eye binocular and saw Darryl's car coming when all of a sudden Divine saw a man pointing his sniper gun from a distance and immediately screamed

"Darryl"

But it was too late, the figure shot the car and it lost control and went to the water. Divine jumped to the bridge to the water .She swam until she got to Darryl as she could and got him out but there was nothing to do, he was shot in the head. Divine knew who did it so he let the body go and swam away to shore. But when she got to the closest shore a gun was pointed in her head and all she saw was a skull ring in a left ring finger

"Go ahead Edison, get it over with"

Edison just laughed

"Oh no Brenda, my deal with you will be resolve after getting Raymond. Only then you"

"I'm not going to. She doesn't need you in her life"

Then several shots were fired at Edison but he fled.

"You alright"

It was Jerome as the rest of her group arrives

"Let's get out of here"- Divine's says as they leave

[Later]

Liz returns into the Punjab hotel room, it has been an exhausting day, Meera was still dealing with some CBI agents and then she sees

"Red"

"Lizzie, there's been a development, Darryl didn't die like it appeared, Edison killed him"

Then Liz thought

_So Brenda and Edison work together, I should've known_

"Let me guess, so now the priority now is Edison and Divine?"

"Yes"

Red notices Liz being a little hostile

"Are you alright"

Liz nods and faintly smiles trying to maintain her cool. The truth she is pissed at Divine, first because she helped Darryl and second because the whole ordeal looked to her that Divine manipulated, it had to be.

Red just looks at her

[Meanwhile- Golden Temple of Amritsar]

Meera walks into the temple with traditional Punjab clothing as she gets near the lake within the temple

"Have you made your decision?"

Divine arrived near the lake with a few distance away from Meera

"I'll help you"

"Good"

Then she took out her gun and pointed at Meera. Meera just looked at Divine

"I should kill you Meera; you killed one of my associates some time ago. Does Tommy Phelps ring the bell?"

"The Courier?"

"One of my most trusted ones, which is the reason you and the rest of the task force came for Berlin and then me."

Then Divine puts her gun down and looks at Meera deep in the eyes

"Your family, that's the only reason you still live, be thankful"

Divine leaves while Meera just looks at the sky.

[The Next day- New Delhi, India]

A woman arrives in her office when she gets in

"How dare you disrespect your cousin?"

It was Divine pointing a gun at the woman who happens to be Priyanka Gandhi

"Security"

Divine laughs as she points to her left. 3 big bodyguards were knocked down

"I have a bad arm but I can still whip ass"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you being disrespectful to Varun, he has done nothing to you"

"He betrayed this family"

"Just because political ideologies are different doesn't have to tear up family"

"You know nothing"

Divine smiled

"You're wrong honey, I know everything. Your mother disowned your aunt Manieka when Varun was still a little boy"

"Shut up"

"All of you turned on them. My father Hector protected them and funneled money to him. While your mom being a gold digging whore she kills your uncle, your grandmother, and your father for greed"

Priyanka almost slapped her but Divine blocked her slap and throws her to the floor

"You may not see the pattern but believe me, when you do see, I just hope it isn't too late"

Divine puts her gun down and leaves to her car, gets in and along with her hit squad goes to airport. As she gets to her plane and then she sees the envelope and a black book. She turned the envelope and it said

**Operation Lone Star**

**Official papers**

**End date: June 18, 1999**

_Thank you Darryl, I hope you're happy with Sofia in heaven_

Then she gets a text and sees some images, she was pissed heavily pissed.

"Capi, Location Amsterdam"

[3 days later]

Red was in his room while Dembe carried a box.

"This came in Raymond"

Then Red opened the box and he saw Marcus's skin, only his skin. Then he sees a letter in there and he read it

_Stop hiring rats Raymond, seriously_

_Divine_

Red twitched his left eye, inside doubly and morally pissed off.

"Call Agent Keen"

[Meanwhile]

Liz looked at her cell and didn't answer her phone

"Tell me more"

"Fuck you bitch"

"Oh I don't Nelson; from where I am you look like a bitch to me"

It was Nelson Jimenez, chained up in the boat. The same Nelson that Red and Divine have been looking for was Liz's prisoner

"I told you Divine's weakness, she should contacted you already"

"Oh I got her gold pocket watch now tell me about Reddington, why would he come after you"

"To prevent you from the truth"

"What?"

Nelson just smiled

"Reddington killed your biological father in the fire"

Liz's life was shattered

"You lie"

"He killed him, along with Blaze Inc. I know because Ronald told me and Divine as well"

Liz wanted to cry

"You want to know why Matthew Robinson or Tom was in your life, because of Divine"

Liz was in shock and Nelson laughed

"You're obsessed with her, I shouldn't blame you. She has followed you way before, she was designed to hunt, seduce, and kill and she would kill you, you mean nothing to her. Divine worked for Red and gave some stuff about you to both Red and Tom. That's how Berlin found out about you."

Liz was pissed off; she wanted to kill Red and Divine at this point. They ruined her life, now they will pay.

"Where…is…she?"

"I don't know, I can't do much from in here"

"I want a location"

"You should know…the place she feels comfortable the most"

Then Liz remembers and she starts to leave

"Alexander"

Liz turns around

"Alexander Scott that was your father's name"

Liz just closes the door

[Later]

"You and I we are done"

Red looked at Liz

"You killed my father in the fire, you killed him"

Red looked at Liz, his eyes reflected hollowness, speechless. Liz cries

"You destroyed everything about me, you completely ruined my life. Go to hell, Don't come near me, don't come after me. You and I aren't shit"- Liz says as she throws the lamp and a flower vase hard on the floor. she wants to kill Red at this point

Red tries to be calm

"Who told you that Lizzie?"

"Does it matter"

"It's important for you to tell me who? was it Divine?"

Liz just snapped

"Unfucking believable. You made me trust you, I even slept with you, gave you every part of me. You killed Alexander and Sam , you killed both my fathers!"

Red just looked at her, inside of him was tearing himself apart. Liz just looks at him and says

"I wish I never had fallen for a piece a shit like you"

Liz leaves and Red for the first time in his life, a tear was slipping down.

[The Next day]

"Aram"

Aram turned and sees Red

"Mr. Reddington...ummm Agent Keen isn't around, she asked for a couple of days off"

"Where to?"

"I don't know"

Red had a displeased yet paranoid look on his face

[5 pm- Los Angeles]

Divine was dressed in all black including an overcoat, fedora with her hair tied and her jewelry. She was refilling her car with gas then out of nowhere black crown Victoria cars surrounding her and then a car arrives and a man comes out

"Really Beck, you are going to turn me in?"

It was Charlie Beck, LAPD police chief

"No, somebody wants to talk to you"

"So basically somebody hired you to kill me"

"That's what most people want but no, not really"

"Who hired you?"

"Do you believe in heaven?"

Divine smiles

"No, hell's much better, interesting people are down there. Plus I get to make people's lives more of a nuisance like yours"

Divine gave him a stare that meant you're dead if I get out of this alive. Beck just laughed

"You'll believe in heaven"

The cops put Divine in handcuffs and take off her hat and put a mask over her head and they put her in the squad car and left

[Later]

Divine feels like they make her sit-down, they un cuffing her and felt her fedora placed next to her.

"Beck can you stop keeping me in suspense, tell me who hired you"

Then Divine felt the bag being taken off and saw her surroundings. It was dark, the curtain was covering the window and only one dim electric candle was on and then she saw

"You are surprised, aren't you?"

It was Liz. Divine just looked at her

"Marcelo helped you didn't he?"

Liz doesn't answer

"Silence is golden"

Liz gets close to her and stares at Divine in a predatory way. She was wearing black leather pants, two dark sweaters. As Divine gets up Liz pulls a gun and pistol whips Divine and puts the gun at her head.

This time the roles were flipped. Liz was now the predator while Divine was the prey

"It was you wasn't it? The boy with the folder that destroyed the happiest day in my life, you are the reason Tom was put into my life. You lied to me, you knew tom bitch"- Liz says screaming and crying in anger

Divine is calm and looks at Liz. Then Liz hears her phone and looks at her cell while pointing her gun at Divine. She sees video footage it was Divine's hit squad getting Nelson out of his tortured and dragged out violently until one of them knocks him out. The gentleman with the earring was knocked out and dragged by Divine's hit squad as well.

Liz was fuming but then she looked and saw Divine on her knees, her hair was untied. Even though the room was dark but Liz could see Divine's look…penetrating stare but it reflected sadness, regret, remorse

"I can't change what happen, Tom did enter in your life because of me, but what Nelson told you about the circumstances of how it happen are pure shit."

Liz looked at her

"Vladmir Neski."

"What about him"

"He was a trap kill, Red told me to kill him due to a group that was targeting him. When I finished killing him, somebody ambushed me and took only one sheet of paper. The person who ambushed me I later found out was Matthew/Tom and I never gave any info of you to Red. As far as I'm concerned Red knew what was on the paper, he has his people on you and didn't need me for that shit"

"What was in the paper"

Divine smiled darkly

"The men you dated and that you wanted the opposite of that, a normal life, stability, children, somebody to love you purely for your heart and soul. To give you the world and everything that came with it."

Divine put Liz's gun on her own head

"Do what you have to do Love. At least, I protected you and loved you as much as I could. Even from far away. I know everything about you because my whole life I spent protecting you. Do it, if it makes you feel better"

Liz was still pointing the gun contemplating, stuggling and crying

[Meanwhile-5 minutes later]

Red calls and this time Liz answers

"Where are you lizzie?"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"You don't know the whole story"

"Fuck you"

Liz hanged up and Red was furious, more with himself

[While]

Liz was on the bed and Divine was on the side of the bed and hugged her and kissed Liz's tears as Divine asks

"Why my apartment?"

"Because this is the place I fell for you"

Divine looked at her with compassion, love and desire. But she feels gulit, that was something that she feared, that Liz would hate her based on that event that the rat bastard Tom/Matthew was put into Liz's life because of that info. So she said in a sad tone

"Love, I'm sorry for everything that I did."

Liz just looked at her; conflicted emotions were inside of her. Divine was the one who did know many things about her. Her vision was blurred, as she was getting close to Divine. It was slow, she was contemplating what she was about to do, while Red treated her as a yo-yo the entire time, Divine was no better but she saw Divine's eyes are truthful and she saw remorse.

Divine just closed somewhat her eyes. Instant heat was felt between the two of them.

"Love, you"

"I'm not with him anymore; I want to be with you"

Divine just looked at her and then turned; Now Divine was on top of Liz as Liz parted her legs to make space as Divine got comfortable. They were looking at each other. Divine moved her head close to Liz, looking at her with warmth, desire, love as she pulls the zippers of her sweaters down, one by one and each by each and then unbutton the black blouse slowly and looks at Liz's bra. She saw something in Liz's Bra and pulled something out with her mouth slowly.

It was the chain that held her gold pocket watch and put it aside on the nightstand and said

"You had something that belonged to me"

Liz just looked at her hypnotized. But then she remembers

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No"

Liz grabs Divine's gold necklace which she sees a gold cross and the gold angel wings ring. Divine however unhooked Liz's bra slowly as she looked at Liz with eyes of desire.

"Love, this isn't going to be a one night stand for me…you are a special part of me, the one I've always waited for. The love of my life"

Divine kisses her softly as she starts to touch Liz's tits softly. The skin feels so soft for Divine as she caressed every inch of her tits and abdomen inch by inch. As soon as Divine kissed Liz's neck, she moaned.

Liz was going to find out the realm that she was about to get into, The realm that Divine only seemed to bring, where there was nothing but desire, lust, the dark passion she was engulfed by it, she wanted it, she wanted Divine, now she might have her.

But.

TBC….


	40. Heaven

**Previously:**

**"Love, this isn't going to be a one night stand for me…you are a special part of me, the one I've always waited for. The love of my life"**

**Divine kisses her softly as she starts to touch Liz's tits softly. The skin feels so soft for Divine as she caressed every inch of her tits and abdomen inch by inch. As soon as Divine kissed Liz's neck, she moaned.**

**Liz was going to find out the realm that she was about to get into, The realm that Divine only seemed to bring, where there was nothing but desire, lust, the dark passion she was engulfed by it, she wanted it, she wanted Divine, now she might have her.**

**But**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Something within Liz started to happen…she was having conflicted feelings, desire but guilt... It was all she felt and it confused her. Then she thought

_I just broke up with him and now I'm here with her…holy mother of god. Brenda…, Red I…I…_

But then a soft voice interrupted her thoughts

"What's on your mind love?"

Divine stopped kissing her neck and was to go even lower when she turned to see Liz's eyes, even though it was dark, she saw a pinch of confusion. Rather than to continue, she decided to ask Liz instead of being a selfish and continuing

Liz looked at Divine and said

"It's too soon Brenda….please understand"

For Divine, her heart felt a little shattered and she privately was a little down. But she also understood Liz, so instead of pushing any further, Divine says

"Don't worry, I won't push you, I wouldn't do that to you….Let me get something really quick ok"

With that, Divine got up and out of Bed and stepped outside her room. Liz on the other hand was just in deep thought. This was the second time she had almost had sex with Divine in her apartment.

Liz took off her clothes and just stayed in her panties and then turned in the cradle position facing a nearby wall in her thoughts

_I wasn't lying when I told Brenda that…I did fell for her but I can't do that, not yet…But, he doesn't deserve me, I'm a fool….a damn fool but damn it why do I still love him?_

But then she felt something covering her, she saw a blanket wrapping her. Liz turned her head and saw Divine hugging her from behind. So she turned to face Divine and from what she could tell, Divine only had on a black shirt that said something but because of the really low dim light candle, she couldn't distinct it that well and black sweatpants.

"I had to change clothes, it's comfy. Also, it's raining outside, so the cold weather will come in and invade this place. It has no heater unfortunately so seeing as you almost got naked in my room, I figure to cover you with a blanket. "

Liz just looked at her

"How did you know about me having Nelson?"

"Love, I told you, I had one of the members of the drifters look after you. I know everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

Divine smiled as she looked at Liz, humorlessly said

"A fight club…. Are you sick?"

"What fight club?"

Then Divine said with a soft voice

"You're Aphrodite"

Liz looked at Divine a little defeated while Divine remembers how she found out about the fight club

[Flashback]

"_**You know you got to stop doing this bro"**_

"_**You know very well little brother that I like to fight"**_

"_**You got your arse thrown out the window of a pub"**_

_**That was Jamie going off on Wilbert while Divine was treating Wilbert from his eyebrow cut he received**_

"_**It was a 3 on one. Remember I'm the street fighting champ in all of Europe"**_

"_**Yeah and when it comes to Divine, she's possibly the only person who can beat your arse brother"**_

_**Wilbert turned to his little brother and gave a death stare**_

"_**Enough both of you"**_

_**Jamie and Wilbert turned to Divine**_

"_**Why in the hell are you fighting, you are risking my capture by doing that. Remember Wilbert you and the rest excluding your brother are just as wanted as I am…you want to get all of us pinched?"**_

_**Wilbert sighed**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Don't do that no more until things change"**_

"_**Lassie, they are worse than me, I may have gotten myself thrown out the window and shit but at least I beaten that son of a bitch and I got some info. Nelson, the lad you been searching was at the same bar some time ago and he fought at the bar and people were so impressed by him. One invited him to a fight club rumble. The founder of the club is only known as Aphrodite. He got his ass beaten so bad he had a gentleman take him out and hasn't been seen since. His theory is that Aphrodite has him."**_

_**Divine was intrigued, the fact that a woman was the founder of a fight club was impressive in her eyes. But something about the whole thing seemed odd.**_

"_**You would think that the woman would have another unknown name. Aphrodite as the history books say is the goddess of love. I guess it would make sense unless the man operating behind the scenes if he was nicknamed Adonis or Ares. I guess that gentleman runs it with her or her lover?"**_

"_**I wouldn't know, I would have to go check it out."**_

_**Then Jerome appears**_

"_**Then I guess that agent of yours has been going there too"**_

_**Divine turned to see Jerome slowly**_

"_**Say what"**_

"_**Yea, I've seen her based on the tracking device you put her into her car get into an abandoned building next to the port where two guards let her in. I tried to get in but I wasn't able too. I didn't want to call attention to myself but she comes out of the building non-harmed and it seems she's gotten friendly with Aphrodite's people."**_

_**Divine was a pissed but then she realized something and put the pieces together. Liz was Aphrodite. But she wasn't going to say that in front of her hit squad. But she needed to make sure that her suspicions were true. So she said.**_

"_**Jerome, Tomorrow morning you follow Liz like nothing. Wilbert, did you get invited to go to the fight club?"**_

"_**Yes, I did"**_

"_**Then go but just Intel, do not fight. If you are provoked then go for it. Otherwise just say you are there to check your surroundings. The status of being the best fighter in Europe should benefit you."**_

_**Wilbert smiled while Jamie just shook his head and Jerome and Wilbert went to Bed**_

"_**Jamie, I need to pay the agent a visit"**_

"_**Now?"**_

"_**Yes now"**_

"_**It's 12:30 am"**_

"_**I don't give a fuck, Drop me off there and get back here and rest then pick me up at 5:30 am"**_

_**Jamie sighed and nodded**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Divine looked at Liz and could see the look of Liz which was full of mixed emotions like Toughness, Guilt, Sad, and Hollow. Those feelings were reflected in Liz's stare.

"What were you trying to prove love?"

"That I needed no one, that I can handle my own"

"Was it worth it?"

Liz looked at Divine with a sad look on her face

"I know that he told you things, that should've not been said to you. Look in what he got you. I don't know what he told you about Reddington but I'm pretty sure it lead to the falling out you two had. Then for the second time you try to kill me"

"You knew that my biological father was killed by Red right?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me"- Liz says as tears were falling down her eyes. Divine wipes them off looking at her in empathy

"Because I knew it would hurt you. I don't like seeing you get hurt. You loved him so much that despite of how I feel for you and if any everything. I just couldn't say it. Besides I felt he would've told you already, I guess I was wrong"

Divine hugged Liz and said

"Look, I know you're confused about your emotions. I literally don't mind that. Besides like I told you a few minutes ago, being with you sexually wouldn't be a one night stand to me. Hell, being like this…is heaven to me...you're heaven to me Liz."

Liz looked at Divine, she actually had feared that Divine would judge her for being the owner of a fight club and having Nelson kidnapped and then a text from Divine's cell came in. Divine stopped hugging Liz and got the phone out her pocket and respond to it and then told Liz

"A body was on the boat, don't worry, whatever happened there, it will be contained. They won't come after you. Instead it will be blamed on me."

Liz widen her eyes in shock and Divine gave her a warm smile. Liz lifted up the blanket and Divine accepted and covered herself with the blanket which was big and warm and hugged Liz. Their faces were close and Divine said with a soft low voice.

"Love, I'm not going to judge you on what you did. I do feel disappointed that you kept it from me but realistically, you and I are complete strangers essentially. However, if it were Red he would be disappointed"

"I lied to him"

"You did, on a lot of things love. I know how Red is and he values honesty and loyalty more than anything in his life. I guess apart from Intel work, it's one of the other things I learned from him while I was under contract. I rather you not ask about it now since talking about him is the last thing I want to do now."

Divine whispers in Liz's ear

"I also knew you had Nelson because of the neck. He and I well, let's just say we have history. I was 18 years old and he was 30 something so it happened."

"You had to be such a promiscuous bitch?"

"Hey, I have needs too love and besides I never loved him. He was just a fuck when I wanted it no strings attached. With you however, it's so much deeper."

Liz smiled and said

"Based on the DEA file, you are quite racist towards white people"

"Hey white people are racist to others. That brings me the question"

Divine took out her phone and searched and then showed her a picture

"Who's this ginger who looks like he has a stick stuck up his ass and looks all serious and shit?"

"Ressler"

"Ha that's his last name, Donald Ressler. Stupid pig ass son of a bitch"

Then Divine sees Liz face all serious

"Sorry, I forgot he's dead already"

Liz shook her head and said

"See your being racist"

"If I were that racist then I wouldn't be this close to you and loving you this way now would I?"

Liz just looked at her

[Meanwhile]

"Aram, I need you to find out where she is"

"I can't Mr. Reddington"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you"

Red had returned to the post office after calling some of his associates to find out about where's Divine. He figures that Liz is searching for Divine by herself and he didn't want her to find Divine but so far, he's had no success.

Aram was nervous but nevertheless he sat in his computer and looked up everything that had traces that got back to Elizabeth Keen. As Red was just looking at Aram, Aram pulled up a screen and said

"Agent Keen is in Las Vegas, Nevada, Landed there since 5:30 am"

Red saw the screen and then said

"Is Clarice Starling around?"

"She's in her office"

With that Red left with Dembe behind him. Aram saw him entered Clarice's office. Then he looked back at the screen and scrolled more down. He clicked the left side and it had the option of undo. He clicked and it popped out the following

**11/28 Flight 0226 **

**Departure City: Washington D.C (IAD) **

**Arrival City: Los Angeles, CA (LAX)**

Aram closed the flight records took a deep breath and got out of his seat and went outside the post office and went to a phone booth and punched in a number.

"I accept your offer. But, I need to talk to you. When you are in D.C drop by but I'm informing you I send Mr. Reddington to Las Vegas, Nevada. You don't have much time."

Aram hanged up and went to a food truck and ordered food. Then, he went back to the post office and ate his dinner.

[Back in Los Angeles, CA]

"Who was that?"

"Just receiving updates from my hit squad"

Divine secretly was happy that Aram had joined up with her and Meera. Now she has some leverage and eyes inside the government again. Although is perplexed as to why he wants her to drop by. But then as she more thinks about it, she has a slight idea as to why but she won't think about it. However, now her time with Liz in LA is limited. Even though Red was going to Las Vegas but she knows that Red can assume that Liz took a car all the way to Los Angeles to come find her.

"How long did you say to your superiors you were on vacation?"

"A couple of days"

"Well you want to go to my bar. There's a party there hosted by Marcelo and it will be a blast"

Liz smiled

"Seriously"

"Yeah, we'll go later it's 6 pm now. Since you took over my apartment and turned it into your sanctuary. You can sleep here"

Liz smiled and said

"Is it true that snakes feel attracted to the body heat?"

Divine smirked

"Believe me Love, I am turned on right now by having you this way. "

Liz laughed and they both fell asleep hugging each other in the dark room as the electric candle still lit.

[Meanwhile]

"I told you Clarice to never let her out of your sight"

"Raymond, she needed a break, to mourn"

"You know damn well, she isn't going to do that. You want her because of the Neski Files"

Red and Clarice were having an argument as the tension within the room in noticeable. Red was looking at the window as he sees Aram coming back with food. Then it reminds him of something and says

"I'm in the mood for some tacos"- Red says as he's laughing sarcastically.

"The faster we find Divine the better"

"You know that's impossible, if Hannibal hasn't caught up with her. Then there's no way you'll find her. However, not everything is lost. Divine send me a package which consist of one of my associates' skin, obviously Divine skinned him to death."

"She's back in the states"

"Yes"

Then Red looks at Clarice

"Whatever happened to Hector's Eldest daughter."

"She resigned some time ago. Couldn't stand the pressure from many people and I understood her so I let her go and took over the task force"

Red looks sympatric towards the issue. Even though he never had a word with her but Red felt some sort of connection to Jennifer due to seeing her those months ago in the Guatemalan waterfall. In his mind he doesn't understand why. Even though he knows Hector was born to a Spanish father and a Guatemalan mother, which would explain Jennifer's light brown skin and brown eyes. Nevertheless, he hides his confused emotions or facial expression and only says

"Poor girl"

With that Red leaves with Dembe and as they are both in the car

"We find Lizzie then we go find Divine's Sister Jennifer Gonzalez. We find her, we find Divine"

Dembe Nods and Drives off

TBC…


	41. The Elegance Bar

_"__You're a fed"_

_"__And you were Meera's CI before the agency let you go. Now, my friend says that he will come around"_

_"__What use will it be to you to just keep him here? He's just a fighter like anybody else…well a lame fighter."_

_That was Liz talking to the gentleman with the earring as behind her as the door was semi open. In the room of the now known boat was a man in he's in his mid to late 30s, light brown skin, hazel eyes, dark trimmed hair, black eye and bruised with a stab wound in the abdomen section. He wears a Dark blue shirt mid open and black pants with construction boots on. _

_"__That's my own business. I just need you to babysit him while I'm gone"_

_Nelson's eyes mid opened and Liz notices and shuts the door. Nelson just stares at her_

_Day 2_

_"__Look, I didn't save you or gave you medical treatment because I care. I saved you because you used to work for Berlin…Nelson Jimenez, correct? You're being hunted down by Reddington. Now I want to know why?"_

_Nelson moved his head and said_

_"__Who…are..you?"_

_"__Just answer my question?"_

_"__Go…fuck..yourself"_

_"__Oh I don't need to do that, I already have a man for that and he fucks me well thank you very much"_

_Day 4_

_"__So you are the man who was with Divine in Operation Lone Star, How interesting? So after that operation, how long where you Divine's Doctor?"_

_"__I don't remember"_

_"__Do you work for Divine now?"_

_"__No"_

_"__What's Divine's fighting style?"_

_"__All I know like most snakes, their neck is a sensitive spot, if you fight her, the neck is her only weakness."_

_"__Do you work for Reddington?"_

_"__Hell No!"_

_Day 11_

_"__Did you know Matthew Eric Robinson?"_

_Nelson looked at Liz with a non-expressive look._

_"__Why are you asking me that?"_

_"__He was inserted into my life because of Berlin. For two years, he played me like trash, pretended to be a man named Tom Keen, whom I married and was going to adopt a kid with him. "_

_"__Well, that's your problem isn't it?"_

_"__Did you defect with Divine?"_

_"__No"_

_"__What do you know about Reddington?"_

_"__I don't know"_

_"__What do you know about Reddington?"_

_"__I don't know"_

_Nelson is pacing back and forward with chains on him. Looking very agitated as Liz asks him again and screams louder_

_"__What do you know about Reddington?!"_

_"__Stop asking me about that shit; I don't know!"- Nelson says as he feels helpless_

_Day 22_

_Nelson's head was in the boat's wall, feeling completely helpless and in pain, says_

_"__When are you going to be convinced that I can't do much from in here?"- Nelson says as he punches the wall hard and looks at Liz with anger_

_"__I asked you a question. Why are you in D.C? Why is Reddington after you? Why is Edison after Red?"_

_"__You're going to have to kill me before I give you that answer. Besides I don't even know who you are"_

_Liz looks at him in a non-expressive stare, ignores his statement and asks._

_"__Then, tell me about Divine and her origin then, why did you and Berlin turn her into what she is? Tell me about Divine's connection to Red? Who are those men in black who are helping Divine; give me their names?"_

_Minutes later Nelson is in critical pain in his abdomen, Liz is kneeling and looking at Nelson with a dark penetrating stare._

_"__If you want my friend to look at that infection; you're going to answer my question?"_

_"__I need a Doctor!"_

_"__I need a name"_

_"__They are The Drifters, a Dangerous Death Squad Composed of 4 ex militants and special agents, one is American, The Others are British, Guatemalan and Indian. They committed treason and then Divine came into their lives, causing them to turn on their country and work with that bitch"_

_Liz gets up and puts her boot in Nelson's stab wound and he screams_

_"__Never insult her….if there's only one screaming bitch is you!"- Liz says as she takes her foot off of there and kicks Nelson in the face_

_Day 77_

_"__What the hell"_

_Liz walks in and finds an elder African American man sitting on the floor, blood on one eyebrow and a gun dropped on the floor. Nelson just sat calmly;_ _He has a beard now at this point. The gentleman with the earring says_

_"__I went out for a smoke and he was here"_

_"__Are you out of your mind?"_

_"__Homeboy had a gun"_

_"__He's got blood on him? What did you do?"_

_"__It was him or me"_

_The elder man's cell rang. Liz starts to panic. Nelson says_

_"__If he doesn't pick up somebody will come looking for him"_

_Liz says_

_"__Ok, this is what we are going to do, we'll let him go, and we'll move Nelson."_

_"__Let him go? He'll talk"- Gentleman with the earring says_

_"__So let him, it's his word against mine and he's an informant"- Liz says as she's pointing at Nelson_

_"__Look lady I know this is your business, I can look the other way"- The Elder says as Liz nods_

_"__You got to kill him"- Nelson says_

_"__No please"- The elder man says pleading_

_Nelson, as calm as ever says_

_"__You let this guy go, he will rat to the cops and we'll all go to jail, starting with you."- Nelson says as he points to Liz, Liz just stares at him. Nelson continues talking_

_"__Kidnapping, torture, wrongful imprisonment, disorderly conduct, aggravated assault, illegal gambling, Take your pick girl…. You got to kill him." Nelson says as he looks at Liz. Liz looks at Nelson._

_"__No I can fix this"- Liz says as she turns around. Then in a flip of a switch Nelson gets up and gets behind the elder man and with his chains on his hands he puts them in the elder's man neck and cross it thus choking the elder man hard. Liz turns around and says_

_"__No"_

_Liz attempts to stop Nelson but the gentleman with the earring restrains her_

_"__Its better this way, let him do it"_

_"__Get your hands off of me"- Liz says as she trying to get free while Nelson chokes the elder man. The elder man is struggling. Liz says_

_"__Nelson, No."- Liz says as Nelson still chokes him harder_

_"__Nelson, Stop"- Liz says as she gets a hold of her gun and shoots the gentleman with the earring in the foot._

_"__Ouch"_

_"__Next one goes in your chest"- Liz says as she points the gun at the gentleman with the earring and says_

_"__Nelson, Let him go"- Liz says_

_Nelson just looked at Liz with a sadistic look and let the elder man go. The elder man was officially dead and Nelson got up and went back and sat where he was, calm. He says to Liz_

_"__You owe me 500 dollars for that"_

_Day 78_

_The elder man's body was hidden in the shadows and then his cell rang until it stopped ringing. Liz spoke again_

_"__What is Divine's Weakness?"_

_Nelson ignores her question and says_

_"__You're not a killer; you may be a fight club owner for money but, not a killer. If you were like Divine, I would be extinct. You have a major problem with that fucking corpse lying around, I'm still alive and that fatso bodyguard? Where do you think he is right now? Getting a gun, to kill me and then kill you. _

_"__I need information, not advice"_

_"__You aren't equipped for this...love"- Nelson said in sarcastic tone of voice_

_That pushed Liz over the edge and she pistol whipped Nelson_

_"__You have no right to call me that"_

_Nelson laughed and then stopped and now just looks at her. _

_"__Tell me your name? I'm not answering anymore questions unless you tell me your name"_

_Liz just looks at him_

_"__Elizabeth Keen"_

_"__Now, I know Aphrodite's full name"_

_Liz doesn't say nothing, Nelson sighs_

_"__Divine owns a gold Rolex pocket watch; it's worth 2 million dollars. Rumor has it; it contains a photo memento of sorts. If my prediction is correct, it's located in the Netherlands. There are only two places where she could've put the watch. In Amsterdam or in a small town called Utrecht. That's all I know in that respect"_

_Liz was about to Leave when Nelson says_

_"__Now, that I know who you are, I knew that from the second you got me down here you wouldn't let me out from here alive. I don't know how long you will keep me down here. All I know is that I'll be dead by the time this is over. You're going to do what you want Elizabeth but I only have one request. I want the bullet to go to my heart. It's all I ask."_

_Nelson looks at Liz and Liz just gets out and the gentleman from the earring looked at Nelson, he just shook his head seriously to nelson and he closed the door._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Liz wakes up. She looks at her phone. It says

**10:00 pm**

She looks around and sees that blinds are open and the candle had been turned off. She realizes she's in Divine's apartment in Los Angeles. She sees herself covered in a thick black blanket and notices she's almost naked. She knows that nothing happened between herself and Divine…yet. She looks around and doesn't see Divine anywhere in the room. But then she hears a voice coming out of the living room…it sounded like a man….a German man speaking

[Living Room-Divine's Apartment]

**Es lebe der nationalsozialistischen Bewegung,**

**Es Lebe Deutschland**

Liz gets closer to Divine who can be seen watching something on what looked like a laptop of sorts. It was a YouTube video she was watching but when she saw on what it was. It surprised her so she says

"That is a racist as you can go, watching Hitler's speeches"

Divine looks Liz as she appears, unfazed as the video continued. It was Deputy Furher Rudolf Hess stepped into the podium as people cheered the signature Nazi chant. Divine was wearing a white long blouse with a cross design next to it, black yoga pants and a leather jacket. Hair was down, semi wet, combed and nice wearing minimal make-up and her gold jewelry. The same Jewelry that Liz saw in her dreams nights before. Then in the video Hess speaks in German.

**Die Partei ist Hitler, **

**Hitler aber ist Deutschland **

**Nach Deutschland ist Hitler. **

**Hitler Sieg Heli.**

Chants were heard from the people in attendance. Then the video stopped. Then Divine lowered the YouTube window and pulled a tab and gave the laptop to Liz. It was a newspaper article written in German.

"I don't understand German"

Divine smiles

"Then you should pick up languages one day love, it helps….It basically says that it compares me to Hitler's so called evil"

"He was evil, he had death camps, and he executed millions of the Jewish religion, majority being children."

Divine looked at Liz and said

"True and I don't condone in what he did, Love. Let me assure you that but I also assure you that what the history books teach at least in this country is a lie.

_What if I were to tell you, that everything you've come to believe about yourself….is a lie_

Those were Red's haunting words that haunted Liz during going to Montreal. Can it be possible? No, Unlike Hitler, Liz wouldn't stoop that low either. Divine continues.

"While this country is in the dump in the 1930s; Hitler made Germany prosper, gave the people jobs to pull them out of unemployment. He did in 10 years what many though say it would've taken 30 years to do. Under his reign Germany was more powerful than the U.S. People at the time would've died for Hitler. He was a magnetic personality who attracted anyone to its knees. He had good intentions in the beginning but his rage and greed turned him into a monster. He left from being about the people to then focusing on his greed to get rid of the Jews with the final solution of those camps. Gas chambers, Medical experiments, hunger deprivation, rape. Many people say that Hitler was evil; others say he was a countryman who believed in Germany and that the real enemies where only the politicians of the allies. I say that Hitler was just in love with the idea of making a perfect society like the city of Atlantis but as life says. Perfection doesn't exist if it did; Atlantis would've been flowing and more powerful than America. "

"How would you know that?"

"When I left Berlin's organization, I had to leave America. Hector understood that my safety was priority and he called a friend who secured me the travel route to go to Germany. He had to convince Martha that I was being rebellious at the time and need to go to military school overseas. It was a reason that stuck due to me staying out late at 13 and such. I had already graduated from middle school since I skipped the 6th grade. In Germany, I learned about World War II and went to one of the biggest concentration camps there was in Poland…its surreal indeed when you are in the place."

Liz heard Divine at 13 years old, she defected from Berlin

"When did you defect?"

"June 18, 2006"

"What caused you to defect?"

Divine just looked at her and with a soft voice says

"Do you really want that answer?"

Liz just looked at her, she was scared. Scared of finding out as to why Divine defected. The statement sounded like she herself could be the reason why Divine defected by Berlin? Could it be? Liz just shook her head as to say No to Divine. Divine understood. Then Liz asks

"Why did you protect Darryl Brown? You send me and the FBI to India knowing well that he was there."

"Love, Darryl and I had a very close relationship in the beginning. He was one of the only other person apart from Berlin who got close to me. He was the person who housed me, Roger and Sofia when we arrived in Germany; He lived in Munich at the time. He knew German and Dutch fluently and taught me the languages. But that only lasted for 2 months. The authorities were catching up to him and he left which forced all of us to leave. Then when we took a car and went driving to Berlin, Germany. We three were homeless and barely had euros to get us buy"

"What about the money from all the contract killings?"

"Hector had it in his possession in the Monarch Douglas Bank in Warsaw under his name. I was minor and had no possession in it's entirely. He only gave me scraps but not full of it as it should because it was my ass that was killing people left in right."

Then Liz remembers when she and the FBI were going after that bank, no files were ever recovered to say Divine or Hector Gonzalez had accounts there.

"That's not true"

"It is love. The only reason why wasn't in the papers the day you FBI went after them is because I went with them personally to shut the account down and destroy any documentation that had my name or hector's. I moved my little bit of money to a new location which not even your government could touch unless it's under my name. That's where my fortune has grown and will stay there until further notice"

"Where is it?"

"Now makes you think I would tell you that?"

Divine smiles as she says

"You want to go to the Party at my bar?"

"Who's going to be there?"

"Love, don't worry about its guarded by Beck and the LAPD."

"How long has the LA Police Chief known you?"

"Just a year such as many other police chiefs in the country"

"Yet you killed 250 police officers"

"Not the ones I'm friends with"

Liz looks at Divine and completely doesn't understand Divine at all. Liz says

"You're like a jigsaw puzzle. All the pieces are there but putting it together its hard as it seems"

"That's a nice way of putting it"

Liz just sighs and says

"I'll go get ready"

[Meanwhile]

Red arrived in Los Angeles by Car after getting to Las Vegas. He's set to meet with an asset of his in the JW Marriott hotel in Downtown Los Angeles. But as Dembe was getting out of a freeway, he notices something through one of the rear view mirror.

"Raymond somebody is following us"

Red turns and sees a Ford Black F150 pick-up truck

"Step on it"

Dembe steps on it and speeds as well as the pick-up truck. It was a high car speed chase that leads from downtown LA to a small section known as Pico Union. But, the pick-up truck was getting close. Two men from the trunk bed of the pick-up truck got up and started to shoot at Red's car. Dembe moved quickly as Red lower the window to start shooting but missing. As soon as the truck was close and the men were going to shoot. 2 shots were heard that caused the truck moved away rapidly. Dembe was confused then he and Red looked at his rear view mirror and see two motorcycles behind him, 2 people each. The motorcycles then went to a different direction.

"Edison still has a passion for hunting indeed."

"You do realize that Divine's people just saved us right?"

Red doesn't say anything and says

"Dembe, just drive to the hotel"

Dembe shakes his head in amusement as he drives to the hotel

[Hollywood, CA-Divine's Lincoln Town Limo Rental Car]

"You look beautiful"

Divine was complementing Liz for the 1st time as they were going to The Elegance bar this time being chauffeured by a driver who then put the privacy glass up. Liz was wearing leather pants, white sleeveless blouse of sorts and leather jacket with a serious look on her face.

There was tension in the car and Divine was confused as to why but she smiled to Liz while Liz was serious or angry but Divine couldn't tell then Liz spoke for the first time.

"Brenda, I need answers from you"

Divine looked at her a little worried

"Love, are you"

"Did you use that word to Nelson?"

Divine put a face of confusion

"Did you say Love to him too?"

Divine laughed softly

"Would that matter?"

"Did you or didn't you"

Then Divine in a serious tone says

"No….If anything, he was the one who said it to me. But, I told him from the beginning I never loved him the way he wanted it to. But, I guess now I'm paying for it"

Liz just looked at her just as Divine but with a colder look

"Any more questions, Elizabeth?"

"Why are you pissed at me, I should be at you for all of it"

"I explained to you why"

"How did you meet tom?"

"I told you"

"Answer me!"

Divine just looked at her with a cold expressive look on her face even though inside of her emotions and heart seems to be hurt by the sudden change in Liz's demeanor.

"Matthew or Tom was Roger's friend. When I defected, Roger wanted Matthew/Tom to join us and leave Berlin. I told Roger that if that was what he wished, he could do so. I even told roger to use my name as if it were my offer. So he and Matthew/Tom met close to an air strip where he rejected the defection offer. Roger was crushed but nevertheless we left without him. He was brought into the organization by Nelson himself. Nelson was his agent who also had business with Reddington. So in other words thanks to Nelson, Tom worked for Red but Berlin's people came to Nelson for a much better offer and those two double crossed Red."

Liz just looked at her as if it were to say I don't believe you. Divine's eyes reflected hurt but she gave out a warm smile and the only thing she said was

"Then, believe in what you want. All I want from tonight out of you is have fun in my bar and forget about the troubles for a night. It's the only thing I want, for you to be happy."

Then Divine stepped out of the Car and opened the door for Liz whom Liz got out but then Divine went into the bar which Liz followed.

As Liz entered with Divine at the bar, it was a lively party. Music, Dj, Dancing and what seem to be girl dancing on the pole. Liz felt a little overwhelmed by the atmosphere while Divine was humored by the whole situation and asked Liz

"Seems like you're uncomfortable?"

"I'm not use to seeing women dancing on stripping poles"

"So I'm guessing men never stripped teased for you eh?"- Divine says as she shakes her head and smiles

"I'm guessing you had"

"Yes on both ends. It's very good when you're drunk, not so much when you're sober."- Divine says as she keeps walking to the back of the bar with Liz and then as they approach to the main office. Divine stops and tells Liz.

"I want you to go in first then I'll step behind you."

Liz just nodded as she knocked and then came in

"Hey um Liz what are you doing here"

It was Marcelo sitting on the chair with beck siting on the opposite side of the table.

"I heard there was a party here and want to see what was up"

"Did the plan work?"

"Of course it did"

Then Marcelo turned and he saw Divine coming in. Beck smiled and asked Divine

"Now, do you believe in Heaven?"

"I still have the same philosophy Beck, that won't change but it was a nice surprise nevertheless. "

Then another man came in

"Divine?"

Divine turned

"Well, son of bitch, it's been too long"

Divine hugged the man

"Liz I want to present you Shawn, who is this man's husband"- Divine says as she points to Marcelo

"Nice to meet you, Shawn"

"Same here"- Shawn says as he shakes Liz's hand

"Beck, Shawn can you give us a moment please?"

Beck and Shawn nodded and left the office

"I'll go grab a drink"

Divine looked at Liz and nodded and Liz left and Divine looked at Marcelo

"Wait a minute, now remember what you

"I know what I said. But, listen that's the last time you pulled a stunt like that ever again"

"So…no more helping her?"

"Yes."

Marcelo just looked at Divine and then somebody entered and they both turned

"You missed me?"

It was adiri, Divine laughed

"Not really, last thing I heard is that you had a new girlfriend back in New York."

Marcelo understood that in this matter he felt intruded so he left the office

"What are you doing here adiri?"

"I heard about the party so I decided to show up….I'm sorry about Roger and Christine"

Divine facial expression went from non-expressive towards almost feeling vulnerable.

"It's still a fresh wound"

"I saw the agent, the one you've been obsessed with? I can't say I blame you, she's beautiful but I can't help it to wonder if you like her that way, are you in love with her"

Divine didn't say nothing and adiri smiles

"I knew you didn't like her that way"

Divine smiles

"What makes you think of that?"

"Probably because I know you want me…you want me as much as I want you"- Adiri says as he puts Divine to the nearest wall. Divine never losses eye contact with him

Then all of a sudden someone came in punched adiri with a gun in their hand. The impact sends him on the floor as the figure punched him with the gun repeatedly

It was Liz and then looked at Divine, pissed off and left just as Marcelo came in. Divine just looked at adiri and said

"Oh, that's terrible"-Divine says as she laughs sarcastically then she says

"I just hope this gives you enough reason to stay away adiri, for good. Marcelo, get beck to treat him and close the door, I want nobody to see this"

As Divine was leaving, she turned and saw adiri give her the middle finger and Divine just laughed and them texted someone then left the bar. she went back into the limo, it was raining heavily so one of the officers put and umbrella over her head and covered her as she got back in the limo. She saw Liz, pissed off. Divine asked

"Why did you punch him?"

Liz didn't say anything

"Fine, don't say anything"

Then all of a sudden Liz just kissed Divine passionately enough which as the limo was moving Divine soon put Liz on the Limo floor, She was on top of Liz kissing her then she stopped

"Love, you got to stop playing games with me"

"I'm not…you're mine Brenda. "

"I told you, you always had me, that's never going to change"

Divine closed her eyes as Liz caresses Divine's neck.

"I love you"

Divine looks at her in shock and looks at her deep in the eyes. Then they both kiss again, slowly, and passionately

[15 minutes later]

_I saw Divine at the party Red but I didn't see that girl you were searching for._

Red just hanged up and then spoke as he drank his whiskey

"Agent Narvabi, Thank you for being here"

Samar appears and said

"You said that Edison and Divine are in town"

"They are but get some rest, we resume tomorrow"

"When it comes to taking those two down, I always show up"

"You know, that work with no play makes jack an old boy"

Samar smiled at she left then Red called Lizzie again, this time she answers

_"__Keen"_

"Lizzie, where are you"

Then he heard Liz's breathe shorten

"Are you alright...Lizzie"

Then the phone was hanged up

[Meanwhile]

The phone was put down in a nightstand as Liz was continuing to touch her breasts slowly as she moaned then she lead her hands lower to her vagina and she caressed her clit. Touching it slowly as she began to moan a little louder, then she began to put two fingers into her and closed her eyes, losing herself in the pleasure. Then she opened her eyes and said or better yet pleading

"Touch…me"

It was Divine who was just looking at her; she was drawn by Liz's naked body. Divine had her jacket off and boots off. Then she slowly like a snake would got close to her. Liz continued to masturbate in front of Divine as Divine went to the other side of the bed and laid next to her. Then Divine whispered in her ear

"Let go of everything, let the desire, passion and lust consume your soul"

"Touch me, Brenda"- Liz says as she losing herself in the pleasure

"You want me too?"

"Yes"

Then Divine started to touch Liz's breasts slowly, from the flesh, to the areola which was dark brown and then touching the nipple, stroking slowly, the same can be said about the other breast as well. Liz moaned losing herself as Divine kissed her neck sensually. Then Divine whispered in her ear

"You are sure about this?"

"Yes"

Then Divine got on top of Liz as she kissed her.

Minute by minute it passes, Divine's clothes are on the floor. While Liz's sensual moans increase by the minute as Divine goes lower and lower, kissing every part of Liz's body, worshipping her body, her mind, her soul, her heart. Tonight was the night Divine would show Liz that side of her that was kept hidden, the sensual/loving side.

TBC…

**A/N: The Speech that Divine was watching was the one Hitler gave in 1935 called "Triumph of the Will." There is a reason Divine was looking at that video apart from she told Liz, That's all I'll say on that regard. The song that was playing in the background as Liz and Divine walked into the bar was Private Dancer by Tina Turner then as it goes on is Hypnotize by The Notorious B.I.G. I was listening to those two songs as I was writing the Bar scene.**


	42. New Target

**A/N: Here's a new chapter in this story. I'm not so proud of this chapter but here it is. All the typos and errors are mine. Also I started a new story called Awaken which I will post a chapter tomorrow. I would like to wish everyone a merry Christmas and enjoy the holidays with those you care for and weigh on the drinking cuz the hangover will be a pain in the ass...I've been there myself lol.**

**-Dk**

* * *

[The Next Day]

Liz woke up and didn't see Divine there in the bedroom. She didn't question it and she turned in the cradle position to her left where there was a wall, contemplating.

Last night for Liz was as most people say completely out of this world. What has been teased for some time had finally happen, she and Divine finally had each other sexually. But the thing was she wanted that to happen. Divine awoke a sensual passion inside of her, is as if she need that to happen. But, inside of her emotions was complete inner turmoil.

_Red_

The one name that kept haunting her thoughts and emotions, she does feel bad or guilty is a better way to put it. But, the rage of finding out that he had killed both her adoptive father and her biological father is something that she couldn't forgive Red for. No matter how much she loved or still loves him.

Still, contemplating and into her thoughts, Liz feels that somebody hugs her from behind and shows her a sunflower

_"_Good Morning Love"

It was Divine smiling as she gives Liz the sunflower and then a kiss on her cheek.

"Do you always leave early in the morning?"

Divine smiles

"No, I didn't leave the house love. I was actually cooking for you."

Liz turned around as Divine gave her a tray with a dish that consist of scrambled eggs, Salvadorian cream, wheat toast, bean pudding with some semi hot cocoa mix with marshmallows drink. Liz was confused the other two side dishes apart from the eggs were. Divine laughs softly and says

"Just try it"

Liz tried the food

"It's delicious"

"It's a little Hispanic breakfast in it for you although the drink is all Swiss."

Divine was dressed in the same black shirt and black sweatpants as yesterday and Liz finally saw what writing was in the black shirt as she is drinking the semi-hot chocolate, she asks when she stops

"What's Gallo?"

Divine sees the emblem of her black shirt

"Ha that. It's actually a popular beer company in Guatemala. I drank some myself. It's some strong beer but nothing can beat Irish or German beer. It's too strong for my liking"

As Liz finished eating and put the tray to the side, Divine just stares at her. An intensive yet soft glare. Liz felt a little intimidated by it but then what relaxed her was that Divine caresses Liz's hair, softly, gently. Then Divine says

"I know you read that famous reddit post about me which spoke of my sexual past. I won't deny any of it but you must know is that what happen between you and me last night…it was real for me…those words I told you…came from my heart or at least what's left of it".

Liz looked at Divine eyes as she remembers Divine's soft whisper in her ear last night.

_I won't hurt you or deceive you…you're the only thing I have left that is pure. If you let me, let me give you everything you want and desire. The love you deserve, that purest love we both craved…it's the one of the things you and I have in common. I truly don't know how to love somebody….I want to know what love is with you. _

"Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Do you regret what happened between us love?"

Liz didn't know what to think and she just nodded no but had a face of sadness. Divine just looked at her in empathy and hugged her.

"Look, Love. I know it happened too fast. I know despite of what you told me in the limo, I know it was in the heat of the moment. I understand that which is why I'm going to be realistic about this. I know you love Red but you're conflicted about me. I won't force you to be with me if you don't want to. I won't judge you."

Liz just looked at Divine

"Why are you being nice to me after everything?"

Divine smiled

"The love I have for you or it can be that for the first time I'm actually being a human being to you and not Divine or the Elegant One"

Liz understood that Divine at that point was being Brenda not the image she carries on to the public or her associates.

"You asked me why I saved you in Vegas. Remember that man who tried to persuade you as if you worked in the bunny ranch? In actuality he worked for Amir. He was there to kill you and me. But, when I got him out with the guard, one gunshot to the head sends him to hell."

Then the Doorbell rang.

"Who's that"- Liz asks

"I'll see. In the meantime go take a shower and we'll see what we do later"

[30 minutes later]

Liz comes out of the shower and goes to Divine's room to put her old clothes in her suitcase when Divine approaches and gives Liz some pictures.

"He's in Los Angeles love, looking for you"

The pictures were of Red, Dembe, Agent Narvabi, Agent Malik and a man who had a Liza Minnelli hairdo, yellow turtleneck sweater and a blue suit. It was surveillance photos taken from security cameras. Liz was not surprised.

"Looks like the task force knows you're here as well. I can imagine that Charlie Beck gave your these pictures"

"Yes, apart from the two agents and Dembe the man who looks awkward enough is Mr. Vargas who happens to be his chief executor of his business, hates the sight of blood and will faint if necessary"

"I find that hard to believe"- Liz says not believing Divine's words one bit, mainly because she thought it was preposterous.

"Love, I used to tease him about it so trust me I know"

"I'm betting you don't have much time here do you"

"Yep, that's why I changed quickly after one of his messengers left"

Divine had on navy blue dickies pants, black hoodie, jewelry and a ponytail. Liz is thoughtful but then Divine says

"Love you can't avoid him forever, you'll have to confront him. Beck is working with the two agents to supposedly look for me to give me some time to flee. He told me, he covered for you and actually said that you weren't in the area because you never stepped foot officially to Los Angeles by plane. So you'll be safe here in my home if necessary. I have to flee because me being around you puts you in more danger mainly because…"

"because what?"

Divine sighed

"Edison ambushed him yesterday while driving on the freeway"

Liz was shocked

"Edison is here? You work for him don't you?"

"Hell No"

"Don't lie to me"

"Now, why would I be lying to you about that? I told you I would protect Red because of the value of importance he's in your life"

"But, you would want him out of the way….due to have me by yourself"

Divine just looked at her and got close to her

"At one point in time, that would've been the case but now things have changed. Besides, if I wanted to kill Red, I would've done that already, 20 times over"

Liz knew that what Divine is saying is the absolute truth and the facts and statistics prove the damage that Divine can cause.

"Look love, there's some things about me I can't tell you yet. No matter how insignificant it may be to you but look at what Nelson told you…it almost send you to an emotional blind rage. Sometimes withholding the truth to those you care deeply the most is a good thing until they are emotionally equipped for it. Some stuff I won't comment on due to the sensitive nature of the situation but when the time is right I will answer some questions about your past….you have my word"

Liz looked at Divine and nodded and Divine smiled as she turned and started to pack

"Where's your sister, Brenda?"

"She's fine love. I hid her well. She suffered harassment within your institution and even though Clarice protected her from prying eyes but she herself questioned my sister's loyalty to the FBI so she quit and gave me a call to hide her, her husband and my nephew"

Liz's heart soften, she hadn't expect Divine to help out her sister. Then again it reminded her of the time she saw her with the man she knocked out yesterday close by the sacrificial lamb Indian restaurant then the owner's recount on how Divine helped him rebuild his restaurant. That was months before and then it dawned on her.

"Why were you in that restaurant?"

Divine just turned and look at Liz

"The man who I knocked out yesterday, who is he, what was he to you and why were you in that restaurant?"

Divine heard Liz's tone of voice, curious but angry.

"I was in the restaurant to say hi to an old friend and eat since I was hungry. As far to the man you beat up, Adiri was a now ex associate of mine. We met in 2011 before I moved to Washington D.C. He's a stock trader for Wall Street so you can say he was my beginning pad to Wall Street but I found some connections on my own in that area which eventually I found no use for him later on. After I came back and relocated in Los Angeles, I called and told him to move to Los Angeles and work at my bar as head of security. He was a business associate who I will admit, I was starting to have some small feelings for but then you came back into my life…that kinda went out the window and I focused on you."

Liz smiled and hugged Divine. Divine corresponded the hug and whispered to Liz's ear

"You're the only one that matters to me…it always has been this way"

Then Divine kissed her, softly, passionately, loving emotions were expressed in that kissed then it stopped but neither wanted to move apart. Divine whispered

"Love, how do you want to handle the situation with Red and Edison? Do you want me to interfere? Are you going to stay here? Are you going to confront Reddington? How do you wish to handle it?"

Liz just thought as much as she could while being seduced and relaxed by Divine's presence.

[Meanwhile]

Red and Dembe were waiting in the car as a GMC black car was arriving. It was Mr. Vargas with Agent Narvabi and some people Mr. Vargas has hired.

"Are you sure this is the place"- Mr. Vargas asked

"Yes"- Red says

"I'm guessing Edison paid multiple people to help him to ambush you"- Samar says

"Where's Agent Malik?"- Red asks Samar

"Clarice called her and she had to go back. It seems there's a new clue on the Divine case…apparently is something Aram and Agent Flores of the DEA have found"- Samar says

Then Dembe came and showed a video to Red which was the video of Divine's hit squad taken Nelson out of the boat

"Just as I thought it would be."

Then the group of mercenaries went close the warehouse as Mr. Vargas got back in the GMC car. Two men from inside the warehouse came out and the men shot them as they move into the building. Then as a united front the mercenaries encountered many more people and shot them and check if the warehouse was clear and it gave the sign for Red and the rest to come in. Dembe stayed with Mr. Vargas.

As Red and Samar entered the warehouse, they see plans. It turns out they had a clip board of the people that they were supposed to target. The people included Red and his syndicate, Agent Narvabi and surprisingly Divine. Which took Red by surprise.

"I guess Divine is on Edison's list as well"

Then he saw something that really pissed him off…there was a picture of Liz and words that said

**Get her but don't hurt her**

That was something that made Red tick and he said

"Divine is no longer priority to me….Edison is"- Red says

Samar just looks at him but doesn't say anything. Then as the mercenaries plus Red and Samar were about to leave back up arrives and starts shooting the mercenaries and company. They ran for cover and started to shoot them but they were outnumbered. Then shoots from another source were heard. Red looked up and saw an old familiar face

"Good girl, just in time"

It was Hestia who had a sniper gun and shot anybody who was shooting at Red but still even with her help, they were still outnumbered until from another place a rocket missile was arriving and it hit the car then another. Red and Company ducked as the missile exploded the cars killing the backup easily. Hestia looks quickly and sees the person with anger.

It was Divine herself

Hestia was about to shoot Divine when all of a sudden a gun was placed in her head. Hestia put her hands up and then the figure knocked her out

It was Liz but then a man approached her

"I'll take care of that, if you don't mind"

Liz turned around and saw a man wearing a tan suit with a black shirt and black loafer shoes.

"Who are you?"- Liz asks

"Ha Divine's associate of course and the girl you knocked out is my responsibility"

The man got close and picked up Hestia and carried her

"You haven't answered my question?"- Liz says louder

"Quid pro quo…What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Keen"

"Hannibal Lector"

The Hannibal walks away just as she goes down when Divine waits for her behind the other building. Liz gets in and Hannibal gets in his vehicle and they both drive off like nothing happen.

TBC…..


	43. The Domino Effect

[Los Angeles, CA….Sand Piper Motel]

Liz was getting into the room while Divine was checking her in. She personally was perplexed as to why she was working with Hannibal lector. Liz has heard about him due to him being an instrumental part of Clarice catching buffalo bill years ago. To her knowledge, Hannibal is still wanted with the FBI but due to the time passing, he hasn't been much importance, not at Divine's level at least.

Then Liz saw Divine coming in the door.

"I took you for as a person who never stayed motels in your life"

"Love, I'm not like Reddington in that area. Before all of this, I actually stayed in run down the mill motels, slept in cars or shelters. It was in order to keep a low profile while I did my job. Then my drug days came and those days are gone but luckily some places I still remember, like this one. It's located in south central but surprisingly it's in good conditions."

"Brenda, is the woman who I knocked out was she the pest?"

"Yes"

Liz didn't say anything as Divine got close to her

"Love, I found out from Beck that your flight records showed that you landed here. So that's why he was here. "

Liz just sighed and said

"I don't want you to go….I can't face him"

Divine looked at her in empathy

"You can't be running forever, you need to see him sooner or later. Although I think that you should've stayed at my apartment"

"Knowing Red, he would've had me followed and compromised your home"

"I have no home….the home is where the heart is….my home is with you baby girl"

Liz smiled and giggled

"From Love to baby girl?"

"Hey, don't judge me, I'm not so good with the nicknames and crap ok"- Divine says while laughing

"But, seriously, I don't want you to go"- Liz whispers as Divine just hugs her

"Don't worry, I'll make noise…and when I do you know it will be me"

Then a car honked, it was Hannibal. He transported Hestia and his luggage to Divine's car.

"Well I got to go love. The car that the man is driving is a rental so you won't have an issue with it. Beck is in his office so you should go and play the part love"

As Divine was about to leave, Liz grabs her and they are face to face as Divine softly kisses her then stops and leaves. As Liz sees the car leave, she torn, tormented, gulit ridden. She isn't ready to face Red yet but reflects on what Divine says and thinks out loud

Well, I have to face him….I have to

Then she jumps into the rental car and drives up downtown

[Meanwhile]

As Red gets to his car, he starts to have a certain flashback

**_[Flashback]_**

**_Red was walking into a warehouse and then sees three men playing poker and 2 guards guarding them. Then Red takes his gun with a silencer and shoots at the two guards as the men get up and ready to attack but the one man in the middle refrains both men as Red raises his hands smiling. The Man smiled as well and says_**

**_"_****_Nice to see you again Raymond"_**

**_"_****_Not so much as you Ronald"_**

**_He was face to face with Ronald, Mark and Joseph Turner…Blaze Inc. _**

**_"_****_Please tell your brothers to put their weapons down, I'm not alone"_**

**_Sure enough behind Red in the shadows appear Dembe, Mr. Vargas and some of Red's guards. Mark and Joseph put their weapons down. Ronald just laughed._**

**_"_****_Same old Reddington, can't do the jobs by yourself, you have to hire other people to do it for you"_**

**_Red smiles_**

**_"_****_I didn't to come here at all Ronald. That robbery that you and your brothers committed in the national reserve bank has stirred up the initials and got the FBI, US Marshals and including the ATF now your necks are deep in the trenches and according to my informant, they are contacting some CI's to identify your faces in the latest robbery."_**

**_The brothers laughed_**

**_"_****_They got nothing against us…they can't prove nothing"- Joseph says_**

**_"_****_Brother, we should just kill him"- Mark says_**

**_"_****_Oh, I wouldn't do that…One of the people they are trying to reach is…Divine"_**

**_The brothers just stayed silent as Ronald talked_**

**_"_****_You know Raymond that she's dead, you know that"_**

**_"_****_The fact that there was no body found should have you all concerned, if she is alive then she can do anything that pleases either turn or kill the very people who turned her into what she is which include all of you"_**

**_Ronald laughs and says_**

**_"_****_She isn't a rat like you Raymond"_**

**_Red suddenly keeps his mouth close, not expressing emotion what so ever. Mark says_**

**_"_****_You think we didn't know Reddington, we knew all along. Otherwise you would've not betrayed Alexander by burning his house"_**

**_"_****_You knew who he was…all of you."- Red says_**

**_"_****_He might've been who he was but he considered you a friend…all for what? You killed the entire family and because of the guilt of doing so and due to following orders….you turned. But, nothing that you did 20 years ago or now will ever levitate your conscious you stupid son of a bitch"- Joseph says_**

**_Red just titled his head and then shook his head_**

**_"_****_The fact that The Viper has marked all of you for Dead hasn't concerned the 3 of you at all at the slightest"_**

**_"_****_We know, Raymond. You should be concerned with the wife of yours; we heard that Dr. Daniel Jefferson has her. As far as you go helping us…. we won't take your help"_**

**_Then the brothers left the building and went to their car outside. Red just shook his head and told Dembe._**

**_"_****_Call Agent Keen"_**

**_Then Red and company left the building_**

Red was just looking at the window and he sees a car driving upward and sees who's driving it

"Dembe, turn the car, we found Agent Keen"

[Liz's Rental Car]

Liz gets to a parking lot where she parks her car and walks outside the lot when all of a sudden

"Liz"

Liz turned and it was Agent Navabi

"Where were you?"- Samar asks

"I just got to the motel I'm staying at"- Liz says

Samar just looks at her as Liz starts walking, Samar walks right beside her then they arrive in the LAPD elevator. Liz just took a deep breath and then laughed and said

"A year ago, it all seemed simple, I had everything figured out. A husband, we were about to adopted a newborn. I remember, we were having a baby shower and one of the guests, a teacher she brought nipple guards"

Samar looks perplexed

"Didn't she know you were adopting?"

"Yea, exactly. As if she was reminding me that I wasn't pregnant. I was just so pissed…. God I wish I could just go back and thank her…I had everything I could've ever wanted….then he showed up.

"You know everyone talks about it right?"

Liz just stopped and looked at Samar, non- expressive look in her face

"They don't want to bring it up with you…Why you? What is he to you?

Then Liz looked at Samar

"Reddington is the vain of my existence. And yet he's trying to find and reconnect with his daughter and I find myself feeling possessive of him…jealous of the girl he's trying to so desperately to protect."

"And Brenda Gonzalez?"

"What about her?"

"Just as the people talk about Reddington, they also question about Brenda, as if she has an effect on you. What are these two individuals to you?"

"She just a bitch whose been a constant nightmare. My sole mission is to arrest her… that's it."

Samar just looks at her and then Beck shows up

"Agent Navabi, I didn't think we would expect you so soon"

Then Beck looked at Liz and asked

"You might be?"

"Agent Elizabeth Keen of the FBI special task force, Case Agent on Divine"

Beck shook Liz's hand as they looked at each other knowingly well that they were playing a farse in front of Samar.

"So what can my agency do, as far as updates is concerned, I'm afraid there hasn't been any sightings of Divine at all."

"Are you sure"- Samar asks

"Yes, only a small traffic stop where my officers stopped a pick-up truck for speeding, the man was bald but has some burned marks on his face, goatee and had Texas license plates. We thought he worked for Divine but after he explained to the officers that he's an expert deer hunter, we let him go"

But then, somebody was walking in and Liz turned

"Elizabeth, we need to talk…now"

It was Red with Dembe behind as Red walked to a room which Liz followed. Liz was on the inside nervous, anxiety kicked in and the guilt more ridden than ever. Red opened the door for her as she walked in and turned as Red closed the door and took off his hat and then he looked at Liz

"Nelson"

"What about him"

"It's been said that Divine had him kidnapped but in reality it was you."

"Who told you I had him"

Liz looked at him as red shook his head, he look was pain, sadness

"I'm disappointed that you can't trust me enough to tell me this information"

Liz looked at him with bitterness but then sighed

"Ok look, I lied but I only kept it a secret because you wanted him dead

"No you did it because of Divine. She has power over you; she's had it since the day I brought her case to you….it seems you wanted to be like her"- Red says

Liz just looked at him bewildered

"After everything that you went through and the fact that it was him that told you about me killing your father in the fire, you still believe him without hearing the other side of the story. I'm also betting that the reason that you came to Los Angeles was to kill Divine isn't it"

"Despite of what he told me about you, he's been incredibly valuable to catching Divine and many of the people in Operation Lone Star."

Red just looks at her and says

"Normally any intel from Nelson as of now would be yesterday's news. Now, with him being in Divine's possession, it's the least of my concerns. Edison has a contract on his head and any other associate past or present which means Divine as well. "

Liz just looked at him with small anger

"I know you are mad at me but at this time you need to subside that. Despite your feelings towards me are of pure hatred but I hope one day you'll understand the reasons why it happened but while that happens, the main goal now is to find Edison."- Red says as he puts on his hat and leaves leaving Liz conflicted but also with small relief. But then again she felt scared then her phone rings

"Keen"

"It's Meera; you need to get back on D.C. a break through happened"

Liz just hanged up

[Hours later]

Liz gets back to the post office where she sees only Clarice and Agent Malik discussing in her office. Then she sees a file that was on Agent Brian Flores desk that said

**Memo for Agent Brian Flores of DEA**

She opened it and it happens to be some pictures. One picture of Hector and Martha with Jennifer, Divine and a small baby who she took as Edgar in somebody's funeral and then it says

**April 4, ****1995**

Then there was a paper on that said Nelson on Divine's diagnosis dated May 8, 2011

**ADHD, Asperger's Syndrome**

**Remedy: Adderall/ Cannabis. **

Liz's eyes were wide open. She realizes that Divine had a mental condition that explained a lot of Divine's behavior. She didn't smoke weed because she wanted to but it was because of her mental conditions which she now realized wasn't diagnosed until she was already an adult. So Liz stole those files and put them in her drawer and locked the drawer. Seeing as she saw that Meera and Clarice still talked, she walked in

"am I interpupting anything?"

"Just in time, we actually discovered some of Divine's adoptive father file Hector"

"I thought they were all in that infamous Level 7 NSA/DIA files"

"It is except hector's living places"

"Which means that every place where Hector has lived in when he joined the CIA and worked as an agent then as an analyst until he worked in the pentagon in January 2002."

Liz saw the sheet and he saw

**1979-March 1982; November 1982- November 1984= India**

**March 1982-October 1982= Guatemala**

**December 1984 -1986= Spain**

**1986-2002= Nebraska **

**{Memo: from May 1995- December 1999 inactive due to back injury in a mission in 1994}**

**Trips and vacation **

**May 28, 1993- July 5, 1993= Los Angeles, CA**

**March 31, 1995- April 10, 1995= Corupus Christi, Texas**

As Liz was reading everything, she is in shock. More because she now knows that Divine lived in Nebraska while Liz was in Sam's care.

[Meanwhile]

Divine was walking into a building with her hit squad which looked decent enough. She let them be guards while she walked into the room

"Henry"

It was Henry, Divine's associate from Switzerland

"It was about time, the boy been giving me issues, he refuses to eat and says that your days are numbered. "

Divine laughs

"You have the whip"

Henry gives the whip to Divine and she walks into the room where Nelson was hanging from his feet with a chain sustaining him, shirtless. The room was dark but then Divine takes out her iPhone and plays as song which lyrics as follows

**Ma non pensarmi più**

**ti ho detto di mirare**

**L'amore spacca il cuore**

**Spara! Spara! Spara Amore!**

**Tu non pensarci più,**

**che cosa vuoi aspettare?**

**L'amore spacca il cuore**

**Spara! Spara! Spara, dritto qui**

Then Divine turned off the music and said

"You dedicated that song to me… remember?"

"You are a heartbreaker you bitch"

Then Divine whipped him with a long whip. Nelson screamed as Divine laughed and said

"We are going to play human piñata meaning you pissed me off, your ass is gonna get whipped you understand"

"Fuck you"

Divine whipped him again and this time the whiplash marks were beginning to show. Nelson laughed.

"You have Elizabeth obsessed with you"

Divine just looked at him

"You fucked her didn't you?"

"If I did what would it matter to you?"

Nelson just shook his head

"How did you fall in love with her? The mission was to protect her and then let her reunite with him"

Divine whips Nelson again

"You had to tell her about him"

"She had every right to know about him and the circumstances"

"You had no right"

"Oh what do you know….you are a deceiving and lying bitch to begin with. Have you told her about the tattoo in your back?"

Divine just looked at him in and anger and whipped him hard and then went behind him and with the whip rope began choking him hard but then let him go

"After you and Daniel put me down to mark me with the fucking tattoo….I was only 6 years old you fucking bitch"

Nelson was in shock

"I know everything…Hector gave me a 7 page letter telling me everything….I always had a resentment towards him when I begged him to help me…to stop from that tattoo from being made. But, now I understand his feelings. You never fell for me as a person, you worked with The Viper, Reddington, Berlin but you were always faithful to Him and yes bitch, and I can call you bitch because you were always that…I know he lives"

Divine whips him again and leaves

"Brenda get your stupid ass back here…Brenda!"

Divine left the room and she told henry

"Is Hannibal in the other room?"

"Yes"

Divine put the whip on the side of the sofa and left the room and went across the hall and entered the other room where it was dark and only a gloom light. She walked to the living room and saw Hannibal

"Thank you for the gourmet food"

Divine smelled the food and it was awful

"Well, I hope that homeless person was good for you now if you pardon me I got to talk to her"

Divine just walked into the small bedroom and saw Hestia in chains sitting and then as soon as she saw Divine . She got up and grabbed the small revolver that was put there and tried to shoot but no bullets were fired. Hestia was in shocked as Divine looked at her

"I would've done the same thing in your position, vendetta those that killed my husband without question or remorse"

"You killed him"

Divine laughed

"Now being who I am, it serves you right to think that but I can assure you that I'm not that insensitive to actually kill a husband. I did that once and let's just say to this day, it's a kill I regret doing"

"You killed him, you framed him for a murder while we were on vacation in the Netherlands…you kidnapped him, you killed him"- Hestia said shouting in anger

Divine just smiled as a voice said

"Esti?"

As soon as Hestia heard that she was in shock and out of nowhere behind Divine

"Omar?"

Omar appeared next to Divine. Divine looked at Omar and then turned to Hestia

"Dead man walking"- Divine says as she smiles

Omar just got close to her and he touched her face and then she started to cry and hugged Omar and kissed him as Omar responded. Divine saw the scene and genuinely smiled. Then they stopped kissing as Omar released Hestia. They both look at Divine

"As you can see I never did anything to Omar. When I met Omar, he was running from the people who kidnapped him in Utrecht where you Hestia currently live. I with Roger and Jerome killed his captors. We told him to put something that would make sure he was declared dead. I know his history with the CBI and previously the Moroccan police. He met you while you were in India and from then on lived there until Utrecht incident."

Hestia was just shocked

"It's true…everything she says is true esti. Divine saved me and it's because of her you and I are back together…even though you shot her"- Omar says

Hestia felt shame

"Don't worry about it; I would've done the same thing. But, now I have other business to get back to not so far from here"

Hestia nodded and with Omar went back to the room where Henry was where Jerome, Wilbert, Jamie and Efrain were. Then she opened the small bedroom where Nelson was and walked in. She then laughed and said

"You know they say people's experiences differ but not always case. There was this group of men, very loyal to their country, serve them right but then when they were away or in crisis, they were blackmailed and framed to the point of they themselves being the enemy. While ran, and ran as far they could. These men were homeless and one kidnapped because of a misunderstanding. So I took them, gave them their self-esteem back, food, travel experiences, clothes. As I got to know them I realized that these men are talented, resourceful and they by far the most intelligent people I've ever met and assemble together. Jerome Carter, Efrain Hernandez, Wilbert Porter and Omar Kapur…known to the public as The Drifters.

Then Divine's hit squad along with Hestia and Jamie. Nelson just looked at them and Hestia wanted to beat him up but Omar and Efrain held her

"Relax girl, now tell them why you did what you did"

"You stupid"

Then Divine took out her knife and stabbed him lightly.

"Tell them"- Divine said in a low tone of voice

Nelson sighed

"To get to Divine and have you kill her"

The rest in that room looked in shock, which was a piece of news they didn't know. Divine laughed and then said

"Exactly, I can even bet that because of you, I had to move away…you send The Viper to kill Hector Gonzalez, it was you who pulled me out of the shadows when Liz, Red and Berlin were hurt and they came after me. It was you who called the FBI to tell them about my drug days. You rat me out to the DEA"

Nelson just screamed

"Had you just been my girl like I told you, you would've not been in this situation. I loved you bitch, gave you everything and you used me"

Divine shook her head

"I told you that even though I felt attracted towards you, I told you I didn't love you. I was honest with you from the very beginning. But, you got greedy and obsessive like Emily was….That was before I found out about the real story of the mark…Now I horrendously despise you. I can't believe I even had sex with you."

Divine looks onward the window and then Jerome says

"Divine don't…..what's done is done. On behalf of all of us, I speak that even though we were disowned by our agencies, time has passed, it serves no purpose of killing him now"- Jerome says as the rest nods in agreement

"You see that Nelson"- Divine says as she points to her hit squad, Hestia and Jamie then Divine let the chain down and unlocked Nelson. Nelson got up slowly

"Despite of being hit men, they still conserve honor and justice that this shithole world has lost. They aren't the bad ones like you….and me" – Divine says as she hits his abdomen and then throws him off the window. Nelson falls to his death facedown and Divine looks down, pool of blood shows up. Then Divine steps back and looks at everybody and leaves which soon everyone follows.

Divine goes down to Nelson's body and as soon as nobody looks puts a piece of paper in his back pocket and then left, no witnesses, no footprints. Nelson was exterminated.

[Later]

Divine saw somebody walk out of a nightclub with another person

"Well, if it isn't Nero and Adiri"

And she put her headphones on and a little satellite gun and pulled the trigger that lets hear the conversation. They are in the car at this point

"I already the file my cousin gave me to them"

"Good, now we will attack that agent, they are together hazel, I need to hurt that bitch…nobody humiliates me"

"Adiri, relax. One phone call and my people will hurt her"

Divine smiles and says

"Not if I can help it"

Then she puts the satellite down and takes out a box and pulls the red button and the car which Nero and adiri were and it explode it. Divine throws the box to the nearest trashcan and puts the satellite gun and headphones in her duffle bag and disappears in the alley

[Meanwhile]

A car reached to the area

"We're late"

It was Red with Dembe driving

"What now?"- Dembe says

"Let's retrieve"

Dembe drove right by.

[Post office...Washington D.C]

Liz was analyzing the files on her own. She is truly convinced that Divine might've known her from Nebraska. She needed to see her but then Aram came into her office

"Liz you need to see this"

It was a news report

**_The Elegant One is dead_**

Liz turned around and her eyes were in shock

_No I can't lose you now Brenda…not now- _Liz thoughts

**_Authorizes now say that the individual in question laying in the pool of blood happens to be the infamous drug kingpin that terrorized New York City from 2008-June of 2011 only known as The Elegant One committed suicide. The authorities say that the identify the body as 38 year old Nelson Jimenez who was a prestigious doctor in the Nebraska but lost his license in 2005 after losing an negligence case which caused one of his patients suicide which is ironic to say the least. They found a letter which said to have confessed to being the drug king pin and to prove it that he had a bomb which he was going to kill two of his associates and indeed the NYPD says he did. Those bodies have been identified as Hazel Kumar who was known as Nero who he had a rap sheet that extended to drug possession, and homicide and 22 year old Adrian Martinez a former New York stock broker. Now we must remember that it was said that The Elegant One was Divine or known as Brenda Gonzalez but looks like the DEA has some explaining to do. Right back to you in the studio._**

Everybody in the post office was stunned but Liz was smiling because she knew that Divine had framed Nelson. But then stopped smiling as soon as Brian turned to everyone.

"I don't know what to say"

"Admit that you believed in somebody who gave you wrong information"- Liz says

"I know that Divine is that drug dealer"

"Enough!"

They both turned and saw Clarice

"You all are going to New York to investigate"

Liz and Brian nodded as they left

[8 pm]

Divine went to the subways and took a train and sat there. She was dressed with black jeans, hoodie, black cap and her earrings with her hair tied. She remembered the night she spent with Liz in Los Angeles. She smiled. She finally had her, gave her everything that she had in her soul, the genuine love she can offer. But then, Divine snapped out of it when there was a gun pointed in her head

"Your money"

It was a bugular and everybody was terrified. Then Divine got up and the bugular got nervous

"Give me your Mon…money Now!"

Then Divine grabbed the bugular hand and he shot in the air and threw the gun and turned him quickly and grabbed him and stabbed him in the neck deeply with her trusty pocket knife she carried and then sat while the train stopped and then she picked up the money the burglar gather and threw it on the floor.

"Have fun recuperating the money folks"

She stepped off as the people rushed to catch the money, stepping over the corpse. Then she walked quickly, some cops saw recognized her and stopped her but before they could do anything. She punched one cop in the face kicked another one in the stomach and then as she felt one pointing their gun at her she took him down and shot all of them. Then she ran and dodged every obstacle that the police threw at her until she was surrounded by cops but then one of the cops received an order from his walkie- talkie. The man's voice was loud and clear.

**_Step away from her, she's protected… you understand_**.

Then the police backed off and let Divine walk away without a scratch. Then Divine reached to her apartment in Midtown Manhattan and lay down in the bed and then went to the bath room and removed her hoodie which had a yellow and black sleeveless shirt and she turned and just lifted her blouse up to her neck and it exposed the back tattoo.

**A Medium size Angel that look the statue of liberty with her both hands holding a small stone tablet that had 11 emblems and one of them is in the middle… a bunny shaped…similar to Liz's scar. In the bottom of the stone in has some Italian words next to it.**

She looks at the tattoo with a sadness look in her face and takes it off as her bra and then changes to a green shirt. She gets out her MacBook Pro 13 inch and opens garage band and finishes a production of a beat when she gets a call and puts it in speaker

"Why haven't you called me?"

Divine sighed

"Mom, I haven't had time"

"Just because I'm in England it doesn't mean I don't want to hear from you"

"Oh god"

"I'm not the only one here also Janet is here"

"Hey, girlie"- Janet says

"Hey auntie…it feels weird to call you that again Jan"

"I know but now that Lisa knows the truth we can finally be family again"

Divine laughed but then at the corner of her eye she sees Liz standing there in shock

"Um…can I call you right back, something came up"

"Don't you dare hang up on me Brenda?"- Lisa Says

Divine hanged up

"Lisa Marie Presley is your mom?"- Liz asks

Divine sighed

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you walking here 2 blocks before, you forgot to lock the door. "

Divine got out her gold pocket watch and opened it and in the side of the cap it had an old picture that she knew well. It was the 1994 picture of Michael Jackson and Lisa Marie Presley. Liz just looked at her

"Yes, Love. They are my biological parents. I'm a Jackson-Presley child."

"But, I thought"

"No, I was never adopted, I was stolen"

TBC….

* * *

**A/N: Yes, finally Divine's parents are revealed in this chapter. I felt it was necessary already to do. **

**Also the Liz/Divine connection is a whole lot deeper and by the revealment of the tattoo in Divine's back shows that. As the readers what do you think the tattoo symbolizes?**

**The Lizzington Reunion was bitter sweet but for now they are in the same page on finding Edison but I think when Red finds out of the secret affair that Liz has been having with Divine, it will be interesting to see how he handles it.**

**Also the interaction between Nelson and Divine was painful for Divine because she realized that all of her troubles began from Nelson. She regrets of ever being involved with him and she feels that now that she has him, he will do right by her in any means. ****I also felt it was time to give Divine's hit squad The Drifters, Jamie and Hestia a backstory that interconnected with each other. It also showed Divine's code of honor so to speak, it shines some light that possibly Divine has been a good person in the midst of her crimes and also being smart as she is, she framed Nelson for her drug crimes which gives her 1 less enemy to deal with. In Divine killing Nelson, Nero and Adiri. It eliminated any last possible allies to Edison in what seems to be a personal war between them which we don't know what the war is or why it started. **

**As to why Reddington wanted Nero is unknown at this time.**

**For those of you who are wondering what happened to Divine's stepsister/Red's lost daughter Jennifer. She will appear again soon enough.**

**-Dk**

**PS: A couple of chapters left before the finale of this story**


	44. Blood War

**A/N: Character Death and a short appearance of a new blacklist character that will happen around season 2 in the future but in my fic it will appear. There's a scene from the show but was modified to fit the story. **

**Synopsis: Liz and Divine's relationship strengthens but one moment might deviate the bond a little more. One of Divine's associates backstory will be revealed, Red and Fitch will have a meeting that will be crucial meanwhile Edison strikes and makes an official appearance. **

**xxxxxxxx**

Divine was looking out from her apartment window in the cold New York winter which had a beautiful view of central park. Meanwhile Liz sitting in a white couch inside of Divine's Bedroom as she tries to come to grips with what Divine has revealed to her. Then Divine says

"I know I said before that I was adopted but when I was in the Guatemalan mountain waterfall, I read one of a seven page letter that Hector left me to read where it actually said my biological parents names. It turns out I was stolen by the method of making Lisa believed that she had lost me in a miscarriage."

Liz was still taken aback but then all of why Michael Jackson worked with Divine made sense

"Now it makes sense, Michael giving you power in the middle east, famous people knowing you and the fedora. You were his daughter all along"

"Yes. But see here's the thing; nobody knows I'm his daughter apart from you now. My friends who I considered family, my brother Edgar, they knew but now they're on the other side because of me"

Liz saw quickly how Divine's eyes turned from neutral to a depressive look on her face. Liz at that moment understood the people Divine was talking about as friends she considered family which their names were Roger Gutiérrez and Sofia Montana.

"Did Roger and Sofia work for Berlin?"

"Yes, but Sofia never killed anybody, she was just logistics, she took care of the spies and arranged travel routes and such. Roger was a full-blown spy, a double duty if you ask me"

"It's no different than what you do" Liz says with a small angry tone of voice. Despite of what she had with Divine, she had distaste for spies, mainly because of what Tom or Matthew put her through during and after her fake marriage. But then she heard Divine laugh, it only made her angrier and then she got up and tried to stab Divine with Divine's own pocket knife she used in the train but then Divine blocked it and turned and put Liz in her bed and she went on top of her slowly. By this point Divine had the knife and showed it to Liz and said in a soft tone of voice

"I was never a spy, a spy you combine intelligence with the art of killing. It's double the task because a spy has to spend time and time following them, getting to know their habits, schedules, their taste and then you kill them. It's 98% Intel, 2% assassin. Now I will admit I did the spy job once or twice." Divine says as she puts her knife away as Liz grabs Divine's gold necklace and then whispers

"Then what are you?"

"I am as Hitler would say The Final Solution. That means that all I needed was the day, the time, the person, the method and the mission was done, no questions, no remorse, no witnesses, a clean job. The absolute best assassin must know the art of extermination and that's what I am, an exterminator. Operation Lone Star made me an exterminator. When one of Berlin's spies couldn't deliver the mission, he send me to finish the mission and at the same time kill the spy for being inept."

"So it was you…who made Berlin the most feared criminal." Liz asks without losing eye contact with Divine. It would seem she is intrigued by this new revelation. Then she remembers of what Nelson told her about if she was Divine, he would've been exterminated. It didn't scare her but she also realized one thing….she had Divine, she had her and in some strange way, she knew Divine wouldn't hurt her. She closed her eyes as Divine came close to her lips but didn't kiss her and instead murmured

"I would rather hurt myself than to hurt you"

Liz opened her eyes

"How did you"

"I know you too well for my own good" Divine says as she laughs softly

"You don't know me" Liz says acting defiant

Divine smiled and said

"You pickpocketed with that boyfriend of yours frank, killed a security guard for him after you finish giving him a blowjob and then Frank dumped you and you went back to Omaha and finished high school. You swallowed some pills in an overdose to try to keep Ronnie by your side or impress him and you fought with a girl at a bar in New York because she was the slut Josh cheated with while you two had an affair of sorts."

Liz just laid there quietly and Divine smiles shaking her head

"I told you"

"So you did live in Nebraska when I was 17"

"What?"

"Meera and Clarice found Hector's old CIA file that only had places he stayed which include Nebraska from 1986-2002."

Divine just looked at Liz

"How long did you know about me"- Liz asks

Suddenly Divine's phone rang and she got up and then saw her caller ID which she didn't recognize and picked up and put it in speaker

"CodeName?"

_"__Blue blood"_

Divine then shook her head and smiled, she knew it wasn't the same person but she knew who gave him the codename

"I'm guessing Raymond Kelly left you that information right Bill?"

Divine was talking to the New York Police Commissioner William Bratton.

"_Normally, I don't go around protecting scumbags like you Divine but due to what Kelly and Beck tell me about you. I have no problem in being connected to you as long as you don't rat me out to anybody"_

_"_I'm not a rat bastard like most are bill. As long, we both mind our own business and have similar interests. I'll be good."

"_Then we have an understanding…Lucky for you it looks like some people within the FBI are protecting you. In fact one of the agents called me asking to intervene for you"_

Divine looked at Liz and then said

"Looks like I have guardian angels within that agency"

_"__I don't know. Listen I'll let my officers know to turn the other way when it comes to you. The death of the officers you took already were trumped"_

"Although I thank you for that favor even though I never asked for it."

"_Look Brenda, in my end, we will protect you and that angel of yours but the rest of the feds are looking for you. So again lay low_"

Then Divine hanged up and looked at Liz

"Why"-Divine asked

"You are my personal CI…the only one I need."

Divine looked at her with an evil perverse smile and says

"A CI who in return as the famous song says fucks you like an animal"

"Despite of lacking a little something"- Liz says teasing Divine

"You weren't complaining when I caught you trying to sneak peak at a blackbook I have"

Liz remembers that moment quite vividly

**_{Flash Back- Divine's Los Angeles Apartment}_**

**_Liz got up and went to the restroom and then minutes later she walked out and as she was getting back to bed she saw a black hardcover notebook of sorts shinning from the full moon's reflection in midst of the rain. Then she felt Divine hugging her from behind as Divine's whispered in her ear_**

**_"_****_Mmm you shouldn't go where it doesn't call you Love"_**

**_Liz turned around and looked at Divine's eyes which reflected nothing but pure lust and love at the same time._**

**_"_****_I thought you were sleeping"_**

**_"_****_I don't sleep all that much"_**

**_"_****_What is in that book"- Liz asked_**

**_"_****_You'll know in the future love but right now I would much rather do other things with you"_**

**_Liz wanted to resist the urge, not because she didn't like it, far from it but curiosity of what it was because the hardcover book didn't look like a sketchbook. But Divine's energy overwhelmed her, she was intoxicated by it then she murmured to Divine_**

**_"_****_Mmm you want more of me"_**

**_"_****_I'm addicted to you...especially your moaning when I slid that vibator inside of you then when I licked your little love hole... Seeing you lose yourself in the passion" –Divine says as she gets closer as Liz begins to kiss Divine's neck softly and then biting her slowly as Divine moaned softly then in a quick swift Liz threw Divine into the bed and she went on top but then Divine moved and it was roles reverse as they both kissed passionately _**

Liz was softly put in a wall as Divine kissed her but then stop. Then Liz said

"I know what you are…"

"Do you?"

Liz just looked at Divine as Divine spoke

"Do you really know what I am? What am I about? I've been to shrinks before and even they couldn't figure out my behavior."

"I know about your Asperger's syndrome and ADHD and the medicine you take"

"Ha now it makes sense…Nero send Nelson's documents to your task force. I presume to that DEA agent. But I see you stole the files for yourself….obsessive perhaps?"

Then Liz pulls Divine more close to her

"You are intoxicating to me…everything about you is alluring to me. "

"So you aren't scared of me…of the business am in?"

"The intel and killing business?"

"No, the blood business….Reddington is in that business, I am in the blood business. Huge difference for the reasons I explained earlier"

"I don't care…you have something that can make people go crazy over you….you are like marijuana, you're a very relaxing drug….a drug I need…a drug I want."- Liz says in a whisper tone of voice

"and I want you to love me"- Divine says which made Liz open her eyes and stare at Divine. Divine said in a soft tone of voice

"Despite of what I have, the only thing I want is your love, your warmth, your affection. I know you might display a persona to try to fool others including him…but all I ask is be yourself with me. Be genuine, I'll be that way with you…only you mi amor."

Liz couldn't resist Divine and she kissed her and they walked towards the bed again. Liz on top of Divine this time, They were kissing each other as Divine tried to take off Liz's jacket and blouse and vice versa. Then Liz kissed Divine softly and sensually as Divine later kissed Liz's neck slowly. Liz moaned softly as she kisses Divine's neck. Liz's hands touched Divine's back and unbeknownst to Liz, she caress the tattoo and goes lower to where the bunny shape emblem is and begins to stroke it. Divine opened her eyes a bit. Liz still kissed Divine's neck and murmured

"I'm starting to fall in love with you, Brenda"

Divine's eyes soften as she says

"Love me"- She kissed Liz more softly and tenderly as Divine turned being on top of Liz. They looked at each other and as Divine was taking down the laces of Liz's bra.

Ring- ring- ring

Divine looked slowly at Liz's eyes as Liz notices it was her phone ringing

"Don't answer it"

"I won't"

Then the ringing stopped and continued to kiss each other, then Divine unhooked Liz's bra and she started to caressed Liz's breasts softly. But then the phone rang again and Divine started to get annoyed

"Just answer it love, maybe they'll shut up if you do"

Liz reluctantly answers the phone

_Where are you agent keen?_

"Aram, I'm in my hotel room"

Liz heard that Aram was going somewhere and then she hears Aram's voice go lower, like a whisper.

_Liz, Samar went into your room and she didn't see you there along with Meera. Mr. Reddington was informed about it as we speak he's looking for you all over the city._

Liz didn't know what to say at that point.

_"__Liz whatever you do be careful. I heard that Mr. Reddington is a bit angry…are you ok"_

Liz was losing train of thought because Divine was again kissing her neck. Divine then whispered in Liz's ear

"Hang up…now"

"I got to go Aram"- Then Liz hangs up as she kisses Divine passionately but then again the guilt takes over Liz and then stops.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Divine asks with a genuine concerned look at her face.

"Red is looking for me."- Liz says

Divine just looks at her and then a knock happens. They both hear the knock. Divine gets her green shirt and puts it on as Liz gets dressed and go to the front door but they don't open it and instead hear and when she heard somebody speak, she was paralyzed, with fear and guilt. Divine goes back to her room and calls somebody and tells Liz to get in the room and she puts the room in a lock

[Outside of Divine's NY apartment]

"Raymond are you sure Liz is here?" Dembe asks as a concerned look on his face as he sees Red knock the door again.

"Yes"- Red says as he knocks the door again and then says

"Dembe, get out your gun"- Red says as he gets out his gun and give hand signals to dembe that in his signal they were knocking down the door. But as he was about to do that

"Ha fella, you are going to steal my belongings I assume"

Red turned and looked at the man who was walking in with a set of keys. But Red puts his hands up and laughs as Dembe puts his gun away

"Oh my bad, I never thought somebody actually live here. See I have a conflict with a lady friend of mine who so happens to be hiding in this room."

"You sure about that?"

"Would you mind if we search your apartment"

The man just stared at Red and knowing full well who he was, he obliged and opened the door. He went in the apartment . Which seemed very elegant with a crème colored wallpaper, then the man opened the bedroom as Red looked and it seemed very neat, like nobody was even there. Then Red looks at the Man

"I apologize for my intrusiveness. I guess I had way too much alcohol for my liking"

"Don't worry, I understand"

"Take care of yourself and thank you for your hospitality"

Red and Dembe left the apartment as the man closed the door and went to the cloest and knocked twice. Then Divine came out as well as Liz

"Thanks Henry" Divine says

Henry nods as he sees Liz coming out with Divine in the closet. He changed his reaction

"Brenda, this is an FBI agent, the one that wants you dead."

Liz recognizes Henry from the photograph

"You are one of The Courier's friend. What the hell is this Brenda?"

"Relax both of you" Divine says, silencing both Henry and Liz

"Look Henry, she maybe an FBI agent and yes ironically case agent on me but she and I well we are in a relationship"

"a relationship?"- Liz says looking at Divine

"Yes, a relationship"- Divine says

"Are you crazy"- Henry says

"You should know me by now Henry I am. But since you are here please tell me any updates and don't worry she's good"

Henry just sighs and says

"Edison stole a cargo truck in Virginia, presumably had help and it's said it's a package that was being delivered to the united states military."

[Meanwhile]

The man was driving the cargo truck and went to a truck stop and parked far away from all the other trucks. Then a black pick-up truck arrived and another man got out wearing all black with a camouflage cap and eye glasses. Half of his face seemed to have burn scars which were not noticeable as much.

"You got everything?"

"Yes, sir"

The man with two other men opened the cargo truck which was nothing but full of weapons and one hummer truck.

"Edison, why would you steal this from the government?"

"Them bastards need to pay…that alliance needs to pay…all of my enemies will pay but all in due timing."

"I got news on those two individuals you wanted to talk to, they were murdered by Nelson"

Edison looked at him and shook his head

"What happened to Nelson?"

"He killed himself sir"

Edison looked at the man who was in his early 30s; he looked like he was a gangster Hispanic man.

"Good riddance I say. As loyal as he was with me, the man was unstable. Brenda did that to him."

"So what are you going to do with Divine, I mean this war you have with her and then there's that Reddington deal"

Edison snapped and grabbed the man by the neck

"Listen to me, Raymond needs to pay for destroying my life, he's the reason why I'm fucked up and if that bitch Brenda hadn't broken her promise to me then I wouldn't need to go after her as well. Humanity is a piece of shit and I'll get my retribution. If you have a problem with that then tell me and I'll put you out of your damn misery.

The man just looked at him and Edison let him go

"Drive this truck to this destination. I want it there in a week"

And with that Edison got to his pick-up truck and left

[2 days later]

Liz was walking to the park and saw Red waiting for her.

"Why did you call me here Red?"- Liz asks

"It seems Divine is here in Washington D.C"- Red says giving her the newspaper. Which labeled **Divine strikes again?**

"I thought you weren't looking for her"

"I wasn't but it seems both Edison and Divine are here so we kill two birds in one stone."

"You have any leads?"

"As off yet no but it seems you might have some" Red got dangerously close to her and Liz got nervous.

"You went to central park apartment where a gentleman lived who I known to be called The Extractor, even though I doubt he would be of much help to you"

"FBI work Red"

"I doubt it Lizzie, otherwise you would've had Agent Malik or Agent Navabi with you…what's your game Lizzie…tell me"

Liz was nervous but also she remembered about what he did

"Go to Hell" and Liz walked away as Red did the same.

Liz was walking until she saw Henry who was talking to what appear to on his cell and arriving at a Hindu temple

[Inside Sri Siva Vishnu Temple]

Henry was walking in and saw Divine with an easel, a drawing board and a large 18 x 24 paper sketching a statue she saw with a Conte Pierre Noire Pencil. Efrain and Wilbert were guarding Divine and let Henry in. Divine felt his presence and asked

"Is it done Henry?"

"Yes, Richard has been killed and the bombs were blown up as you requested."

"Good"

"Those bastards deserve that for destroying my house. Thank Hestia for that helping info."

"I will"

Henry saw Divine's sketch and was impressed by Divine's large drawing and says

"You have the potential to get into galleries you know?"

"Yea…but I know I won't be able to"

"Well, I can find a nickname for you to hide your idenity"

"In other words being like Banksy?"

"Sort of like that"

Divine laughs

"Henry if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to draw. Hector would've never encouraged this at all. Because of you helping me flee after my defection from Berlin, I found art"

"No need to thank me, all I did was give you a piece of paper and pencil. You have talent beyond recognition in many facets, drawing, music, dancing, and killing"

"He's right Brenda"

Henry and Divine turned and saw Liz standing there. Divine smiled

"She followed you Henry"

"I noticed... Anyway I'll leave you two alone" – Henry says as he leaves with Efrain and Wilbert

"So what brings you here love"- Divine says as she stops sketching focusing her attention on Liz

"You're hunting again"- Liz says

"I'm healed so it's the natural thing to do"

"How can you live with yourself being friends with somebody whose family had ties with the Nazi Party?"

Divine looks at Liz

"If you are speaking about Henry, I can assure you he isn't a Nazi or a sympathizer. Remember that video I was watching of Hitler"

Liz nods

"The gentleman that spoke after Hitler was Rudolf Hess, assistant deputy furher. He was Henry's godfather. Henry was baptized in prison. His father was a former gestapo officer who at first believed in Hitler's philosophy but later changed his thinking after snapping out of propaganda state of mind. Hitler noticed that and send his father to Poland to work at the concentration camp in Auschwitz. His mom was a Jewish who was in the concentration camp. According to Henry, his father found her very weak and fragile so one night His dad rescued his mom and fled. They moved to England. His dad worked under Rudolf so when he heard that his boss was in prison he visited him. Contrary to everyone, Rudolf had morality and wasn't mad at Henry's dad for being with a Jewish woman. "

Liz listened and tried to make sense of what Divine was telling her

"Henry is prideful of his German heritage but when WWII is mentioned, he feels shame. You always hear about the Jews and how they were affected."

"The other side of the token"- Liz says as Divine looks at her and speaks again

"Henry was affected due to his father and who his allegiances were to. Henry's dad went from ultimate racist to mildly racist and his mom left his dad and left for the United States during the 1970s. Around 1979, he met hector and the rest is history."

Then something click in Liz's head

"Henry, he was the one who saved you from your defection and then went to Germany"

"Yes and apart from being what he is, in public he's art dealer and because of him I found the passion for drawing."

Liz then thinks deeply and says

"Listen Brenda, I think I'm ready to know about me and you"

Divine looks at her very intensely

"You want to?"

"Yes"

"Then go out with me"

Liz smiles

"Really?"

"Yeah, you and I have never really had a proper date. That's the only request I have."

"Ok I accept"

Divine smiles

[Meanwhile]

"Alan, I don't have time to deal with that theft"

"Ray it concerns the both of us, that was arms deal you made and we need that equipment"

"Let me guess to perpetrate more problems"

Fitch looks at him seriously

"Listen, that's not the only thing that's happen. Earlier today as my group were getting out of our meeting somebody proceeded to bomb our vehicles and not only that but left a note about saying that we should look out"

"Who was it signed"

"The Extractor"

"I've heard of him, the underworld's version of the boys and girls club"- Red says and laughs- " I can't believe it, you're afraid of him?"

"If I told you he was a friend of Hector Gonzalez?"

Red's demeanor went from humor to serious

"Ray, Brenda is tearing my group apart. She's killed 3 more members of my group within the last 48 hours... I don't know how long I have but I need to let you know something."

Red just looks at Fitch

"This has been a long strange trip Alan."

"Listen to me Ray, Pay attention. I've been able to hold everybody off, saying that it was in their best interest to keep you alive but people aren't as scared as they once were. Some aren't sure that you even have it, that maybe Brenda has it. Whatever the case may be I need to ask you…Do you have it Ray? Do you have the fulcrum?"

Red just looks at Fitch

"They want proof"- Fitch says

"This blood war I can't stop Alan. Edison, Divine. You did something to them and now they are coming for you. I tried looking for Divine and Edison seems hell bent with me "

"If I die, my death will trigger series of events. The domino effect is reeling; soon the downward spiral will begin. I need for you to talk to Richard Mchobbs, he might be persuaded, Jasper sides with the Chinese and he's the most important person out of Richard. So it's best to talk to him."

Fitch senses fear and gets paranoid and Red notices this.

"Listen to me Ray, this is critical, I have a safe. Get to it. The combination is 83044 remember that, say it back"

"83044"

Fitch with a scared look on his face repeats the numbers and in a nostalgic look says

"Margret's birthday"

Red says

"You've had a very wonderful live together huh?"

"51 years. Nice ones"

Red looks at him

"The safe"

"The safe, in St Petersburg in a wall on the second floor"

Boom

A shot came in from a window hitting Fitch in the head. He fell instantly and was dead. Red approaches him and saw outside but the person was gone and saw Fitch laying there in a pool of blood.

[Meanwhile]

A man who was wearing a suit along with an overcoat who was in his office was staring out the window when he got the call

_It's done_

"Good, now I need you to go after Raymond Reddington, I need you to prevent him to go to St Petersburg Russia, he can't get to that safe"

But then he felt somebody pointing a gun at him as the man hangs up

"Let Reddington to that safe Jasper because we both know what those files will reveal and what will it lead to eventually"

"So…I guess you know it too huh Brenda?"

Divine laughs and says

"Damn right I know."

TBC….


	45. Symphony of Destruction

[3pm]

Liz is waiting in the alley dressed in a black blazer, black dress sleeveless shirt, light scarf and black dress pants with boots on. Then she sees a black ford van approaching and it stops and then the door from the passenger door opens as well as the two back right side doors open. It was 2 of the members of The Drifters Efrain and Wilbert, who got out of the car as Henry was the driver. They let an overweight man out of the car, he had a black bag on his head and his hands were joined together tight.

"Don't worry lass; he was well taken care off."- Wilbert says

Then Efrain gave her a note

"A note from her"- Efrain says as he gives the letter to Liz which Liz accepts

Then they both get back to the van and drive off. Liz opens the letter which said

_As I promised you back in Los Angeles, Love. He was unharmed and treated well. He and my people came to an understanding. By the way, Ronaldo and I had a one night stand while I was in D.C. Ironic? Yes it is. But, like most things in my life…it's ironic and weird. I'll explain it to you tonight._

_By the way, I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you. I can't wait to see you._

_-Brenda_

Liz shook her head but smiled

"Where am I?"

Liz put the letter away and took off the bag in his head

"Liz?"

It was the gentleman with the earring and he was looking at Liz with a little shock written in his face. It was the last person he expected to see.

"Relax, how did they treat you Ronaldo?"- Liz asks as they get in the car and Liz drives off.

"Surprisingly well, I thought they were going to kill me. They told me they know about you, you're business and my role in it. I didn't say anything more than they knew I swear."

"I know you didn't"

"They told me that they were your associates and were there to protect me but they did threaten me that if I hurt you then their boss would kill me or their terms "exterminate" me. "

"Ronaldo, what do you about Brenda Gonzalez?"

Ronaldo's eyes went wide

"Are you serious, you going to ask me about her? The most wanted female criminal in the world and I went through 4 days of capture."- Ronaldo says with an exasperated tone of voice

"I know she's your ex."- Liz says

"Oh…holy shit. You….you and her"- Ronaldo says very surprised

"Yes, we work together now talk"- Liz says as she drives while squeezing the steering wheel.

Ronaldo sighed

"I met her in Washington D.C. around June 2011. I was fresh out of the penitentiary after 8 years for drug possession but job less. I went to the halfway and got a job but quickly fired. So I was homeless, broke and I had no connections. That's when I met her"

**[Flashback]**

**Ronaldo was sitting in a park bench with his head on his hands frustrated; he had no job, no money and was desperate. Then he felt somebody sit beside him**

"**You look troubled"**

**Ronaldo looked up and turned to his right and he saw a woman dressed in a yellow sleeveless shirt, black dickies pants, leather low heel boots, gold necklace all while wearing a Jones New York Black overcoat. Hair down and combed, minimal makeup and with a non-expressive look on her face.**

"**What are you supposed to be…The Elegant Gangster?"**

**The woman laughs**

"**The Elegant Gangster? You can say that."**

**Ronaldo looked at her confused but the woman spoke**

"**Listen, you seem conflicted or almost about to piss in your pants resulting in having no job. I know a man who can probably help you. You heard of The Genesis Bar?"**

"**No"**

**The woman just shook her head**

"**When you get to the bar ask for Darryl and if he's not there then Lawrence. They are brothers and will assist you if you tell them I send you... I do wish you the best of luck"**

**The woman saw a newspaper vender walking selling The Washington Times and she bought one and started to walk**

"**Hey…who are you?"- Ronaldo ask**

**The woman smirked**

"**Brenda…Brenda Gonzalez"**

As Liz was hearing the story, she realized 2 things. One Divine was still associating with the brown brothers before she entered to the NSA and second that Darryl had a brother, Lawrence. But she still needed to know more

"It was only a one night stand, heat of the moment type of a thing"- Ronaldo says

"What happen, why didn't you two go out?"

"It was because she was in a relationship with a guy whose was named Nelson. She told me that she didn't want to hurt me despite of cheating on him because he was controlling and such. I'm not sure about her life before I met her but it must've been one hell of a ride. I guess she felt some guilt I suppose. Although I can't complain, the sex was amazing.

As Liz was approaching the stop sign, she looked at Ronaldo as she thought

_You have no idea….consuming, addicting, that's what it is. _

Nevertheless, the light turned green and she drove

"So how did you get from meeting her to the CIA?"

"Ha that, see I didn't last in the job, I lasted only 2 months, Larry didn't like me and when his younger brother Darryl left to go to japan. He kicked me out. So I fell back to the old life. I ended up working for some arms dealer who had business in Virginia, Texas and Nebraska. That's when I was approached by an older man, very distinguishable, military man. He was Brenda's Father"

Now that was a surprise to Liz. Although she also realized that Ronaldo doesn't know that Hector was Divine's stepfather in reality.

"Hector Gonzalez? When was this?"

"September, He told me that this man had strong connections with extremists in Saudi Arabia and that the man I was working with was no good and could've led me back to prison with no possibility of parole. I already had two strikes and I couldn't afford another one. So I became an informant, and help on taking down extremists in the US and the arms dealer. Then I met Meera and worked for her until I wasn't needed anymore."

"So how did you know he was Brenda's father?"

"Meera invited me over to his house he had in Arlington. That's when I met him, his wife, the older daughter Jennifer. I saw her; I realized that they were father and daughter. Then two weeks later, Hector was killed in the Car Bomb."

Then Liz reaches to the warehouse close to the pier and she realizes, it's been vandalized, windows destroyed to utter pieces. Liz was in disbelief.

"What the hell"

Liz and Ronaldo got in as she saw 2 of the guards she hired dead. It seemed like they been dead for 24 hours, everything was tagged up and destroyed. The octagon ring, the benches, the timer, the lighting, then there was a note lying next to it and it said.

_Leave Aphrodite, you aren't wanted here. I run this city bitch, I run the fights, It's my world, my kingdom, it's all mine… so stay out of my territory or I'll make you, you filthy cunt_

_Majestic_

[Meanwhile…Minutes Before]

Jason was tied in a chair with a rope. Hands and feet were tied. Divine was sitting in a chair. She had her hair down, wearing her typical jewelry, black dickies jeans, white tank top, black with grey and white strips flannel shirt unbuttoned and minimal make up.

"Like I told your father, you were never fit to be part of the NSA"

Divine laughed

"I didn't even want to be a part of the NSA. Your group begged me."

"Before we realized it was you who stole our files. Let me guess you have them do you? Reddington gave them to you?"

Divine just laughed but evade the question. Instead she said

"You people were responsible for the U.S Marshals Pablo Flores's death by that shootout on the George Washington Bridge. It was a cocooned to make believe that drug dealers killed him…that my people killed him. That forced me to move to D.C., which had his son Brian wanting his quest of revenge in capturing me by joining the DEA and my case.

Jason just looked at Divine. Divine just smiled as she says

"Anyway, I don't care about that….I know you stole those files. I want them. 3 files actually. Operation Barbosa, Pablo's files on Carla Reddington and her daughter and last but not least the 87 files."

Jason's eyes went wide when Divine mention the files she wanted

[Meanwhile in Hamptons, NY]

Doors were open; mercenaries were closing in a mansion type house, guns drawn. Then Red and Dembe walked in calmly. The house looked empty and immediately Red knew that it was too late.

"Clear"

Red had a displeased look on his face but was very calm as he would be

"Mr. Vargas pointed the right house but it's useless…Brenda hid her well."- Red says

"I'm sure we will find her Raymond."- Dembe says

"Contact Glen, I'll be stopping by at the DMV"- Red says as he walks out with Dembe as the mercenaries follow.

[Back with Jason and Divine]

Divine was unlocking the safe that Jason had in his office. But like everything, Divine was laughing hysterically

"You know for being The Director of Clandestine Affairs, your security sucks ass, I'm telling ya"- Divine says as she puts on Leather gloves. Then somebody came in, it was Henry.

"Girl, I did as promise."

"Thanks Henry. "

Then Henry closes the door.

"What dumbass would have an office room in his house when the house is to relax? Public servants, all the same, corrupt yet whiny motherfuckers."- Divine says as she gets the files out and she searches one by one. But one caught her eye.

_The Domino Project_

She opens the file and reads it and was horrified but regained composure

"All of you with The Viper framed the Drifters so you people could kill me eh? Or is it possible that maybe, just maybe your group would've killed Carla, Raymond and me and put him in power again?"

"He who?"

"Alexander"

Jason just looked at Divine as she said

"It figures but you know something Jason….the purge will happen, it's only a matter of time."

Divine put that file along with the files she was searching aside on the floor as she got up and put the rest of the files back in the safe and then saw something that was underneath the files that she didn't see in the beginning…a SIG Sauer P226 gun, she took it out of the safe and closed it and then Jason watched with a certain fear on his face as Divine pulled her chair a little closer to Jason as he still sat in the chair tied. Then she put her silencer in Jason's gun. Divine looked at Jason with an intense glare…Jason was unshaken but Divine smiled and shook her head and said

"You know, even I think Reddington by now figured it out that St Petersburg that Fitch was talking about is in Florida not in Russia. You were talking to him in code, which by the way he's dead. I was here and a couple who I will name Bonnie and Clyde killed him, 2 shots in the head."- Divine says while laughing as Jason still looked at Divine still unfazed

"Ok, if that doesn't unfaze you then what about this. You and I both know what Fitch has there is just a small pebble. It won't led him to the full thing….You don't believe Reddington has the fulcrum and your right he doesn't….but then again you probably know that already. The point, the missing piece that is missing isn't on paper, in fact, it has a barer that carries it and it's very permanent indeed."

Jason at that point realized what Divine is saying and then

Boom

Divine shot him in the head with Jason's own gun. Head exploded. Divine just sat there looking at him at disgust and then untied him and threw him to the floor face down. She took her silencer off the gun and then took his hand and put his gun and put it in his hand. Then Divine put the chair back where it was, picked up the files and left Jason's house.

She went walking to her car, which was a Black BMW 328i Coupé. She got in and emotions overwhelm her. Henry sees Divine needed her space so he waited outside the car. Divine started to cry inside the car, having every memory coming back to her, her original team, the trips she had with roger after leaving the NSA, her hit squad. She felt guilt….all she felt was that, guilt. Then Henry knocks on the passenger window and Divine wipes her tears.

"It's Jennifer"

Divine is confused but smiles and as she tried to regain her composure

"Hey Jen, what's up"

"_Nothing much, When are you coming over?"_

"I don't know maybe in 2 days. I guess. By the way, I have those files; you want me to email them to you?"

"_You found it? How, I thought those were lost"_

"Let's just say, I just had to open a can of snappy worms"

"_Oh dear god, well, I'll be waiting for your email then. By the way, since when you were friends with el profe?"_

Divine didn't say anything and said

"I'll send you the email as soon as I get a computer Jen"

And she hanged up. She gave the phone back to henry

"You ok?"- Henry asks

"Yeah, I'm fine now"

"Jamie, found the cargo truck's location it's been found not too far from here. It said to be in a rest stop"

Divine laughs

"Then we should get to work"

[2 hours later]

"Glen, I understand you work in a miserable job that is the DMV but for the love of a god stop making me wait for 1 hour and 25 minutes when I have been paying you sufficiency and you couldn't even keep the soda machine good that now is broken again"

Red was with Glen, his tracker and worker at the DMV

"Hey, you said it, I have to keep appearances, if I let you in and give you special privilege, then the people outside will start bitching and the last thing I need to is be lynched by 50,000 only to please you"

"One thing about me Glen is I like to be pleased….well as a matter a fact. But anyway I'm here because I have a job for you but unlike the last girl I asked you to find. This one is more crucial I want her found within the next 48 hours."- Red says as he gives him Jennifer's adult picture he got from Clarice while Jennifer was active with the FBI

"Are you nuts?"- Glen says

"Yes"

"These things take time, my brother.."

"Oh no, not that again, you always do this. Excuses after excuses when you're lazy"

"How dare you"

"You heard me, Glen. I want her found in 48 hours."

"I'll be late for the big feast"

"I guess you will be more of a fatass by the time Christmas rolls around"

Red leaves Glen as Glen is pissed but gets to work.

[Post Office, Liz's office]

Liz came into the post office after leaving Ronaldo to deal with the mess back at her warehouse at the pier. She saw Brian unpack and leaving but extremely angry and he looked at Liz and said.

"You win, I just got fired. I hope you're happy."

"I had nothing to do with you believing in a mistake"

Brian didn't say anything and just left pissed. Liz just thought

_I don't have time for drama._

She wanted to snap out but then she relaxed and instead wanted to find out clues of Divine's past a lot deeper. It seemed that calmed her down. So she went to google and typed the words

**Brenda Jackson Los Angeles, CA**

Then results came up and it popped out a Facebook page and it was her car as the profile picture. She realized it was her because on one of the pictures it had Marcelo. She realized that at least online, she was using her biological last name. It had a bunch of YouTube links of music which was instrumentals of jazz music which didn't surprise her.

Looking very intensely at the screen, she looked at her pictures and one stood out to her eye. There was a picture of Divine with somebody she never expected and in the caption it said

**Meeting Peter **

Peter…as in Peter Rodger. The assistant director of the hunger games film and the man whose son was responsible for the Isla Vista shooting, Eliot Rodger. It confused her but then it was sidelined because she remembered of the threat. She needed to contact somebody who could help her to deal with the issue but who

As Liz was analyzing the possibilities of whom, she started to call and the person picked up

_Lizzie, what do I owe the pleasure?_

"Don't flatter yourself Red; I'm calling you because I want to be your next client"

[While]

The man was getting off the gas station with coffee in his hand. He was going back to the truck when all of a sudden a woman was there

"Hey handsome, is this your truck"

"Yea, yea"

"I always loved a man driving trucks; my fantasy is to be with one"

The man lost his train of thought and just said

"You have some time?"- The man said smiling

"Sure"

So the man and the woman were going up the truck and he was about to kiss her when all of a sudden the man felt a gun on his head

"Men and their weakness"

It was Divine popping from the inside of the truck as the woman just looked at the man. The man was angry and said

"You filthy bitch"

Then Divine shot him in the head. The woman was horrified. Divine just looked at her and gave her 600 dollars in cash.

"Thank you for the help, now remember what we talked a while ago. I do wish you the best of luck." – The woman left while Divine got out of the car as 3 of the 4 members of the Drifters, Hestia and Jamie got every weapon out of the truck minus the cars. Then as they left Divine took her revers gun and shot up the truck and went to her BMW where Henry was driving the car.

Divine phone rang

"What is it Jerome"

"_The agent called Reddington and they are in the park. It seems Majestic wants to kill her and it seems Reddington has set up a meeting with him and taking the agent along"_

Divine had mixed reaction about this; she thought that Liz trusted her with sensitive details about situations in that manner. Second, why would she contact Red given of how they were? It didn't make any sense to her.

"_What should I do Divine?"_

"Jerome follow them and let me know where is the stopping point"

[1 hour later]

"I never knew you had it in you Lizzie, being a fight club owner Aphrodite. I knew you were her but it felt nice hearing it from your mouth. I'm guessing Divine knows as well given the circumstance with Nelson"

Liz wasn't paying attention to Liz, her mind was drifted off, having a flashback

_**Flashback**_

**Liz was lying down, faced up but mid drugged. She felt herself move in motion laid down….she sees two figures. Two figures with ski masks and glasses, it was mid-afternoon. She was out of it, but she tried to speak but then felt a finger shushing her softly. She felt calm by the reaction and the caressing of her hair made it seemed more relaxed, she knows that she was safe. The hooded figure was just looking forward and speaking a different language with a distorted soft voice to the driver. Then, the figure looked at her while the other was examining her pulse and reactions. **

"Are you ok Lizzie?"

Red was looking at her

"Yea, I'm fine"- Liz says appearing sure of herself. Red's emotions were as always non expressive although some small part of him is conflicted. Liz to him was being a lot more closed off, more than usual. Now with the issue she has with this majestic person. It seemed to Red that she was trying to find her identity. It conflicted him very deeply.

"You know finding your identity in this side of the tracks will only lead you to despair Lizzie"

"You would know that, eh Red?"

Red doesn't answer, he just started at her. The tension that Liz felt just by Red's glare…it intimated her, her heart was beating quickly, a little hand fidgety. But, soon they both arrive at a skyscraper near D.C. Red got out of the car and Liz was able to breathe. They both get out of the car with Dembe. They both went to the 19th floor. Then to room 1902…the conference room. They were two guards guarding the door

"Sorry, regular check"

The guards checked Liz, Red and Dembe. They took out the guns and they walked in.

"So the famous Reddington, I had no idea you represented Aphrodite. Although I must admit, you don't scare me either"

Red laughs

"You aren't so impressionable yourself"

Majestic was wearing a black suit with a black dressed shirt but no tie. African American in his early 50s. Then a waiter comes with a tray and some jack Daniels whiskey and 2 cups.

"You want a drink?"- Majestic asks

"No thank you"- Red says as both Red and Liz sit down. Dembe just stands in the corner vigilant as always

"Now then, I agreed to this. Only because I would rather get deal of this than kill a beautiful woman like her."- Majestic said pointing to Liz which caused Red to secretly grit his teeth. He continued to talk

"I must get a percentage of her earrings of the club. I'll send in my accountant to pick my share of the profits, say 50%"- Majestic says

Liz was outraged

"No, hell no. I grew my business with my own two hands"- Liz says

"I don't..."

"Don't interrupt the lady Majestic…let her plead the case"- Red says as he looks at Liz and says. "Do continue"

"As I was saying, I am not giving my % of money to you or anything. I grew that business on my own, no help from anyone, not even from Raymond Reddington. "

"You poor naïve excuse of a woman, you had to start from somewhere. You stepped into my club to fight and that's where you got your inspiration…then you ruined my business"

"Not my problem"- Liz says

"So we reached an impasse. I suggest a partnership work"- Majestic says

"You heard my client, Majestic. It's not an option"

"Then I have no choice"

10 people came into the office guns drawn. Red and company got out their hidden guns as well.

"Majestic call your men behind, this is not the way I do business"- Red says

"It is for me"

Then from the outside, a bullet went through majestic head and 10 guard's heads as well. Red, Liz and Dembe ducked for cover. Then it was over and saw the window shattered and tried to see who it was but nothing was seen. Red looked at the tray and saw something…a microphone. Majestic was bugged and he already had an idea who it was.

"What was that, was it your doing Red?"- Liz asked

Red didn't answered and just said

"We should get going, the police will get here"

And they left

[1 hour later]

Liz was getting to her motel room and then felt somebody grabbed her from behind the waist and softly put her close to the wall

"Why didn't you tell me about Majestic, Agent Keen?"

It was Divine and Liz was sort of nervous, the same way she was feeling with Red in the car.

"I…I didn't want to..."

"I had to find out through my contact about it…and yes, that was me who shot him and his people"- Divine says in her softest voice with a tint of sadness

"Thank you"- Liz says

"No need to thank me love"- Divine says as she lifts Liz's leg and wraps it around her and Liz just hugged her and smelled her perfume…a very intoxicating perfume that she liked. But then felt Divine kissing her neck and she moaned softly

"You should've come to me, Love. "- Divine said again softly but with sort of pain in her tone of voice, Liz caught it immediately

"I'm sorry...I just didn't want you so expose Brenda." – Liz says

Inside of her emotions again Liz felt torn, conflicted. At this point Divine put Liz's leg down. Liz let her emotions side track and then she felt Divine's hand in her neck and it massaged softly while the other hand touched Liz's burned scar mark, Liz relaxed herself.

"Relax love….Lower your inhibitions, the threat is over. Nobody will hurt you no more" – Divine said still speaking softly as Liz closed her eyes enjoy the frontal neck massage Divine was giving her while touching softly the burned mark in his right hand. It relaxed her, shivers were sent down her spine. Relaxing yet an erotic thing for Liz.

"You feel better?"- Divine asked

Liz opened her eyes and nodded. Divine gave out a small smile and stopped what she was doing and gave Liz a sunflower. Liz put the sunflower on one hand and the other pulled Divine closer to her and kissed her but it was different…more slower and to some extent romantic.

"I'll pick you up here at 8 beautiful"- Divine said and kissed Liz's cheek and smiled and left the room

As Divine was gone Liz looked at the sunflower and then sat at the end of the bed. She smelled the sunflower slowly but then a overwhelming sensation overtook her, she thought

_I'm caught between them….I'm in way over my head_

At that point she realized, she had two of the most dangerous criminals on her side, fighting to be with her. She knew that by being around them individually that they alone could cause World War III. Red and Divine were like the Twin Towers. She even had to ask herself, what the end result will be, after the smoke clears.

TBC…


	46. Memories I

[15 minutes later]

Liz was dressed up in leather pants, white sleeveless shirt and leather jacket. She got ready and looked outside her window. She couldn't see anything until she saw an African American man in his late 20s who she recognized and knew who he was…It was the same man who rescued her during the car chase with Luciano. He was also part of The Drifters death squad. Even though, she didn't know his name but she knew he worked for Divine. She sees him take a cellphone call and turns his back. Liz took that opportunity to sneak out of her motel room and get into her Mercedes Benz car. Then as the man turns, he gets to his motorcycle and leaves and Liz powers up her car and leaves short time later following the man who she doesn't know as Jerome.

[Red's Plane]

Red was drinking his scotch and in his deep thoughts had a flashback

[Flashback]

_**Red was getting out of a party in Hong Kong that was being hosted by one of his associates when all of a sudden the man in a grey tailor suit approaches him.**_

"_**Your sources were correct sir"**_

_**Red had a small smile to his face and goes with the man to his car where another man opened the doors so the two gentlemen would get in. The car was a black escalade and the chauffer drove off.**_

"_**Newton, are you sure about that"**_

"_**Yes, it turns out since that night. The group is on the market, everybody is racing to place a bid so they would become their future employer. I gather the latest intelligence I know about this group."- Newton says as he hands to Red a yellow manila folder that was labeled **__**The Dark Trinity Alliance**___

"_**It's composed of 3 members. The eldest member is Roger Gutierrez only 18 years old. Then there's his cousin Sofia Montana who is also 18 but born 2 months later than Roger. She was born in April and Roger was born in February of 1988"**_

_**As Red reads the files on both Roger and Sofia, he doesn't see the file of the 3**__**rd**__** member. His eyebrows frowned as he looks at Newton**_

"_**That's where I hit a dead end sir, the 3**__**rd**__** member is said to be younger than both of them but the wisest out of the two cousins and allegedly leader of the group. The only thing I was able to gather is that the third member's name is Divine."**_

"_**How old is Divine?"**_

"_**I heard rumors that Divine's age is somewhere between 13-14 years of age."**_

_**Now that caught Red's attention. He has heard of a very talented assassin who was greatly skilled and could kill anybody at any level in any given time. He figured that it would be good to have an asset like that under his wing, an elusive assassin in his empire seem quite fitting for him to have in his arsenal. But, he was also genuinely surprised that this individual was already an assassin at a young age. He was disgusted by that knowledge but he's willing to put that feeling aside, if it meant having extra protection in case all of his options were off the table. Then he heard Newton talk**_

"_**Rumor has it, that Divine and company are currently working for a famous music superstar"**_

_**Red's eyes sort of beamed, as if something just clicked in his mind.**_

"_**I know where this group is, but I won't make the appearance. So where is this bidding taking place?"**_

"_**It's taking place in Boston Sir. But that isn't all I found"- Newton says as he gives another folder and he says**_

"_**This is the man who is held responsible for the bidding process to happen"**_

_**Red took the folder and put it aside**_

"_**I know who it is Newton, I met with him, that's the only reason the group's defection and rescue happen…How's Elizabeth?"**_

"_**My source confirms that she is resting well in Nebraska and should be back to normal in two days. Also we haven't yet found the person who made the transfusion possible but we will find them and you'll be able to thank them for that effort"**_

_**Red genuinely smiled but then closed it off for a bit as he starts to drift out **_

"_**What should I do...about The Dark Trinity Alliance Auction?"**_

_**Red shook his head and looked at Newton**_

"_**We'll place a bid"**_

Red looks at his plane window, his facial expression now was very gloomy and saddened. He hates the fact that Liz hates him but he figures that she alone must find the truth at her own pace of why things happened the way they happened.

_If you only knew Lizzie, if you only knew_

"Raymond, we've landed in Florida"

Red snapped out of his thoughts and got up and took off his jacket and put his brown fedora on. He was wearing a white collar long shirt, brown tie, brown vest and brown dress pants with his black dress shoes. He got out with Dembe in a warm weather Florida temperature.

[Meanwhile back in D.C.]

Divine was getting in a café from the back entrance and sat on one of the tables in the back. She saw Henry in the very front and they both saw each other and nodded. As Henry went back to reading the newspaper, she ordered some coffee. Then she saw Aram come in with a hoodie on and Divine just laughed to herself as Aram looking nervous sat down. To ease his nerves, Divine says

"You want to draw more attention to me so I can get nit and your ass go to jail as well for harboring me?"

"No"

"Then act a little normal my dear friend"

Aram was trying to calm his nerves but couldn't so Divine gave him her coffee. Aram looked at her as she said

"Just drink it; a hot beverage does the trick usually"

Aram had no choice but decided to drink the coffee. Divine just looked at him and said

"Ok I'm here, just like you wanted. Now what was important that you had to draw my attention?"

Divine was wearing all black which included a hoodie and instead of a fedora, she had a black baseball cap, the same one she was wearing in the subway train in New York

"My sister….Where's my sister?"

Divine just nodded

"So she's with him?"

"You know your sister dated Ed before he "betrayed" the American convictions' for his own convictions. Don't worry too much Aram, she's fine where she is"- Divine says as Aram tries to process what Divine is telling him

"I mean she left so sudden"

"I know, but according to Ed, your sister and him talked on the phone encrypted for months and she hated to be away from him"

"As long as she happy, then I'll be. At least I know she's with Ed. I thought you kidnapped her."

"Now why would I kidnap her, she has done nothing to me, the time I met her during my NSA days, she treated me with respect. So there wouldn't be a reason for it. Even if you were a traitor to me, I would deal it with you…kill you and only you. That's my code."

Aram just nodded and drank more coffee as Divine looked up and saw Brian walk in the café shop. Divine's eyes darken.

"Get out of here"- Divine said abruptly

"What's wrong? What's happening?"- Aram said

"Just get the hell out now…exit the back door"- Divine says in a low tone of voice which caused Aram not to think twice and he did as Divine told him to do.

[Outside of the Café Shop]

Jerome parked his motorcycle and went into the café. Liz was in her car until she saw Brian entering in the café, so she uses a pair of binoculars she has in the glove compartment, she took them out and use it. She was able to see Jerome sitting close to Henry 'The Extractor', also one of another of Divine's associates. She panicked because she then knew that Divine had to be inside. Then she saw Henry and Jerome get up and went far away from Divine. Liz got out and put a tracking chip on Jerome's motorcycle and then ran as quickly to her car. Then she saw Jerome getting out. Then she heard a knock, it was Ronaldo, Liz's fight club business partner and close associate

"Here's the gun like you asked, orphaned and innocent"

Liz understood what he meant. Orphaned meant not registered and/or scratched serial number. Innocent meant that it hasn't been used in a murder.

[Inside the café shop]

Brian saw Divine from the distance as the waitress was bringing a new coffee to Divine while taking the one that Aram had away. Brian then said

"You are the only disgusting thing here isn't it Divine?"

Divine laughs as she drinks her coffee

"Apparently so"

Then Brian got up and had a gun on his hand and went close to Divine to put his gun on her head

"I got fired because of what you did; I know you are the true drug lord, not that sorry excuse of a doctor. You killed my father"- Brian said in an angry tone of voice

Divine looked at Brian with cold eyes and then shakes her head

"I, for my part, acknowledge another precept which says that man must deal the final blow to those whose downfall is destined by God"

Brian laughed and said

"Who are you quoting the pope?"

Divine laughs and then she drinks her coffee, then puts her cup down and says with an assertive tone of voice

"No, Hitler"- Divine says as she looks at her Casio gold digital watch

"Any last words"- Brian says

"Yeah. "

As Henry came out from his hiding place with a gun, Ronaldo goes in and Henry stops. From the Back Liz comes in

"Time's up"- Divine says as she drinks her coffee, all in a while Liz shoots Brian in the head. Divine looks up and is in shock to see Liz there

"The hell are you doing here?"

"You should be thanking me Brenda"

Liz and Divine were just staring at each other as Ronaldo interrupts

"We should probably get out of here fast before the cops get here"

Divine snaps out of her trance and looks at Ronaldo.

"Ha Ronaldo, my you have let yourself go…You two can deal with the cleanup. I'm sure Henry has his clean up team on the way. As for you Agent Keen, you and I in your car now!"

Liz and Divine went into the back of the café shop and exited just as Henry's clean up team arrived. Both Liz and Divine got into the car. Then Divine asked Liz

"Why are you here?"- Divine said

"I followed the man who you have as my lookout"- Liz says as Divine laughs

"You followed Jerome, I should've known."

Then Liz grabbed Divine from her gold karat necklace. Their faces were so close to each other, millimeters away. Divine caressed Liz's right cheek ever so slightly. Liz closed her eyes as Divine's eyes soften

"Love, I'm thankful in what you did, I do. But, I don't want you involved in my mess."

"Brenda, I am already part of everything. You and Red. The moment you two came into my life, I became much a part of this."

Divine's eyes reflected regret and sadness and she just said

"Love, the cops will get here soon. You should go. Ronaldo will meet you back at your business. By the way, he bought that gun from Jamie, Wilbert's brother. So it's all kept within the group"- Divine says as she smiles

Liz just kissed Divine. Divine reciprocated gladly. The kiss was much soft, sensual but most of all romantic. Then they stop s Divine says

"You want an answer out of me…of how I know Sam?"

Liz nodded

"Sam Milhoan was my godfather. He and your Aunt June were together when I was baptized in 1996. It was on a weekday and you were in school. So you never noticed."

"Why didn't he mentioned to me that you were his goddaughter"

"Hector told him not to. Hector and Sam had history. Didn't Sam tell you that he at one point joined the army and served his time there until he was honorary discharge?"

"He only told me bits and pieces"

Divine just looked at her and said

"Listen Love, I want to make something clear to you. You said you wanted answers about me and you. Keep in mind. I will answer some questions but not all. I'm not doing this because I want to harm you or keep you from anything. I did the lying thing and you almost killed me for it…twice. But, please understand some stuff I know about you maybe too strong for you to handle. Unless I feel you're emotionally equipped for it."

Liz nodded and look Divine in the eyes. Liz's glare reflected…relief and to some extent comformed and Divine smiled mildly and gave her a paper

"Meet me here in 2 hours ok. I swear I'll be there."- Divine says as she gets out of the car. Then as Liz was about to turn on her engine, she has serveral flashbacks. The fire, the bunny and then her being laid down frontal in a dark room, gunshots, drugged. She shakes all those thoughts aside and asked to herself

"What's happening to me"

Liz keeps having these flashback and she shakes her head violently to make them stop and it did. Then she sees Ronaldo getting in the car and they left.

[Henry's Car]

"You haven't told her about the mark"

"No Henry, is best she doesn't know about the mark in my back"

"You do realize that she'll see it, if she hasn't already"

Divine looked at him with a dark piercing look

"She hasn't, I made sure of that"- Divine says as she reflects back to her apartment in New York when Liz did touch the bunny shape emblem in her back slowly and stoked it. She feels Goosebumps. Henry notices that

"How are you going to explain it to her that you had that mark since you were 6 years old?"

"She won't believe me"

"Have you told her about her biological father?"

"Hell no and I won't either, Alexander doesn't deserve her. I will keep him away from her"

[Florida]

Red went to a bank that was called SunTrust Bank. After Red passed through checks and primaries with the people at the bank; He gets accesses to knob safes aisle and they directed him to Alan's safe. The banker left him and Dembe alone. Red opens the lock and finds a metal box inside. He takes the box to a small table. He sits and takes his fedora off. He opens the box and there was a file there. The label of the file was

**Project Catastros**

Red opened the file and there was just one paper with few words. Those few words were as follows

_**After the letdown of the previous project, this will be an unofficial and unsanctioned project, one which a new power will be born, The Chosen one will be picked and it will carry what the last project did. This one will be Stronger, Bigger, and Better. Why? Because it's better to manipulate the innocent heart rather than the black one.**_

Red's eye twitched and his eyes beamed of pure anger. But, something he also felt, guilt, extreme guilt, because for the first time in his life he realized, that what happened in the fire, was just a turning point of something big, bigger than himself. He realized two things. The Fulcrum had two parts, one was the files and the other was taken underground.

"Dembe…I think my daughter was kidnapped by them"

TBC


	47. Memories II

**A/N: By far the longest chapter to date but it covers a lot of ground. Sorry I took a long ass time for this chapter but college is kicking me in the ass. I won't abandon this story and this chapter is long for that purpose. To give my readers a good read and that's what I intend to do. Some scenes and scenarios are taken from the show but with my twist to it. The end of a two parter chapter and any reviews as well as criticism is always welcomed**

**Snyopsis: A Partnership ends, Old Associates return, Liz's/Divine's Official Date, Red's quest to find Divine's sister Jennifer, Liz's travel to Memory Lane.**

**-Dk**

* * *

[1 Hour Later]

"From this point forward Jen, you are the owner of the Bar. That's my Christmas gift to you"

"_Sis, you know Christmas takes on a whole new meaning for me"_

Divine was talking on the phone with her sister Jenifer. She had just send Jennifer the files that pertain to her as well as documents of the ownership of The Genesis Bar

"I know Jen or should I say your real name?"

"_No, not yet, I need some time to process what it says here"_

Divine nodded

"Understood but there that should be, what I promised you before putting you into hiding"

"_Thank you and one more thing, when is El profe and his men leaving?"_

"Jen, I put you into hiding due to the situation, he's there to protect you guys ok. Once this is over, he'll be moving on to his own duties. But for now, he's there on my orders.

Jenifer sighed and then asked

"So what's going on with you, you haven't told me anything of Elizabeth, is she ok?"

"Oh she's ok, in fact better now that she's with me" – Divine said with a smile

"_Oh my god….are you fucking kidding me sis? Hahaha holy shit, you do realize my dad is going to be pissed right_"- Jennifer says

Divine contemplated on her words and just said

"I know the consequences Jen; I know how this will end for me."

"_I just don't want you to get hurt but given how I seen him mad when you kidnapped...that woman_"- Jennifer says with the taste of salt of just mentioning Naomi.

"I know you told me but that was something that had to happen, Karma came to her ass. But, this...with Liz is something I've longed for… I've waited all my life for her. You know how you felt when you met Ryan when you brought him to the last family dinner, how happy you were to having him by your side, I can imagine he became your rock, your support beam after Hector died….That's what she has become to me…I got to go Jen, I'll talk to you soon"- Divine hangs up as Henry walks in

"They are waiting in the meeting room…also I got word from my contact on Metro PD. The harbormaster's death is now a killing you committed"- Henry says

"Good"- Divine says with a depressed look on her face, she felt like she stripped some part of her fragile soul to Jennifer. Henry notices and he sits next to her at her bedroom. Duffle bags and luggage are on the side

"Listen, Brenda. I heard what you told your sister. I understand that the agent means something special to you. I never had seen you so in love with somebody before despite of the first puppy love you had in Bahrain. But, I know now with her, it is the real thing"

"It is Henry"

"I know that as your employee, I wouldn't interfere in your affairs but as a friend of Hector Gonzalez, your friend, I do worry that maybe she's using you"

Divine turned her head slowly to look at Henry and with a cold look, she just said

"Be very careful, how you approach your words henry. I can tolerate any sermon you give me but when it comes to her, I will not let you trash her name or insult her. You know what I am capable off plus more, so I warn you…just be careful"- Divine said in a very soft yet assertive voice, Henry gulped a little, he realized that the look and the way Divine moved her head was a close to a "rattlesnake" rattle could get.

"No, I am not trying to insult her or you. All am saying is, I seen her interactions with you and based on what you told me about her relationship with Reddington. She has you like the palm of her hand; you killed people for her, among other things. I mean to me as an older generation, she may be using you as a rebound to forget of him quickly as well for her own reasons."

"Maybe that's a good thing; he screwed up by not telling the truth to Elizabeth."

"You haven't told her about the tattoo and the symbolism"

"She'll die if I tell her"- Divine said rapidly and kept her mouth shut

"You told me"

"That's right and so did Roger, Edgar, Hector, and Sofia. Not to mention the people involved in Operation Lone Star. They all knew about it and look what happen to them, all of them dead because of me."

"Except you know who"

Divine just nods and says

"Look Henry, you are the only one left who knows the symbolism of the tattoo. I'm glad to have you as a business associate and a close friend of mine…one of my true friends. What I am about to do is something I've should've done with Roger and Sofia when I defected. Now I am making amends and will pay for whatever I've done. I rather regret things I've done than things I haven't done"

"Who's the philosopher now?"

Divine laughed and just said

"Lucille Ball….By the way, take my stuff to your car and meet me back in the meeting room. I got to talk to them"

Henry nods as he takes Divine's luggage to his car as Divine goes into the meeting room where The Drifters were plus Hestia and Jamie.

"Have a seat, all of you"- Divine said as the rest sat in couches

"Listen, I have the files of what happen to each and every single one of you. The folder that I have in my hands is the whole answers to why you guys were framed. It was called The Domino Project. A project that was cooked and planned by some of the top US officials, a joint CIA/DIA mission to frame each and every single one of you with crimes you didn't commit and then brainwash all of you to believe that I ordered it. But it wasn't because they wanted to. They were following orders from Carla Reddington…The Viper. Nelson Jimenez was just the first domino that fell before everything became a mess"- Divine says as she put the files of the domino project in a desk in front of the rest of the people. They were speechless to say the least. But Divine continued speaking

"I've contacted my team of lawyers of your respective countries and they are willing to assist in any given time to help you negotiate something with your respective agencies. These lawyers are top notch and have connections to the depths of the governments. Jerome, you can go straight to Shawn, he practices law in D.C as well as in LA, NY, GA, NV and FL. He and henry will be able to help you out in maybe getting you back in the US Marine Corps if you desire. Point is, since I did what I promised. Our partnership has concluded."

"Wait, what? But"- Wilbert asked but Divine interrupted him

"Look Wilbert, I understand this is all a shock. Roger and I made a promise to the four of you with the exception of Hestia and Jamie that we would find out the people responsible who put you guys in this situation. Now, you know that you all were collateral damage just to get to me and end me. I knew I had to do this when I exposed Nelson in front of you guys….You aren't like me….You can form better lives than this. Hell my friends and little brother could've formed a better life but my selfishness in keeping them in my life….their deaths still haunts me." –Divine says as everyone else was just silent

"When you grieve, it hurts. Then you heal but the hole is still there, your life becomes around the well of dirt …This safe house I built 3 years ago….it's all yours. You guys could do whatever you want with it. The fact that it no longer represents what I wanted and Roger is dead. There's no point in keeping it. Built it to a shop or legal business or something but if it's going to be a legal business. Get rid of the bedrooms and replace them with offices instead. "- Divine says with a smile as the rest just nods. She gets closer to Hestia

"Girl, you are lucky, the fact that you shot me, gives you an advantage. Nobody could walk around and say that you shot Divine and lived to tell about it….Have you considered self-defense classes….you should teach, you never know when you'll get famous clientele. Oh and by the way Jerome, check your motorcycle, you have a tracking chip. Apparently Agent Keen, left it as a gift."- Divine says as she leaves and meets with Henry. As the rest take a look on the files, Jerome went to catch up to Divine.

"So what's going to happen…Do I continue watching the agent?"- Jerome asks

"No Jerome, you should be with your wife, I heard she's 8 months pregnant. Cherish this time with her and keep your promise that you made to Darryl. I on the other hand have opened an account on your name in Charles Schwab bank. An Investment checking account with 1 million dollars on it. One of my Wall Street contacts will contact you in 2 days to see if you want to get into Wall Street as a broker. That should be your plan B in case you don't want to be in the military anymore."

Jerome smiles and says

"Thanks…for everything"- Jerome says as he goes back to the meeting room as in that room they shout of pure happiness and Divine smiles as Henry asks

"Is it done?"

"Yeah, let's go to your new safe house Henry."

"Your old apartment is not a new safe house"

"Hey I gave you a condo with beautiful artwork and piano, you should be thanking me"

They get into Henry's car and he drives off. But then across the street a silver Mercedes Benz car was parked and the occupant was watching them through the binoculars and smiled….it was Liz. Then she powered up the car and drove off the opposite direction.

[Meanwhile]

"_I found the girl"_

Those where the magic words Red needed to hear and he hanged up

"Dembe, when we land, we go to the DMV"

Dembe nodded

[2 hours later]

Liz approached the place where Divine wanted to meet her and it was a garden….a garden of sunflowers. It surprised her. Then she saw a sunflower in front carried by a person

"I'm glad you're here, beautiful"

It was Divine, she was dressed in a yellow sleeveless shirt, black dickies pants, black elegant shoes, her custom jewelry, her black long overcoat and her black fedora hat. She gives the flower to Liz which she accepts and smells the flower

"What is this place? Why here?"- Liz says

"The Garden of Eden? Doesn't it reminder you of the rural area, close to a small waterfall in Nebraska…The Oasis Courtyard."

"I remembered me going there during my teenage years…wait a minute, you followed me there? I remembered somebody watching me"- Liz says

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Liz was at The Oasis Courtyard quite frequently. It was her only place of refuge and away from any person in the world. She was having problems with Sam at the time and Frank was her only rock but even with that, his temper was unbearable. She looked at the sunflowers and smiled as she touched them with great care. But then she felt somebody watching and she turned and saw nothing so she went back to lay down in the grass**_

"Yes, Love that was me. I was far away from there but yes I saw you there for the first time. I was only 7 years old. I was with one of hector's bodyguards and later worked for me, his name was Luis Rivera.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**While from afar**_

_**8 year old Divine was being accompanied from a man in his 30s. Divine was dressed in all camouflage sweatpants, black shoes, and black hoodie. They were close by to where Liz was**_

"_**Shouldn't be going back to your dad…he may be worried sick"- The man says**_

"_**No Luis, I need to stay here."- Divine said as she looked at Liz with some sense of understanding yet smiling. "She looks adorable doesn't she?"**_

"_**Yes, Brenda, she does. Maybe she'll be here tomorrow, we could come then."**_

_**Divine sighed and with a sad look on her face just went with Luis back**_

"That's how I knew about the sunflowers….I know they represent, joy, happiness, escape, wonderment and magic to you. The Oasis doesn't exist since the bastards took it down and from what I heard built apartment buildings and such. But, when I came to D.C, I figured I wanted to recreate that place. I met this gardener and he and his wife are passionate about gardening and after 25 years of marriage, this is the one common thing they still enjoy doing. I never thought I was actually going to bring somebody here but I figure you are the right person to bring."- Divine said with a smile and getting closer to Liz

"Is that the first time you met me?"- Liz asked as Divine was getting closer to kiss her, it was a slow closeness. Liz closed her eyes but didn't and just whispered to Liz

"Officially no, However, I want to take you to a place I enjoyed going during my time in D.C. Besides, it's getting chilly"- Divine says as she hugs Liz by placing her arm across Liz's shoulder from the back and they went to Divine's BMW.

"Whose car is this actually, Brenda?"- Liz asks as Divine opens the passenger door for her. Then Divine goes around and then gets in and responds

"It's Henry's actually but I bought it for him recently as a pay day but I'm just using it as my vehicle"

Then Liz realized something

"Wait what will happen to my car?"

Then a knock was heard which it was Henry and Divine smiled, looked at Liz and said

"He'll take your car where I am currently staying; I do hope that's ok with you"

Liz was speechless but then regained composure and said

"Sure"- Liz says as she lets the window down and hands Henry the keys and then puts the window back up and Henry goes to Liz's car and drives off. Then Divine drives off

[Meanwhile]

A rusty laugh was heard. A bald, small man with glasses was laughing

"Glen, the information"

Glen stopped laughing and then said

"I need a raise"

Red looked at him with eyes that almost wanted to explode. Glen just said

"I tracked you many things throughout of it all and this was hard work for me to track. I haven't got my ten hours"

Red was about to leave

"Hey why are you leaving? I got the info"

"You always do this, you annoy the hell of me just to get me pissed and then when I decided to leave then you give me what I want. You annoyed me in my jet when we went to Berlin, Germany to track Berlin's safe which by the way that flight attendant you insulted is now angry at me, my jet still smells like fungus I had to hire jet cleaners to deep clean it, the bill of that is 3,000 and you still have the nerve to be wanting a raise"

Red had this look which glen knew and the only thing he did was put the post it note in his desk where Red got it and read it and just left.

[Divine and Liz]

Divine was parking the car and there was a music shop called Black and Gold Records. Liz was perplexed and said

"I remembered being here once; I met Reddington here for a meeting"

Divine just looked at her seriously but then laughed at the next and said

"Wouldn't surprise me, I came here before I lived in D.C. in 2007 and I had business meetings with Red here except he talked to Hector and not me. I introduced him to this place first"

Liz just looked at Divine with this humor in her face

"Stop lying"

"Now that hurts love. Hahaha but do get in the store. Maybe there's an album or vinyl you may like and I could buy it for you"

"You don't have to.."

"But I want to Love….Let me do something…to prove I am worthy of you"- Divine said in her softest voice while staring at Liz's eyes. Liz saw in Divine's eyes the emotion of vulnerability…which intrigued Liz because it's the first time Divine's eyes reflected that emotion.

They went inside the store and there was all type of music from the modern music acts to those old time classics. Liz went to the classics section and was seeing some music that she remembered growing up as a kid. Then after seeing some vinyl records she hears Divine calling her

"Love, come over here, I have something you should hear"

So Liz comes over and Divine gives the earphones which were connected to a DJ turntable and Liz puts them on and then hears

**Prayed through the nights**

**Felt so alone**

**Suffered from alienation**

**Carried the weight on my own**

**Had to be strong**

**So I believed**

**And now I know I've succeded**

**In finding the place I conceived**

**I had a vision of love**

**And it was all that you've given to me**

**I had a vision of love**

**And it was all that you've given me**

As she heard the song, she felt Divine caressing her right cheek ever so slightly. Liz looked at Divine's eyes which had the emotion of love and vulnerability. Then she saw Divine's gold necklace and she sees the cross and the angel wings that she herself gave to Divine years ago. She pulls Divine closer to her softly and kisses her which Divine corresponds. The kiss is softer and slower to some degree, a romantic kiss of sorts.

[Meanwhile outside the record shop]

Somebody on a black ford Crown Victoria was taking pictures of what was happening inside the record store. In other words, he took pictures meanwhile Liz and Divine were kissing. Then the figure puts the camera down and drives away normally

[Back at the record store]

Divine stops kissing her and just looks at Liz's eyes as Liz takes off the earphones and asks

"So is that what I am to you?"

Divine smiles but evades the question and says

"Do you have something you like here?"

"Not really but I am hungry"

"Then there's a place close by here"

So Liz and Divine went the sacrificial lamb restaurant which was down the block. Liz laughed out of amusement and said

"Seriously?"

"Yes, yes just get in girl."

So Liz and Divine get in the restaurant and Rahim saw them both. He took a hat and coat check for Divine and a coat check for Liz. Divine was combing her hair a little bit.

"Girl, right on time"

"I know Rahim, you have the table I asked for?"

"Yes and hello agent keen"

"Hi, Rahim"

So Rahim lead them to a table which was a little more private and put the drapes down. There were at least two electric candles and the surrounding lights were dimed a little. They both sat as Rahim personally took the order and then left. Then Divine looked at Liz and then said

"How does this feel to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of this? The fact that you yourself have what this paper announces sitting across from you…most people would wet themselves to have this chance"- Divine says as she opens the page she has and hands it to Liz which turns out to be Divine's FBI Wanted Poster. Liz just looked at her and said

"Brenda, I know that you're a criminal, more dangerous and to some extent powerful than Red but I also know that you are far from what our government says based on what Jennifer told me about you"

Divine laughs as Rahim brings their drinks a spring aviation cocktail for Liz and some coke soda for Divine.

"Why that drink love?"

The same question Liz asked herself but then she answered

"I wanted to try it…Red told me it tastes spring"

Divine just looked at her and said

"Understandable"

Liz noticed that the tone that Divine say that was a combination of sadness and to some degree jealously but then Divine said

"What did my sister told you? She told me you were profiling me by calling me a charming psychopath…how lovely"- Divine says with amusement

"She told me about how prick you were but always a prankster, loved to tell jokes to everybody but when you were with your family, you were always quiet and you always fought with her. She also told me that Edgar, your little brother was the only one who was closest to you"

"Love, Jen and I haven't had the most sisterly relationship and Edgar and I were a unit, we love to pull pranks, if I wasn't working, I was telling jokes or pulling pranks. But I always had their backs and they knew that. In fact, didn't Jennifer tell you that Frank was dating her before you came along?"

Liz was confused and Divine laughed

"That's how I met you….the day with the security guard, I saw you giving him the daily blowjob while Frank was robbing that jewelry store. Then when he saw Frank you killed him."

"Where were you?"

"Well,"

[Flashback]

**Divine was alone walking; she was wearing all black, pants, shoes, hoodie, beanie and gloves. She was putting her gun away in the back pocket and was walking in the alley to go to her getaway car where somebody was waiting for her. Then from all the mist, she saw a woman giving oral sex to a security guard. Divine was intrigued to say the least. Then in a quick move, the woman killed the guard from stabbing him. Divine was shocked but then the woman turned around and cleaned herself.**

_**She's just a girl**_** Divine thought. But then she saw another man who carried a water bottle and gave it to her and then the man said her name**

"**I hope you didn't enjoy that Liz?"**

**Divine was in shock again because she has realized something in her mind. Then she kept hearing the conversation.**

"**I didn't exactly enjoy that, I did that for you, to cover your ass"**

"**Well, it work but you better give me some of that pleasure later"**

"**I'm still pissed at you Frank"**

**Then Liz turned to Divine's direction and saw her but thanks to the mist, Liz saw the shadow. Frank saw that too and pointed the gun so Divine took her gun fast and began shooting at Frank but then didn't shoot because Frank put Liz a human shield which infuriated Liz more and pushed him aside and started to run as Frank got up quickly as Divine just shot him but left Liz alone. Divine ran to but didn't catch up to Frank or Liz.**

Liz felt shame but Divine laughed

"It's ok love, that might've been the first time I saw that kind of sexual pleasure but I didn't get the full education till later on"

"Why were you there?"

"I had a contract I had to carry out which was eliminating 2 mafia associates who lived in Nebraska; they have been accused of cooperating with the FBI so I was hired to take them out."

Now to Liz everything made sense

"So you only shot him because of what happen to Jennifer"

"a small part, I didn't hurt you because somebody told me to protect you."

Now that intrigued Liz

"Who"

"I can't answer that"

"Tell me…was it sam?"

"No, I know your past love. My godfather promised me to tell you the whole truth of your past. At first I agreed with him but now I am not sure….Its not easy to tell the whole picture because I know deep down you aren't prepared for it. Because of what happened in your past, we are all here. Reddington, Tom/Matthew, Berlin, me."

"Tell me what you can"

"The fulcrum"

"The fulcrum?"

"The fulcrum is a blackmail file among other things that hides activity of a major hidden deep organization which its members are affluence and if found out they would've been executed. Freddie Hamilton 'The Collector' has been searching that file for years and even send Luther Braxton to search it. The point is the key of the fulcrum is you love"

Liz is trying to diguest everything. She remembers Luther Braxton well. He was the first who tried to extract the memory but failed. She only saw bits and pieces. But then she looks at Divine and says

"I thought Luther Braxton was the only thief which much power"

"No love. We in the crime world have copy cats. Ruslan Denisov is a copy of Rajesh Shukla 'The Sikh Bomber'; Luther Braxton was a copy of Freddie Hamilton 'The Collector'. My mentors are the original criminals who every single one had a duplicate to try and surpass them. Hell even Tracy Solobotkin 'The Deer Hunter' is a copy of me"

Liz just looked at Divine and said

"You and her are similar"

"Maybe but I don't eat people and I am not a serial killer. Serial killers enjoy killing and I sure as hell don't. To me what I do is a job and that's it just like job. "

"Richard Kuklinski was a serial killer"

"True but had no problem in getting paid to kill anybody…The point is love, I never enjoyed killing in my life….I am an assassin and a contract killer. I've killed policemen, mafia men, governmental officials, wealthy people, drug dealers, business CEO cooperate people. Anybody really except kids. All because somebody paid me to kill them, nothing more, nothing less. I am and will always be the original and nobody can ever duplicate me.

Liz was just looking at Divine's eyes. She saw this darkness, a void. She now started to realize her Divine truly was….a ruthless contract killer. But then Divine's words threw her back to reality.

"Love, I want you to understand something, I maybe what I am….I am a bad person in every sense of the word. I've killed a bunch of people for money, I am a walking 30 million dollar project, that's how much Berlin put to finance operation lone star. I am a walking killing machine that can lie and kill her way out of anything….I am a dead woman walking."

Liz was about to speak but then Divine didn't let her and she continued

"But, one thing is true. The love I have for you is pure. Despite being hired to protect you from when I was young but when I defected I lost contact with the person who hired me. Any normal person would've just stopped but I didn't. When I moved to New York in June 2008 I didn't know you live there until I saw you in the train. I protected you again but it because I wanted too. When Sofia died, that was my lowest point in my life; Roger and I were barely hanging on financially. Then you saved my life that night January 21, 2010. My feelings for you grew deeper. Because I never was meant to expose myself to you and just protect you from the shadows and let nothing happen to you. But since you saved me from a set-up…I felt that life gave me a chance….a chance to maybe love somebody."

Then Liz remembered something and asked Divine

"The sunflowers in my door step, it was you?"

"Yes, I always came by your apartment in New York and left you a flower. To always brighten your day. I loved watching your happy reaction. It filled my heart with joy. I wanted to reveal myself to you but at that point I was in on my drug crimes I couldn't. Until I finally decided to show myself to you but then that son of a bitch showed up"

[Flashback…New York City]

**Divine was carrying a sunflower and was walking and stopped in her tracks when she saw Liz coming out of her apartment building and she smiled as she begins to walk towards Liz but then she saw that Liz went and hugged and kissed the man who carried a bouquet of flowers and it saddened her at the same time pissed her off and she put the flower in her overcoat and took out her gun and walked until somebody came from behind and pulled her to a dark alley. It was Roger**

"**Girl what the hell are you doing"**

"**I am about to kill that son of a bitch"**

**Divine was about to go but Roger stopped her**

"**Yeah and then what? That's Liz's boyfriend Tom, they have been seeing each other for a month."**

**Divine gave a deadly look to Roger and said **

"**Why didn't you tell me before?"**

"**How can I when we were so busy dealing with that shit"**

**Divine was still pissed and just walked in the alley and Roger was worried and said**

"**No no, where are you going"**

"**I am about to raise hell"**

"That night I bombed two NYPD cars and killed two drug dealers. If anything much worse things have happen when I'm pissed"

Liz just realized that Divine would've killed Tom in that precise moment but then would've hated Divine for it but now after everything that's happen, she wasn't sure how she felt. Then the food arrived and they both began eating.

[20 minutes later]

"How did you erase Tom's Memory?"

That was the question Liz asked Divine when she finished eating. Divine was finishing up her food and said

"I know a hypnotist, one of the best. His name is Julio Alvarez. He's good at burying memories as well as making you remember. Why?"

"Can…Can I maybe use his services so I can remember what happen to me in my childhood…the fire"

Divine looked at Liz and then said

"Are you sure about this? I mean I don't want you to think I am using you or anything."

"Brenda, I need to do this for me…If you said that I am key to the fulcrum then I need to know what it is…it isn't the first time I was indulged into it. Luther Braxton put be in RM therphy and it scared me but I didn't see much…I need to know what happened"

Divine just looked at her and sighed

"Ok, Love. I'll take you"

[1 hour later]

"Julio, how nice to finally find you in your office"

"You know Divine that when it comes to you I stop my activites if it means big money."

Julio and Divine hug each other then stop as Divine talks

"Julio, I need your services. My friend here wants to recover a buried memory"

"Ha really?"

Then Liz speaks

"It's a childhood memory, 26 years ago, a fire"

Julio nods

"That can be possible but to integrate a memory that deep, I need a medical professional to overtake this in case it goes bad."

"Julio, I have that covered"- Divine says

"You heard Divine, Please just help me"

"Ok ummm"

"Elizabeth"

So then Liz laid down on a couch as Julio got out a silver pocket watch. Divine got to sit down on a chair with a worried look on her face. Then julio spoke as he moved the watch infront of Liz

"Ok Elizabeth, I need you to pay attention to my voice as you look to the watch. Look at the watch moving non-stop as you hear me. Ok. Just look at the watch's slow movement. Let your mind just concentrate on the watch."

Liz just looked at the watch as she looked at the watch she is becoming more focused and starts to get dizzy. Julio just spoke

"Don't worry, that reaction happens. Your central vortex part of the brain is being paralyzed. Its all normal….almost ready. Soon I will tell you to close your eyes and breathe deeply"

Then a doctor came in quickly, it was the same doctor that was with Divine in England when she got shot. Divine pulled the doctor aside and explained what was happening whispering. Then Julio said

""Now you will go back…26 years ago when you were 4 years old….the night that changed your life forever…in 3, 2, 1 now"

Liz closed her eyes and breathes deeply. Julio put the watch in his pocket and sat next to Liz

"What do you see…?"

"A girl…bunny…a man putting me in the closet"

Then few minutes later passed

"What's happening now Elizabeth?"

"Argument…they are shouting...Where is she!"

Then Liz moved her head

**Arguments, hallway fight, the woman blocking her**

"What do you see now?"

Liz breathing heavily

"A fight…the hall way"

Divine became alarmed and send the doctor to check on her blood pressure and went to Liz and said with a soft voice

"Can you hear me Love"

Suddenly Liz's blood pressure went to normal at Divine's voice and Liz nodded

"Love, don't go closer…you don't want to see that yet. You need to focus…you need to focus on the actual fulcrum….not on the events"

The doctor gave her the ok that Liz's blood pressure was stabilized. The Julio spoke

"What do you see now?"

"I am back where I was…they are talking about the fulcrum…my father….that's keeping him alive"

Divine looked at Liz as she wipes tears that are coming from Liz's eyes with a look of empathy for her. The Liz shakes and cries more

"Mom..mommy no…"

"What's happening Elizabeth tell me"- Julio asks

"Mommy was shot"

Divine face palmed…that was something she really didn't want her to see. Then Liz starts to shake and says

"Reddington"

Then Divine intervened

"Julio get her out of that Now or else I will kill your ass and stabilize her doc or I will kill your ass too"

As soon as Julio was about to snap Liz out, Liz calmed down but her eyes closed which perplexed everyone

"Where are you love?"- Divine asked

"I am not in my house…..but in a building…I see a man….Berlin with a small person walking towards a door"

Divine widen her eyes and says

"No love do not see that…you don't want to see that at all"- Divine says as she turns to Julio with a look that says either snap her out or else.

"Liz in the count of 5…you will open your eyes back to reality"

"No..don't'

"5..4..3..2..1"- Julio says as he snaps his fingers in front of Liz as she opens her eyes wide awake….with Julio, Divine and The Doctor infront of her

"Love, How do you feel?"

"I feel weird…I need you to take me to my motel now?"

Divine sighed and paid julio and the doctor and then with the doctor left the office and Divine took Liz to her motel

[15 minutes later]

Liz got out the car quickly and rushed into her motel room which left Divine puzzled. So after a few minutes Divine got off her car and went to Liz's room and closed the door and said

"I was worried so I…"- Divine turned and saw Liz smiling holding a small box

"Brenda…this is…this is the fulcrum"

Divine was genuinely shocked, she knew the fulcrum existed but who could've guessed it was in a burned toy bunny. Divine gave her a warm smile and Liz hugged her which she corresponded but also puzzled Divine. Divine asked

"Why?"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to find this…thing."- Liz says but then soon starts crying and says to Divine

"Reddington…used me"

"Don't worry Love, don't think about that. I know painful memories hurts"

Then Liz says something that Divine never expected

"Can I stay…at your safe house…with you?"

TBC….


	48. Golden Room

**A/N: I began writing this chapter before the revealment of Tom's Real Name of Jacob Phelps. For the purposes of my story the name I had for tom will not change. Also for this chapter some research was involved **

**Synopsis: Things get heated in all aspects and one of Divine's past flashbacks**

**Warning: Lizzington still in animosity and also sexual content (hey in some aspect it had to happen in its enitirely although to be honest, I felt weird writing it haha.)**

**-Dk**

* * *

Divine was putting Liz's stuff in the trunk of the car and then went to the driver seat while Liz was checking out. But then Divine had a flashback

**[Flashback]**

**Divine went to a self-serving public storage. She got out of her car pissed and went to the storage bungalow. She walked until she saw a lone medium storage unit with the number 18 on it. She unlocked the door and went right in. She turned on the lone lightbulb and saw white sheets covering a table which had a bulk and then a box locked. She got another set of keys and unlocked it and opened the box. It was full of pistols which brands ranged from glock, sigma, Remington and colt. She also uncovered the table and it had a small box and a custom Uzi gun with a stock added after the fact, micro dot and a suppressor. She with the set of keys that she opened on the big box, she found the key of the small box and opened it. It had a gold credit card and in total of 7 passports of their respective countries. **

"**I never thought I had to go back to this…"- Divine said out loud**

"**You still don't have to"**

**Divine just sighed and took a deep breath**

"**You know me that well Roger that you followed me here"**

**Roger walked close to Divine as he said**

"**Remember the pact we made"**

"**I know what I said. When we came here in Los Angeles in New Year's Eve before 2013 came in, I know I said we gave this up and become legit. But then Anslo Garriack, The Alchemist, Mako Tenida's and of course my trusted couriers Tommy Phelps deaths happen then Ivan's close call…"**

"**Girl, you hired that kid, you framed Ivan"**

"**Roger, you know damn well when you steal from me and piss me off then I'm going to get my paybacks and a little scare helps"**

**Roger laughed and then said**

"**There's another way to"**

"**Damn it Roger, Reddington is after me. I thought when I threaten newton to he and red to stay away from me….to leave me the hell alone. The more people he tries to captured that been closely tied to me or at least in my life Monarch Douglas Bank, The Scimitar, The King Family"**

"**The king family never had business with us"**

"**They did try to buy us many years ago remember…the silent auction hector had…But that doesn't worry me as much as"**

**Then a voice interrupted Divine which prompted roger to take out his gun quickly **

"**You two don't die so easy"**

**Divine turned around and shook her head and laughed but her laughed was in spiteful anger.**

"**What the hell are you here for Berlin, Walter Reddington or maybe I should call you from what your birth records shown….what was the name, Milos Kirchoff."**

**Berlin approached forward to Divine and Roger as he puts his hands up as he says**

"**I am not here to cause conflicts, I need help"**

"**What the hell do you want Berlin. We defected from you, Divine threaten you 3 years ago, you should leave us alone"- Roger said**

"**Believe me, Roger. I had no intentions of ever coming into your lives again. The thing that troubles me is that, while I understand why Divine left but you Roger and your cousin Sofia did left. By the way Roger, I send my sincerest condolences."**

**Divine just looked at Berlin then walked around him and said**

"**They are my people Berlin, the moment you told me to take them under my wing and I did. I treated them like family. The same way you treated me when I arrived to Moscow with Hector. That was the first time I met you."**

**Berlin had a smile and said**

"**Yes, I remember"**

**What Berlin doesn't realize is that Divine had a baseball bat in her hands behind him and then she hit him with the baseball bat on his leg. Which causes him to go down in pain as Divine takes roger's gun and throws the baseball bat aside and puts the gun in Berlin's mouth.**

"**But, you ruined that. First selling me to The Viper to save your ass and then sending that son of a bitch to Elizabeth Keen even when I paid you a little visit to tell you not too due to offering Nelson double to leave Red."- Divine said in anger**

**Berlin just looked at her as his cell begins to ring. Divine takes the gun away from Berlin's mouth**

"**Answer it"**

**Berlin got up and picked up the phone and then he heard some news that shocked him a little bit. Then he hanged up**

"**He's not dead"**

"**Let me guess Matthew or Tom? What kind of name do you call your bitch Berlin?"**

**Berlin just looked at Divine as he calls to Tom on his cellphone. Divine notices as Berlin talking to Tom that he isn't temperamental and crazy as he once was. Then Berlin hanged up**

"**If I hadn't known any better, it seems your hatred with Reddington isn't as high anymore"**

"**It isn't."- Then Berlin sat down in a chair he found and said**

"**I found my daughter alive…I need your help, there's this guy who can led me to The Decembrist"**

"**The Decembrist?"**

"**The man who hid my daughter and framed my brother…he is in Moscow, I need your help Divine. I need you to help me to get close to her"**

**Divine saw Berlin's face full of sadness and remorse. Then she looked at roger and Roger nodded and went outside the storage room. Then Divine said to Berlin with an empathic look **

"**Listen, you and I….we had our differences in the past. But, I think you should treat your daughter just like you treated me in the past before The Viper came after the both of us that year I defected….be yourself Berlin. I know you fully well better than most. You may be one crazy son of a bitch but deep down you're good. "**

"**You think so"**

"**I know so. As far as helping you….I will think about it."**

"**Just so you know Reddington and that agent Keen will be there too."**

**Then Divine looked at Berlin with a cold stare**

"**If you really care for her as you say you do Divine….You must help me. Otherwise The Decembrist will kill her too and my daughter"- Berlin says as he leaves**

**[End of Flashback]**

Then Divine saw Liz getting in the car and dialing up a number. Divine just looked at her

[Meanwhile]

Red was waiting for somebody on Starbucks; he was working on a crossword puzzle on a newspaper . Then Dembe approach him with a phone

"Its Agent Keen"- Dembe said as he gave Red the phone

"Lizzie what can I do for you"

"_Did Tom ever work for you?"_

Red was silent and to some extent numb. Liz repeated the question again on the phone and again Red didn't answer.

"_You twisted son of a bitch_"- Liz said or better yet yelling at him on the phone and then she hanged up. Red hanged up. Emotions were coming up for red but he managed to stay composed and put the cell in his coat pocket. When he felt a presence coming towards him

"I've been trying to call you Hestia"

Hestia was approaching to Red and stopped and sat on the other chair and said

"I've been off the radar since the man who contracted me was found dead"

"So you've heard"

"It was on the news"

Red looks at Hestia with a smile on his face

"Hestia, I know you, there must be a reason you are no longer accepting my calls or jobs. I assume that your obsession for Divine has concluded."

"Raymond, I will always be thankful for what you did for me in paying for my mum's birthday party when she was in her depression. Also for the fond memories you and I shared."

Red laughed

"Memories is all we have in this world"

"I found my husband, alive."

Red just looked at Hestia

"So that's what all your hatred was, you thought was Divine killed your husband."

"Yes"

Red nodded in understanding

"I do hope that all goes well for you and your husband….However Divine has a lot more problems now than just dealing with you."

"What's happen?"

Red doesn't say anything as he got up and went to his car as Dembe opened the door but then a Black Crown Victoria Sedan Car approached threw a yellow envelope at Red's window and left. Red opened the envelope and he only saw what it contained. No facial expression but his eyes told the story…pain and sadness while his teeth although not noticeable he clenched them.

He saw the pictures of Liz kissing Divine as Divine had her right hand in Liz's cheek. Dembe looks at Red through the rear view mirror

"You should've told her about tom and not to forget to mentions those two nights"

Red looked at Dembe

"Lizzie is with someone else….Divine"

Dembe heard the pain in Red's voice

"If you would've been honest with her maybe she would've not looked for someone else"

"Brenda told her"

"Maybe she felt bad for Elizabeth. In that sense, she understands her."

"No she doesn't Dembe"

"What did keeping all in secret get you Raymond? I know you love her but sometimes thinking what's best for them isn't necessary what's best for them at all."

Red just looked at Dembe as Dembe approached a red light. Dembe looked at Red through the rear view mirror and said

"Something is better to just do it, risk everything and only then you know the outcome"

[Meanwhile]

Divine was driving to an apartment complex which was elegant to say the least. Liz was still semi crying and didn't say anything throughout the car ride. Then Divine turned off the car engine and looked at Liz. Divine felt sadness for Liz and she wiped Liz's tears softly with her fingers and said

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"It's because of me, you got mad again and it's made you suffer"

Liz just shook her head and said

"No…thank you for that."- Liz says while wiping her tears and trying to smile a little bit

Then Divine got close and kissed Liz's right cheek softly and then caressed it and said

"Let's go love. We arrived"

Then Divine got out and open the passenger door. Liz got out of the car and closed the door as Divine opened the trunk and got out Liz's stuff. Then Liz saw her car parked in the parking lot as well and smiled but then curiosity got to her. She realized that Divine wasn't staying in the warehouse she saw her with the other older gentleman. But she didn't ask her but then she heard Divine say

"It's not the warehouse. It's not mine anymore it's my former group"

Liz again was taken off of words. The only thing she could say is

"Former? That means the drifters no longer work for you"

"The Drifters and I had a partnership. They kept their end and so did I, our partnership is fulfilled"

"Which was?"

Divine stopped and turned to Liz as they were approaching the elevator. Divine asked

"You won't let it go will you?"

"Of course not"

Divine shook her head and sighed

"Years ago when I left the NSA and began to travel around the world I met them in their own difficult circumstances. I rescued them from their hellhole and each told the story to Roger. It turns out that they were framed of crimes they never committed. All in the context for them to try to kill me but instead their plan turned sideways"- Divine says as she puts the key in the elevator which causes the elevator doors to open and they both get in and the doors close as Divine pushes the top bottom.

Liz looked at Divine without saying much. Then the elevator gets to its destination and the doors open and it was a truly an elegant apartment. It had white marble walls and cream colored floors. There was a great view of the capitol with a piano setting near it.

"This is your safe house?"

"No, it used to be my apartment when I was in the NSA bought by hector. Since his death, I had no use for it. Now, it's owned by Henry, since the drone attack at his safe house cabin. I decided to give this to him. Besides the man is a classical music and art lover so this fits to his personality a bit"

Then Divine went to one of the empty bedrooms and it was as an elegant but yet small bedroom. White marble walls but with wood floors then Divine says

"It's a three bedroom apartment. Henry has one, I occupy the other. This is a free room for you and your personal space as you wish love"

Liz looked all around the room and said

"You know where I can shower?"

"Sure it's out of this bedroom, straight to the right. The door next to it is the bedroom I'm staying at. The master bedroom is henry's and it itself has a bathroom so in that sense he lives like a king"

Liz laughed softly then she gets some close out her suitcase as Divine went into the bathroom. Then as she went to the bathroom she heard water coming down and she was impressed. It was a bathroom with brown tan marble and cream floors. There was a Jacuzzi and next to it a shower with an impressive view of the cityscape and the night lights

"It's beautiful"- Liz says

"I know. Hector was never an extravagant man but he really outdid himself when he bought this"- Divine says as she gets close to Liz and says with a smooth soft voice

"The water is warm and there's temperature control all over the apartment so you won't feel the cold winter love. I have to go somewhere but I won't take long ok?"- Divine says as she smiles and kisses Liz very gently and softly while Liz wraps her arms in Divine's neck and says

"Don't leave, stay here….join me"

Divine kept her eyes closed, shutting them, she licked her lips which Liz noticed. For Divine that was a tempting offer, she would give anything to share that moment with Liz, having that loving experience with her, kissing her, touching her, passionate words being said in hush tones. It was a dream for Divine but something stopped her…the tattoo mark on her back. She couldn't let Liz see that…especially the y shaped mark. So instead Divine mid open her eyes and said to Liz

"I won't take long love, I promise. Then when I come back, I will spend all my time with you if you want"

Liz smiled as well as Divine and then she leaves

[1 hour later]

After getting out of the Jacuzzi and draining out of its water, she went into the showers and took a short shower. Then Liz got out and got dressed in black panties and black tank top pj. Then she put a robe on and tied it and got out of the shower with a white towel that Divine left for her. She got out of the shower and saw Divine's room closed.

"Brenda?"

No answer.

Liz was a little concerned due to Divine telling her that she wouldn't take long from whatever errand she was going to carry out. She was aware that the errand can be from normal everyday stuff to those that involve killing somebody. However, she didn't mind it, she was slowly accepting Divine's job as a contract killer. Then she went to her room and looked something in her bag and took out a plastic bag and put it on one of the robe pockets.

Then curiosity got in her and decided to go in front of Divine's room and open the door and when she did, she was mesmerized.

The room lighting was very dim. The walls were cream colored marble with wood floors like the living room except the bed had dark blue sheets and the familiar black thick blanket she had in Los Angeles which apparently she took with her here as well. On the other side she saw a riffle that she didn't recognize and a bunch of passports on a table. She touched the gun very carefully as if it were something delicate. Then she opened the passports. Each with a different name, then she saw that hardcover black book. She got close and opened it and then saw photographs. Pictures of Divine with some people including some she knew like Roger, Darryl and Marcelo and others that she didn't knew. She skimmed through the photo album and saw Divine with some middle aged minority women at a laundry place.

Then she realized these pictures were from Divine's drug days. Then there were sights of NYC. But then one photo caught her eye in the last page. It was a picture of Jennifer, Divine, Hector and Meera and Aram. She looked at the back of the photo and it said November 5, 2011.

"You couldn't resist couldn't you love"

Liz turned and saw Divine standing there. But Liz looked at her and said

"You changed your hair color?"

"Yeah I did, I think it was best. It's black cherry although it looks more like red-violet color but oh well. I had henry apply the color on my head. I waited in his room for damn near 45 minutes in order for the color to take effect"- Divine said after she put the towel down. She was dressed in a grey shirt with black sweatpants and her hair was semi wet. Then she closed the door of her bedroom and locked it.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long you knew Meera and Aram"

"Since I moved to Washington D.C. Hector was meera's mentor within the CIA some years ago. I heard about her but never met her until I got into the NSA/DIA. Aram served the same time as me and Edward Snowden under Hector's supervision so to speak"

The a thought hit Liz

"Are they….working for you?"

Divine looked at her with a penetrating stare

"Yes"

Liz looked at Divine; she didn't know how to feel either anger or relief.

"How long?"

"Does it matter?"

"How long"

"When they called me, when you were in my apartment"

"A month ago?"

Divine just looked at her as Liz said

"You lied to me"

"My sister wasn't around to protect you and keep me informed about you. I needed leverage. Besides Red did worse or hasn't he told you that Clarice and Samar Navabi work for him"

Now that news hit Liz with a ton of bricks. Divine came closer and said to Liz

"I understand why he did that though to protect you. That the reason he did what he did, it's also the same why I did what I did as well love."

Liz looked at Divine, she had this look on her face, very non expressive but her eyes were trying to speak in terms of not trying to break down in front of Divine. Divine just hugged her

[On the western side of US]

A man was getting in his car and was calling somebody on the phone

"Honey, I just got the medicine for Anthony. I'll be back"

As he hanged up he felt a gun to his head and he saw from his rear view mirror. He saw Dembe as the car passenger door opened and Red got in the car

"Hello Mr. Guzman"

"Wha…what do you want from me"

"Relax Ryan. I'm not here to kill you"- Red looks at Dembe as he puts his gun down "I'm here because I need to speak with you and your wife Jennifer"

"For what"

"So you two can bring Divine to me"

[Liz and Divine]

Divine just hugged Liz and kissed her softly and gently.

"I'm sorry for not telling you"

"You know that you will have to suffer for that?"

Divine smiled

"What's my punishment then?"

Then Liz bit Divine's lower lip sensually until a pinch of blood came out which Divine licked the blood off. Then she kissed her passionately but then stopped as she unwrap Liz's robe and took off and put it on the side of the bed. The black tank top came off as well while Liz took off Divine's grey shirt, black sweatpants and yellow panties. Divine kissed Liz's neck and murmur in German

"Dein weißes Fleisch erregt mich"

Liz just heard what Divine said but didn't pay much attention to it as Divine turned being on top of Liz as Liz opened her legs. Divine got close to Liz and kissed her again while touching Liz's breasts softly and squeezing them with her hands. A soft moan escaped from Liz's Lips. A warm yet relaxing aura swept through Liz…a dark seducing high energy she felt. The one she wanted to feel, the energy that made her forget. Then she touches Divine's back, she felt that different texture from her back as well as she touching that right arm of Divine where she feels a healed cut scar. Divine just continues to kiss and lick Liz's dark areola and nipple on one breast and on the other. Giving them equal attention which only made Liz moan a little louder

Divine went lower and kissed down until she saw the panties which she took off and then Divine started to lick Liz's clit as well as the minor and major labia of the vagina. Liz was moaning softly as she caressed her breasts and touching her upper body. Then Liz saw her robe and got it and took something off one of the pockets. It was the plastic black bag and then took it off and it was violet colored double ended dildo and Liz began to lick one of the shafts a lil bit while Divine was giving her oral sex. Then Liz put the dildo aside for a while and touched Divine's head and grabbed her hair to go deeper. Moaning was getting louder as she was getting near but then Divine stopped and went back to her and licked her own lips and then she herself saw the dildo. In a soft laugh Divine said

"You really do have a dirty mind don't you?"- Divine says as she sticks two of her fingers inside of Liz's vagina

"I remembered what you told me in the closet"- Liz said while she moaned

Of course how can Divine forget that moment?

_**[Flashback]**_

_**As Divine and Liz were hiding in the closet in New York City in Divine's apartment while Red was searching, Liz was kissing Divine in the closet but Divine stopped and said**_

"_**Are you trying to get me killed with Red love?"**_

"_**He won't kill you just like you won't kill him"**_

"_**I told you I wouldn't kill him love…but I do envy him"**_

_**That caught Liz by surprise and she murmured **_

"_**Why"**_

"_**Because he has felt you inside…I sometimes desire to know how tight you are inside hmmm and you must be, my fingers feel it but nothing can compare to that love"**_

_**Liz just kissed her softly but very passionately. Divine was trying to control herself and not actually have sex in the closet with Liz but then they both froze as they heard Red coming into the bedroom.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Divine smiled and shook her head

"You have a good memory….I'm not a stranger to sex toys love. I just never thought you had that kinky side to you"

"And I thought you knew me well"

"Sexually no, that's new to me"

Liz smiled because at least in that area, she surprised Divine.

Divine put one side of the dildo in her and then in the other inside of Liz, they both moan as Divine began moving sensually on top of Liz in the missionary position. Moans filled the room, bodies moving in a sensual dance despite the use of a sex toy. Then Divine notices that Liz's climax was near and she moves a little fast and then she heard the last moaning of excasty. Divine moved slowly as she kissed her very softely to relax her. The kiss was sensual for of emotion for both.

But

Then a surprising turn happened

Liz turned putting her on top of Divine.

Divine then put her hands in Liz's throat and massaged it very sensually. Liz was automatically turned on more. She needed that, she had fancy that for such a while since the first time Divine did that to her. In a weird way, she wanted that pleasure. She moaned again as she began moving slowly and then said

"I want you….I want all of you Brenda"

Divine just looked at Liz

"You always had my heart and soul love"

Then Liz put Divine's hands on top of her head and gets closer to Divine and kisses her passionately and says

"I'm very possessive Brenda"

"Oh I know that love; I saw it when I was in the Lee sisters strip bar in the red light district"

Liz widen her eyes

"You…you"

"Yes, I told that stripper to do that deal with Reddington just to see if you were possessive enough"

Liz bit Divine's lower lip again a little harder

"Now you know I am….I don't share well"

"I don't share well either love"

They both kissed again as this time Liz takes control over Divine as round two is about to begin

TBC…..


	49. Troubled

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to write a new chapter but I hit a tremendous writers block. But thanks to yesterday's awesome finale episode. I got inspiration. It contains some of the character of Leonard caul. Even the Keen2 scene made me feel replused and it didn't make some sense to me but hopefully this chapter does. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter. Truths come out**

**PS: The Next Chapter is the Finale**

**-Dk**

[Back in Western US]

"I don't know what you want with Jennifer's sister but please leave my wife and my son out of this…he's sick…I beg you sir"

Red was seeing Ryan's face and to Red he looked very sincere and to some extent worried and concerned about his family. Red was conflicted. But, the more he thought about it, he said

"Perhaps you can give me some information then, Ryan"

"I told you I can't…"

"I need you to keep me tabs on Divine's whereabouts. I know she keeps in contact with family despite of the relationship that Jennifer and Divine have had throughout the years"

"I can't betray my wife"

"Betray your wife or betraying your sister in law?"

Ryan looked at Red and said with an assertive voice

"Both….Jennifer is my wife and I love her deeply. With Divine, I realized that is a good person in her own way. Both of them don't deserve betrayal"

Red's eye twitched and Red said

"Although, I can understand why you want to protect your wife but it depends on which context you say that about Divine….any way, don't tell your wife what you saw and remember, I'm watching you and your wife"

Then Red and Dembe got out of the car and Ryan's car went away quickly

"You think it was a good idea for that"- Dembe says

"Yes, it confirmed one thing, Divine cares for her family and she will come to visit them and we will be there to capitalize it"- Red says as he starts walking but sees Dembe just looking at him and Red says

"What's wrong Dembe?"

"I just think using Divine's family to lure Divine is low, even for you. I mean you didn't need to do that in the beginning and instead you used the list to lure her out."

Red looked at Dembe and he said in an empathic voice

"I understand this is unsettling for you Dembe given you viewed Roger as a little brother when he plus his cousin and Divine worked for me but this is different. Divine crossed the line and now she'll pay for it"

Dembe sighed and Red went to him and said

"If it brings any comfort, I won't harm of what remains of Divine's adopted family or biological family. The matter is with between me and Brenda Gonzalez"

Red and Dembe went to their car and left

[Few distances from the scene]

Edison with binoculars was watching Red and Dembe. He smiled then laughed. Then said

"Pathetic…. Raymond you fool, you and Brenda have fallen into my trap. I will soon get my revenge on both of you and I'll take back what is mine…"

Then a man with a ski mask who carries an AR-15 riffle says

"We send those pictures to the other party you requested."

"Good, my plan worked with Reddington and will work with the other party."- Edison says as the man got into the passenger side of the pick-up truck. Then Edison said out loud

"If it's the last thing I do on this earth. Neither Brenda nor Raymond had the right to touch her and now both of you will perish.

Then Edison gets into the pick-up truck and drives away normally.

[Back in Washington D.C- Divine's Bedroom at Henry's safe house]

Divine was lying back, moaning in ecstasy then Liz went up to her and kissed her passionately. Pasion and desire engulfed them both.

"Mm did I do that right?"- Liz asked

"Love…you learn quickly mmm however feels weird tasting myself but I guess you make it sweeter"- Divine said

Then Liz lean back up in kneeling position, bit her lip and with her right hand moved her index finger as if it were to say come close to me in a sensual manner. Divine was hypnotized by Liz's beauty and went towards Liz and kiss her. Liz then touched Divine's right arm where there was a scar as Divine goes from kissing her lips to kissing Liz's neck very softly.

"Where did you get this?"

Divine with her eyes half open said

"You sure you want to ask me that now?"

Liz again was engulfed by Divine's energy but curiosity got the better of her and said

"Yes"

Divine now with her eyes fully open as she caresses Liz's lower lip with her thumb and a sad look said

"Emily Barragan…she's the reason. That picture you took of me through my contact in The Bestia train tracks in Mexico, 2 hours later I was kidnapped by Emily and Rakesh with help of some people they paid in a local shelter of an organization called Las Patronas or The Boss Ladies, a group of ladies who everyday house and give food to immigrants who are traveling to the united states illegally. Rakesh and Emily had everybody in siege and well I had to surrender to them so they would be safe. Rakesh tortured me for almost 3- 4 hours. I endure it because quite honestly I deserve it. I numbed myself but then threaten to kill me and you. Then Emily came in and threatens to kill me too and between them they argued on who would've killed me first. "

Liz was showing to be visibly angry but then she felt relaxed when Divine stroked her scar as she looked in her eyes.

"As Rajesh leaves, Emily came closer and said that she wanted me to go back to her and was willing to kill her husband and crap. I wasn't going to let them kill you and I sure as hell wasn't going to go back with her. But before I can kill them I had help from a cartel called from what's translated as Knights Templar Drug Cartel. The original name is in Spanish El Cartel de los Caballeros Templarios led by La Tuta or El Profe"

"The infamous drug lord in Michoacán?"- Liz asks

"Yes, turns out he found out about me because I saved his son 3 days before from getting killed in a shootout and it turns out that he saw me while I was getting kidnapped by Emily and Rakesh since he was a volunteer in the shelter. I had them kidnapped and stayed in Mexico before I transferred them to England where eventually met their demise."

Liz had a suspicious look on her face

"Did you ever… with El profe's son?"

"No...No I never fucked him if that's your question. Besides I couldn't….all I thought about was you." Divine says as she turns, She on top of Liz but then moves out of the way and takes out a Personal Vaporizer and puts a liquid matter in the chamber and then smokes it slowly. Liz smelled it and knew immediately what Divine was smoking. Divine was smoking liquid weed in a Vape, an upgrade from the usual smoking marijuana.

Then Liz asks a question that shocks them both

"If I tell you one day, to quit, leave everything and just be with me, would you do that?"

Divine just looked at her and got closer to her and said

"Yes…in a heartbeat"- Divine says as she kissed Liz again but this time slowly and tenderly. But then separated and Liz said

"Kissing you was weird with the weed"

Divine laughed and said

"First time for everything"

Then Liz took the Vape that Divine had in her hand and then she decided to smoke a lil bit and then blow it out slowly towards Divine. Divine looked at her in the eyes. Liz then says

"You're right Brenda, first time for everything"

Divine's eyes darken and then took the vape and then smoked it the same style but then Liz parted her mouth a little to take in the smoke. Divine looked at her with love and desire and said in a whisper

"I love you Liz"

"I love you too Brenda"

Just like that, Divine sealed it the declaration of Liz with a kiss, a very soft and sensual kiss. It was a kiss that felt different to Liz. It was a kiss of vulnerability on Divine's part. That kiss had every vulnerable emotion that Divine felt. Loneliness, Sadness, anguished feelings of feeling loved and truly desired by someone. As if Divine was letting her defenses lowered for the first time in her life and Liz knew that. To small extent it scared Liz

But soon, Liz a wave of pleasure sweeping through her, a soft sigh came through her lips as Divine again was giving her oral pleasure again as stimulation.

Maybe for tonight, she'll forget…just live the tantric desire…just for tonight

[The next day, 2 am]

Liz turned to sleep in the cradle position and then wanted to reach the other side but felt an empty space and that awoke her rapidly but only to find Divine wearing a green spaghetti strap blouse and green sweatpants on the other end of the bed sitting on a small chair with a drawing board, Conte Pierre Noire pencil and newsprint paper drawing her naked. Divine half laughed and said

"I'm sorry love didn't mean to scare ya...but you looked sexy sleeping naked and since my last drawing of you got ruined, I wanted to draw you again but this time in your true form"

Liz just looked at her semi shocked but then got close to her in a very sensual manner. As Liz was coming closer, Divine was a little nervous because she had been Liz's physical and to some extent emotional punching bag from the screams to being pistol whipped so all bets were off but then Liz stopped in front of Divine. Divine puts the drawing board down while staring at her as Liz pulls Divine in and kisses her again softly which again surprises Divine. Then Liz said

"Lay next to me"

Divine didn't think about it twice and put everything down and got up from the black metal chair and went back to bed and laid next to Liz and hugged her sideways. Then Liz says

"While I was under hypnosis, I saw my mom getting shot the night of the fire….The girl was mentioned as.."

"Masha"

Liz looked at her as Divine said

"That is your real name love"

Divine sighed as she explained

"Your real name is Masha Rostova, you were born in Moscow. Your mom was an elusive, ruthless but best KGB agent Katerina Rostova. Your father, Alexander; He started as a prison guard where he made his connections inside of prison as far as criminals go. But then, he figured that staying in prison as a guard wasn't enough so he elevated himself to an intelligence agency. The only reason I know about your mom is due to Berlin. She and Berlin crossed paths in Russia before; needless to say he wasn't quite fond of your mother. That's why when He and Red had their dispute he didn't come after you first because of Katerina Rostova…she's a myth well was until I came in and over threw her and now is a careless whisper of drunks everywhere…then there's Alan Fitch"

"Alan Fitch…what's he got to do with this?"

"Alan Fitch was your godfather, he knew you existed but he kept you secret from the cabal."

"Why?"

"That….I can't tell you"

Then Divine turns to the nightstand. Liz sees a line of the moonlight shined in though the dark room and through Divine's back which she's sees an angel wing and only that, she's intrigued but refrains from saying anything. Meanwhile Divine opens the drawer and pulls out the photograph and gives it to Liz. Liz's is quite frozen. It was a picture of her as a toddler and a woman with a flannel shirt and a ring with her face blurred out due to the sun.

"Where did you get this?"

"I got it from Red's many flats. I remembered that when I worked for him that he send me to a flat which is register with the name of William Kershaw. I had to pick up some notes he needed. That's when I saw the picture and then saw a camera. I didn't own a cell so I couldn't take a picture. When I was on the run, I broke into his flat, disable his security and took the photograph. The difference is I made him think Freddie Hamilton took it

"The collector"

"Yes"

Then Liz started to put the pieces together

"How long were you following me?"

Divine looked at her

"I always was…The drifters kept tabs on you guys while I was setting my scores with The Viper and Luciano in a very silent war apart from dealing with Edison's secret threats against me. I heard from Efrain mostly that you guys were chasing my mentors so I helped in some but not in all and I won't say in which ones apart from The Lee Sisters Diana/Nikki and Darryl."

Then Liz had a very fast flashback and said

"I just remembered that night that you came by…with the ski mask…the night you danced with me in the club while I was on assignment to arraign Darryl"

Divine looked at her just as Liz did as well. The Divine said

"I couldn't take being away from you anymore…I tried all my hardest to not be close to you…to protect you from all of this but...I just couldn't anymore"

Divine kissed Liz again and then Liz moved on top of Divine Then Liz stopped kissing Divine and said

"I don't regret being here with you…you have done nothing but treated me well and loved me even when I didn't deserve it"

Divine's eyes soften as she caresses Liz's cheek which in return Liz closes her eyes and feels a relaxing aura. Then Divine says

"I waited all of my life for you…for this. I never thought that you would ever love me this way. The Gonzalez family, as united as the family was, I was always the black sheep. Jennifer and Edgar were more normal than me, I was the adopted one, the out of control one...I to some extent wasn't loved; I never felt it. When I found my biological family I felt family warmth, that didn't last. I had Roger, Sofia and to some extent Christine my friends, that didn't last either. You, mi amor the only thing that made me feel...better. That maybe I can...maybe I can live the rest of my life with you, my soulmate; the love of my life."

Liz got closer to her sensually as Divine kissed her slowly and then whispered to her a song

**Wish I was a bird**  
**Wish I was a plane**  
**Wish that I was Superman**  
**And you are Lois Lane**  
**Wish that I could run**  
**And be there in a flash**  
**Bond me to your molecules**  
**Like I was Atom Man**

**But I can't be superhuman**  
**I'm just lonely**  
**Without my woman**  
**No I can't be**  
**I can't be superhuman**  
**Without you**

Liz just looked at Divine, her eyes soften and their heads got together with their eyes closed and Liz open her eyes and smiled and said

"You are a hopeless romantic are you?"

Divine laughed

"Yeah…thanks to you…You gave me something good, pure, the only one whose done that"

Liz kissed her again and said

"Tell me, what your war with Edison…tell me, I'll help you kill him"

Divine shook her head softly and said

"That's something out of your reach love….Not to be mean or anything but I don't want you in anymore mess. You killed Brian Flores a DEA agent love. I know you did it for me but I don't want you more tainted than you are….this war cost too many lives, my family, my team included. I don't want to lose you in this….besides this war will end….I will make it end…be sure of that"

Then Divine turned sideways facing Liz as Liz caresses Divine's face with her right hand as Divine kisses her scar. Then Liz asks

"The Angel Wing on your back…it's a tattoo?"

Divine just looked at her and with a sad look says

"It's a tattoo mark; every assassin has a mark, to say who we are loyal to either currently or formerly. I can't erase it. Don't expect me to tell you its significance…. its complicated; so for your own good, don't try to ask to see it now"

Liz nodded and hugged Divine and closed her eyes in peace as Divine hugged her with a look of sadness. Then she fell asleep.

[5 am]

Henry was in the living room when Divine came in wearing the same clothes as she fell asleep at 2 am plus a black hoodie since it was cold. Henry looked at Divine with a small smile on his face and said

"You're glowing Brenda apart from the hickey"

Divine smiles and laughs

"Yeah"

But then Divine has a nostalgic look on her face which Henry notices

"What's wrong?"

"She saw the wing Henry"

"Did you tell her?"

"Just that's is an assassin's mark; my mark not its content. I also told her of her origins."

Henry just looked at her

"You sure you did the right thing?"

"She needs to know Henry, Red might've blocked her memory of what happened, we both understand why. We know from what she saw isn't the real thing. When she remembers, maybe it might make sense"

Henry just sighed and said

"Well she doesn't have much time, she's being hunted"

Divine looks at Henry

"Hannibal called me to say that Ronaldo worked for that organization, he was killed by The Director's successor, I don't know who he is neither does he. He put Elizabeth's prints in the gun after I sent him to dump the gun. She's in trouble; she can't go to work anymore. Clarice and the rest of the government are looking for her in a matter of 2 hours she'll appear on TV. That's not all though…I called her, she's already in Nebraska, and I think she's on her way to meet Jennifer"

Divine sighed as Henry went to her, gave her a sunflower and then asked her

"You sure you want to continue with this plan?"

"Yes Henry, it must be done I just hope that this does more good. She deserves that. If I die, at least I did one good -deed; maybe god can forgive me and let me into the heavens….Prepare the interface you stole from Leonard Caul, We'll unlock the first half of the fulcrum."

Then Divine half smiled, got up, took the sunflower and went to go back to her room and when Divine got to her room and opening, her smile faded as Liz was starting at a photograph with tears in her eyes, dressed in a robe closed.

"What's wrong?"

"Red, Hector, and my father"

She showed the photograph, an old Polaroid. Divine just looked at her

"I…remember. I relived that scenario when I shot Brian in my dreams…I remembered why my father died that night…I shot my father, the night of the fire…he was hurting my mom"

Divine face showed empathy

"How did he survive?"

"Hector"

Liz looked at Divine as she explained

"Hector pulled you and Red out of the fire, His people was there where they treated Red and took care of you outside the fire. Then he saw your father, barely breathing but hanging on. He rescued him because after all Hector believed in doing good deeds back then. Hector knew sam, He consulted with Red about it and they both agreed, so he took you to sam's. The rest is history."

Liz's just frozen and the only thing that came out of her mouth was

"Who's my father?"

"I can't tell you"

"Tell me Brenda, please….I need to know"- Liz says with tears coming down her eyes

Divine sighed as she dried Liz's tears and said

"Edison….Alexander Scott and Edison are one in the same"

Then a knock came and Divine opened it and it was Henry with an interface and they key.

"What is this Brenda"- Liz asks

"You want to know what the fulcrum contains, I'm giving you this chance…give me the thing"

Liz got the fulcrum and gave it to Divine which then gave it to Henry.

"Does he know how to operate it?"

"Liz, Leonard created the fulcrum with my help so I know how to operate it"

The fulcrum was inserted in the final piece and then a screen projected a bunch of names, newspaper articles, pictures, etc.

Liz was in awe and suddenly felt pit to her stomach

"That is why they will kill Reddington, because of not having this, the fulcrum"- Henry says

"Love, I can't let you have this"

Liz looked at Divine a little outraged

"Why not?"

"Just trust me on this ok…Henry make copies of this and put them in a folder with the rest I have. I need to be presentable in my meeting today before I go to Nebraska"

"Wait what"

"Love, you're in danger, Ronaldo, the fatso bodyguard of yours and my ex fling worked for the cabal the entire time, he ratted you out, as we speak the FBI within two hours will announce you as person of interest in the case of Brian Flores. You need to pack up; we are leaving when I come back from my meeting"

Liz just nodded and started to pack up as Divine leaves for her meeting

[1 hour later]

Divine was sitting in the BMW car and waiting until she saw a woman coming into her car while a man stood outside

"You had the nerve to call me Brenda"

"Good morning Clarice"

"How dare you use my husband against me?"

"Correction, you send him to find me, as far as I'm concern he saw where the better opportunity lies"- Divine says laughing sarcastically and then Clarice says

"I was approach by them…to take over"

"I know"

Clarice looked at Divine and vice versa

"Are you planning to take over?"

Then Clarice gave Divine a set of pictures which Divine looked and then Clarice says

"I'm the only one who knows about you and Elizabeth Keen….I suspected that Agent Keen was hiding something, I just didn't think it was you"

Divine laughed

"For the same reason you never told her that you worked for Red Reddington…as far as I'm concern you and I are on the same boat but I do have a solution"

Then Divine reaches in the back seat and pulls out some folders.

"If you accept the Cabal leadership, then you can destroy it from within. Here's the info you need to do so"- Divine says as she gives the folder to Clarice

It was the folder of Operation Barbosa and the 87-88 files as well as the files of the fulcrum among others. Clarice opened them and was in shock and then she read a name that she never expected to see.

"Hector Gonzalez; he was in the cabal"

"Clarice, there is the whole history of the cabal, the shadow organization that plague the US for years…True Hector Gonzalez was in that organization but he hated it. He was threaten by them; join or they would kill Martha and pretty soon Jennifer, me and Edgar. He had no choice. He left me a letter explaining it, The Cabal killed him. The reason they didn't touch me because I fled and the rest of the family went back to New York, in Albany to live quietly. But, Hector waited for years to take this organization down for 2 decades…Now the time has come to take them down. If you take my offer, it will happen"

Clarice looks at Divine somewhat worried but then suspicious and says

"I know you, you want something in return"

"You're right"

Then Divine pulls out a paper and opens it in front of Clarice which she reads and says

"Absolutely not"

"Then we have no deal, I kill you and Hannibal and I will send this out to every media in the world including your elopement with Hannibal the cannibal. Soon the public will know the ugly truth the hard way. I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself, for not leaving me alone at the same time, to combat the reason we all came to head."

Clarice just looked at her and sighed which Divine replied

"Good now get out"- Divine says as she points her gun at Clarice which prompted clarice to get out as Hannibal just looked. The Divine drove fast as hell

[Hours later]

Red was with a man in glasses, Brimley, Dembe.

"She's in the toy shop, buying gifts I suppose"- Dembe says

"How cute"- Red says

Red is watching the news and in every channel, sees Elizabeth Keen's picture. As well as the reward money of 2 million dollars on Divine's head

"Get ready Brimley"

Then an old man with glasses came in and Red said

"Leonard…word on location of Edison and Agent Keen?"

"On Edison yes, he's here as well, he says he's planning an attack but on who is unknown.…but the leadership of the cabal has changed…the leader is now Clarice Starrling."

Red's only response

"It figures"

[Divine]

"Love, I'll be back, I just visit my sister and give presents than I'll come back ok... alright just tell Henry to bring you so you can meet my nephew, he's the cutest thing ever..hehehe love you, bye"- Divine says as she hangs up her burner cell and goes to her adopted family's old home in Nebraska. It's an old style ranch. She opens the Toyota corolla's trunk and pulls the gifts and then walks into the house. She sees Christmas tree and the whole Christmas atmosphere; she's happy and puts the gifts under the tree. As she turns around, she notices somebody put a gun to her and then two men hit her to make her kneel.

"Hello Brenda"

It was Reddington and Divine just looked at him

"I know about your little fling with Agent Keen…you violated the agreement"

"You know fucking well, I kept my end of the bargain, it was you when you withheld the truth."

"Because of you, she's now in trouble. You told her some of the things that you weren't supposed to. Now I want to know what else you told her"

Divine just looked at Red not saying a word

[20 minutes later]

Divine was bleeding from her cut in her right eyebrow made by Brimley. She was bruised and from the looks of it tasered. Brimley again asked

"What else did you tell Elizabeth Keen?"

"Just go ahead and kill me you old ass piece of shit"

Then the door opened and it was Jennifer, Ryan, Anthony with Elizabeth Keen and Henry. Liz and Henry pulled their guns as Dembe pulled his. Ryan took Anthony away to a safe location

"Let her go Red"- Liz says

Red doesn't answer

"Let her go please, she's done nothing to you"- Jennifer says trying to not cry

"Apart from betraying me, she told some stuff to agent keen she wasn't supposed to"

"Dad, Please Stop"- Jennifer says screaming

Everybody looks at her as Jennifer says

"I'm your daughter"

"There you go Red…you dumb son of a bitch"- Divine says as she spits some blood on the floor and untied herself and pushed the chair out as she took her gun and shot Brimley, Leonard and grabbed the Taser to taser Dembe, knocking him out and then throws everything and says

"I..Never…betrayed you. I found your daughter, I kept Liz safe….you should be thanking me"

Then Henry gave Red the DNA test that showed that Jennifer was his daughter and not Hector's

"Abby..."- Red says as Jennifer cries and they both hug. Meanwhile Divine walks slowly. Liz looks at the scene with somewhat happiness and then looks a Divine with sympathy as Divine just looked at her, nostaglia and pain in her facial expression then walked out of the house slowly and kept walking until a pick-up truck and 4 people came out and then she heard a laugh, barely standing she heard

"Well, well Brenda, you finally slipped"

It was Edison

TBC….


	50. An Ending, A Beginning I

**A/N: The Finale will be split into two parts and hopefully you guys enjoy it.**

**-Dk**

* * *

[Flashback- Moments Earlier]

_**We, have concluded in the investigation of the death of the DEA agent Brian Flores, son to another respectable deceased US Marshal agent Pablo Flores, was a murder and homicide committed by another agent from the FBI, Special Agent Elizabeth Keen. As we may remember she was in the case agent for the fugitive Brenda Gonzalez also known as Divine. Rumors beforehand indicated that there was a Russian spy in bed within our own jurisdiction. We didn't believe it but it happen. Elizabeth Keen is just as worse as every single criminal on the most wanted list which included Raymond Reddington and Brenda Gonzalez respectably. We like to announce formerly that Elizabeth Keen is being inducted into the FBI most wanted list on charges of murder, sabotage, conspiracy,**_ _**and destruction of government charges plus unlawful flight to avoid prosecution. We have reason to believe that she can be anywhere if you see her please do not make contact with her and call the authorities immediately. **_

_**On the second topic, the task force on capturing Brenda Gonzalez has been restructured and we present to you the new case agent of the Divine case; one who's unquestionably incorruptible, Special Agent Robert Ressler.**_

Robert was walking towards the podium and shook hands with the FBI spokesperson as he prepares to speak

"_**As many are unaware, my twin brother was Donald Ressler, who was a member of the task force that I'm now officially joining today. He was a great agent who was proud to serve his country. He died on the line of duty while chasing a criminal who was connected to Brenda Gonzalez. In his memory of him and all the other agents who have perished including former FBI counter-terrorism director Harold Cooper. The justice department as well as the FBI has decided to increase the reward money for the capture of Brenda Gonzalez from 500,000 to 5 million dollars which in record is the largest sum of reward money offered ever for a female fugitive. This woman needs to face justice for these and all the crimes committed"**_

_Then the T.V. exploded. Then on the other side was Divine holding a gun with a silencer attached while there was activity in the showers. She was sitting in a small chair in a decent hotel where with Henry's help was able to check herself and Liz in. Then she put her gun in a nightstand while covering the window sheets since the sun was glaring in the room. She pulled out her phone and speed dial somebody_

"_**Hi, I'm calling to report a t.v malfunction. The television exploded…I know but hell the t.v are old Anna, Yes but I…oh….now you know well that wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know that, it was six years ago. I did buy you a new car to try to earn your forgiveness for the wrecked car. Ok just talk to henry ok bye."**_

_Divine hangs up and sends a text to Henry. Then she gets another text, this time from initials A.B that say_

"_**Sure thing, Brenda. Just tell me when the event will happen and who should I contact"**_

_Then Divine responded with_

"_**Contact your friend the Dominican priest. He's friends with my people, so he's good"**_

_She sends the text when all of a sudden she heard_

"_You shot the television again?"_

_It was Liz, coming out of the showers with small black lingerie put on. Divine looked at her almost in awe of Liz's beauty. But then she snaps out of it and says_

"_I was annoyed by the hypocrisy"_

"_I'm also annoyed with liars"_

_Divine just sighed_

"_Listen love; remember I told you that there would be times where I have to twist things in order to cause you to look further. If I spoon-feed you with every information I know about you, you wouldn't handle it very well because again you aren't emotionally equipped for it. Besides I told you, I know about you and I haven't lied about that."_

_Liz just sat down in front of Divine in the bed while Divine got up and moved to be near Liz_

"_Edison contacted me when I was younger, after operation lone star to look after you and protect you."_

_Divine looked at Liz as she was just looking at her with her eyes acknowledging that Divine should keep talking which she did_

"_I was about 6 or 7 years old at the time. Hector told me to look after you. I didn't understand why. But, it was a contract that I was given at that age and I followed it. To be your guardian angel, to protect you with my life, as short as it was. But, I didn't know who gave me the contract…I had two bosses without knowing. When I defected from Berlin, I realized everything and connected the dots"_

"_Who told you that I shot him?"_

"_Sam, he told me the evening of the fire against hector's objections because Hector knew that he saved alexander. A whole can of worms ensued among other things which will not be brought in this discussion."_

_Liz just looked at Divine as Divine caressed her left cheek softly and said_

"_I was the reason you were let into the FBI in the first place"_

_Liz's eyes went blank as Divine continued_

"_After finding out that the bastard of Tom Keen entered your life, I knew I couldn't get close to you. I found out through pulling strings of what were your aspirations, I saw that you wanted to be in the FBI as a profiler for the behavioral sciences division. So I contacted somebody from the mobile unit you used to manage to be my eyes and ears. I found out that John Thompson was harassing you so I paid him a little visit caught him red handed and shot him in the leg after he insulted you, calling you a whore. Then I may sure that he left for good by giving him tickets to Hawaii but unfortunately for him I gave the files I had on him to his wife two days before which led for his wife to file for divorce and she's currently in Texas with her kids and new husband. Now John is a sad old drunk just waiting for the cirrhosis to take him…if it hasn't already. Years later, when I moved to Washington, I saw your superiors emails that promoting you to Quantico, and that was needed was a background check from the NSA and signatures from the justice department and the pentagon that you were clear. So I purposely omitted information from them so you would enter Quantico, Hector signed it as well as Diane Fowler who owed hector a favor may I add."_

_Liz was just in the state of shock, all the years she thought that her hard work paid off when in reality it was under Divine's outer interference that caused her to be in the FBI._

"_Now it makes sense, why the FBI never knew of my parent's history nor my past, you covered it for me"- Liz says with a low yet sad voice_

"_I thought I was doing a good thing for you, I wanted for you to at least have a normal life with a job and life one can be proud off. Granted, I also wanted time and leverage to prove to you that tom keen wasn't tom keen. During the time I was traveling the world; I hired a homeless guy to find you in D.C through Darryl's Brother Larry. Then I hired Lucy Brooks or as you knew her as Jolene Parker."_

_Liz was confused_

"_But, she worked for Berlin?"_

"_She never worked for Berlin officially; she was one of the many independent spies who I hired and was an ex of roger's at one time. I initially hired her to keep tabs on Berlin by infiltrating his organization but then after I found out where were you. I had her go to one of my safe houses in New Jersey to get a file which depicted him and you. I paid her double to seduce tom, gather intel on you and make him confess to her about his job with you, whom he did right here" – Divine says as she pulled out a tape recorder which she played and its bits and pieces of conversations of Jolene and Tom._

"_**She's not your wife, she's your target"**_

"_**I told you that I loved her because, that's exactly what I'm supposed to be because that is my job"**_

_**Then Divine fast forwards the tape**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here; you should've never come to my house"**_

"_**Berlin is having doubts"**_

"_**Yeah well Berlin has no clue"**_

"_**They chose me, I married the woman for god sake, and I made her think that my world revolved around her and it's been two years and I heard nothing"**_

"_**We send word four months ago"**_

"_**Yeah, well I had to go dark four months ago when Reddington send a psychopath and attacked me"**_

_Liz was again in a wave of shock but she was slowly digesting piece by piece the information that Divine was giving her._

"_You and Reddington…"_

"_No, I never worked for him nor had knowledge of him turning himself in during that period. I sent Jerome after I found out Lucy brooks was killed. He told me of everything that happened. Lucy, The Courier, and Berlin were all pawns to get to me, my mentors and most importantly your past with your biological family. It because of what Reddington has done, we are together love."_

_Divine was caressing her cheek still and made Liz look in her eyes_

"_Now that the FBI has put you in their wanted list…you're hunted just as I am but it's my fault that I put you there….You should've never have killed him love…._ _I understand if you have ill feelings towards me…if you wish to leave, I'll understand"_

_Divine just turned her head with a nostalgic look in her face as Liz just said_

"_I don't want to leave but—I can't, it's too much"_

"_Understandable"_

_Then Liz after much thought asked_

"_Did you and Red have a partnership apart from the time you worked for him?"_

"_Yes – He found me after the photograph you took of me in Mexico. After I was rescued and recuperated, one of the police forces in Mexico tracked me down and brought me to Reddington. La tuta was furious and wanted to launch war with Reddington but I held him off. We arrived at a truce, I help him find his daughter, take down the viper and work for him again with the condition to stay away from you. He would let me keep my life."_

_Liz looked at Divine as Divine spoke but now she was facing Liz again_

"_Since we have propensities we shared and common enemy, I agreed. But it tore me apart on the inside. Even when I heard that you were going to get married to him, I had to drink 2 champagne bottles to numb the pain. But, when I discovered that Naomi was alive and well, I couldn't let him marry you cuz knowing him, he hadn't told you about her. So I contacted a small boy who I helped to get out of prison for theft to help me with the file."_

"_You hurt me"- Liz says as she slapped Divine again. Divine just took the slap with a sadness look in her face as she said_

"_I know I did. That's why I called you with the music background to calm you down…I know you needed it…I never meant to do that but you had to find out who and what she was. You deserve better…better than tom, better than Reddington….even better than me"_

"_You are no better than tom, you're just or worse than him" – Liz angry_

_Divine then laugh coldly_

"_You sure about that?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Wrong and if you stop being angry and stubborn and just listen, I can tell you why"_

_Liz stared at Divine's eyes and she saw the sadness gone and replace was this cold, bitter anger. Divine spoke_

"_For one thing, I don't betray if I'm not given reason too. Secondly my job was different… mine was worse than his. Third …when you were coming after me because of me supposedly killing Harold Cooper at the time, I tried with every power of my being to stop you for looking for me…I was afraid that if you did find me…that the feelings I was trying to suppressed that I felt for you were coming again apart from my own horrible past coming back to haunt me. _

_Liz saw Divine shaking a little and asked_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Lastly, He was brought in at 14 in this life by The Major and Nelson both of whom that I killed for you.….I was initiated at 6 years old, I killed at 6 years old and received a mark on back for it so don't you EVER compare me to him again"- Divine says of the verge of anger and sadness at the same time so she looked somewhere else as tears went down. Liz felt guilty._

"_I'm sorry"_

_Divine just said_

"_Don't worry about it"_

_Then Liz asked her_

"_Let me see the mark"_

_Divine wiped her tears and said_

"_No"_

"_Why not?"_

"_If you see it you'll die, it's happened before"_

_Liz just sighed and said_

"_You can't keep hiding that from me forever…I already saw the wing…I need to see it please"_

_Their faces were so close to each other. Divine wanted to kiss her so badly but she withheld herself. Instead she got up, turned around and removed her black hoodie and her yellow south pole hoodie shirt slowly, she closed her eyes in fear as she took it off and dropped it aside, then she took off her bra and threw it as well. She then just stood there._

_With a bit of light that radiated in the room, Liz saw the tattoo mark on Divine's back and it shocked her. Seeing an angel holding a tablet, she recognized every symbol in Divine's back as symbol of the people that trained her including Berlin. But then as she got to the top the tablet, she touched it. Numbness is what Liz felt; she then looked at the palm in her hand with the bunny like symbol. She realized that Divine and her were connected in that way, both were scarred by her own father. Then Divine says_

"_I don't regret being this, if it meant that you were ok and out of this life I lead for 15 years. I could live with that"_

_Divine turned and made Liz looked at her as Liz says_

"_I love you Brenda. I always will but..."_

"_Reddington will always rule your heart love, I know. Your love for him will always be deeper. I made peace with that"_

_Their faces so close to each other_

"_I'm just confused"- Liz says as she caresses Divine's lower lip with her thumb _

"_Tell you what, after this spending some time here; you can go anywhere you like. I can have henry transport you to a safe route to any location. Granted I'll protect you from afar but I'll not get close to you like this…so you can have your space, to think this over of what you want in life in the long term love."_

_Liz just thought and said_

"_I know what I want"_

"_What?"_

"_You"_

_Liz kissed Divine as Divine pulled down Liz's lingerie straps and fell in the bed, kissing each other with such delicacy, no secrets, no more shame. Now just them…only them…in this forbidden love they share which know that maybe later it can disappear._

Divine was now lying down, bloody in hay. She recognized the place as a farm of sorts. She looked at her feet and saw them in chains. Then she looked down and just said

"How wrong I was….instead the one who dies will be me….good cuz life is much better with Elizabeth being alive….much better than me"

Then a man came in to the hay room and had some cotton balls and isoprofol alcohol approaching Divine. He had a baseball camouflage cap on, black jeans shorts, construction boots and a black t-shirt.

"Wow, Alexander this is new out of you…caring for me as such"

Alexander with a deep raspy voice said

"Shut up Brenda."

"We both know damn well that the least of your concern is about you daughter and more concern is Reddington's influence over her not mentioning that you want to confront her in shooting you"

"With all due reason"

"She was defending her mother"

"Who was a backstabbing bitch working for the same people who now are chasing my daughter…Damn her forever"

Then Divine just looked at Edison and said

"That's why you kept me alive…all this time because of the cabal. Then what you'll kill me?"- Divine says as she laughs then said "Just get it over with. I know you were partners with fitch, don't play the victim crap with me"

Edison kicked Divine in the face and put his boot in Divine's throat.

"I will get my daughter back and this time the plan I had when you defected from Berlin will held in play"

Divine laughed

"Since you couldn't do it earlier, you did it with me, now I'm no use to you, you are willing to inflect her with the same shit you did to me…you are sick"

Edison kicked Divine in the stomach and left. Then a bodyguard who was standing there came close to Divine. Kneeled down and took Divine's hand and put an unknown object in her hand and then he left. As Divine took the cotton balls and the alcohol and cleaned her wound in her eyebrow.

[Unknown place, Washington D.C]

Clarice startling was sitting in a desk with an overlay lamp on top of a table which had all yellow manila files. On the opposite end of the desk which was rounded. 5 people were sitting there but their faces aren't seen as much. Then one of them who is sitting across opposite Clarice spoke

"It seems that by you showing up with these files, it means Brenda Gonzalez kept her word gentlemen"

"Yes she's loyal much like Hector was"

"But what do we do with her? She's the leader of the Cabal now" – The other man who was sitting beside the center man said as he pointed at Clarice while the other two were drinking their liquor. Then Clarice says

"I only accepted it because of Divine's quest to do so. She thinks in me being inside that organization as leader, it's easier to destroy them on the inside."

Then the man who sat across from her and laughed while nodding his head in agreement

"Yes, you're correct. By doing this, you are officially exempt from the leadership of that organization. Nothing will be tied to you and all the remaining players will go to prison and some executed while we take their place"

"Wait a minute, Divine never"- Clarice says outraged by the man across from her interrupted her with a stern loud yet low voice

"I suggest clarice that you don't interfere what must happen, No need to fear. We won't be like them. If you thought that this corruption would end, it won't. But we mean no harm to anybody if our business apart from what we do aren't trumpeted or interrupted by anyone that is. We like Divine are the necessary evil in this world. We five keep things in balanced. You say nothing of what happen and you can walk away with Hannibal the Cannibal Lector, your prestige will be kept. We will simply do our job that nobody in the government steps in our business and they don't get out of line. That's all we ask"

Clarice just sat there very thoughtful as the man continued to speak

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity Ms. Starling. Think about it long and hard."

[Nebraska]

Liz was coming out with Red following her from behind. Henry was about to take out his gun but Dembe got to him from behind as well as Red's army pointing guns at Henry

"Let him go Red, he has nothing to do with this"

Red just looked Liz then told Baz to let Henry go as Henry looked at Liz and asked

"Are you sure, you're ok?"

Liz was touched with Henry's concern for her while Red felt some type of respect towards Henry for doing that gesture

"Yes, I'm sure"

"If you need anything, you have my number. I have to go to search for Divine, she took a quite a beating and isn't well."

"Good luck with the search...keep me updated"

Henry nodded and took Divine's car which had emergency keys and opened the door and started and left. Liz turned to Red and said

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Torture Divine liked that? What did you fear that she would tell me the deal you had with her…you kept me away from her for months"

"Lizzie, Divine isn't loyal to anyone but herself. She has betrayed a lot of people. Berlin, me and countless others."

"Have you ever stop to think maybe because she understands lies and deception more than you? That the truth is ultimately the only solution to pain"

Red looked at Liz as Liz says

"I remember, about the night of the fire….I shot my father"

Red's emotions were scattered, battered, destroyed. He felt defeated.

"You erased my memory not to protect yourself but to protect me"- liz said

"Yea"

Red felt shame and guilt and said

"I'm Sorry"

"Why…you're my sin-eater"

Red just sighed and said

"I tried to be…but I failed. I let you get involved with Brenda more intimately and most importantly, let you become….like me."

Liz made Red looked at her and she hugged him. Red was in sort of a shocked but corresponded. He felt whole again. Despite of what had happened, Liz hugging him in that form which seemed quite sincere Dembe and The rest of Red's team where apart from this point from distant but always vigilant until 7 pickup trucks came in and shot of most Red's team except for Baz and Dembe which both where knocked down cold on the grass as one of the men with the ski mask came up to them. Red and Liz both had their guns drawn by this point as the man said.

"Drop them. No use in combating the inevitable. Edison wants to see you both now."

Then a man from behind knocked down Red with a beer bottle while Liz was put a white handkerchief on her face the guards took them both on one pick-up truck and left the pile of bodies.

Jennifer came out and saw the bodies and tried to wake up Dembe and Baz as Ryan called in the house phone with Anthony crying

"Henry…Liz and Red been kidnapped"

[Some time later]

Red was waking up. This time stripped of his fedora, coat he laid in hay with chains on his feet and handcuffs in his wrist. Then as his vision starts to get cleared he sees Divine laid down as well very awake and looking at Reddington

"You know Brenda…when I first met you, you with your two friends. I thought to myself how does an organization full of teenagers could instill fear in many mature criminals. I never saw your face fully nor known your voice but I knew you had talents far than anybody I've known. I always asked myself why you? Why were you chosen by Berlin. Why did Hector reached out to me to help you when it looked like he was against the idea."

Divine looked at him

"You cared for Lizzie, Brenda. Even back then….When she was ordered to kill you. Yet you didn't kill her. You gave her life in that blood transfusion"

"How would you know that Red?"

"How the doctor did had a blood package within less than 10 minutes? Nobody provides it as fast. So it could've been you. Besides when you were bleeding from the eyebrow I took a little sample and Mr. Kaplan take a quick result check…Your blood matched Lizzie's. You were her donator…you gave her life.

Divine just looked at him and said

"She's devoted to you Red….You're right I donated blood to her that night after my defection….no I haven't told her about that night either. I just told her about the night of the fire but not the background of how it started so its safe"

Red just looked at Divine as she said

"You don't have to believe me, I don't expect you too...Like I could give a damn to be honest…All I know is that both of you deserve to live"

[Liz]

Liz was sitting down in a chair on another room as Edison came in. Edison wanted to break down because this is his first time in years seeing Liz again. Liz just looked at him no emotion.

"Elizabeth"

No answer

"You know who I am?"

Liz laughed darkly

"The man who ruined my life"

Edison sighed

"I know the choices I made...weren't...the best ones"

"Shut up. You were hurting my mom and I did what was best to protect her"

"I tried to protect you…Your mom wanted to sell you to the very people who tried to hurt me…and you"

"Why didn't you just give away the fulcrum?"

"They would've killed us"

Then Liz realizes something

"Where is Reddington?"

"Who gives a shit?"

"I do" –Liz says as she punches Edison hard which her hand bounces and takes a gun which was somewhere and kills one guard while others were ready to shoot but Edison held them.

"Take her to the bastard of Reddington"

So Edison's guards take Liz to see Red when she does see him but she's held by Edison's guards as Edison approaches.

"Not so fast Liz, Now let's play a game. Which Red and this bitch on my right are participants"

Liz turns as she saw Divine on the floor while Divine looks at Liz. Her eyes reflect for the first time fear. As Edison talks

"You see, I know you care for Brenda as you do for Reddington it is obvious but which of them two do you care more. But he's the catch, if you choose one that I agree is the match for you then I'll let them live and the other dies"

Then gun shots are heard in the facility. Then a man came in, it was a guard and a woman which everybody other than Divine looked in shocked

"A long time Alexander"

It was none other than Katerina Rostova.

TBC..


	51. An Ending, A Beginning II

**A/N: Well this is the finale of this 1 yr story. Thanks for all who were on this up and down hill road with me. Its been fun writing this story. There might be a sequel to this but then again maybe not it all depends.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this contiunation chapter...I will not put a warning cuz that would be spolier alert lol**

**Reviews are appreciated and any question you may ask, I will respond to them.**

**Once again thanks for reading this story, much appreciated**

**-Dk**

* * *

Edison was in shock at looking at the woman who still had blonde hair but her facial features were much older. To be exact, Katerina looked like a woman in her late 40s, considerably a little younger than Edison/Alexander. Red was looking at Katerina not moved but a little sidetracked then he looked at Divine who was peacefully looking at the whole scenario. Then Red realized

_It was Divine who contacted Katerina…as if she knew this would happen_

However before he realized he had Edison shot the man who was with Katerina then grabbed Katerina from the throat and put her against the wall meanwhile Liz was being restrained from two guards who came behind her.

"How dare you come here you bitch…You should've stayed where you were"

"Fuck you alexander, I won't let you turn my daughter into a killer"

"She already is one by shooting me thanks to you, fucking whore"

Then Edison punched her and threw her hard on the floor. Edison then laughed, which was pretty sarcastic laugh and then said

"Look at you, a shadow of your former self. You deserve everything you will get. You betrayed me by saying of the fulcrum to the cabal, you and your emotional affair with him"- Edison said pointing at Red and kicked him again in the face

Katerina was laughing and then her glare turned cold and said

"Stop being the victim Alex, you were screwing Carla or whatever the bitch name is despite of what her family and what she stood for. If anything, you betrayed me."

Then Edison just shot Katerina in the head. Liz, wide-eyed and shocked and scream in anger and sadness as she pushed the two guards out. The guards were about to harm her when Edison shot them. Liz out of shock went towards Katerina while she was still holding on as Liz was hugging her from her neck, Katerina whispered

"I'm sorry"

Then Liz felt that her mother slumped down and died in her eyes. Liz felt somebody pulling her which was Edison and pushed him and said angrily

"How could you"

"She had it coming Elizabeth"

"She is my mother"

"She should've acted like one. Good riddance I say…But now, let's continue with the game….Who will you choose out of the two of them? Then again before you do that, Let me guess, you send her didn't you? Didn't you? - Edison said as he was looking at Red. Red laughed and said

"Alexander I'm afraid that like you, I didn't know she was here. I've been searching for her for years but was then told she was dead."

Then they all looked at Divine who had a very sadistic smile. Edison was furious as hell and went towards Divine when she kicked him in the groin. Then he dropped the gun and kneeled, pressed the trigger hitting Divine in the upper left thigh. But as she could, she kicked him in the face knocking him out. Divine just laid there as she reached in one of the jeans pocket and got the keys and tossed them towards Liz

Liz was still shaking but went towards Red and was taking off the handcuffs. But then, Divine saw Edison coming back from the knock out. She played dead.

Edison was waking up and seeing Liz picking up Red and he kneeled up and the only thing he said was

"Wrong Choice"

He pointed the gun but then felt that he couldn't breathe. It was because Divine grabbed him from behind and sliced his throat and then stabbed him in his stomach as Divine kneeled back down in pain. Red and Liz saw how Edison slumped with tears in his eyes turing to look at Divine. As Divine took his gun which he dropped and shot him in the head. Divine then tossed the gun which hit on a candle lamp which started a small fire. Liz went to a panic

"I need to save her"

"Lizzie we need to go"

"Red…I need to save her"

Red just sighed as he went towards Liz to realize Divine from the chains but then Divine said

"You two need to go….this is the end of the road for me"

Then somebody came in and it was Henry. Henry came in went towards them as Liz said towards Divine

"No, we aren't going to leave you here"

Then Henry said

"Its good I found you here, I heard from police interceptors that the cops are coming here because of the sighting of you two. We need to go, you to Brenda."

"Lizzie we need to go"

"I won't leave without Brenda"

Divine shook her head and said

"Love, listen to them, you need to go, I'll be fine"- Divine said with a smile as she wiped Liz's tears then she turns to Red and says

"I'm sorry Red…if I hurt you in anyway. She's inlove with you. Please empathise with her…just take care of her, the only thing I ask for"

Red saw Divine's expression being of regret. Red just nodded as Divine said

"You guys need to go"

With that being said, Henry, Liz and Red left as Divine just looked at them. She saw the fire engulfing the rest of the house as she cried, she pulled out a small box and pressed the red button which activated a hidden bomb of 15 seconds and said

"I'll soon be with you again…my friends"- Divine said closing her eyes preparing for death when she heard

_But we don't want you here, yet_

Then Divine widen her eyes

[Outside the barn and into the woods]

Liz, Red and Henry were running away from the other side of the woods when they saw police arriving at the barn and suddenly heard an explosion which caused them to turn around and Liz kneeled down and screams

"Brenda!"

Red just came closer to her and hugged her. He felt sad for Liz. That's when he realized that Liz has had too many loses in one day. The death of both of her parents and whether Red liked it or not, the death of the woman who impacted Liz in a major way. Henry just looks at the whole scenario with empathy. He went towards them and said

"I know that both of you have mixed feelings about the whole thing. I do too. But, I made a promise to Divine before that if anything happened to her then I would protect the both of you until my mission is complete. I have Divine's jet waiting for us. Most of your stuff has been moved there thanks to Jennifer's help."

"I can't leave not yet"- Liz says

"Lizzie, we can't afford to stay, you have the right to mourn but this is not the time or the place to do so"

"Red is right, we must go. "

Then they walked in the woods as they saw a car that Henry drove which they got on and left

[2 Hours Later- Hampton Inn… Elizabeth, New Jersey]

_The search is over; today authorities in Omaha, Nebraska confirmed the death of 3 people, one of which was until today the most wanted criminal in the world Divine or her real name Brenda Gonzalez. Divine a criminal who came on the list after her crimes came to light several months ago which include murder, extortion and drug trafficking. There was reward money of 5 million dollars for her capture which is the largest sum of reward money offered for the capture of a female criminal. Divine too many is a child prodigy of crime who rose up to become one of the most richest and powerful criminals in the world. While being loved by some hated by others is no denying that today she became a criminal icon whose now part of pop culture society. _

_The other two are a man and a woman who are both criminals as well but their identities have not been confirmed because it's an ongoing investigation. _

_Officers were called into the scene after a sighting of other two of the most wanted list, The Concierge of Crime Raymond Reddington and Former Special Agent of the FBI Elizabeth Keen. But, it was a dead end according to officials. _

Liz just looked at the tv screen touching the screen at Divine's picture. She couldn't understand while Divine sacrificed her life in that way. While her feelings for Divine were scattered but she really did care for her.

Then Liz got up and looked at her case files of the whole operations she was with involved in chasing Divine including case files of her mentors as well as her enemies. She wrote their names down on a sheet of paper.

**The Lee Sisters (No. 69) **

**Darryl Brown (No. 3)**

**Hiroshi Hagimoto (No. 6)**

**Dr. Daniel Jefferson (No. 20)**

**Ernesto Barragan (No. 70)**

**Rajesh Shukla 'The Sikh Bomber' (No. 4)**

**Luciano Gambino Hyland (No. 80)**

**Freddie Hamilton 'The Collector' (No. 15)**

**Blaze Inc. (No. 5)**

**Berlin (No. 8)**

**Naomi Hyland/ Carla Reddington "The Viper" (No. 1)**

**Amir Bartoil (No. 81)**

**Tom Keen (No. 7)**

**Nelson Jimenez (No. 9)**

**Gina Zanetakos (No. 152)**

Then Liz wrote on the bottom of the list of people

**Outside the list-****à**** the reason behind the list**

**Alexander Scott Rostova (Edison)**

**Katerina Rostova**

**…My Family**

Liz's life was literally turned upside down in the matter of months and she felt like a huge wave of depression hitting her. Like nobody would truly understand her despair and anguish but then

"Lizzie"

It was Red in his black pj shirt and slack which were of black silk color. Liz turned around and said

"You can't sleep"

"Lizzie, I haven't had a good sleep in years"

Red approaches Liz and sits next to her in the sofa then looks at the notes that she has written. Then Liz says

"The Viper wasn't number one on your list right?"

Red just looked at Liz as Liz then said

"Red, why…all of this"

Red just sighed and said

"I know how you feel, I was too the same way but under different circumstances. Years ago, I was doing a deal with two politicians, can't remember from which country. But in the meeting I met Madeline Pratt. She was much like Divine was very alluring, the female version of me to some degree. One day Madeline approached me and offered me to leave this life behind and go with her to Florence Italy. At the time, I wasn't around much to look after you. But, when I was thinking about hearing about my enemies coming after you and then tom meddling in my business I decided to not take up on her offer and instead turn myself into the FBI to meet you. When I saw you, I was smitten by you, taken by you. But as time went on, I truly fell for you as a woman, as the truthful human being you are."

Liz just looked at him as red continued to talk

"The tragedy of a wall built around one's heart isn't that it keeps love out, but that it traps love inside…that is what I did and I didn't realized that I was hurting you with my silence but understand that I thought it was best for you…to not be me…to not become me. I'm no good for you, I never have been, it's because of me I pushed you towards Brenda…it's because of"

Liz silenced him with a finger to his lips and said

"I should apologize to you…for involving myself with her, I won't deny that I do care for her…when I was with her it was unique and euphoric but I always felt guilty…guilty because I felt like I was hurting you…I should've never hurt you after what you did for me"

Then Liz gave him a soft kiss which Red corresponded

"Lizzie...I think"

"Red please…just hug me"

Which Red did hug her and then gave her another soft kiss on her cheek and said

"We should get some sleep, Henry expects us to be early up"

Liz nodded and went to sleep with Red in the bed. They both slept Liz hugging Red as Red watched her sleep.

[The next day]

Red and Liz was getting in the back of a small white van which henry drove and they drove off. Liz put her head in red's shoulders all in while red looked on.

Henry turned on the radio as a reporter spoke

_Today files have been reported on a shadow government in existence according to the Washington post in fact many in the senate are calling for hearing regarding this issue. Multiple agencies around the world are conducting raids to arrest these elite politicians in charge with some files which involve them in this case. So far 20 politicians have been arrested in America and some even around the world including business men/women, employees from the private sector, etc. However, there are reports that Albert Solomon, a penetgon officer, the successor of Hector Gonzalez has gotten under hiding, he's connected with this organization as well. _

[Meanwhile in a private lounge]

_"It seems Albert has gotten into hiding"_

_"That can't be good, he knows about us"_

_"We must find him"_

_Then a voice said_

_"Relax all of you"_

_The men relaxed as one was drinking whiskey while the main man talked_

_"Clarice sends those papers just as predicited….It only a matter of time before they go to hell and we take over"_

_The man who drank his whiskey put his cup down and said_

_"How in the hell are we going to take over with Mr. Solomon out there."_

_"We will find a way. "_

_Then another man talked_

_"Divine kept her word, Pip. Are you going to keep yours?"_

_Pip stayed quiet and said_

_"Yes, we all will, we owe it to her"_

[Meanwhile in Albany, New York]

An African- American male was sitting in a house with his guards surrounding the place as he throws two darts in the posters of Red and Liz

"You two are in for the world of hurt….before you ruin me, I ruin you"

The End.


End file.
